


魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭

by star_is_blind



Category: None - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 111,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_is_blind/pseuds/star_is_blind
Summary: It tells the story of Yun Wujiang's son, Wei Wuxian and Gu Sulan's son, who has forgotten the opportunity to explore the truth of the past.讲述了云梦江氏故人之子魏无羡和姑苏蓝氏含光君蓝忘机重遇，携手探寻往年真相的故事。





	1. Prologue

Wei Ying  
(named Mo XuanYu after transmigration)

Common name: WuXian (fourth on the list of young masters)

Title: YiLing Patriarch

Name meanings: Wei—contains the character for “ghost”; Ying— “infant”; WuXian— “no envies”; YiLing—the place Yiling, where Luanzang Hill is

Height: 186 cm (180 cm after transmigration)

Sword: Suibian (the Chinese characters “Sui Bian”, meaning “whatever”, are engraved on the sword)

Tools: Stygian Tiger Seal (of which half was destroyed prior to the siege at Luanzang Hill), Compass of Evil, spirit-attraction flag

Lan Zhan  
Common name: WangJi (second on the list of young masters)

Title: HanGuang-Jun (“Two Jades of Lan” with his brother Lan XiChen)

Name meanings: Lan— “blue”; Zhan—an adjective often used to describe an azure shade of blue; WangJi—a Daoist phrase, meaning “to not seek fame or wealth, forget about worldly matters, and be at peace with the world”; HanGuang— “to hold light”

Height: 188 cm

Sword: Bichen (meaning “to avoid dust/worldly matters”)

Guqin: Wangji

YunmengJiang Sect  
Motto: to attempt the impossible

Residence: Lotus Pier, Yunmeng

Motif: the nine-petal lotus

Jiang Cheng  
Common name: WanYin (fifth on the list of young masters)

Name meanings: Jiang— “river”; Cheng— “clear”, “transparent”; WanYin— Wan means “night”, while Yin means “to chant”

Height: 185 cm

Sword: Sandu (a Buddhist phrase that refers to the root of all turmoil—greed, anger, and ignorance)

Ring: Zidian (“purple lightning”); it can turn into a whip that emits purple lightning, able to separate the soul and body of a person who had seized someone else’s body

Jiang FengMian  
(Jiang Cheng’s father and past sect leader; he was old friends with Wei WuXian’s parents)

Name meanings: FengMian—Feng means “maple”, while Mian means “to sleep”

Yu ZiYuan  
(Jiang Cheng’s mother)

Name meanings: Yu—”to worry”; ZiYuan—”purple kite-bird”

Jiang YanLi  
(Jiang Cheng’s older sister, Wei WuXian’s shijie)

Name meanings: YanLi—”to dislike separation”

GusuLan Sect  
Motto: be righteous

Founder: Lan An (born in a temple; became a musician afterward)

Residence: The Cloud Recesses, Gusu

Motif: flowing clouds

Lan Huan  
Common name: XiChen (first on the list of young masters)

Title: ZeWu-Jun

Name meanings: Huan—“to dissipate”; XiChen—”A chancellor of the morning sun”

Height: 188 cm

Sword: Shuoyue (“new moon”)

Xiao: Liebing (“fractured ice”)

Lan SiZhui  
(mature disciple with polite manners)

Name meanings: SiZhui—”to recollect and long for”

Height: 172 cm

Lan JingYi  
(less mature disciple with less polite manners)

Name meanings: JingYi—Jing means “scenery”, while Yi can mean either “appearance”, “etiquette”, or “gift”

Height: 168 cm

Lan QiRen  
(the pedantic, stubborn, strict teacher who brings up excellent students)

Name meanings: QiRen—Qi means “to open, to start”, while Ren means “kindness”

LanlingJin Sect  
Residence: Koi Tower, Lanling

Motif: the white peony Sparks Amidst Snow

(Disciples of the Jin Clan have vermilion marks on their forehead)

Jin GuangYao  
(Leader of the LanlingJin Sect)

Title: LianFang-Zun

Name meanings: Jin—”golden”; GuangYao—Guang means “light”, while Yao means “a radiant piece of jade”; LianFang—”to hide fragrance”

Height: 170 cm

Jin Ling  
(son of Jin ZiXuan and Jiang YanLi)

Name meanings: Ling—”to rise above”

Height: 172 cm

Jin ZiXuan  
(Ranked third on the list of young masters)

Name meanings: Zi—a common character found in many names; Xuan—”a tall pavilion”

Height: 185 cm

Jin GuangShan  
(past sect leader, rumored to have died “in bed”)

Name meanings: GuangShan—Guang means “light”, while Shan means “kindness”

Mo XuanYu  
(illegitimate son of Jin GuangShan, sacrificed his body to Wei WuXian)

Name meanings: XuanYu—Xuan means “mysterious”, while Yu means “feathers”

Qin Su  
(Wife of Jin GuangYao)

Name meanings: Su—”sincerity”

QishanWen Sect  
Founder: Wen Mao (the first to focus on expanding the clan instead of the sect)

Wen Ning  
Alternative name: Ghost General

Name meanings: Wen—”lukewarm”; Ning—”peace”

Height: 183 cm

Wen RuoHan  
(Past leader of the Wen Sect)

Name meanings: RuoHan—Ruo means “as though”, while Han means “coldness”

QingheNie Sect  
Motif: the head of a beast

Nie MingJue  
Title: ChiFeng-Zun (eldest one of the sworn brothers)

Name meanings: MingJue—”a bright, penannular jade”; ChiFeng—”a crimson blade”

Saber: Baxia (“to be under forceful power”)

Height: 191 cm

Nie HuaiSang  
(the cowardly second young master)

Name meanings: HuaiSang—Huai means “to hold”, while Sang refers to “mulberry leaves”

Height: 172 cm

Yicheng Arc  
Xue Yang  
Height: 180 cm

Sword: Jiangzai (“to bring down disasters”)

Xiao XingChen  
Name meanings: Xiao—”dawn”; XingChen—”star-dust”

Height: 185 cm

Sword: Shuanghua (“floral frost” or “the brilliance of frost”)

Song Lan  
Common name: ZiChen

Name meanings: Lan—”mist”; ZiChen—Zi a common character found in many names, while Chen means “a precious stone”

Sword: Fuxue (“to brush away snow”)

A-Qing  
Name meanings: Qing—”bamboo”

* * *

“魏无羡死了。大快人心！”

乱葬岗大围剿刚刚结束，未及第二日，这个消息便插翅一般飞遍了整个修真界，比之当初战火蔓延的速度有过之而无不及。

一时之间，无论是世家名门，还是山野散修，人人都在议论此次由四大玄门世家联率、大小百家参与混战的围剿行动。

“好好好，果然是大快人心！手刃这夷陵老祖的是哪位名士英豪？”

“还能是谁。他师弟小江宗主江澄呗，云梦江氏、兰陵金氏、姑苏蓝氏、清河聂氏四大家族打头阵，大义灭亲，把魏无羡那老巢‘乱葬岗’一锅端了。”

“我得说句公道话：杀得好。”

立即有人抚掌亮声应和：“不错，杀得好！要不是云梦江氏收养他栽培他，他魏婴这辈子就是个混迹乡野市井的庸徒……还谈什么别的。原先的江宗主可是把他当亲儿子在养，他倒好，公然叛逃，与百家为敌，丢尽了云梦江氏的脸，还害得江家几乎满门惨死。什么叫忘恩负义白眼狼？这就是！”

“江澄居然就让这厮嚣张了这么久，换了是我，当初魏某人叛逃时就不是只捅他一刀，而是直接清理门户，否则他也没机会做出后来那些丧心病狂之事。对这种人，还讲什么同门同修青梅竹马的情面。”

“可我听到的不是这样的啊？魏婴不是因为自己修炼邪术遭受反噬、受手下鬼将撕咬蚕食而死的吗？听说活活被咬碎成了齑粉呢。”

“哈哈哈哈……这就叫现世报。我早就想说了，他养的那批鬼将就像一群没拴好的疯狗到处咬人，最后咬死自己，活该！”

“话虽如此，可此次围剿乱葬岗，若不是小江宗主依夷陵老祖的弱点拟定计划，成功与否还难说呢。你们可别忘了魏无羡手上有什么东西，当初一晚上三千多个成名修士是怎么全军覆没的。”

“不是五千吗？”

“三千五千都差不多。我觉得五千更有可能。”

“果真丧心病狂……”

“他死之前毁掉了阴虎符，倒也算积了点阴德，否则留下那鬼东西继续贻害人间，更加罪孽深重喽。”

“阴虎符”三字一出，忽然一阵静默，似乎都在顾忌着什么。

片刻之后，一人慨叹道：

-落-霞-小-说

“哎……要说这魏无羡，当年也是仙门之中极富盛名的世家公子，并非不曾有过佳迹。年少成名，何等风光恣意……究竟他是怎么走到这一步的……”

话题转移，议论声又纷纷然起来。

“由此可见，修炼终归是非走正统路子不可。邪魔歪道，一时风光无限，好像很嚣张很了不起？嘿，最后是什么下场？”

掷地有声：“死无全尸！”

“也不全是修炼之道害的，归根结底还是魏无羡此人人品太差，天怒人怨啊。所谓善恶终有报，天道好轮回……”

……

身死之后，盖棺定论。所论内容大同小异，偶有微弱的异声，也会立刻被压了下去。

只是每个人的心头都还有一缕阴霾挥之不去。

虽说夷陵老祖魏无羡已身死乱葬岗，但事成之后，却无法召唤他的残魂。

他的魂魄，也许是在被万鬼吞噬之时一同被分食了，又也许是逃逸了。

若是前者，自然皆大欢喜普天同庆。然而，夷陵老祖有翻天灭地、移山倒海之能——至少传闻中是这样的，他若要抗拒召魂，也不是什么难事。一旦他来日元神复位，夺舍重生，届时，玄门百家甚至整个人间必将迎来更加丧心病狂的报复和诅咒，陷入暗无天日和腥风血雨之中。

因此，将一百二十座镇山石兽压在乱葬岗顶后，各大家族开始进行频繁的召魂仪式，同时严查夺舍，搜集各地异象，全力警戒。

第一年，风平浪静。

第二年，风平浪静。

第三年，风平浪静。

……

第十三年，依然风平浪静。

至此，终于越来越多的人相信，也许魏无羡也没那么了不起，也许他真的神魂俱灭了。

纵使曾经翻手为云覆手雨，也终归有一日成为被翻覆的那一个。

没有人会被永远奉在神坛之上，传说也仅仅只是传说而已。

“Great news! Wei WuXian has died!”

Less than a day has passed since the siege in LuanZang Hill, and the news spreads through the cultivation world as if it sprouted wings, surpassing even the speed of warfare.

For a while, from the most prominent clans to rogue cultivators, everyone is discussing the siege that was lead by the Four Great Clans and followed by hundreds of smaller ones.

“The YiLing Patriarch has died? Who could have killed _ him _?”

“Who other than his shidi, Jiang Cheng, putting an end to his own relative for the greater good. Jiang Cheng led the Four Clans of YunmengJiang, LanlingJin, GusuLan, and QingheNie to destroy his “den”—LuanZang Hill.”

“I must say, good riddance!”

“Good riddance indeed! We finally eliminated this scourge.”

“If not for the YunmengJiang clan’s adopting and teaching him, he would have been a hobo living on the streets, let alone causing mayhem as bold as the ones these days. The head of the Jiang clan raised him as her own child, yet he defected them and became the enemy of the cultivation world, bringing shame upon the the Jiang clan, even leading to its near-extermination. He is the prime example of biting the hand that feeds him!”

“Jiang Cheng allowed this fellow to live for too long. If I were him, at the time of the defection, I wouldn’t have just stabbed him. In fact, I would have thoroughly examined the disciples of the clan again, so that he doesn’t do those crazy things he did later on. Who cares about the so called ‘considerations’ that he gave to his childhood friend.”

“That’s merely hearsay. Although Jiang Cheng was one of the main forces, he did not give Wei WuXian the final blow. Because he cultivates the Demon Path, Wei WuXian’s powers had backfired and he was ripped to pieces.”

“Hahahaha… That’s karma! The ghost soldiers that he created are like unleashed dogs, biting everyone that they come across. It serves him right to be chewed to death!”

“But, if not for Jiang Cheng making a plan that aimed at Wei WuXian’s weaknesses, the siege might not have succeeded. Should I remind you folks of the item that Wei WuXian possesses? Did you forget about the day that three thousand skilled cultivators were completely annihilated?”

“I heard that it was more than three thousand, possibly five thousand.”

“He’s most certainly out of his mind.”

“It’s a good thing that he destroyed that evil weapon before he died. Otherwise, if it was left in this world to harm humankind, his sins would have been worse.”

“Oh well… You know, back then, Wei WuXian was one of the most promising cultivators, coming from a highly distinguished clan and finding success at a young age. How on Earth did he end up where he is now?”

“This proves that one can only cultivate by following the right path. Using these dishonest practices would only seem beneficial at first glance. Look, what happened in the end? Not even a whole corpse was left of him.”

“Not everything was because of his cultivation path. Wei WuXian’s personality is quite immoral. One’s deeds will be paid, one way or another; what goes around always comes around.”

…

After Wei WuXian’s death, the period is drawn on the topic. The discussions of the people are mostly the same, with a few unconventional opinions being brought down immediately.

However, the elephant in the room stayed in the back of everyone’s mind.

Nobody could summon Wei WuXian’s soul, which meant that his soul had disappeared.

It might have been torn apart by the millions of ghosts that devoured him.

Or, it might have escaped.

If was the first, then all is well. Then again, nobody doubts the fact that the YiLing Patriarch has the power to move mountains and empty seas. If was the last, his soul would eventually return to revive in his body. When the day comes, the cultivation world, or even all of mortal land, would be faced with the most insane damnation and revenge, sinking into nothing but chaos and despair.

The various clans set one hundred and twenty stone beasts on top of LuanZang Hill and initiated frequent soul-summoning rituals, followed by heightened vigilance and searches for strange occurrences from all over the world.

In the first year, nothing happened.

In the second year, nothing happened.

In the third year, nothing happened.

…

In the thirteenth year, nothing happened either.

More and more people were starting to believe that, maybe, the YiLing Patriarch actually perished.

Even if he was capable of turning the world upside down, it was finally his turn to be toppled over.

Nobody would remain at the top for all of eternity—legends are only legends.


	2. Reincarnation

魏无羡刚睁开眼睛就被人踹了一脚。

一道惊雷炸在耳边：“你装什么死？！”

他被这当胸一脚踹得几欲吐血，后脑着地，仰面朝天，朦胧间想：敢踹本老祖，胆子不小。

魏无羡已经不知多少年没听到活人说话了，何况还是这么响亮的叫骂，头昏眼花，一个年轻的公鸭嗓在嗡嗡耳鸣中回荡：“也不想想，你现在住的是谁家的地、吃的是谁家的米、花的是谁家的钱！拿你几样东西怎么了？本来就该都是我的！”

紧接着，四周传来翻箱倒柜、摔天砸地的哐当之声。半晌，魏无羡的双眼才渐渐清明起来，视线中，浮出一个昏暗的屋顶，一张眉梢倒吊眼珠发绿的脸孔正在他上方唾沫横飞：“你还敢去告状！你以为我真的怕你去告，你以为这家里真的有人会为你做主？”

一旁围过来两个家仆模样的壮汉，道：“公子，都砸完了！”

公鸭嗓少年道：“怎么这么快？”

家仆道：“这破屋子，东西本来没有多少。”

公鸭嗓少年大为满意，转向魏无羡，食指恨不得把他的鼻子戳进脑门里：“有胆子去告状，现在装死给谁看？好像谁稀罕你这些破铜烂铁废纸片似的，我都给你砸干净了，看你今后拿什么告状！去过几年仙门世家很了不起？还不是一条丧家犬一样被人赶回来！”

魏无羡半死不活地思索：

本人作古多年，真的不是装。

这谁？

这哪？？

他什么时候干过夺舍这种事？？？

这名公鸭嗓少年人也踹了，屋也砸了，出够了气，带着两名家仆大摇大摆迈出门去，摔门高声命令：“看牢了，别让他出来丢人现眼！”

门外家仆连声应是。待到人走远了，屋里屋外都静了下来，魏无羡便想坐起，然而肢体不听使唤，又躺了回去。他只得翻了个身，看着陌生的环境和这满地狼藉，继续头昏眼花。

一旁有一面被掷地的铜镜，魏无羡顺手摸来一看，一张白得出奇的面孔出现在镜中，两坨大红不均匀也不对称地坨在面颊一左一右，只要伸出一条鲜红的长舌，活活就是个吊死鬼。

魏无羡有点无法接受地扔开镜子，一抹脸，抹下一手白|粉。

万幸，这具身体并非天生样貌清奇，只是品味清奇。一个大男人，居然涂了满脸的胭脂粉黛，关键是还涂得如此之丑。

受此一惊，惊回了点力气，他总算坐起了身，这才注意到，身下有一个圆环咒阵。环阵猩红，圆形不规，似乎是以血为媒、以手画就，还湿漉漉的散发着腥气，阵中绘着一些扭曲狂乱的咒文，被他的身体擦去少许，余下的图形和文字邪气中透着阴森。魏无羡好歹也被人叫了这么多年无上邪尊啦、魔道祖师啦之类的称号，这种一看就知道不是什么好东西的阵法，他自然了如指掌。

他不是夺了别人的舍——而是被人献舍了！

“献舍”的本质是一种诅咒，发阵施术者以凶器自残，在身上割出伤口，用自己的血画出阵法和咒文，坐于环阵中央，以肉身献给邪灵、魂魄归于大地为代价，召唤一位十恶不赦的厉鬼邪神，祈求邪灵上身完成自己的愿望。这便是与“夺舍”截然相反的“献舍”。它们都是名声不好的禁术，只是后者没有前者实用和受欢迎，毕竟很少有愿望能强烈到让一个活人心甘情愿献出自己的一切，因此鲜少有人实施，百年下来近乎失传。古书所载的例子，有证可考的千百年来不过三四人，这三四人的愿望无一例外都是复仇，召来的厉鬼都完美地以残忍血腥的方式为他们实现了愿望。

魏无羡心中不服。

他怎么就被划分成“十恶不赦的厉鬼邪神”了？

虽说他名声是比较差，死状又非常惨烈，但一不作祟，二不复仇，他敢发誓上天入地绝对找不到一个比他更安良本分的孤魂野鬼！

可棘手的是，献舍是以施术者意愿为先的，就算他再不服……上都上身了，这便默认双方达成契约，他必须为施术者实现愿望，否则诅咒就会反噬，附身者将元神俱灭，永世不得超生。

魏无羡扯开衣带，又举手察看，果然，他两腕都交错着数道利器划过的狰狞伤痕。伤口的血虽已止住，可魏无羡清楚这些不是普通的伤，如果不为身主完成愿望，这些伤口便无法愈合。拖得越久越严重，超过期限，就会让接收这具身体的他连人带魂活活地被撕裂。

再三确认无误，魏无羡心中连说了十声“岂有此理！”，终于勉强扶墙起身。[大漠谣小说](http://www.enjing.com/damoyao/)

这间屋子大是大，却空荡又寒酸，床罩棉被不知多少日没有换洗了，散发着一股霉味。墙角有一只竹篓，本是用来扔废物的，方才被踢倒，脏物废纸滚落满地。魏无羡见纸团上似乎有墨痕，随手拾起一只，展开一看，果然密密麻麻写满了字。他忙把地上所有纸团都收集起来。

这纸上的字应当是这具身体的主人苦闷之时写来发泄的东西。有些段落语无伦次、颠三倒四，焦虑紧张透过扭曲的字迹透纸扑面而来。魏无羡耐着性子一张张看过，越看越是觉得，太不对劲。

连蒙带猜，大致捋清了一些东西。首先，此身主人名叫莫玄羽，此地名为莫家庄。

莫玄羽的外公是本地大户，族中人丁稀薄，命中无儿，勤恳耕耘多年也只得两个女儿。二女名讳并未提及，反正大女是正室夫人所出，招的是入赘夫君。二女虽相貌出众，却是家奴所出，因此原本莫家打算随便打发她嫁出去，谁知她另有奇遇，十六岁时，有一位大家主路过此地，对她一见倾心，两人把莫家庄当成私会之地，一年后莫二娘子诞下一子，便是莫玄羽了。

莫家庄的人原本对这种事是颇为不齿的，可时人崇仙，修仙问道的玄门世家在世人眼里是被上天眷顾之人，神秘而高贵，那名大家主又时不时提携帮衬外宅一家，风向便截然不同了。非但莫家以此为荣，旁人也羡慕至极。

然好景不长，那位家主贪一时新鲜打了野食，没吃两年便吃腻了，来的次数越来越少。莫玄羽四岁之后，就再也没来过。

这几年里，莫家庄的口风又变了，原先的不齿和讥嘲重回，还加上了带着不屑的怜悯。莫二娘子虽然不甘，却坚信那位大家主不会对亲生儿子不闻不问。果然，莫玄羽长到十四岁时，那家主便派了许多人，郑重地将这名少年接了回去。

莫二娘子的头又扬起来了，虽然她不能跟去，但一扫先前憋屈，扬眉吐气，逢人便骄傲地宣扬她儿子将来一定会做玄门仙首、飞黄腾达光宗耀祖。于是，莫家庄的人第三次议论纷纷，态度转变。

然而，尚未等到莫玄羽修仙有成、继承他父亲的家业，他就被赶了回来。

而且是被极其难看地赶了回来。因为莫玄羽是个断袖，还胆大包天地骚扰纠缠同门，这丑事被当众捅破，再加上天资平平，修为无所建树，也就没有让他继续留在家族中的理由了。

雪上加霜的是，莫玄羽不知受了什么刺激，回来之后整个人都疯疯癫癫的，时好时坏，似乎被吓傻了。

看到这里，魏无羡眉毛抽了两下。

断袖也就罢了，还是疯子。难怪满脸脂粉涂成老吊爷，难怪地上这么大一个鲜血淋漓的阵法刚才也没人觉得不对劲。只怕莫玄羽就算把整间屋子从地砖到墙壁到房顶都涂满鲜血，在别人看来也见怪不怪。因为人人都知道他脑子有病！

莫玄羽回老家之后，嘲讽铺天盖地而来，这次，似乎再也没有转圜余地了。莫二娘子承受不了这种打击，一口恶气闷在胸口出不来，活活噎死了。

此时莫玄羽外公已故去，莫大娘子掌家。这位莫夫人大概从小见不得妹妹，对妹妹的私生子更是诸般白眼。她有一根独苗，便是刚才进来洗劫的那个，叫莫子渊。莫玄羽被风风光光接走时，莫大娘子自觉怎么也算能跟仙门扯上一点亲戚关系，指望来接人的仙门使者捎带着把莫子渊也送去修仙。当然，被拒绝了，或说被无视了。

废话。这又不是卖白菜可以讨价还价，买一颗送一颗！

也不知道这家人是哪来的自信，都有一个奇怪的想法，坚信莫子渊肯定有仙骨、有天资，如果当初去的是他，一定会被仙家赏识，不会像表哥这么不争气。莫玄羽走时，莫子渊虽然年纪尚小，但从小被反复灌输此类毫无道理的念头，也对此深信不疑，三天两头逮着莫玄羽羞辱一通，骂他抢了自己的求仙路，却对那些从仙门带回来的符篆、丹药、小法器爱不释手，全都当成自己囊中之物，爱拿就拿爱拆就拆。莫玄羽虽然脑子时常犯病，却也知道自己在被人欺辱，忍了又忍，莫子渊却变本加厉，几乎把他整个屋子搬空。莫玄羽终于忍无可忍到姨父姨母面前结结巴巴告了一状。于是，今天莫子渊便闹上门了。

纸上字又小又密，魏无羡看得眼珠子疼，心道这他妈过的是什么鬼日子。难怪莫玄羽宁可献舍也要请厉鬼邪神上身为自己复仇。

眼珠子疼完了就开始头疼。照理说，发阵时施术者要在心中默念愿望，作为被召唤的邪灵，魏无羡应该可以听到他的详细要求。可这禁术怕是莫玄羽从哪里偷偷摘录回来的残本，学得不全，漏过了这一步。虽然魏无羡猜出来他大概是想报复莫家人，但究竟该怎么报复？做到什么程度？抢回被夺走的东西？殴打莫家人？

还是……灭门？

多半是灭门吧！毕竟只要混过修真界，都该知道评价魏无羡用得最多的是哪些词：忘恩负义，丧心病狂，还有比他更符合“凶神恶煞”的人选吗？既然敢点名召唤他，必然不会许什么能轻易打发的愿望。

魏无羡无奈道：“你找错人了啊……”

Wei WuXian received a kick just as he opened his eyes.

A voice thundered beside his ear, “Stop playing dead!”

The kick threw him backwards, headfirst onto the ground. Fighting the urge to vomit, a thought formed in his head—that’s quite a lot of courage you have to kick me, the Patriarch.

It was his first time hearing a human voice in quite a few years, let alone such a loud, fierce shriek. His head swirled and ears buzzed with the echoes of the voice, “Whose land do you think you’re living on? Whose rice are you eating? Whose money are you spending? What’s wrong with taking a few of your belongings? Everything you own should be mine, anyways!”

Aside from this adolescent, duck-like voice, there were the clunks of ransacking chests and smashing objects as well. His eyes gradually cleared up.

A dimly-lit ceiling appeared in his sight, followed by a slant-browed person with a sickly composition, drenching him with spittle, “How dare you tell Father and Mother? Did you really think that anybody in this house is going to listen to you? You actually thought I was scared of you!”

A few servant-like hunks shifted over, “Young Master, everything is smashed!”

The young master asked, “How did you finish it this quickly?”

A manservant replied, “There’s nothing much inside this shack anyways.”

The young master seemed to be quite pleased, poking Wei WuXian forcefully on the nose, “You dared to tell on me, and look at you now, playing dead on the ground! For whom? As if anyone actually wants these piles of junk! Now that I’ve smashed everything, let’s see how you’re gonna tell on me in the future! Are you proud of yourself just because you’ve studied cultivation for a few years? Well, how does it feel when you’ve been kicked back home like a stray dog?”

Wei WuXian thought wearily.

I’m not pretending to be dead at all, since I’ve actually been dead for a couple of years.

Who is this?

Where am I?

When did I do something as immoral as stealing another’s body?

The young master let out enough anger by kicking the person and wrecking the house, and strutted out with his two man-servants, slamming the door with a “bang”. He shouted his orders, “Watch carefully. Don’t let him outside anytime this month, or he’ll make a fool of himself again!”

As the group went away, silence fell upon the room. Wei WuXian thought about getting up.

However, his limbs failed to uphold themselves, so he lay down again. He turned on his side and stared dizzily at the strange environment and the heaps of mess on the ground.

A bronze mirror rested on the side, probably thrown onto the ground. Wei WuXian grabbed it and looked into the mirror, only to see a ghastly pale face, with two asymmetrical piles of red on each side of his cheek. Add a blood-red tongue onto the features, and he would look like a hanged ghost. He tossed the mirror to the side and wiped his face, finding his hand covered with white powder.

Fortunately, the body wasn’t born this way—it was only one of the owner’s penchants. He was no-doubt a man, yet he was covered with makeup (not to mention, badly applied makeup). Ugh, how unbearable!

Taken back by the shock, some energy came back to him, and he finally sat up, noticing the circular array* beneath him.

The array was scarlet in color and crooked in shape, appearing to be drawn by hand, using blood as the medium, still damp and emitting a strong scent. The array was filled with warped scribbles of incantations, which were somewhat smudged by his body, but came across as gruesome nonetheless.

After all, Wei WuXian was known as the Supreme Leader and Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, so he was most certainly accustomed to vile-looking arrays such as this one.

It turned out that, in fact, he did not seize the body of another—he was offered one.

It was an ancient, forbidden technique. Compared to an array, it resembled a curse more. The caster of the array injures themselves by creating incisions on their body, and draws the array and writes the incantations using their own blood, finishing by sitting in the center of the array. They can then summon an extremely villainous ghoul and ask for it to complete their wish. The price to pay was to offer their body to the evil spirit, with their own soul returning back to Earth.

This was the forbidden technique opposite to stealing another’s body—offering one’s body.

Because of the grave sacrifices, only few people were brave enough to put it into effect. After all, there were hardly any wishes strong enough for a living person to willingly sacrifice everything that they own. Over thousands of years, only three or four examples have been proven to be true and recorded by history. Without exception, the three or four people’s wishes were the same—to take revenge.

Wei WuXian refused to accept this.

Why would he be put into the category of “extremely villainous ghouls?”

Although his reputation wasn’t great and he had died in a horrifying way, he neither haunts the living nor seeks vengeance. He could swear that one can’t find another wandering ghost as harmless as him.

The difficult part was that, as soon as the evil spirit has taken over the body of the caster, the contract is sealed by default. The evil spirit must grant their wish, or else the curse will cause a backlash. The spirit in possession of the body will be completely annihilated, never to be born again!

Wei WuXian raised his hands to find that, unsurprisingly, both of his wrists were crisscrossed with multiple cuts. He proceeded to take off his belt. Under the black clothes, his chest and stomach areas were also covered with what seemed to be lacerations from a sharp tool. Although the bleeding had stopped, Wei WuXian knew that these weren’t normal wounds. If he didn’t fulfill the wish of the body’s owner, the wounds would not be able to heal. It would worsen as the time goes on, and if the time limit was passed, both his soul and this body would be ripped apart.

Wei WuXian confirmed his situation several times, repeating “how can this happen to me?” in his heart even more times, and could finally stand upright, leaning against the wall.

Even though the house was large in size, it was empty and shabby, with sheets and blankets looking like they hadn’t been changed in a long while. There was a bamboo basket in the corner. It was supposed to be for storing trash, but, having been kicked over earlier, the scraps all tumbled out onto the ground. Wei WuXian scanned around the room and picked up a crumpled piece of paper. He unfolded it and was surprised to see it crammed with words. He hurriedly gathered all of the paper.

The words on the paper must have been written by the owner of this body to vent when he felt stressed. Some sentences were incoherent and disordered; anxiety leaped off of the page through the distorted handwriting. Wei WuXian sat through every single piece of paper, and began to notice that something was wrong.

He took a few guesses and roughly understood the state of things.

It turned out to be that the owner of this body was named Mo XuanYu. His location was called Mo Village.

Mo XuanYu’s grandfather was from a rich family of the area. His family was few in number, and, although he tried at it, he only had two daughters. Their names were not mentioned, but the elder one was the daughter of his principal wife, looking for a husband to marry into the family, while the younger one was the daughter of a servant. The Mo family originally wanted to hastily give her to someone, but an adventure awaited her. When she was sixteen, the leader of a well-known cultivation family was passing by the area, and fell in love with her at first sight.

Everyone admires cultivators. Cultivation families, in the eyes of common folk, are like people favored by God, mysterious yet noble. In the beginning, the people of Mo Village regarded the topic with contempt, but because the Sect Leader* often helped out, the Mo family received plenty of advantages. And so, the direction of the discussions changed, and the Mo family took pride in the matter, while everyone else also envied the opportunity. The second-lady of Mo bore one son for the leader—Mo XuanYu.

But, not for long, since the Sect Leader was only involved with her to experiment with something new, he grew tired of it in a few years. After Mo XuanYu turned four, his father never came back again.

Gradually, the opinions of the Mo Village’s people changed again. The original contempt and scorn returned, alongside with disdainful pity.

The second-lady of Mo did not want to accept this; she firmly believed that the Sect Leader would not turn a deaf ear to his own son. Sure enough, when Mo XuanYu turned fourteen, the Sect Leader took him back.

The second-lady stuck her nose up in the air again, and told everyone that her son would most certainly become an Immortal* as fast as he could, and bring glory on his ancestors.

However, before Mo XuanYu achieve success in cultivation and inherit his father’s position, he was driven back.

On top of that, he was driven back shamefully.

Mo XuanYu was homosexual, and had enough nerve to harass the other disciples. The scandal was revealed to the public and, as he had few achievements in terms of cultivation, there were no reasons for him to stay in the clan.

Like adding frost to snow, aside from the event itself, when Mo XuanYu returned, he often behaved in a crazy manner, almost as if his life was scared out of him.

The story was almost too complex to be put into words. Wei WuXian’s eyebrows twitched.

Not only a lunatic, a homosexual lunatic as well.

That explained why there were enough rouge and powder on his face to make him look like a hanged ghost, and also why nobody was surprised at the large, bloody array on the ground. Even if Mo XuanYu painted the whole room red with blood, from the tiles on the ground to the walls to the ceiling, the others wouldn’t be overly surprised. After all, everyone knew that his head had a screw loose!

After he went back home dejectedly, he was bombarded with ridicule. The situation seemed like it was beyond redemption, and the second-lady of Mo was not able to withstand the blow, shortly choking to death because of the trauma.

At this time, Mo XuanYu’s grandfather had already passed away. The first-lady of Mo was in charge of the family, but, ever since a young age, she had been unable to stand her younger sister, including her sister’s son. She had an only child, Mo ZiYuan, who happened to be the person who ransacked the place earlier. When Mo XuanYu was taken away by his father, the first-lady was jealous, and wanted to have even the slightest relationship with a cultivation Sect. She hoped that the envoy who came would take Mo ZiYuan to cultivate as well.

Of course, she was refused, or rather, ignored.

This was most certainly not a case of selling cabbage. One simply can’t bargain, much less buy one and get another for free.

Strangely confident, this family all held the thought that Mo ZiYuan had potential and talent. They believed that if, back then, he was sent instead, he would have won recognition from the Sect, unlike his disappointing cousin. Although, when Mo XuanYu left, Mo ZiYuan was still young, he was repeatedly instilled with nonsense such as this, and believed in them wholeheartedly. Every two or three days, he would find Mo XuanYu and humiliate him, cursing him for snatching his road to cultivation. At the same time, he was found great interest in the talismans, elixirs, and magic tools, regarding all of them as his possessions and doing whatever he wanted with them.

Although Mo XuanYu often switched in and out of being a lunatic, he did understand that he was degraded by others. He tolerated it, but Mo ZiYuan further intensified his behaviour, almost emptying his whole room. His patience had finally drained out and he complained to his aunt and uncle, causing Mo ZiYuan’s commotion from this morning.

The words on the paper were small and compact, which hurt Wei WuXian’s eyes. He thought to himself, “How fucked up is this person’s life?”

No wonder Mo XuanYu would rather use the forbidden technique to sacrifice his body and ask villainous ghouls to take revenge.

The pain from his eyes transferred to his head. Supposedly, to use the forbidden technique, the caster would chant their wish silently. As the evil spirit being summoned, Wei WuXian should have been able to hear his specific requirements.

However, it was likely that Mo XuanYu copied fragmented excerpts of the technique somewhere, and skipped this step. Although Wei Wuxian guessed that he wanted to take revenge on the Mo family, but how should he do it? To what extent? To retrieve the items that were taken from him? Or to beat up everyone of the Mo family?

Or… To wipe out the whole family?

In all likelihood, it was probably to wipe out the whole family. After all, anyone who touched upon the cultivation world would know what phrases were used most often to describe him—ungrateful, eccentric, not recognizing his own family, intolerable by Heaven, and other spectacular terms. Was there anyone else more “villainous” than him? If Mo XuanYu had dared to summon him specifically, the wish was most likely not an easily fulfilled one.

Wei WuXian couldn’t help but to say, “You’ve got the wrong person…”


	3. Aggression Part 1

他本想洗把脸，瞻仰一番这位身主的遗容，然而屋子里没有水，喝的洗的都没有。

唯一的盆状物，魏无羡猜测应该是出恭用，而非洗漱用。

推门，从外边被闩住了，估计是怕他出去乱跑。

没有一件事让他稍微感受到了重生的喜悦！

他索性先打坐一阵，适应新舍。这一坐就是一整天。睁眼时，有阳光从门缝窗隙漏入屋中。虽然能起身行走，却仍头昏眼花，不见好转。魏无羡心中奇怪：“这莫玄羽修为低得那点灵力可以忽略不计，没道理我驾驭不了这具肉身，怎么这般不好使？”

直到腹中传来异响，他才明白根本不关修为灵力的事，只不过是这具不辟谷的身体饿了而已。他再不去觅食，说不定就要成为有史以来头一位刚被人请上身就立刻活活饿死的厉鬼邪神。

魏无羡提气抬脚，刚准备踹门而出，突然一阵脚步声靠近，有人踢了踢门，不耐烦地道：“吃饭了！”

话是这么喊，门却没有被打开的意思。魏无羡低头一看，这扇门下方打开了一扇更小的门，刚好能看到一只小碗被重重放在门前。

外面那家仆又道：“快点儿的！磨蹭什么，吃完了把碗拿出来！”

小门跟比狗洞还小一些，不能容人出入，却能把碗拿进来。两菜一饭，卖相奇差。魏无羡搅了搅插在米饭里的两根筷子，略为伤感：

夷陵老祖刚重返人间，就被人踹了一脚臭骂一通。给他接风洗尘的第一顿，就是这种残羹冷剩。腥风血雨呢？鸡犬不留呢？满门灭绝呢？说出去有谁信。真是虎落平阳被犬欺，龙游浅水遭虾戏，拔了毛的凤凰不如鸡。

这时，门外那名家仆又出声了，这次却是笑嘻嘻的犹如换了一个人：“阿丁！你过来。”

另一个娇脆脆的女声远远应道：“阿童，又来给里边那个送饭？”[镇魂小说](https://www.luoxia.com/zhenhun/)

阿童啐道：“不然我来这晦气院子做什么！”

阿丁的声音近了许多，来到门前：“你一天只给他送一次饭，时不时偷懒也没人说你，这么清闲你还嫌晦气。你看看我，活儿多得连出去玩也不行。”

阿童抱怨道：“我又不是只给他送饭！这阵子你还敢出去玩？这么多走尸，谁家不是把门关得严严实实。”

魏无羡蹲地靠门，端碗扒拉着两根长短不一的筷子，边吃边听。

看来这莫家庄近来不大太平。走尸，意如其字，即为走路的死人，一种较为低等也十分常见的尸变者。一般目光呆滞，行走缓慢，杀伤力并不强，但也够平常人担惊受怕的了，光是那股腐臭就够吐一壶。

然而，对魏无羡而言，它们是最容易驱使、也最顺从的傀儡，乍然听到，还有些亲切。

阿童似乎在挤眉弄眼：“你要是想出门去，除非带上我，我保护你……”阿丁道：“你？保护我？吹牛的，难道你还能打退那些东西不成？”阿童悻悻道：“我打不退，别人也打不退。”阿丁笑道：“你怎么就知道别人不能打退？我告诉你，今天已经有仙门使者到咱们莫家庄来了，我听说，是个很了不得的显赫世家！夫人正在厅堂里招呼，镇上人都围着看稀奇呢。你听，是不是很吵？才没空跟你闹，说不定待会儿又要支使我了。”

魏无羡凝神一听，果然东边隐隐传来喧哗人声。思索片刻，他起身提脚一踹，门闩“喀”的裂了。

那两名家仆正在眉来眼去有说有笑，被突然向两边弹开的屋门吓得齐齐尖叫。魏无羡扔开碗筷，径自走出来，竟被阳光刺得好一会儿睁不开眼，皮肤也有轻微刺痛感，举手搭在眉梢，闭目片刻。

阿童方才叫得比阿丁还尖，定神一看，见是那人人可欺的疯子，胆子又大了，自觉要挽回刚才失的面子，跳过去斥狗一般地边挥手边斥道：“去，去！回去！你出来干什么！”

哪怕是对待乞丐或是苍蝇，也不会更难看了。这些家仆过往多半平时就是这么对莫玄羽的，他也从不反抗，才让他们这般肆无忌惮。魏无羡轻轻一脚把阿童踢了个跟斗，笑道：“你以为你在作践谁呢。”

踢完，顺着嘈杂声往东边走去。东院东堂里里外外围着不少人，魏无羡一脚踩进院子，便有个妇人高出旁人一截的声音传出来：“……我们家中有个小辈，也是个曾有仙缘的……”

肯定是那莫夫人又在想方设法和修仙世家牵线搭桥了。魏无羡不等她说完，忙不迭挤开人群钻进厅堂，热烈地挥手道：“来了来了，在这在这！”

堂上坐着一名中年妇人，保养得当，衣着贵丽，正是莫夫人，坐在她下面的才是她那入赘丈夫。对面则坐着几名背剑的白衣少年。人群之中突然冒出来一个蓬头垢面的怪人，所有声音戛然而止，魏无羡却仿佛对凝滞的场面浑然不觉，觍着脸道：“刚才是谁叫我？有仙缘的，那可不就是我吗！”

粉抹的太多，一笑就裂，扑簌簌往下落。有一名白衣少年“噗”的险些笑出声来了，被一旁似乎是为首的少年不赞同地看了一眼，当即正色。

魏无羡循声随眼一扫，略吃了一惊。他本以为是没见识的家仆夸大其词，谁知来的竟然真是“显赫家族”的仙门子弟。

这几名少年襟袖轻盈，缓带轻飘，仙气凌然，甚为美观，那身校服一瞧就知道是从姑苏蓝氏来的。而且是有蓝家血统的亲眷子弟，因为他们额上都佩着一条一指宽的卷云纹白抹额。

姑苏蓝氏家训为“雅正”，这条抹额意喻“规束自我”，卷云纹正是蓝家家纹。客卿或者门生这种依附于大家族的外姓修士，佩戴的抹额则是没有家纹的。魏无羡见了蓝家的人就牙疼，上辈子常常腹诽他家校服是“披麻戴孝”，因此绝不会认错。

🍟 落|霞|小|说|w w w | l u ox i a | co m|

莫夫人许久未见这个侄子，好一会儿才从惊愕中缓过劲，认出这个浓妆艳抹之人，心中着恼，又不好立刻发火失态，压低嗓子冲丈夫道：“谁放他出来的，把他弄回去！”

她丈夫忙赔笑应声，一脸晦气地起身要揪人，魏无羡却突然躺到了地上，四肢牢牢黏住地面，他连推带拖都拽不动，叫了几名家仆进来拖也于事无补，要不是碍着外人在他早就用脚踹了。觑莫夫人脸色越来越难看，他也是满头大汗，骂道：“你这死疯子！再不回去，看我怎么收拾你！”

虽然莫家庄人人皆知莫家有个害了疯病的公子，但莫玄羽已有数年缩在他那阴暗的屋子里不敢见人，见他妆容举止都如妖魔鬼怪一般，当下窃窃私语起来，只怕没有好戏看。

魏无羡道：“要我回去也行。”他直指莫子渊：“你叫他先把偷了我的东西还回来。”

莫子渊万万没料到这疯子有这个胆子，昨天才被他教训，今天还敢捅到这里来，赤白着脸道：“你胡说八道！我什么时候偷过你的东西？我还用得着偷你的东西？”

魏无羡道：“对对对！你没偷，你是抢！”

这下莫夫人瞧出来了，莫玄羽分明有备而来，脑子清醒得很，存心要叫他们丢这个人，忍不住又惊又恨：“你今天是存心来这里闹事的，是不是？！”

魏无羡茫然道：“他偷抢我的东西，我来讨回，这也叫闹事吗？”

莫夫人尚未答话，莫子渊却急了，飞起一脚就要踢。一名背剑的白衣少年微动手指，莫子渊脚下不稳，脚擦着他踢了个虚，自己摔了。魏无羡却滚了一圈，仿佛真的被他踢翻了似的，还扯开了衣襟，胸口正正的就是昨天被莫子渊踹出的那个脚印。

莫家庄的镇民们看戏看得津津有味、激动不已：这脚印总不可能是莫玄羽自己踹的，再怎么说他也是莫家的血脉，这家人也太狠了，当初刚回来时分明还没疯的这么厉害，八成是被越逼越疯的。不管怎么说，有热闹看就行了，反正打不到他们，这热闹真是比仙门来使还好看！

这么多双眼睛盯着，打不得又赶不走，莫夫人一口恶气卡在喉中，只得强行圆场，淡淡地道：“什么偷，什么抢？说得这样难听，自家人和自家人，不过是借来看看罢了。阿渊是你的弟弟，拿你几样东西又怎么了？为人兄长，难道便这般小气？一点小事还发小孩子脾气闹笑话，又不是不还你。”

那几名白衣少年面面相觑，一名正在饮茶的少年险些呛到。在姑苏蓝氏长大的子弟，耳濡目染皆是雪月风花，大约从来没见过这种闹剧，更没听过这等高见，今天怕是让他们长了见识。魏无羡心中狂笑，伸手道：“那你还吧。”

莫子渊当然还不出来，早扔的扔、拆的拆了，就算能还也不甘心还。他脸色铁青地叫了一声：“阿娘！”用眼色冲她发威：你就让他这样欺辱我？

莫夫人瞪他一眼，要他别把场面搅得越发难看。谁知，魏无羡又道：“说起来，他不光不该偷我的东西，更不该夜半三更去偷。谁不知道，本公子可是喜欢男人的，他不知道害臊，我还知道瓜田李下呢。”

莫夫人倒吸一口冷气，大声道：“乡亲父老面前说什么话！真是不要脸，阿渊可是你表弟！”

论起撒野，魏无羡乃是一把好手。从前撒也要撒得顾及体面，不能让人家说他没家教，可如今反正他是个疯子，还要什么脸，直接撒泼便是了，怎么痛快怎么来，梗着脖子理直气壮道：“他明知道自己是我表弟还不避嫌，究竟是谁更不要脸？！你自己不要就算了，可别坏了我的清白！我还要找个好男人的！！！”

莫子渊大叫一声，抡起椅子就砸。魏无羡见他终于炸了，一骨碌爬起来就躲。那椅子砸到地面散了架，东堂里三层外三层围着的闲杂人等原本都在幸灾乐祸今遭莫家丢人丢大了，一砸起来尽皆作鸟兽散，生怕一不小心挂了彩。魏无羡便往蓝家那几名几乎看呆了的少年躲过去，嚷嚷道：“都看见了吧？看见了吧？偷东西的还打人，丧尽天良啦！”

莫子渊要追过去扑打他，为首那少年忙拦下了他，道：“这位……公子有话好说。”

莫夫人见这少年有意要护这疯子，心中忌惮，勉强笑道：“这个是我妹子的儿子，这儿、有些不好使。莫家庄人人都知道他是个疯子，常说些怪话，不能当真的。仙师千万……”话音未落，魏无羡从这少年背后探出个头来：“谁说我的话不能当真？谁今后再偷我的东西一下试试，偷一次我砍他一只手！”

莫子渊原本被他父亲按住了，一听又要发作。魏无羡啦啦啦着游鱼一般地蹿了出去。那少年忙挡在门口，转移话题，满脸严肃地说起正事：“那个……那今晚便借贵府西院一用。先前我所说的请千万记住，傍晚以后，紧闭门户，不要再出来走动，更不要靠近那间院子。”

莫夫人气得发抖，被他挡住也不好推开，只得道：“是，是，有劳，有劳……”

莫子渊不可置信道：“妈！那疯子在人前这样污蔑我，就这么算了？！你说过的，你说他不过就是个……”

莫夫人喝道：“闭嘴。有什么话不能回去再说！”

莫子渊从来没有吃过这样的亏、丢过这样的脸，更没被母亲这样斥责过，满心愤恨，咆哮道：“这疯子今晚死定了！”

魏无羡发完疯出了大门，在莫家庄抛头露面溜了一圈，惊倒路人无数，他却乐在其中，开始体会到身为一个疯子的乐趣，连带对自己的吊死鬼妆也满意起来，有些舍不得洗掉了，心道：反正也没水，那就别洗了。他整整头发，一瞥手腕，伤痕没有任何淡化好转的迹象。即是说，给莫玄羽出一通气这样轻微的报复，远远不够。

难不成还真要他灭了莫家的门？

……老实说，也不是什么难事。

魏无羡一边寻思，一边晃回了莫家。点着小碎步溜过西院的时候，见那几名蓝家子弟站在屋顶和墙檐上，肃然商议着什么，又点着小碎步溜了回来，巴巴地抬头望着他们。

虽然围剿他的世家里有姑苏蓝氏一份大头，但那时候这些小辈要么没出生，要么才几岁，根本不关他们的事，魏无羡便驻足围观，看看他们如何处理。看着看着，他忽然觉得有点不对劲儿。

怎么那几面立在屋顶和墙檐迎风招展的黑旗，这么眼熟？

这种旗子名叫“召阴旗”，如插在某个活人身上，便会把一定范围内的阴灵、冤魂、凶尸、邪祟都吸引过去，只攻击这名活人。由于被插旗者仿佛变成了活生生的靶子，所以又称“靶旗”。也可以插房子，但房子里必须有活人，那么攻击范围就会扩大至屋子里的所有人。因为插旗处附近一定阴气缭绕，仿佛黑风盘旋，也被叫做“黑风旗”。这些少年在西院布置旗阵，并让旁人不得靠近，必然是想将走尸引到此处，一网打尽。

至于为什么眼熟……能不眼熟吗。召阴旗的制造者，正是夷陵老祖啊！

看来玄门百家纵使对他喊打喊杀，对他做的东西却是照用不误的……

一名站在屋檐上的弟子见他围观，道：“回去吧，这里不是你该来的地方。”

虽然是驱赶，却是好意，语气也和那些家仆大为不同。魏无羡趁其不备，跳起来一把摘下一只旗子。

那名弟子大惊，跳下墙去追他：“别乱动，这不是你该拿的东西！”

魏无羡边跑边嚷，披头散发，手舞足蹈，真是个十足的疯子：“不还！不还！我要这个！我要！”

那名弟子两步便追上了他，揪着他胳膊道：“还不还？不还我打你了！”[知否知否应是绿肥红瘦小说](https://www.luoxia.com/minglan/)

魏无羡抱着旗子死不放手，那名为首的少年本来在布置旗阵，被这边惊动了，也轻飘飘跃下屋檐来，道：“景仪，算了，好好拿回来就是，何必跟他计较。”

蓝景仪道：“思追，我又没真打他！你看看他，他把旗阵弄得一团糟！”

拉扯间，魏无羡已迅速检查完了手里这面召阴旗。纹饰画法正确，咒文也不缺，并无错漏，使用不会有差池。只是画旗的人经验不足，画出来的纹咒只能吸引最多五里之内的邪祟和走尸，不过，也够用了。

蓝思追对他微笑道：“莫公子，天快黑了，这边马上要抓走尸了，夜里危险，你还是快回屋去吧。”

魏无羡打量这少年一番，见他斯文秀雅，仪表不俗，嘴角浅浅噙笑，是棵十分值得喝彩的好苗子，心中赞许。此子旗阵布置得井井有条，家教也当真不错。不知道姑苏蓝氏那种古板扎堆的可怕地方，是谁能带出这样的后辈。

蓝思追又道：“这面旗……”

不等他说完，魏无羡便把召阴旗扔到地上，哼道：“一面破旗子而已，有什么了不起！我画的比你们好多了！”

他扔完拔腿就跑，几名仍倚在屋顶上看热闹的少年听他大言不惭，笑得险些从屋檐上跌下来。蓝景仪也气得笑了，捡起那面召阴旗拍了拍灰，道：“真是个疯子！”

蓝思追道：“别这么说。快回来帮忙吧。”

魏无羡那头则继续游手好闲地晃了两圈，晚上才晃回莫玄羽那间小院子。门闩已断，满地狼藉无人收拾，他视如不见，在地上拣了块干净点的地方，继续打坐。

谁知，这一坐还没坐到天亮，外界便有阵阵喧哗把他从冥想状态拉了出来。

一阵杂乱的脚步混着哭号、惊叫声迅速靠近。魏无羡听见几句话反复重复：“……冲进去，直接拖出来！”“报官！”“报什么官，蒙头打死！”

他睁开眼，几名家仆已闯了进来。整个院子火光通明，有人高声叫道：“把这个杀人的疯子拖去大堂，让他偿命！”

Wei WuXian wanted to wash his face to have gaze upon the face of his body’s owner after death, but there wasn’t any water in the room, not even for drinking or washing.

The only basin-like container was probably, he suspected, for lavatory purposes instead of cleansing.

He pushed the door, but it was fastened with a latch, probably to prevent him from wandering outside.

None of these things made him feel the joy of reincarnation at all!

He figured that he might as well sit in the Lotus position* and get used to his new home. Time flew by, and the day had passed. When he opened his eyes, sunlight seeped inside from the gaps of the door and windows. Although he could stand up and walk around, his still felt lightheaded.

Wei WuXian was puzzled,  _ Mo XuanYu’s amount spiritual powers are insignificant enough to be ignored, so there shouldn’t be a reason as to why I can’t control this body properly. Why doesn’t it work? _

Then, a noise came from his stomach, and he realized that this wasn’t related to his spiritual powers at all. In fact, it was because this body had not practiced inedia, and felt hunger. If he didn’t scavenge for food, he might become the first villainous ghoul who starved to death upon arrival.

Wei WuXian lifted his foot and was about to kick the door open, when suddenly, the sound of approaching footsteps appeared. Someone stomped on the door and grunted, “It’s mealtime!”

Nonetheless, there was no indication of the door being opened. Wei WuXian lowered his head and saw a miniature door on the bottom of this one opening, with a small bowl set in front of it.

The servant outside shouted again, “Chop-chop! What are you waiting for? Take the bowl out after you finish!”

The door was slightly smaller than the kind for dogs to crawl through—it didn’t allow the passage of humans, but bowls could be easily taken inside. There were two dishes and one serving of rice, which looked quite unpleasant.

Wei WuXian played with the pair of chopsticks that were stuck into the rice, feeling quite bitter.

The YiLing Patriarch had just returned to the mortal world, but the first thing he came upon was a kick and a scolding, not to mention the leftovers that served as his welcoming-meal. Where were the blood and gore? The ruthless slaughter? The absolute destruction? Who would believe him? He was like the tiger in a flatland, the dragon in shallow water, the phoenix without feathers, losing his advantage and belittled by those weaker than him.

Then, the servant outside spoke again, but with laughter this time, “A-Ding*! Come here!”

*The prefix “A” (pronounced “ah”) can often be found in front of the names of servants.

The sweet voice of a girl answered from a distance, “A-Tong, are you delivering the meal to the one in there again?”

A-Tong clicked his tongue, “Why else would I come to this ominous courtyard?”

A-Ding’s voice sounded closer, as if she was in front of the door, “You just deliver one meal a day, and nobody cares if you’re lazy. This is such an idle task, yet you think it’s ominous. Look at me. I’m busy to the point that I can’t even go outside to play.”

A-Tong complained, “Delivering his meal is not the  _ only _ work I do! How can you dare to go outside these days? With so many walking corpses* out there, everyone’s locking themselves in their houses.”

Wu WuXian squatted by the door and listened while eating.

It appeared to be that, ever since a while ago, the Mo Village hadn’t been peaceful. Walking corpses, like their name, were dead people who could move, a type of low-level altered corpse*. Unless the deceased person held strong resentment, they were usually dull-eyed and sluggish. They weren’t overly dangerous, but they were enough to alarm the average person, especially their vomit-inducing stench.

However, to Wei WuXian, they were the most obeying puppets. When he heard them being mentioned, he even felt a sense of familiarity.

A-Tong seemed to be making a face, “If you want to go outside, you’ll have to take me so that I can protect you…”

A-Ding replied, “You? Protect me? Stop bragging. Are you sure you can defeat those things?”

A-Tong said bitterly, “If I can’t defeat them, other people can’t either.”

A-Ding laughed, “How do you know that other people can’t defeat them? Let me tell you—today, some cultivators came to Mo Village. I heard that they were from a very prominent clan! The madam is talking to them in the main hall, and everyone in town is watching. Can’t you hear the noise? I don’t have time to play around with you; they might give me more work afterwards.”

Wei WuXian listened attentively. Sure enough, the faint bustling sounds of people came from the east. He pondered for a moment, stood up, and kicked the door. It cracked with a  _ clank _ .

At the moment, the two servants, A-Ding and A-Tong, were flirting with each other, and screamed when the door suddenly flung open. Wei WuXian threw away his bowl and walked outside, flinching from the glare of the sunlight. He brought his hand to the tip of his brow and closed his eyes for a moment. Just now, A-Tong screamed even louder than A-Ding, but as he took a closer look and realized that it was Mo XuanYu, the person whom everyone could humiliate, his courage came back to him. He figured that he probably lost face in front of A-Ding, and wanted to make up for it, so he jumped over and waved his hands like he was reproaching a dog, “Shoo! Shoo! Go away! Why did you come out?”

A-Tong treated him even worse than he treated a beggar or a fly. Most of the time, all of the servants of the Mo family treated Mo XuanYu like this because he never resisted. Wei WuXian gave A-Tong a light kick, knocking him over, and laughed, “How daring of a mere errand-running child to humiliate others like this.”

With that, he headed towards the commotion in the east. Quite a lot of people crowded in and around the East Hall. Just as Wei WuXian stepped into the courtyard, a woman spoke in a voice a few pitches louder than the others’, “A member from the younger generations of our family use to be a cultivator as well…”

It must have been Madam Mo trying to make connections with the cultivation family again. Wei WuXian didn’t wait for her to finish speaking, and quickly hustled through the crowd, into the hall, and grinned, “I’m coming, I’m coming. Right here!”

A middle-aged lady sat in the hall, with well maintained health and wearing extravagant clothing. She was Madam Mo. Her husband sat below her, and the opposite side sat a few white-robed boys*. Because of how an unkempt freak just appeared from within the people, all of the chatter came to a halt, but Wei WuXian spoke shamelessly, as if he did not notice the motionless atmosphere at all, “Who was calling me earlier? I am the only one who use to be a cultivator!”

*In this case, the word “boys” refers to older youths in their teenage years.

There was too much powder on his face, and as he smiled, the powder sprinkled off. A younger cultivator was on the brink of laughing, letting out a  _ pfft _ sound. His face grew serious again as another one, seemingly the leader of the group, gave him a disapproving look.

Wei WuXian followed the voice and scanned over. He thought that the servants were being ignorant and exaggerated the situation, but he was surprised to see that they were really disciples of a “prominent clan”.

The boys wore robes with drifting sleeves and flowing belts,  appearing to be ikemen and doubtlessly a treat to the eyes. Looking at the uniform, it was obvious that they were from the GusuLan clan. They must have also been younger generations of blood-relationship to the Lan family, as they all wore white forehead ribbons around a finger’s width, with cloud patterns sewn onto them.

The motto of the GusuLan clan was “righteousness”. The forehead ribbon implied to “conduct oneself well”, and the cloud pattern was the official pattern of the Lan family, of which cultivators who came from other families did not have the right to wear. Wei WuXian got toothaches whenever he saw anybody from the Lan clan. In his past life, he had always thought of his clan’s uniform as “mourning clothes”, which was why he would never mistake it.

Lady Mo hadn’t seen this nephew of hers in a while, and only got over her dismay after a long time, when she realized who the heavily-makeuped person was. She was furious, but she didn’t want to lose her temper and discompose herself, so she lowered her voice at her husband, “Who let him out? Get him back there!”

Her husband promptly smiled to calm her and walked over with an irksome look, ready to pull him out of here. However, Wei WuXian suddenly dropped to the ground, his limbs tightly clinging to the floor. Nobody could get him up, even after more servants were called to help. As Lady Mo’s face darkened bit by bit, her husband was also sweating. He scolded, “… You… Damn madman! If you don’t go back now, wait and see how I’ll punish you!”

Although everyone in the Mo Village knew that the Mo family had a young master who lost his marbles, Mo XuanYu had already hid in that dark room for a couple of years, scared to come outside. After seeing how both his face and actions were like those of a monster’s, the people whispered among themselves, looking forward to a good show to watch. Wei WuXian spoke, “I could go back if you wanted me to,” he pointed at Mo ZiYuan, “But tell him to return the things that he stole from me first.”

Mo ZiYuan did not expect that the good-for-nothing lunatic had the guts to cause trouble here, even after his disciplining yesterday. His face grew pale, “That’s nonsense! When did I ever steal your things? Would, would I need to steal anything from you?”

Wei WuXian said, “Yeah, yeah. You didn’t steal, you robbed!”

Madam Mo didn’t say anything yet, but Mo ZiYuan was furious, raising his foot to kick him. However, a white-robed boy carrying a sword moved his finger slightly, and Mo ZiYuan’s feet slipped, falling to the ground with his foot only scraping him. Even so, Wei WuXian still rolled on the ground, as if he was really kicked over, and pulled open the front of his robe, showing the footprint that Mo ZiYuan made yesterday.

The others thought that, obviously, Mo XuanYu couldn’t have kicked himself. Along with the fact that Mo ZiYuan had always been imprudent and arrogant, who else could have done it? No matter what, the Mo family had been being too ruthless to their own blood relative. It was plain to see that, when he first came back, he wasn’t this insane, and so it must have been worsened by the people of this family. Nevertheless, all is well as long as there was a good show to watch. This one was much more interesting than the cultivators!

Before this, Madam Mo ignored him, as she didn’t bother to argue with a sick person. She ordered the others to take him out. Now she knew—Mo XuanYu had definitely come prepared. His head was completely clear and deliberately disgraced them. She felt both shock and hatred, “You made a big scene on purpose, didn’t you?”

Wei WuXian replied blankly, “He stole my belongings, and I’m here to retrieve them. Does that also count as making a big scene?”

With so many pairs of eyes staring, Madam Mo could neither hit him nor throw him out. Anger welled up deep inside her, and she could only forcefully compromise the two sides, “Stealing? Robbing? That’s a bit disrespectful, if you ask me. We are all part of one family, and he only wanted to take a look at them. A-Yuan* is your younger brother, so what’s wrong with taking a few of your things? As an older brother, you shouldn’t be reluctant to lend one or two playthings, should you? It’s not as if he won’t return them.”

*The “A” prefix can also be used to refer to someone you’re close to. A-Yuan refers to Mo ZiYuan.

The boys from the Lan clan stared speechlessly at one another. These young boys grew up in a cultivation clan, exposed to splendor and that only. They’d probably never seen farces like this, or even heard of this kind of logic. Wei WuXian laughed hysterically in his mind, and extended his hand, “Then, return them.”

Of course, it was impossible for Mo ZiYuan to return anything, having either thrown them out or disassembled them. Even if he was able to return them, his pride wouldn’t have allowed it. His face turned purple with anger and he shouted, “… Mom!” His glare raged,  _ are you really allowing him to treat me like this? _

Lady Mo glowered at him, signaling for him to not worsen the situation. However, Wei WuXian spoke again, “Not only should he not have stolen my belongings, he shouldn’t have stolen them in the middle of the night. Everyone knows that I am into men. Even if he was not ashamed, I knew to not look suspicious.”

Lady Mo gasped and shouted, “What are you talking about, in front of the villagers? How shameless—A-Yuan is your cousin!”

In terms of running wild, Wei WuXian was definitely a master. In the past, if he wanted to run wild, he would have to keep his status in mind, but now, he was a lunatic anyways, which meant that he could do whatever he wanted to, whichever way he wanted. He stiffened his neck and argued defiantly, “Even though he knew that I was his cousin, he chose to not avoid me, so who was more shameless? I don’t care about your reputation, but don’t ruin my innocence! I still want to find a good man!”

Mo ZiYuan let out a loud scream and started swinging a chair at him. As soon as Wei WuXian saw that his anger finally went out of control, he rolled over and climbed up, dodging so that the chair only smashed on the ground, falling apart in the process. The mass of people in the East Hall were originally gloating at the disgrace of the Mo family, but, after the fight started, they’d all fled away. Wei WuXian bolted towards the group of boys from the Lan clan, who all gaped at the scene, and yelled, “Did everyone see that? Did you? The burglar is also beating someone up! How heartless!”

Mo ZiYuan chased him, and was close to pouncing on him, when the leader of the boys hurriedly stopped him, “Please calm down. Words are more powerful than weapons.”

Madam Mo saw that the boy was deliberately protecting the lunatic, and pulled a smile warily, “This is my younger sister’s son. He’s not so bright  _ here _ ; everyone from the Mo Village knows that he is a lunatic, and often speaks strange words that shouldn’t be taken seriously. Cultivator, please…”

Before she finished her sentence, Wei WuXian’s head peeked from behind the boy’s back and glared, “Who said that my words shouldn’t be taken seriously? Next time, try stealing anything from me again. You steal once, and I cut off one of your hands!”

Mo ZiYuan was originally held down by his father, but, after hearing this, he was close to losing his temper again. Wei WuXian lept outside quickly, and the boy blocked the entrance at once, switching to another topic with a serious tone, “Then, we will borrow the West Courtyard for the night. Please remember the things that I’ve talked about—after nightfall, close all of the windows, don’t come outside, or worse, walk toward the courtyard.”

Madam Mo was shaking from anger, “Yes, yes, please…” Mo ZiYuan found it beyond belief, “Mom! The lunatic insulted me in front of so many people, and that’s it? You told me before; you told me that he was only a…”

Madam Mo commanded, “Be quiet. Can’t you wait until we go back?”

Mo ZiYuan had never been at such a disadvantage or been disgraced like this before, with his mother’s scolding making the situation worse. He was full of hatred, and thought,  _ this lunatic is going down tonight! _

After Wei WuXian finished flipping out, he walked out the door of the Mo family’s place, and showed his face around the Mo village. Although he surprised countless people, he was, in fact, loving every second of it, and finally realized the delight of being a lunatic. He was even starting to approve of the makeup that resembled a hanged ghost, almost unwilling to wash it away. He fixed his hair and looked at his wrists. The cuts didn’t seem like they were healing at all, which meant that a slight revenge like this would not be approved by the forbidden technique.

Would he really have to eliminate the Mo family?

To be honest, it wouldn’t be too difficult of a task.

Wei WuXian strolled back to the Mo family’s West Courtyard. The disciples of the Lan clan were standing on top of the roofs and walls, discussing with a solemn look.

Although the GusuLan clan contributed greatly during the siege on him, at that time, these juniors were either not born yet or still young children. He shouldn’t direct his hate towards them, so Wei WuXian decided to linger around and observe what they were going to do. After a while, he felt like something was wrong.

Why did the fluttering black flags on top of the roofs and walls look so familiar to him?

This type of flags was called the “Phantom Attraction Flag”. If it was set on a living person, it would attract all of the spirits, wronged ghosts, moving corpses, or evil beings within a certain area, so that they would only attack that person. Because the flag-bearing person would be turned into a living target, it was also called the “Target Flag.” It could also be set on a house, but the house must have living humans inside of it. Then, the attack range would expand to include everyone inside the house. Because of how there would always be a sinister energy that surrounded the area in which the flag was set in, as if there was a swirling black wind, they were also called “Black Wind Flags”. Arranging the flag formation in the West Courtyard and not allowing anyone to approach them must have meant that they wanted to lead the Walking Corpses here and capture them in one go.

As for why they looked familiar… How could they have not come across as familiar? The creator of Phantom Attraction Flags was none other than the YiLing Patriarch!

It seemed like that, although the cultivation world hated him on the surface, they still used the the inventions that he came up with.

A disciple standing on the roof saw him lingering around, and spoke, “Please go back. This isn’t where a person like you should come.”

Although he was being driven away, it was out of kindness, and the tone also differed from those of the servants in the Mo family. Wei WuXian caught him off guard and quickly hopped up, grabbing one of the flags.

The disciple was startled and jumped down to chase him, “Do not move. That is not something you should take.”

Wei WuXian yelled while running away, looking like a real lunatic with his hair disheveled and limbs flinging about, “I’m not giving it back, I’m not giving it back! I want this thing! I want this!”

The disciple caught up to him in a few strides and grabbed his arm, “If you are not going to give it back, I am going to hit you!”

Wei WuXian held onto the flag, unwilling to let go of it. The leader of the boys was setting up the flag formation, and lightly hopped off the roof when he heard of the ruckus, “JingYi, cut it out. Do not make a fuss about it and just take the flag.”

Lan JingYi spoke, “SiZhui, I did not actually hit him! Look at him, messing up the flag formation!”

During the tug-of-war, Wei WuXian had already checked over the Phantom Attraction Flag in his hands. The motifs were drawn correctly and the incantations were complete. There wasn’t any errors, so nothing would go wrong while using them. However, the person who drew on the flag was lacking in experience, so it would only attract evil being and moving corpses from within five li*. That should be enough, though. There shouldn’t be any malicious creatures in a place as small as the Mo Village.

Lan SiZhui smiled at him, “Young Master Mo, the sky is growing dark, and we are going to start capturing the walking corpses soon. It will be dangerous at night time, so it would be best for you to return to your room.”

Wei WuXian looked him over. He was fair and refined, with a dignified appearance and smiling faintly. Wei WuXian silently approved of him. The flag formation was set in an organized way, and his mannerisms were also respectful, making him a disciple with astonishing potential. He didn’t know that, at a conservative clan such as the Lan clan, who on Earth brought up such a junior.

Lan SiZhui spoke again, “This flag…” Before he finished, Wei WuXian threw the Phantom Attraction Flag onto the ground and humphed, “It’s just a flag, so what’s the big deal? I can draw way better than this!”

He sprinted off the moment he threw the flag away. The boys who stood on the roof to watch the bustle almost fell off from the laughter, after hearing his ridiculous words. Lan JingYi also chuckled from anger and picked up the Phantom Attraction Flag, “What a maniac!”

Wei WuXian continued to roam around, doing nothing, and finally moved back to the small courtyard that belonged to Mo XuanYu.

He ignored the broken bolt and the mess on the ground, picked a relatively clean spot, and sat in the lotus position again.

However, before daylight came, he was pulled out of meditation by some noise from the outside.

A series of chaotic footsteps quickly approached, along with cries and screams. Wei WuXian heard a few phrases being repeated, “… Barge in and drag him out!” “Notify the officers!” “What do you mean ‘notify the officers’? Beat him to death!”

He opened his eyes to see that a few servants had already came in.

The whole courtyard was set alight with fire. Someone cried out, “Drag the insane murderer to the Main Hall and make him pay for it with his life!”


	4. Aggression Part 2

魏无羡第一个念头是，莫非那几名少年布的旗阵出了差错。

他做出来的东西，使用稍有不慎便会酿出大祸，这也是为什么他之前特意去确认召阴旗的画法是否有误。是以几双大手拎着他往外拖时，魏无羡直挺挺的便让他们拖，也省得自己走了。拖到东堂，好不热闹，人竟不比白天莫家庄的镇民们聚集于此时少，所有的家仆与亲眷都出来了，有的还身穿中衣、不及梳发，个个神色惶恐。莫夫人瘫在座上，仿佛刚从昏厥中醒来，腮边犹见泪痕，眼眶仍有泪水。然而魏无羡一被拖进来，她的泪光立刻化作怨毒的冷光。

地上躺着一条人形的东西，身躯用白布罩着，只露出一个头。蓝思追和那几名少年面色凝重，正在俯身察看，低声交谈。语音漏入魏无羡耳中：

“……发现时间不到一炷香？”

“刚刚制服走尸，我们从西院往东院赶，尸体就在廊上。”

这条人形正是莫子渊。魏无羡扫过一眼，忍不住又多看两眼。

这具尸体像是莫子渊，可又不像是莫子渊。虽然脸型五官都分明是他那便宜表弟的模样，但面颊深深凹陷，眼眶和眼球突起，并且皮肤皱巴巴的，和原来正当青春年少的莫子渊一比，仿佛苍老了二十岁。又仿佛被吸干了血肉，变成一具覆着极薄一层皮的骨架。如果说原先的莫子渊只是丑，那么现在他的尸体就是又老又丑。

魏无羡正在细看，一旁莫夫人突然冲了过来。她手里寒光闪现，竟持着一把匕首。蓝思追眼疾手快将之击落，还未开口，莫夫人便冲他尖叫道：“我儿惨死，我要给他报仇雪恨！你拦我做什么？”

魏无羡又躲到蓝思追身后，蹲着道：“你儿子惨死，跟我有什么关系。”

白天蓝思追在东堂看魏无羡闹了一通，后来又从旁人口里听到不少关于这位私生子添油加醋的传闻，对这名有病之人十分同情，忍不住为他说话：“莫夫人，令郎尸体这幅形状，血肉精气都被吸食殆尽，分明是为邪祟所杀。应该不是他做的。”

莫夫人胸口起伏：“你们知道什么！这疯子的爹就是修仙的，他也肯定学过不少邪术！”

蓝思追回头看了状似痴呆的魏无羡一眼，道：“这，夫人并无证据，还是……”

“证据就在我儿子身上！”莫夫人指地上尸体：“你们自己看！阿渊的尸体已经告诉了我，杀他的人是谁！”

不用旁人动手，魏无羡抢着一掀，将白布从头掀到脚。莫子渊的尸身上，少了一样东西。

他的一条左臂，自肩以下，不翼而飞！法医秦明系列

莫夫人道：“看见了吗？今天在这里，你们也都听到了吧？这疯子他说过什么话。他说，若是阿渊再碰他的东西，他就把阿渊的手臂砍下来！”

激动过后，她掩面哽咽道：“……只可怜我的阿渊根本就没碰过这个疯子任何东西，不但被他诬陷，还被他丧心病狂害了性命……”

丧心病狂！

多少年没听到这个评价用在自己身上了，当真亲切。魏无羡指了指自己，竟无言以对。也不知道究竟是他有病还是莫夫人有病，要灭族灭门伏尸百万流血漂橹之类的狠话他年轻时没少说，但大多时候也就是说说而已。若说到就真能做到，他早就称霸百家了。莫夫人根本不是要给儿子报仇雪恨，只是要找个人来发泄怨气。

落*霞*小*说* 🐱 … l U o x i a … c om

魏无羡不和她多作纠缠，略一思索，把手伸到莫子渊怀里，搜了搜，掏出一样东西。展开一看，竟是一面召阴旗。

刹那间，他心下雪亮，暗道：自作孽，不可活！

而蓝思追等人见了莫子渊怀里拿出的东西，也明白了究竟是怎么回事。联想今日那出闹剧，前因后果并不难猜：莫子渊白天被莫玄羽一顿发疯泼了面子，心里恨极，有心找他算账，莫玄羽却跑到外面乱晃，半天不见踪影，莫子渊便想趁夜里他回去时再下阴手教训回来。

可等到夜里，他偷偷出门，路过西院，却看到了插在墙檐上的召阴旗。虽然被千叮万嘱过，夜半时分不可外出，不可去西院，更不可动这些黑旗，莫子渊却以为这只是他们怕被人偷去了珍稀的法宝才故意恐吓，根本不知这召阴旗的功效有多不祥，一旦揣在怀里整个人就变成了一个活靶。他手脚惯来不干净，偷抢疯子表哥的符篆法器偷上了瘾，见到这样的奇物就心痒难耐，非弄到手不可，便趁旗子的主人们在西院内收服走尸，悄悄摘走了一只。

旗阵一共使用了六面召阴旗，其中五面都设在西院，以蓝家那几名少年为饵，但他们随身护持着不知多少仙门法器。而莫子渊虽然只偷走了一面，身上却没有任何防身法器，柿子挑软的捏，邪祟自然会被他吸引过去。若只是走尸，倒也罢了，便是给咬上几口，一时半会儿也死不了，还能救。万万不巧，这面召阴旗无意之中，召来了比走尸更可怕的东西。正是这不明的邪祟，杀死了莫子渊，并夺去了他的一只手臂！

魏无羡举起手腕，果然，左手的伤痕都愈合了。看来，献舍契约已经将莫子渊之死默认为他的功劳了。毕竟召阴旗原本就是魏无羡所制所传，可算是阴错阳差，歪打正着。

莫夫人对自己儿子的一些小毛病心知肚明，却绝不肯承认莫子渊之死是他自找的，一时又焦又臊，急火攻心，抓起一只茶盏冲魏无羡头脸扔去：“要不是你昨天当着那么多人的面撒泼诬陷他，他会夜半三更出去吗？都是你这野种害的！”

魏无羡早有防备，闪身一躲。莫夫人又冲蓝思追尖叫道：“还有你！你们这群没用的东西，修什么仙除什么邪，连个孩子都护不好！阿渊才十几岁啊！”

这几名少年年纪尚小，才出来历练没几次，并未测出此地异常，绝没想到还有这般凶残的邪祟，他们原本觉得自身有所疏漏，颇感歉疚，但被莫夫人不分青红皂白一通恶骂，都脸色微青，毕竟出身名门望族，从没人敢这样对待他们。姑苏蓝氏家教极严，忌讳对无力还手的普通人动手，连失礼都不行，是以他们虽心中不快，也都强行压下，憋得脸色难看。

魏无羡却看不下去了，心想：“这么多年了，蓝家竟然还是这么个德性，要那破涵养作甚，憋不死自己。看我的！”

他重重“呸”了一声，道：“你以为你在骂谁，真把别人当自家奴仆了？人家千里迢迢过来退魔除妖分文不取，倒欠你的了？你儿贵庚？今年十七该有了吧，还是个‘孩子’？几岁的孩子还听不懂人话？昨天有没有再三叮嘱不要动阵内任何东西不要靠近西院？你儿半夜出门偷鸡摸狗，怪我？怪他？”

蓝景仪等人吁出一口气，脸色总算不再憋得发绿了。莫夫人伤心至极又怨恨至极，满心想着一个“死”字。不是自己死去陪儿子，而是要世上所有人都死，尤其是面前这几个人。她遇事都指使丈夫，搡他道：“叫人来！把人都叫进来！”

她丈夫却木木的，不知是不是独子之死打击太大，竟然反手推了她一把。莫夫人冷不防被推倒在地，惊得呆了。

要在以往，不需莫夫人推他，只要她声音高一点儿，他就照办了，今天居然还敢还手！金庸小说全集

众家仆都被她的脸色吓坏了，阿丁哆哆嗦嗦扶她起来，莫夫人捂着心口，声音发抖道：“你……你……你也给我滚出去！”

她丈夫恍若未闻，阿丁冲阿童使了好几个眼色，阿童忙架着男主人往外走，东堂内外混乱不堪。魏无羡见这家人终于安静了，准备继续查看尸体，却没看得两眼，又有一道高亢的尖叫从院子里杀进门来。

堂内人一涌而出。只见东院的地上，两个人正在抽搐。一个瘫坐的阿童，是活的。另一个倒地的，血肉仿佛都被吸干掏空，皱巴巴地枯了，一条左臂已经没了，伤口无血可流。尸体情形，和莫子渊一模一样。

莫夫人刚甩开阿丁的搀扶，一见倒地的那具尸体，眼珠子直了直，终于再没力气发作，晕了过去。魏无羡恰巧站在她附近，将她身子扶了一把，交给奔上前的阿丁，再看右手，伤痕也没了。

才跨出厅堂门槛，还没走出东院，莫夫人的丈夫便惨死当场，不过发生在瞬息之间。蓝思追、蓝景仪等人也都有些脸色发白。蓝思追最快镇定下来，追问瘫坐的阿童：“有没有看到是什么东西？”

阿童被吓坏了，牙关都打不开，半晌问不出一句，只是不住摇头。蓝思追心急如焚，让同门把他带进屋子里，转向蓝景仪：“信号发了吗？”

蓝景仪道：“信号发了，可如果这附近没有能前来支援的前辈，我们的人恐怕最快也要半个时辰才能赶过来。现在该怎么办？咱们连是什么东西都不知道。”

他们自然是不可能走的，若是谁家子弟遇到邪祟时只顾自己脱走，不仅给家族丢脸，他们自己也耻于见人。这些吓坏的莫家人也不能跟着走，因为邪祟多半就混在他们中间，走也没用。蓝思追咬牙道：“守着，等人来！”

既已发出求救讯号，再过不久就会有其他修士赶到支援。避免多生事端，魏无羡理应退避。来的人不认识还好，若是刚好来了个跟他打过交道或者打过架的，会怎么样那可不好说。

可诅咒在身，他眼下没法离开莫家庄。而且被召来的东西在这么短时间之内连夺两条人命，其凶残非比寻常，如果魏无羡现在撒手就走，等支援人赶到，也许整个莫家庄已横满一街少了一条左臂的尸首，里面还有几个姑苏蓝氏的亲眷子弟。

思忖片刻，魏无羡心道：“速战速决。”

Wei WuXian’s first thought was that something went wrong with the flag formation that the boys set up.

His inventions needed to be used extremely carefully, or else disasters could happen. This was also why he went to check if there was anything wrong with the motifs that were drawn.

As a few pairs of big hands came to drag him outside, Wei WuXian straightened his body and allowed them to do so without difficulty, so that he wouldn’t have to walk by himself. The East Hall was bustling with people, almost more crowded than when the villagers of Mo Village gathered here. All of the servants and relatives were present. Some were still in their undergarments and didn’t yet have the time to brush their hair, but everyone looked terrified. Madam Mo was collapsed in her seat, as if she just woke up from a swoon. The streaks of tears could be seen on her cheeks, and tears still lingered in her eyes. But, as Wei WuXian was dragged inside, her sorrowful gaze immediately became hateful.

A human-shaped object lay on the ground, with its body covered by a white cloth and only the head being revealed. Lan SiZhui and the other boys wore heavy expressions, bending down to check the situation and talking in soft voices. The conversation leaked into Wei WuXian’s ears.

“… Less than three minutes have passed since the body was discovered?”

“After subduing the walking corpse, we hurried from the West Courtyard to the East Courtyard, and found the corpse by the hallway.”

The human-shaped thing was, apparently, Mo ZiYuan. Wei WuXian took one glance at it, and couldn’t help but to look again.

The corpse looked like Mo ZiYuan in some ways, but unlike him in other ways. Although the features were clearly that of his petty cousin’s, the cheekbones were deeply sunken, eyes bulging, and skin wrinkled. Compared to the youthful Mo ZiYuan before this, it was as if he aged twenty years. It also seemed like his blood and flesh were sucked out of him, turning him into a skeleton with only a thin layer of skin on the outside. If, before this, Mo ZiYuan was just ugly, now, his corpse was both old and ugly.

As Wei WuXian was scrutinizing the corpse, Madam Mo suddenly rushed towards him, with a gleaming dagger in her hand. Being light on his feet, Lan SiZhui quickly knocked the dagger off. Before he had a chance to talk, Madam Mo shrieked at him, “My son died a tragic death, so I am only avenging him! What are you stopping me for?”

Wei WuXian hid behind Lan SiZhui’s back again, and spoke while squatting, “How does your son’s tragic death concern me?”

During the day, Lan SiZhui saw Wei WuXian make a scene in the East Hall, and, afterwards, he also heard a lot of exaggerated rumours from other people. He felt extremely sympathetic to the invalid, and couldn’t help but to take his side, “Madam Mo, seeing from your son’s condition, his flesh and essence have been drawn out of him, which means that he was killed by evil beings, not him.”

Madam Mo’s chest heaved, “You know nothing! The lunatic’s father was a cultivator. He must have learned a lot of demonic spells from him!”

Lan SiZhui turned around to look at the seemingly dull-witted Wei WuXian, and spoke again, “Uhm, Madam, there is a lack of evidence, so…”

“The evidence is on my son!” Madam Mo pointed at the corpse on the ground, “Look for yourselves! A-Yuan’s remains already told me who murdered him!”

Not needing other people to do it, Wei WuXian lifted the white cloth by himself, from the head down to the feet. There was something missing on Mo ZiYuan’s dead body.

His left arm, severed from below his shoulder, had disappeared!

Madam Mo spoke, “Do you see this? Everyone who were here heard what the lunatic said, right? He said that, if A-Yuan touched his belongings again, he would cut off his hand!”

After the burst of emotion, she covered her face and sobbed, “… My poor A-Yuan… Although he didn’t do anything to him at all, he was not only framed, but also killed as well… The lunatic is out of his mind…”

Out of his mind!

It had been a few years since he last heard the phrase being used to describe him, so it was quite cordial. Wei WuXian pointed at himself, but no words came to him. He didn’t know if he was the ill one or if it was Madam Mo.

When he was younger, he talked quite a lot about exterminating entire families and clans, killing millions of people, creating rivers of blood, and other cruel actions. But, most of the time, they were empty words. If he could actually do the things that he said, he would have long been dominating the cultivation world. Madam Mo’s true intention wasn’t to avenge for him, but to find someone to let out her resentment on.

Wu WuXian didn’t want to be bothered with her. He thought for a moment, and stuck his hand into Mo ZiYuan’s arms. He fished around for a moment and pulled something out, unfolding it in front of him. Surprisingly, it was a Phantom Attraction Flag.

Instantly, he realized what was going on, and uttered under his breath, he had it coming!

When Lan SiZhui and the others saw what was taken out of Mo ZiYuan’s arms, they also understood the situation. Associating this with the farce that happened today, the cause was easy to guess. During the day, Mo ZiYuan lost face because of Mo XuanYu’s crazy behavior and loathed him, still wanting to square up with him. However, Mo XuanYu wandered outside for a long while, so Mo ZiYuan planned to sneak up on him at night, when he would be returning.

When night had fallen, he secretly went outside, and was passing the West Courtyard when he saw the Phantom Attraction Flags on the walls. Although he was repeatedly told not to go outside or near the West Courtyard at night, and especially to stay away from these black flags, Mo ZiYuan thought that he was told to do so because they were scared of people stealing the valuable weapons.

He had no idea about the dangerous effects of these Phantom Attraction Flags, or that if he held it, he would be turned into a living target. He got addicted to stealing his cousin’s talismans and magic tools, and he would always itch to take odd items like this, not giving up until he obtained it. Therefore, when the owners of the flags were subduing walking corpses in the West Courtyard, he quietly took one.

The flag formation utilized six flags, of which five were set in the West Courtyard, with the boys from the Lan family as baits. However, they were all carrying countless magic tools on them, and, although Mo ZiYuan only took a single flag, he didn’t have any tools for protection on him. It was common sense to pick on the weak, so the evil beings would naturally be attracted to him. If there were only walking corpses, then it wouldn’t matter too much. Even if he was bitten, he wouldn’t die immediately and could still be saved. Unfortunately, the Phantom Attraction Flag accidentally attracted something worse than a walking corpse. The unknown being was what killed Mo ZiYuan and took his arm!

Wei WuXian raised his wrist. Sure enough, one of the cuts on his right hand had healed. It looked like that he had scored a lucky hit—the sacrificial contract had already deemed the death of Mo ZiYuan as his doing.

Madam Mo was well aware of her son’s foibles, but she wasn’t willing to admit that Mo ZiYuan caused his own death. Due to impatience and rage, she grabbed a teacup and threw it in the direction of Wei WuXian’s head, “If you didn’t frame him in front of so many people yesterday, would he go out in the middle of the night? It’s all your fault, you son of a bitch!”

Wei WuXian saw it coming, and dodged to the side. Madam Mo turned to Lan SiZhui and screeched, “And you! You bunch of useless fools! You cultivate and ward off evil spirits, but you can’t even protect him! A-Yuan is still a child*!”

*The actual word used here meant “from ten-years-old to nineteen-years-old”, but, although they say “in one’s twenties”, people don’t say “in one’s tens”, so the word was replaced by “a child” instead.

The boys were still young. They hadn’t been outside much and were too inexperienced to find anything wrong with the area, which was why they felt sorry for not detecting an evil being as fierce as this one. Nonetheless, after Madam Mo’s senseless scolding, they all looked blue in the face. After all, they grew up in a prominent family, so nobody dared to treat them like this. The GusuLan Clan was extremely strict to its disciples, forbidding violence against the powerless every man, not even allowing disrespect. Therefore, even if they felt displeased, they had to keep everything down with dark expressions.

However, Wei WuXian couldn’t stand it any longer, and thought, it has been so many years, but the Lan Clan’s values are still the same. What’s the use their so-called “self-restraint”? Watch me do this the right way!

He spat loudly and spoke, “Who do you think you’re taking out your anger on? Did you really see them as your servants? They traveled far and wide to come here and exorcise evil spirits for you without taking a penny. Do they owe you anything? How old is your son? He should be at least seventeen, and so, how is he still a ‘child’? How young of a child does he have to be to not understand basic human language? Did they or did they not repeatedly instruct him to not touch anything in the formation and not approach the West Courtyard? Your son sneaked outside at night on his own. Is it my fault? Or is it his?”

Lan JingYi and the others let out a breath of air, faces not so dark anymore. Madam Mo was both extremely mournful and resentful, and all she could think about was the word “death.” Not her own death so that she could be with her son, but the deaths of everyone in the world, especially the ones in front of her right now.

She had a habit of ordering her husband to do everything, and so she knocked him, “Call everyone! Call everyone inside!”

Even so, her husband was in a trance. Possibly because of the trauma from his only child passing away, he went as far as to backhandedly push her. It caught Madam Mo by surprise, and she fell onto the ground.

In the past, Madam Mo didn’t even need to push him. If she just raised her voice, he would comply immediately. How could he dare to strike back today?

The servants were all scared out of their wits from her expression. A-Ding helped her up while quivering. Madam Mo clutched her chest and spoke in a trembling voice, “You… You… You, get out of here as well!”

Her husband seemed like he didn’t hear anything. A-Ding gave a few looks to A-Tong, and A-Tong hurriedly helped his master to walk outside. The East Hall was in chaos. As Wei WuXian saw that the family had finally silenced, he intended to examine the corpse again. However, before he took another look at it, another high-pitched scream pierced through the air. It was from the courtyard.

The people in the hall all rushed outside. On the ground of the East Courtyard, there were two twitching bodies. The first was that of A-Tong’s, still alive, collapsed on the ground. The other fallen body was wrinkled and withered, as if the blood and the flesh had been emptied dry. The left arm was already gone, but no blood came out of the wound. The condition of the corpse was the same as Mo ZiYuan’s.

Madam Mo brushed off A-Ding’s supporting hand a second ago, but as she saw the corpse on the ground, her eyes widened, and she was finally out of energy to throw another fit. As she fainted, Wei WuXian happened to be next to her, and gave her a hand, passing her to A-Ding, who came running. He looked at his right hand to see that another one of the cuts was also gone.

It was merely a few seconds before they walked over the threshold of the hall, not even past the East Courtyard yet, and saw Madam Mo’s husband die distressingly. Lan SiZhui, Lan JingYi, and the others also grew pale in the face. Lan SiZhui was the first to calm down and asked A-Tong, who lay on the ground, “Did you see what it was?”

A-Tong was almost scared to death, unable to open his mouth. Even after a few moments of asking, A-Tong still couldn’t answer, and only shook his head repeatedly. Lan SiZhui was burning with anxiety. He asked another disciple to take him back inside, and turned to Lan JingYi, “Did you send the signal?”

Lan JingYi answered, “I did, but if there are no seniors who can assist us in the area, it would take at least an hour for our people to come here. What should we do now? We don’t even know what it was.”

Of course, it would be impossible for them to leave. If the disciples of a clan only cared about their own well-being when facing evil spirits, it would not only be bringing disgrace upon the clan, they themselves would also be ashamed to face others. The frightened people of the Mo family couldn’t go either, because it was likely that the evil being was among them, so nothing would be gained from going away. Lan SiZhui gritted his teeth, “Wait here, for the reinforcements!”

Now that the signal for help had been sent, other cultivators would come to aid them within a short period of time. To prevent things from getting out of hand, Wei WuXian should withdraw and keep away from the situation. If the persons who came happened to know him or fought with him before, it would be hard to say what was going to happen next.

However, with the curse, he couldn’t leave Mo Village anytime soon. In addition, the being that was attracted here had taken the lives of two people within such a short amount of time, which meant that it must have been extremely vicious. If Wei WuXian left now, when the helpers came, the streets of Mo Village might be packed with corpses who lost their left arms, including a few disciples of blood relations to the GusuLan Clan as well.

After pondering for a moment, Wei WuXian told himself, finish it quickly.


	5. Aggression Part 3

那边的几名少年也是初出茅庐，个个神色紧张，却仍是严格踩着方位守住莫宅，并在堂屋内外贴满符篆。那名家仆阿童已被抬入了堂中，蓝思追左手握着他把脉，右手推着莫夫人的背心，两边都救治不及，正焦头烂额，阿童忽然从地上爬了起来。

阿丁“啊”的道：“阿童，你醒了！”

她还没来得及面露喜色，就见阿童抬起左手，掐住了自己的脖子。

见状，蓝思追在他几处穴道上连拍三下。魏无羡知道他们的家的人虽然瞧着斯文，臂力可半点也不斯文，这般拍法，任谁也要立刻动不了，阿童却恍若不知，左手越掐越紧，表情也越来越痛苦狰狞。蓝景仪去掰他左手，竟像在掰一块铁疙瘩，纹丝不动。不消片刻，“喀”的一声，阿童的头歪歪垂下，手这才松开。可是，颈骨已经断了。

他竟然在众目睽睽之下，自己把自己掐死了！

见此情形，阿丁颤声道：“……鬼！有一只看不见的鬼在这里，让阿童把自己掐死了！”

她嗓音尖细，语音凄厉，听得旁人毛骨悚然，蓦地信了。魏无羡的判断却恰恰相反：不是厉鬼。

他看过这些少年所选择的符篆，都是斥灵类，把整个东堂贴得可谓是密不透风，若真是厉鬼，进入东堂，符咒会立刻自动焚烧出绿火，而不是如现在一般毫无动静。

不是这群小朋友反应慢，而是来者实在凶残。玄门对于“厉鬼”一词有严格的规定标准，每月杀一人、持续作祟三个月，就已经可以归为厉鬼。这标准是魏无羡定的，大概现在还在用。他最擅应付此类，依他所见，七天杀一人便算得上作祟频繁的厉鬼。这东西却连杀三人，而且间隔时间如此之短，哪怕成名修士也难立即想出应对之策，何况这只是群刚出道的小辈。

他正这么想，火光闪了闪，一阵阴风袭过。整个院子和东堂里所有的灯笼和烛火，齐齐熄灭了。

灯灭的刹那，尖叫声此起彼伏，男男女女推推搡搡、又摔又逃。蓝景仪喝道：“原地站好，不要乱跑！谁跑抓谁！”

这倒不是危言耸听，趁暗作乱、浑水摸鱼是邪祟的天性，越是哭叫跑闹，越是容易引祸上身而不自知。这种时候落单或自乱阵脚，极其危险。奈何个个魂飞天外，又怎么听得清、听得进，不消片刻，东堂便安静下来，除了轻微的呼吸声，就是细微的抽泣声。恐怕已经不剩几人了。

黑暗中，一道火光蓦然亮起，那是蓝思追引燃了一张明火符。

明火符的火焰不会被挟有邪气的阴风吹熄，他夹着这张符重新点燃烛火，剩下的几名少年则去安抚其他人。就着火光，魏无羡不经意看了看手腕，又一道伤痕愈合了。

这一看，他却忽然发觉，伤痕的数目不对。

原本他左右两只手腕，各有两道伤痕。莫子渊死，一道愈合；莫子渊父亲死，又一道；家仆阿童死，再一道。如此算来，应该有三道伤痕愈合，只剩下最后一道痕迹最深、恨意也最深的伤口。

🐬 落 = 霞 = 小 = 说~w w w = L u ox i a = c om

可现在他的手腕上，空空如也，一条也不剩下了。

魏无羡相信，莫玄羽的复仇对象里，肯定少不了莫夫人。最长最深的那条伤口就是为她留着的。而它竟然消失了。

是莫玄羽忽然看开，放弃怨恨了？那是不可能的。他的魂魄早就作为召唤魏无羡的代价祭出去了。要伤口愈合，除非莫夫人死。

他的目光缓缓挪开，移到刚醒来不久、被众人簇拥在中央、面色惨白如纸的莫夫人身上。

除非她已经是个死人了。

魏无羡可以确定，已经有什么东西，附在莫夫人身上了。若这东西不是魂体，那究竟会是什么？

忽然，阿丁哭道：“手……手，阿童的左手！”

蓝思追将明火符移到阿童的尸体上方。果然，他的左手也消失了。

左手！

电光火石间，魏无羡眼前一片雪亮，作祟之物、消失的左臂，连成一线。他忽然噗哈哈笑了出来。蓝景仪气道：“这傻瓜，这时候还笑得出来！”可再一想，既然本来就是个傻瓜，又跟他计较什么？

魏无羡却抓着他袖子，摇头道：“不是，不是！”基督山伯爵小说

蓝景仪烦躁地要抽回袖子：“不是什么？不是傻瓜吗？你不要闹了！谁都没空理你。”

魏无羡指着地上莫父和阿童的尸体，道：“这不是他们。”

蓝思追制止要发怒的蓝景仪，问道：“你说‘这不是他们’，是什么意思？”

魏无羡肃然道：“这个不是莫子渊的爹，那个也不是阿童。”

他眼下这张涂脂抹粉的脸，越是肃然，越让人觉得果真有病。可这句话在幽幽的烛火中听来，竟令人毛骨悚然。蓝思追怔了怔，不由自主追问道：“为什么？”

魏无羡自豪道：“手啊，他们又不是左撇子，打我从来都是用右手，这我还是知道的。”

蓝景仪忍无可忍地啐道：“你自豪个什么劲儿！看把你得意的！”

蓝思追却惊出微微冷汗。回想一下：阿童掐死自己，用的是左手。莫夫人的丈夫推倒妻子时，用的也是左手。

但是，白天莫玄羽大闹东堂的时候，这两个人忙不迭地抓人赶人，惯用的都是右手。总不至于这两个人在临死之前突然都变成了左撇子。

虽不知究竟是什么缘由，但若想探明作祟的是什么东西，必然要从“左手”下手。蓝思追想通这一节，略感惊疑，看了魏无羡一眼，忍不住想：“他忽然说这话，实在是……不像巧合。”

魏无羡只管觍着个脸笑，知道这提示还是太刻意了，但是他也没办法。好在蓝思追也不追究，心道：“无论如何，这位莫公子既然肯提醒我，多半不是怀着歹意。”便将目光从他身上移开，扫过了刚哭晕过去的阿丁，落到了莫夫人身上。

视线从她那张脸往下走，一直走到她的双手。手臂平平下垂，大半掩在袖子里，只有小半手指露了出来。右手的手指雪白，纤细，正是一个养尊处优、不事劳务的妇人的手。

然而，她左手的手指却比右手长了些许，也粗了些许。指节勾起，充满力度。

这哪里是应该长在女人身上的手——分明是一个男人的手！

蓝思追喝道：“按住她！”基督山伯爵小说

几名少年已扭住了莫夫人，蓝思追道一声“得罪”，一张符篆翻手便要拍下，莫夫人的左手却以一个不可思议的角度扭转过去，抓向他的喉咙。

活人的手臂要扭成这样，除非骨头被折断了。而她出手极快，眼看就要抓住他的脖子。这时，蓝景仪“啊哟”一声大叫，扑到了蓝思追身前，帮他挡下了这一抓。

只见火光一闪，那只手臂刚抓住蓝景仪的肩头，臂上便冒起丛丛绿焰，立即放开五指。蓝思追逃过一劫，刚要感谢蓝景仪舍身相救，却见后者的半件校服已被烧成了灰烬，狼狈至极，边脱剩下的另外半件边回头气急败坏地骂：“你踢我干什么，死疯子，你想害死我？！”

魏无羡抱头鼠窜：“不是我踢的！”

就是他踢的。蓝家校服的外衣内侧用同色细线绣满了密密麻麻的咒术真言，有护身保命之奇效。不过遇上这样厉害的，用过一次便只能作废。情急之下，只能踢蓝景仪一脚，让他用身躯帮蓝思追护一下脖子了。蓝景仪还要再骂，莫夫人却栽倒在地，脸上血肉都被吸得只剩一层皮贴着一个骷髅头。那条不属于她的男人的手臂从她左肩脱落，五指竟然还屈伸自如，仿佛在活动筋骨，其上血脉和青筋的跳动都能看得一清二楚。

这个东西，就是被召阴旗召过来的邪物。

分尸肢解，正是标准的惨死，就比魏无羡的死法稍微体面一点，也没有体面太多。与碎成齑粉的情况不同，肢体尸块会沾染一部分死者的怨念，渴望回到另外的躯体身边，渴望死得全尸，于是，它便会想方设法去找到身体的其它部分。找到了，也许会从此心满意足安息，也许会闹得更厉害。而如果找不到，这部分肢体便只能退而求其次了。

如何退而求其次？找活人的躯体凑合凑合。

就像这只左手一样：吃掉活人的左手，并取而代之，吸干这名活人的精气血肉后，抛弃身体，继续寻找下一个寄生容器，直到找齐它尸体的其他部分为止。

这条手臂一旦上身，被寄生的人即刻毙命，但在周身血肉被吸食殆尽之前，却仍能在它的控制下行走如常，仿佛依旧活着。它被召来后，找上的第一个容器是莫子渊。第二个容器则是莫子渊的父亲。莫夫人让她丈夫滚出去的时候，他一反常态地还手推她，魏无羡原本以为，那是他正为儿子之死痛心，也是厌倦了妻子的蛮横。可现在想想，那根本不是一个刚刚失去儿子的父亲应有的模样。那不是心灰的木然，而是死寂，死者的沉寂。

第三个容器是阿童。第四个容器就是莫夫人。趁方才灯灭的那一阵混乱，鬼手便转移到了她的身上。而莫夫人毙命之时，魏无羡手腕上的最后一道伤痕，也随之消失了。

蓝家这几名少年见符篆不管用，衣服却管用，齐齐解了外衣甩出，罩住这只左手，层层叠叠仿佛一道厚重的白茧把它裹住。片刻之后，这团白衣“呼”的燃烧起来，绿色的火焰邪异冲天。虽然管用一时，但过不了多久，校服烧光，那只手还是会破烬而出。趁没人注意，魏无羡直奔西院。

被那几名少年擒住的走尸正沉默地立在院子里，有十具之多。地上画着封住它们的咒文，魏无羡一脚踢中了其中的一个字，破坏了整个阵法，击掌两次。走尸们一个激灵，眼白骤然翻起，仿佛被一声炸雷惊醒。

魏无羡道：“起来。干活了！”

他驱使尸傀儡一向不需要什么复杂的咒文和召语，只需最普通直白的命令即可。站在前面的走尸颤抖挣扎着挪了几步，然而，一靠近魏无羡，就像被吓得腿软，竟如活人一般，趴到了地上。

魏无羡哭笑不得，又拍了两下手，这次轻了许多。可这群走尸大概是生在莫家庄、死在莫家庄，没怎么见过世面，本能地要听从召者的指令，却又莫名对发出指令之人恐惧不已，伏在地上呜呜地不敢起来。

越是凶残的邪煞，魏无羡越是能驱使的得心应手。这些走尸没受过他调|教，承受不起他的直接操控，他手头也没材料，无法立刻做出缓和的道具来，连胡乱凑合也不行。眼看着东院冲天的绿焰渐渐黯淡下去，突然，魏无羡心间一亮。

要怨念极重、凶残恶毒的死者，何必要出来找？！

东堂里就有，而且不止一具！

他闪回东院。蓝思追一计将穷，又施一计，纷纷拔出长剑，插地结成剑栏，那只鬼手正在剑栏中乱撞。他们压着剑柄不让它破出已是竭尽全力，根本无暇注意有谁在进进出出。魏无羡迈入东堂，一左一右，提起莫夫人和莫子渊两人的尸身，低声喝道：“还不醒！”

一声唤出，即刻回魂！

刹那过后，莫夫人和莫子渊眼白翻起，口中发出厉鬼回魂后特有的尖锐厉啸。

在一高一低的尖啸声中，另一具尸体也战战兢兢爬了起来，低得不能再低地跟着叫了弱弱的一声，正是莫夫人的丈夫。

叫声够大，怨气够足。魏无羡甚为满意，微笑道：“认得外面那只手吗？”

他命令道：“撕了它。”凰权弈天下小说

莫家三口犹如三道黑风，瞬间刮了出去。

那只左臂撞断了一柄长剑，正破栏而出。而它刚出来，三具没有左臂的凶尸便齐齐扑向了它。

除了不敢违抗魏无羡的命令，这一家三口对杀死自己的东西也带着一股激烈的怨恨，将怒气都撒在那只鬼手身上。主杀毫无疑问是莫夫人，女尸尸变后往往格外凶残，她披头散发，眼白中布满血丝，五根指甲暴长数倍，口角白沫嗤嗤，尖叫声几乎掀翻屋顶，极为疯狂。莫子渊紧随母亲，配合她一齐撕咬并用，他父亲则跟在随后，弥补另两具凶尸的攻击间隙。原先苦苦支撑的几名少年都惊呆了。

他们从来只在杂书和传闻中听说过这种凶尸相斗的情形，第一次亲眼目睹这样血肉横飞的场面，竟看得瞠目结舌，根本无法移开目光，只觉得……好精彩！

三尸一手斗得正恶，忽然，莫子渊尖啸着闪身避开。他腹部被那只手掏了一把，漏出几截肠子。莫夫人见状咆哮不止，把儿子护到身后，抓势更猛，指甲破空竟有钢刀铁剑的威势。魏无羡却看出，她隐隐已有招架不住之态。

三具刚刚横死的凶尸联手，竟然也无法压制这一只手臂！

魏无羡凝神观战，舌尖微卷，唇中压住一声尖哨，欲发不发。他这一哨吹出去，能激起所驱凶尸更大的戾气，也许能扭转战局，但那就难保没人能发觉是他在捣鬼了。一眨眼的工夫，那只手动如闪电，又狠又准捏断了莫夫人的颈骨。

眼看莫家三口节节败退，魏无羡刚要把压在舌底的这一声长哨吹出去，正在这时，从天外传来铮铮两声弦响。

这两声似是由人信手弹拨，甚是空灵澄澈，带着一股泠泠的松风寒意。院中杀得正凶的一团妖魔鬼怪闻声，都僵了一僵。

姑苏蓝氏的几名少年刹那间容光焕发，宛如重生。蓝思追抬手一抹脸上血污，霍然抬头，欣喜道：“含光君！”

一听到这两声天外琴响，魏无羡转身便走。

又是一声弦响，这次音调略高，穿云破空，带了两分肃杀。三具凶尸连连退缩，同时以右手捂耳。然而，姑苏蓝氏的破障音又岂是如此可挡的，未退几步，便从它们头颅中传出轻微的爆裂声。

而那条左臂刚经历一场恶斗，再闻弦音，蓦然垂地。虽然手指仍在屈伸，但手臂已静默不起。

短暂的寂静过后，这群少年忍不住高声欢呼起来。这欢呼里，满是劫后余生的狂喜，惊心动魄的一夜熬过去，终于等到了家族的支援，哪怕是之后被以“失仪喧哗有辱门风”的理由狠狠责罚，他们也顾不上了。

冲着月亮挥手一阵，蓝思追蓦然注意到有个人不见了。他拽蓝景仪道：“人呢？”

蓝景仪只顾高兴：“谁？哪个？”

蓝思追道：“那位莫公子。”

蓝景仪道：“啊？你找那疯子干什么？谁知道怕被我打，跑哪儿去了。”

“……”蓝思追知蓝景仪粗心直肠，遇事从不细想，也不多作怀疑，心道，还是等含光君来了，再一并告知此人此事吧。

莫家庄尚在安眠，只是不知是真的安眠还是假的安眠。即便是莫家东西院里斗尸斗得血沫横飞，别人也不会夜半清晨爬起来看。看热闹也是要挑的。尖叫连天的热闹，不看为妙。

魏无羡三两下火速把莫玄羽房间里的献舍阵法残痕毁尸灭迹，冲出门去。

好巧不巧，来的是蓝家人；要死不死，来的还是蓝忘机！

这就是跟他打过交道也打过架的人之一，赶紧的撤。他急着找个坐骑，路过一间院子，里边有一口大磨盘，套着一只嘴皮乱嚼的花驴子，见他风风火火奔过来，像是有些诧异，竟像个活人一般斜眼看他。魏无羡和它对视一刹，立刻被它眼里的一点鄙视打动了。

他上前拽着绳子便往外拖，花驴子冲他大声叫唤抱怨。魏无羡连哄带拖，好说歹说把它骗上了路，踏着破晓的鱼肚白，哒哒跑上了大路

The boys on the side were all young and inexperienced. However, although they all looked nervous, they strictly stuck to their positions and protected the Mo family’s house, fixing talismans onto the walls. The servant named A-Tong was already carried into the hall. Lan SiZhui felt his pulse with his left hand and supported Madame Mo’s back with his right. He couldn’t save both of them at once, and was in a terrible fix when A-Tong crawled up from the ground.

A-Ding exclaimed, “A-Tong, you’re awake!”

Before her face had the time to light up, A-Tong raised his left hand and clutched his own neck.

Seeing this, Lan SiZhui tapped on a few of his acupoints for three times. Wei WuXian knew that, although they looked gentle, the people from the Lan clan had arm strength that were the opposite of gentle. With a force like this, it would be hard for anyone to move. However, A-Tong seemed like he didn’t feel anything, and his left hand’s grip tightened, his expressions looking more painful and twisted. Lan JingYi proceeded to grab his left hand, but it was like breaking off a chunk of iron, having no effect at all. After a moment, a crack came from his neck, and A-Tong’s head drooped down. His neck was already broken.

He actually strangled himself in front everyone’s eyes!

Seeing the situation, A-Ding’s voice wavered, “… A ghost! There’s an invisible ghost here. It made A-Tong strangle himself!”

Her tone was sharp and her voice was shrill, making everyone’s blood run cold, and so they believed it effortlessly. Wei WuXian’s judgement happened to be the opposite—it wasn’t a ferocious ghost.

He had examined the talismans that the boys chose; all of them were spirit-fending ones, and the East Hall was literally covered with them. If it really was a ferocious ghost, then, as it went into the East Hall, the talismans would have incinerated green flames. Yet, nothing was happening right now.

It was not the group of kids’ fault for reacting too slow, but the creature was indeed cruel. The cultivation world had a strict definition for the category of “ferocious ghosts”—they had to kill at least one person a month and continue the behaviour for at least three months. The criterion was set by Wei WuXian himself, and it was probably still being used. He was the best at dealing with this kind. To him, killing one person in seven days would be considered as a ferocious ghost who killed frequently. This thing killed three people at once, and within such a short period of time. It would be hard for even a capable cultivator to think of a solution immediately, let alone these juniors who had just started their careers.

As he was thinking, the candlelight flickered. A sinister wind passed, and all of the lanterns and candles in the courtyard and the East Hall died out.

The moment the lights were extinguished, screams came from everywhere. Everyone pushed and pulled, wanting to escape as fast as they could, stumbling and falling in the process. Lan JingYi shouted, “Stay where you are and don’t run! I’m gonna catch whoever runs!”

He wasn’t merely saying this to alarm the people. In fact, evil beings loved to cause trouble in the dark and make profits in times of trouble. The worse the crying and chaos, the more likely it was to unknowingly attract danger. At times like this, being isolated or becoming nervous was extremely unsafe. However, everyone was frightened to death, so how could they still have ears for words like this? After a while, the East Hall grew quiet, with only a few light breaths and faint sobs. It was likely that only a few people were left.

Amidst the dark, a fire lit up suddenly. Lan SiZhui ignited a Flame Talisman.

The fire from the Flame Talisman would not be extinguished by sinister winds. He used the talisman to light up the candle again, and the rest of the boys went to comfort the others. Under the light, Wei WuXian casually looked at his wrists. Another cut had healed.

After looking, he suddenly realized that there was something wrong about the number of cuts.

Originally, he had two cuts on each of his wrists. One healed when Mo ZiYuan died, and another healed when Mo ZiYuan’s father died. The death of the servant, A-Tong, healed one more of the cuts. Adding it up, only three cuts should have healed, with the last cut being the deepest and most hate-filled one.

But, right now, no cuts remained on his wrists.

Wei WuXian knew that Madame Mo was definitely one of Mo XuanYu’s targets of vengeance. The longest and deepest cut was probably saved for her. Yet, it had disappeared.

Did Mo XuanYu suddenly reach a point of epiphany and let go of his hate? That’d be impossible. His soul had already been sacrificed as the price for summoning Wei WuXian. Only the death of Madame Mo could heal the wound.

His gaze slowly moved towards the pale-faced Madame Mo, who recently woke up and was surrounded by everyone.

Unless, she was already dead.

Wei WuXian was sure that something was already possessing Madame Mo’s body. If the being wasn’t a spirit, then what was it?

Suddenly, A-Ding cried, “Hand… His hand! A-Tong’s hand!”

Lan SiZhui moved the Flame Talisman to above A-Tong’s body. Sure enough, his left hand had disappeared as well.

Left hand!

With lightning speed, Wei WuXian’s mind became clear, with the being that was wrecking havoc and the missing left arms finally completing the puzzle. He promptly bursted out laughing. Lan JingYi snapped, “You idiot! How can you still laugh in a situation like this?” But, after a second thought, he knew that he was an idiot anyways, so what’s the use of haggling over him?

Wei WuXian tugged at his sleeve, “No, no!”

Lan JingYi was annoyed, pulling his sleeve back, “What ‘no’? You’re not an idiot? Stop fooling around! Nobody has the time to pay attention to you.”

Wei WuXian pointed at the corpses of Mo ZiYuan’s father and A-Tong, which lay on the ground, and spoke, “These are not them.”

Lan SiZhui stopped the fuming Lan JingYi and asked, “What do you mean by ‘these are not them’?”

Wei WuXian stated solemnly, “This is not Mo ZiYuan’s dad, and this is not A-Tong either.”

With his makeup-covered face, the more solemn he looked, the more he seemed like an actual lunatic. Yet, surrounded by the dim candlelight, his words sent chills up everyone’s backs. Lan SiZhui stared for a second, and asked in spite of himself, “Why?”

Wei WuXian exclaimed proudly, “Their hands. None of them were left-handed. I’m sure of this, because they’d always hit me with their right hands.”

Lan JingYi spat, running out of patience, “What are you being proud for? Look at how complacent you are!”

However, Lan SiZhui broke into a sweat. Thinking back, A-Tong had used his left hand to strangle himself, and Madame Mo’s husband also used his left hand to push his wife.

But, during the day, when Mo XuanYu was causing trouble in the East Hall, the two were rushing to get him out of there, both using their right hands. It was impossible for them to suddenly turn left-handed before they died.

Although he didn’t know why, in order to figure out what the creature was, they had to think in the direction of “left hands.” After Lan SiZhui realized this, he felt surprised and looked at Wei WuXian. He couldn’t help but to think, suddenly saying this… It doesn’t seem like a coincidence.

Wei WuXian only smiled. He knew that the hint was too deliberate, but he couldn’t have helped it. The good thing was that Lan SiZhui didn’t think too much about it either, and thought, anyways, if Young Master Mo was willing to remind me of it, he probably didn’t mean any harm. His eyes moved away from him, passing A-Ding, who fainted from crying too much, and landed on Madame Mo.

His gaze traveled from her face down to her hands. Her arms were hanging down and were mostly hidden inside her sleeves, with only half of the fingers showing. Her right hand had fair, thin fingers, undoubtedly those of a woman who lived comfortably and never worked.

However, the fingers on her left hand were much longer than the ones on her right. They were also thicker. The knuckles were bent, full of power.

The hand isn’t that of a woman’s—it was a man’s hand!

Lan SiZhui commanded, “Take hold of her!”

A few boys grabbed Madame Mo. Lan SiZhui said “excuse me” and was prepared to slap down a talisman when Madame Mo’s left hand suddenly twisted in an absurd way, aiming for his throat.

Unless one’s bones had been broken, it was impossible for a living person to twist their arm like this. She attacked quickly, and was extremely close to grabbing onto his neck, when at the same time, Lan JingYi shouted “hey” and threw himself in front of Lan SiZhui, blocking the hand for him.

A flash passed, and as soon as the arm grabbed Lan JingYi’s shoulder, green flames ignited on his arm, making it loosen its grip. Lan SiZhui escaped death, and was about to thank Lan JingYi for it, when he saw that half of the latter’s uniform had already been burnt to ashes, looking quite awkward. Lan JingYi took off the other half of his uniform and scolded, fuming with rage, “Why did you kick me, you lunatic? Did you want to kill me?”

Wei WuXian scampered away like a frightened rat, “It wasn’t me!”

It was him. Inside of the Lan clan’s uniform jacket, there were compact stitchings of incantations using thin threads of the same color, included for protection. However, against strong ones like this, it could only be used once before it became invalid. During the emergency, he could only kick Lan JingYi and use his body to protect Lan SiZhui’s neck. Lan JingYi wanted to scold him again, but Madame Mo fell onto the ground, with all of the blood and flesh on her face being drained until only a thin layer of skin was left on the skull. The male arm that didn’t belong to her had fallen off her shoulders. Its fingers bent freely, as if it was stretching or exercising, and the throbs of its veins were clearly visible.

This was the evil being that the Phantom Attraction Flag had attracted.

Being dismembered was a classic example of a distressing death. It was only somewhat more dignified than the way Wei WuXian died. Unlike the situation of being crushed to powder, the limbs and parts of the corpse would be tainted with some of the resentment of the person who died, and it would want to reunite with the other parts and die with a whole corpse. Therefore, it would come up with strategies to find the other parts of the body. If it found it, it might be satisfied and rest in peace, or it might stir up more trouble. If it couldn’t find it, the body part would have to put up with the second best option.

What would the second best option be? It would have to make do with the bodies of living humans.

It was like this left hand—eat the left hand of a living person, and replace it. After draining all of the person’s blood and energy, it would abandon the body and find another container for parasitism, until it finally collected all of the other parts of its corpse.

As soon as the arm had possessed a person, they would die immediately. But, before all of the flesh had been eaten, they would still be able to walk around, under its control, as if the person was still alive. After it was attracted, the first container that it found was Mo ZiYuan. The second one was Mo ZiYuan’s father. When Madame Mo told her husband to go away, he acted out of the norm and pushed her. Wei WuXian originally thought that it was because he was grieving his son’s death and also tired of his wife’s arrogance. Now that he thought about it again, it wasn’t what a father who had just lost his son should look like. It wasn’t the indifference from feeling hopeless. It was a deadly tranquility—the tranquility coming from an already-deceased person.

The third container was A-Tong, and the fourth one was Madame Mo. During the chaos from when the lights suddenly went out, the ghost hand had transferred onto her body. When Madame Mo died, the last cut on Wei WuXian’s wrists also disappeared.

The boys from the Lan clan saw that, although talismans didn’t work, clothing did, and all took off their coats to cover the left hand. The layers of clothing looked like a white cocoon. After a second, the ball of white clothes ignited with a whoosh, creating a green, abnormal inferno. Although it would take care of the moment, after a while, when the uniforms were completely burnt, the hand would emerge from within the ashes. While nobody was looking, Wei WuXian ran towards the West Courtyard.

The ten-or-so walking corpses that were subdued by the boys stood silently in the courtyard, sealed by the incantations drawn on the ground. Wei WuXian kicked one of the symbols, destroying the entire formation. He clapped twice. Suddenly, with a jolt, the whites of the walking corpses’ eyes all turned upward, as if they were woken up by a bolt of thunder.

Wei WuXian spoke, “Wake up. It’s time to work!”

He usually didn’t need complex incantations to control these corpse puppets—a straightforward command would do as well. The walking corpses in front of him moved a few quivering steps. But, as they approached Wei WuXian, their legs grew weak and they collapsed onto the ground, as if they were real humans.

Wei WuXian found it both funny and annoying. He clapped his hands again, this time lighter. However, these walking corpses were probably born in Mo Village and died here as well, not having experienced life fully. They instinctively followed the summoner’s commands, but were also horrified at the summoner, lying on the ground and afraid to get up.

The crueler the being was, the better Wei WuXian could control it. These walking corpses hadn’t been trained by him and couldn’t withstand direct manipulations from him. He didn’t have any materials on him, which meant that he couldn’t immediately make tools to ease the walking corpses. He couldn’t even muddle and assemble bits and pieces. The soaring green flames in the East Courtyard gradually grew dimmer. Suddenly, Wei WuXian found a solution.

Why would he need to come outside and find a dead person with strong resentment and a cruel personality?

There were not only one, but multiple corpses in the East Hall!

He ran back to the East Courtyard. As Lan SiZhui’s first solution failed, he found a second one. The disciples pulled out their swords and stuck them into the ground, making a sword fence. The ghost hand crashed into the fence, and they spent all their energy compressing their hilts so that it didn’t break out, paying no attention to who was entering and leaving. Wei WuXian strode into the East Hall and grabbed Madame Mo and Mo ZiYuan’s corpses, one on each hand, and spoke in a low voice, “Wake up!”

In a split second, Madame Mo and Mo ZiYuan’s eye whites turned up, and started making the shrill and powerful shrieks that ferocious ghosts made after they came back to life.

Amidst the shrieks, another corpse trembled and crawled up, making the lowest and faintest shriek. It was Madame Mo’s husband.

The shrieks were loud enough and the resentment was strong enough. Wei WuXian smiled, feeling quite satisfied, “Do you recognize the hand outside?”

He commanded, “Tear it apart.”

The three members of the Mo family whipped out like three clouds of black wind.

The left arm fractured one of the swords, and was about to break out, when three cruel corpses without left arms came at it.

Aside from being unable to defy Wei WuXian’s command, the family also loathed the creature that killed them, and let out their anger on the ghost hand. The main attacker was undoubtedly Madame Mo. Because female corpses were often especially fierce after they were modified, her hair was loose and her eyes were bloodshot. With nails that multiplied in length, foam gathering at the corners of her mouth, and shrieks that were enough to uplift the ceiling, she looked extremely insane. Behind her followed Mo ZiYuan, who cooperated with her and used both his teeth and his hands. His father was at the end, covering for the gaps between the attacks of the other two corpses. The struggling boys were stricken dumb with amazement.

They had only seen these battles between multiple fierce corpses in books and hearsay, and they all gaped as they saw the gore-splattered scene for the first time, unable to avert their gazes. They all thought that it was… Absolutely thrilling!

The three corpses and the hand were in the middle of a tough battle, when Mo ZiYuan abruptly moved out of the way. His abdomen area was attacked by the hand, causing a few chunks of his intestines to spill out. As Madame Mo saw this, she screamed incessantly and shielded her son behind herself. Her attacks were more violent, the strength of her fingers almost comparable to that of steel and iron weapons. But,Wei WuXian knew that she was gradually being overpowered.

Even three cruel corpses who recently died couldn’t subdue this single arm!

Wei WuXian was watching the battle attentively. His tongue was slightly curled, suppressing a sharp whistle inside of his lips, preparing it to be let out. The whistle would be able to evoke even more hostility in the cruel corpses, which might turn the tables. Then, however, it would be difficult to ensure that nobody knew that it was his doing. In the blink of an eye, the hand moved like lightning, ruthlessly and precisely breaking Madame Mo’s neck.

Watching as the Mo family grew closer to defeat, Wei WuXian prepared to blow the whistle that he suppressed under his tongue. At the same time, the echoes of two strums on a stringed instrument came from far away.

The sound seemed to have been played by a human. The timbre was ethereal and clear, carrying the bleak chills of windswept pines. The creatures battling in the courtyard all stiffened as they heard the sound.

Instantaneously, the boys from the GusuLan clan started beaming, as if they were born again. Lan SiZhui wiped the blood off his face and raised his head, happily exclaiming, “HanGuang-Jun!”

As soon as he heard the two faraway strums of the zither, Wei WuXian turned around and began to leave.

The sound of another strum came. This time, the pitch was higher, piercing through the sky with a few degrees of bitterness. The three cruel corpses backed off and covered one ear with their right hands. However, it was impossible to block out the Eradication Tone of the GusuLan clan by means such as this. They had just retreated a few steps, and slight bursting sounds came from within their skulls.

Because the arm had just endured a tough fight, after hearing the sound of the strings again, it instantly fell onto the ground. Although the fingers were still flinching, the arm was unable to move.

After a short moment of silence, the boys couldn’t help but to cheer loudly, celebrating the joy of surviving the incident. They had struggled through the exhilarating night, and their clan’s reinforcement had finally came. Even if they’d be punished because of reasons such as “being discourteous and making noise is harmful to the clan’s reputation,” they didn’t care.

After waving towards the moon, Lan SiZhui suddenly realized that someone had disappeared. He tugged Lan JingYi, “Where is he?”

Lan JingYi was absorbed in the act of rejoicing, “Who? Which one?”

Lan SiZhui replied, “Young Master Mo.”

Lan JingYi said, “Hmm? Why are you looking for that lunatic? Who knows where he ran off to. He’s probably frightened by my threats to hit him.”

“…” Lan SiZhui knew that Lan JingYi had always been careless and straightforward, not thinking twice about anything or suspecting anyone. He thought, I’ll wait for HanGuang-Jun to come, and then tell him about everything.

Mo Village was still asleep, but it was difficult to tell whether it was a real slumber or a faked one. Although the corpse fight was a mass of blood and gore, the villagers didn’t wake up during the early morning to watch. After all, even bystanders needed to choose which events to show up at. One that involved lots of screaming was definitely not the safest type.

Wei WuXian eliminated all evidence of the sacrificial formation in Mo XuanYu’s room as fast as he could, and ran out the door.

Unfortunately, the person who came happened to be from the Lan clan, but even more unfortunately, he happened to be Lan WangJi!

This was one of the people who had fought with him before, so he should retreat quickly. He was in a hurry to find a mount, as he passed a courtyard and saw a big millstone inside. A donkey was tied to the handle, chewing on its mouth. When it saw him run over rashly, it seemed like it was surprised, and eyed him sideways as if it was a real person. Wei WuXian made eye contact with him for one second, and was immediately touched by the minuscule amount of contempt in its eyes.

He tried to grab onto the rope and pull it out, but the donkey complained by making a few loud noises. Therefore, Wei WuXian had to use both his words and his strength to deceive it and get it onto the road. As dawn came over the horizon, they went off onto the main path.


	6. Arrogance Part 1

* * *

不消几天，魏无羡便发现他可能作出了一个错误的选择。

他顺手牵来的这只花驴子，太难伺候了。

明明只是一只驴子而已，却只吃新鲜带露水的嫩草，草尖黄了一点，不吃。路过一农户，魏无羡偷了点麦秸秆来喂它，嚼了几口，它呸的吐了，比活人吐唾沫还吐得响亮。吃不好，便不肯走，发脾气，尥蹶子，魏无羡好几次险些被它踢中。且叫声极其难听。

无论是作为坐骑还是作为爱宠，全都一无是处！

魏无羡不由得怀念起自己的剑来。那把剑现在多半被哪位大家族的家主挂在墙上当做战利品向人展示吧。

拉死拽活地跑了几段路，路经一大片村庄的田地。烈日灼灼，田埂边有一棵大槐树，槐树底绿荫浓浓，还有一口老井，村民在井边放了一只桶和一把瓢，供过路人解渴。花驴子跑到这里，怎么也不肯走了，魏无羡跳下来，拍它尊臀道：“你还是个富贵命，比我还难伺候。”

驴子喷他。

百般聊赖间，阡陌远处走来一行人。白夜行小说

这些人身背手编竹篓，布衫草鞋，从头到脚一股乡野村民的土气。里面有个小姑娘，一张圆脸，相貌勉强算得上清秀，也许是烈日下走久了，也想过来乘凉喝水，但见树底下系着一头砸蹄乱叫的花驴子，还坐着个涂红抹白披头散发的疯子，不敢过来。

魏无羡从来自诩是怜香惜玉之人，见状挪了挪窝，挪出一片地，去折腾那头花驴子。那群人见他无害，这才放心走来。个个满头大汗脸颊通红，扇风的扇风，打水的打水，那名少女坐在井边，似是知道他存心相让，对魏无羡微微一笑。

其中一人手里持着罗盘，望望远处，低头困惑道：“为什么都快到大梵山脚下了，这指针还是不动？”

这罗盘刻纹和指针都甚是诡异，并非普通罗盘。不是用来指东南西北的，而是用来指凶邪妖煞的“风邪盘”。魏无羡心知，这是遇上一家落魄拮据的乡下散户了。除了阳春白雪的优渥世家，也有不少这样闭门自修的小户。魏无羡寻思，说不定是从乡下赶来投奔哪个沾亲带故的大家族的，或者是去夜猎的。

领头的中年男子边招呼人过去喝水边道：“你那罗盘是不是坏了，回头给你换个新的。还有不到十里就是大梵山了，咱们不能久歇。风尘仆仆了一路，要是就在这里松懈，落在后头让人抢了先，那就不值当了。”

果然是夜猎。许多仙门世家喜好风雅，称游历四方、除魔降妖为“游猎”，又因为这些东西常在夜晚出没，亦称其为“夜猎”。修仙家族何其之多，然而扬名立万的来来去去就那么一些。如果不是祖辈积累丰厚，普通的家族想列入上位跻身名门，在玄门之中博得声望和尊重，必须拿得出实绩。擒下凶残的妖兽或是为祸一方的厉煞，家族说话才有分量。

这本是魏无羡的拿手绝活，可他这几日在路上奔波，闯了几个坟，猎到的都是小鬼。他手头正差一只帮他作威作福的鬼将，心下决意也去大饭山碰碰运气。若是个好使的，便抓过来收着用。

那行人歇够了脚，也准备上路了。临走之前，那名圆脸少女从背箱里拿出一只半青不红的小苹果，递向他：“这个给你。”

魏无羡笑嘻嘻伸手去接，那只花驴却昂头龇牙去咬。魏无羡赶紧一捞。见这驴子对这只小苹果垂涎不已，福至心灵，捡了一根长树枝和一条渔线，吊着这只苹果，挑在花驴子头前。花驴子闻到前方苹果清香，很想吃，追着那只总也差一点点的苹果，昂头前冲，竟比魏无羡所见过的所有名马驹都要快，一骑绝尘！

驴不停蹄，魏无羡在天黑之前便赶到了大梵山。直到山脚，他才知道此梵非彼饭。远远看去，山形神似一尊心宽体胖的矮佛，故得此名。山下有一小镇，便叫佛脚镇。

聚集于此的修士远比他想象的要多，鱼龙混杂，各家各门的服色教人眼花缭乱，在街上穿行往来。不知为何，尽皆神色紧张，见了他这幅鬼样子也没空嘲笑理会。

长街中央，有一群修士聚在一起，正严肃说话。似乎意见出入颇大，魏无羡远远便听见他们交谈，原先还好，后来不知怎么的就激动起来了：

“……我认为此地根本就没有食魂兽或者食魂煞，分明所有的风邪盘指针都没有异动。”

“若是没有，这七个镇民的失魂之症又是怎么来的？总不会都是得了同一种怪病吧？在下可从没听过这种病！”

“风邪盘没指出来就一定没有吗？它也不过能指个大致的方向，精密不足，不能尽信，也许这附近有什么东西能够阻挠它指针的指向。”

“也不想想风邪盘是谁造的，我也从没听过有什么东西能扰乱它指针的指向。”

“你什么意思啊我怎么听你说话怪怪的？我当然知道风邪盘是魏婴做的啊，可他做的东西又不是十全十美，难道还不允旁人质疑了？”

“我可没说不许你质疑，更没有说他做的东西十全十美，阁下何必含血喷人！”古董局中局小说

于是他们开始朝另一个方向争吵，魏无羡骑着花驴子嘿嘿哈哈地路过。不想这么多年过去了，他依旧在修士们的唇枪舌剑里雄风不倒，所谓“逢魏必吵”，若是票选百家人气最长盛不衰者，舍他其谁？

平心而论，那修士说的倒也没错，现在通用的风邪盘是他做的第一版，确实精密不足。他原本正在着手改进，谁教没改完老巢就被人捣了，也就只好委屈下大家，继续用精密不足的第一版了。

话说回来，吃血肉啃骨头的大多低阶，如走尸；只有较为斯文优雅的高品阶妖兽或厉鬼才能够吸食并消化魂魄，还一口气吃了七个，难怪这么多家族都聚集于此。既然夜猎物非同小可，风邪盘出些差错也在所难免。

魏无羡勒住绳子，跳下驴背，把那只吊了花驴子一路的苹果送到它嘴前：“一口，就一口……呸，你这一口是要把我整只手都吃了。”

他挑着苹果另外一边啃了两口，塞回花驴嘴里，反思了一下自己为什么会沦落到跟一只驴子分同一个苹果，后背忽然撞上一人。回头见是一名少女，虽撞了他，却完全没把他放在眼里，双目无神，面带微笑，直勾勾地看着某个方向。

魏无羡顺着她目光望去。那方向是一从黑压压的山顶，正是大梵山。

突然，这少女毫无征兆地在他面前手舞足蹈起来。

这舞蹈姿势狂野，张牙舞爪，魏无羡正看得津津有味，一名妇人提着裙子奔过来，抱住她哭喊：“阿胭，咱们回去吧，回去吧！”

阿胭奋力甩开她，脸上的笑容，自始至终没有消退，带着一种让人毛骨悚然的慈爱之意，继续边舞边跳，那妇人只得追着她满街跑，边跑边呜呜哭泣。一旁一个货郎道：“作孽，郑铁匠家里的阿胭又跑出来了。”

“她阿娘真可怜哪。阿胭、阿胭的夫君、还有她的丈夫，没一个好的……”

魏无羡东逛西逛，从各路人马零散的只言片语里，梳理出了此地发生的异事。

大梵山上，有一片古坟地，佛脚镇镇民的祖坟大多都在这里，有时也会给无名尸体在这里刨个坑立块木牌。数月之前，有一晚电闪雷鸣，风雨大作。暴雨冲刷，一夜过后，大梵山有一片山土滑坡崩塌了，正是那片坟地。许多老坟都毁了，还有几具棺木翻出了土，被一道雷电劈飞了棺盖，连尸带棺被劈得焦黑。

佛脚镇镇民十分不安，一番祈福，重修古坟堆，以为摆平过去。谁知，自那以后，佛脚镇开始频频出现失魂之人。

第一个是一名懒汉。此人穷光蛋一个，平日游手好闲，因为总喜欢上山抓鸟雀玩儿，恰恰在山崩那夜被困在大梵山，吓个半死，好在命大无事。奇的是他回来没过几天，忽然娶了个媳妇，大张旗鼓办了亲事，说从此要行善积德，安心过日子。

新婚之夜他喝得酩酊大醉，躺倒床上便没起来。新娘子唤他他不应，一推才发现新郎双眼发直、浑身冰冷，除了还能呼吸，和死人没什么两样。如此不吃不喝躺了数日，安心入土了。可怜新娘才嫁人便守了寡。

第二个便是郑铁匠家的阿胭。小姑娘刚订了一门亲事，结果未来夫婿第二天在打猎时被山上豺狼咬死。她得知此事后，也出现了前一个懒汉那样的情况。万幸，过了一段时间，她的失魂症竟然自己好了。但从此人也变得疯疯癫癫，每天笑呵呵地在外面跳舞给人看。

第三个就是阿胭的父亲郑铁匠。迄今为止已连续有七人遇害。

魏无羡琢磨，多半是食魂煞，而不是食魂兽。

二者虽相差一字，却是完全不同的东西。煞属鬼类，而兽是妖兽。依他之见，可能是山崩震塌了古坟，天雷劈开了棺木，放出了其中安息的陈年老煞。究竟是不是，让他看一眼那是具什么样的棺材、有没有封印残留即可。可佛脚镇镇民肯定早就将烧焦的棺木另埋，把尸骨重新收敛入土了，痕迹必然没剩多少。

上山得从镇里走山道，魏无羡蹬着驴子慢悠悠往坡上走。走了一阵，几个人一脸晦气地往下行。

这行人有的脸上带伤，七嘴八舌。天色昏暗，迎面撞上个一脸吊死鬼妆的骑驴人，齐齐吓了一跳，骂了一声，绕开他匆匆下坡去。魏无羡回头寻思，莫非是猎物扎手，铩羽而归？略一思索，拍拍驴子臀，小跑骑着上了山。

他恰恰错过了这群人接下来的怨声载道：

“从没见过这么霸道的！”

“那么大一个家族的家主，用得着到这里来跟我们抢一只食魂煞？他年少的时候杀过不知道多少只了吧！”

“有什么法子，谁叫人家是宗主。得罪哪家都不能得罪江家，得罪谁都不能得罪江澄。收拾东西走了，自认倒霉吧！”

Only a few days passed, and Wei WuXian realized that he might have made a wrong choice.

The donkey that he conveniently picked up was too hard to please.

Although it was only a donkey, it would exclusively eat fresh, young grass with dewdrops still hanging off them. If the tip of the grass had a streak of yellow, it wouldn’t eat it. Passing a farm, Wei WuXian stole some wheat straws to feed it, but after chewing them, it spit it out with a ptoo, even louder than that of its human counterparts. If it didn’t eat high-quality food, it wouldn’t budge, and it’d lose its temper and kick around. For multiple times, Wei WuXian was almost kicked by it. Aside from that, it’s brays also sounded extremely horrible to the ear.

It was useless, no matter as a mount or a pet!

Wei WuXian couldn’t help but to think of his sword. The sword was probably collected by the leader of a prominent clan and would have hanged on a wall as a trophy that they could show other people.

After pushing and pulling along for a few blocks, the road reached a vast farmland of some village. Under the scorching sun, there was a large pagoda tree and thick, green grass underneath it. Beside the tree, there was an old well, with a barrel and a dipper on the side, placed there by the farmers for any passersby to quench their thirst. The donkey ran over there and nothing could make it leave. Wei WuXian hopped down and slapped its honoured buttocks, “You’re definitely destined for wealth, even harder to please than me.”

The donkey spat at him.

While they fooled around aimlessly, a group of people approached from within the fields.

The people carried handmade bamboo baskets, and wore cotton clothes and straw sandals, emitting the rustic airs of rural villagers. In the group, there was a young girl with a round face that could be considered delicate. Possibly because of walking for too long under the sun, they also wanted to come over to rest by the shade and have some water. However, seeing that there was a wild donkey tied to the tree and a lunatic with heavy makeup and dishevelled hair, they were reluctant to go over.

Wei WuXian had always thought of himself as one who was courteous towards women, so he moved over, emptying some space, and went to struggle with the donkey. After realizing that he was harmless, the people were finally at ease to come over. All of them were drenched in sweat and had ruddy cheeks; some were fanning themselves and some fetching water. The girl sat by the well and smiled at Wei WuXian, as if she knew that he purposely moved away.

One of the people held a compass in his hand. He looked into the distance, and then lowered his head questioningly, “We’re already at the foot of Dafan Mountain, so why hasn’t the pointer started moving yet?”

The designs and pointer on the compass looked strange, indicating that it wasn’t a normal compass. It wasn’t one that showed the North, South, East, and West, but one that showed the directions malicious creatures, also known as a “Compass of Evil.” Wei WuXian realized that this was probably a poor cultivation clan from the countryside. Aside from highbrow, affluent clans, there were also smaller clans like this, who closed their doors and cultivated on their own. Wei WuXian thought that they might have left their village to either find a clan whom they were distant relatives to, or to go night-hunting.

The middle-aged man leading the group called for people to take a drink and replied, “Your compass might be broken; I’ll get you a new one later. Dafan Mountain is less than ten miles ahead of us, which means that we cannot rest for too long. We have struggled through the whole journey, and if we relax now and fall behind, with other people beating us to it, it wouldn’t have been worth it.”

As expected, it was a night-hunt. A lot of refined cultivation clans called travelling to places and exorcising evil beings “hunting.” Because of how these creatures often appear at night, it was also called “night-hunting.” There were countless cultivation clans, but only a few were distinguished. Without the contributions from its ancestors, if an average clan wanted to become famous and receive respect in the cultivation world, it would have to show its abilities. Only if a clan captured a fierce monster or a terrorizing being, could it have then been treated seriously.

This was originally Wei WuXian’s specialty area. However, during the days of travelling, he destroyed a few graves, but only found small ghosts. He happened to need a ghost soldier to do evil for him, and decided to go to Rice Mountain to try his luck. If he found a good one, he’d capture it and put it to use.

After the group of people finished resting, they prepared to move on. Before they left, the round-faced girl took a small, partly-ripened apple out of her basket and handed it to him, “Here you go.”

Wei WuXian extended his hand to receive it, grinning broadly, but the donkey also opened its mouth and bit at it. Wei WuXian quickly took the apple away. Seeing that the donkey craved the apple so much, he thought of a good idea. He gathered a long stick and a fishing thread, hanged the apple on one end, and dangled it in front of the donkey. The donkey smelled the apple’s refreshing scent from in front of him and wanted to eat it, chasing the apple which was always a centimeter away from him. Its speed was faster than the best horses Wei WuXian had ever seen, leaving only dust behind it.

Without stopping, Wei WuXian arrived at Dafan Shan before dark. Upon arriving at the foot of the mountain, he finally realized that the “fan” wasn’t the one he thought it was. It got its name because, looking from far away, the mountain looked like a kind, chubby buddha. There was a small town below the mountain, named Buddha’s Feet.

The number of cultivators who gathered here were far more than what he had expected. Everything was a jumble, with people from different sects and clans walking down the streets, all in uniforms of different colours, almost blinding to the eye. For some reason, all of them wore distressed expressions. Nobody bothered to laugh at him even though they saw his strange appearance.

In the center of the long street, a group of cultivators gathered, talking in serious tones. It seemed as if their opinions differed greatly. Even from afar, Wei WuXian could hear them talking. In the beginning, everything was fine, but they suddenly became agitated.

“… I think that there are no soul-consuming beasts or spirits in the area at all. It’s clear that none of the Compasses of Evil showed anything.”

“If there isn’t, then how did the seven people lose their souls? They couldn’t have all attained the same disease, could they? I, for one, haven’t heard of this disease at all!”

“Even if the Compass of Evil is not showing anything, does it mean that there’s nothing in the area? It can only point out an approximate direction, without any specifics, so it shouldn’t be fully trusted. Maybe there’s something here that can interfere with the pointer’s direction.”

“Do you remember who created the Compass of Evil? I’ve never heard of anything that can interfere with its pointer’s direction.”

“What do you mean? Are you implying anything with that tone of yours? Of course, I know that Wei Ying created the Compass of Evil. But, it’s not as if his creations are flawless. Aren’t we allowed the option of doubt, at least?”

“I never said that you can’t doubt it, much less his creations are flawless, so why accuse me?”

And so, their argument had turned to another direction. Wei WuXian passed them on his donkey, giggling and laughing. He didn’t expect that, after so many years had passed, he was still alive in the cultivators’ conversations. This was the so-called “much ado about Wei.” If there was ever a poll to find out whose popularity was the most lasting in the cultivation world, the winner would be no other than Wei WuXian.

To be honest, the cultivator wasn’t wrong. The Compasses of Evil in use today was the first version that he made, and were, indeed, not specific enough. He was in the middle of making improvements when his “den” was destroyed, so he had to put everyone through the inconvenience of using the imprecise version one.

Anyways, creatures that ate blood and flesh were usually low in level, such as walking corpses. Only the more refined high-level monsters or ghosts were capable of eating and digesting souls. This one ate seven at once—no wonder so many clans had gathered here. Since the prey was by no means a trivial matter, it was inevitable for the Compasses of Evil to make mistakes.

Wei WuXian reined in the rope and hopped off the donkey’s back, holding the apple, which had been ahead of it for the whole journey, in front of its mouth, “One bite. One bite only… Hmph, are you trying to eat my whole hand with that bite of yours?”

He ate a few bites from the other side of the apple, and stuffed it back into the donkey’s mouth, pondering upon how he came down to the point of sharing an apple with a donkey, when, suddenly, someone bumped into his back. He turned around to see a girl. Although she bumped into him, she didn’t acknowledge him at all. Her eyes were dull and she had a smile on her face, staring into the distance without blinking.

Wei WuXian followed her gaze, and saw the dense mountaintop of Dafan Mountain.

All of a sudden, the girl started dancing in front of him without saying anything.

The dance was wild, with her arms flinging about savagely. Wei WuXian was watching the performance with keen pleasure when a woman ran over, lifting her dress slightly. She embraced the girl and cried, “A-Yan, let’s go back, let’s go back!”

A-Yan brushed her off with force, her smile still unfaded, creating a terrifying sort of affection, and continued to dance. The woman had to chase her down the street, sobbing while running. A street vendor on the side spoke, “How awful. A-Yan from Blacksmith Zheng’s family has escaped again.”

“It must be horrible for her mom. A-Yan, A-Yan’s husband, and her husband… All of them were…”

Wei WuXian wandered around, piecing together the strange event that happened here from picking up on different people’s conversations.

On Dafan Mountain, there was a burial ground. Most of the ancestors of the townspeople from Buddha’s Feet were buried here and, sometimes, unidentifiable corpses would also receive a spot and a wooden plaque here. A few months ago, in a dark and stormy night, the wind and the rain caused a piece of land on Dafan Mountain to slide and collapse, which happened to be the burial ground. Many older graves were destroyed, and a few coffins were exposed to the air and struck by lightning, causing both the corpses and the coffins to be charred black.

The townspeople of Buddha’s Feet were extremely uneasy. After a few rounds of prayers, they rebuilt the burial ground again, assuming that everything would be just fine. However, ever since then, people in the town started to lose their souls.

The first one was a sluggard. He was a poor wretch, loafing about and doing no work at all. Because he loved to hike on the mountain and catch birds, he happened to be stuck in the mountain during the night of the landslide. He was frightened to death, but, luckily, he was safe. The peculiar thing was that, after a few days, he suddenly married someone. His wedding was quite large, and he said that he wanted to be charitable from now on and settle down.

On the night of the wedding, he was completely drunken, having never woken up ever since he lay on the bed. The bride didn’t receive an answer as she called him. Only when she pushed him over did she realize that the groom had dreary eyes and a cold body. Aside from being able to breathe, he was no different from a dead person. After a few days of lying on the bed, not eating or drinking anything, he was finally buried. Unfortunately, the bride had become a widow shortly after she married.

The second one was A-Yan, from Blacksmith Zheng’s family. The young girl had just received an engagement when her future husband was killed by a wolf on the second day, while he was hunting in the mountains. After she got the news, she also became like the sluggard. Luckily, after some time, her soul-losing disease was cured on its own. However, after this, she went crazy, cheerfully dancing to other people when she was outside.

The third one was A-Yan’s father, Blacksmith Zheng. Until now, this had happened to seven people.

Wei WuXian considered the situation, and figured that it was most likely a soul-consuming spirit, not a soul-consuming beast.

Although only one word was different between the two, they were completely different beings. A spirit was a ghost, while a beast was a monster. To him, it was likely that the landslide had destroyed an ancient tomb, and, with lightning splitting the coffin open, a resting spirit had been let out. If he looked at the type of coffin and the presence of any seals on it, he could figure out whether or not this was the case. However, the townsfolk of Buddha’s Feet had already buried the charred coffins somewhere else and laid the corpses to rest again, which meant that there wouldn’t be a great deal of evidence left.

To go up the mountain, one had to hike up trail that started in the town. Wei WuXian sat on his donkey and rode up the hill slowly. After a while, a few people walked down with ominous expressions on their faces.

Some of them had scars on their faces, and they were talking all at once. With the darkening sky, they all jumped as they saw a person who looked like a hanged ghost approaching them. After cursing, they walked around him quickly. Wei WuXian turned his head around and thought, maybe they were frustrated because it was a strong prey? He didn’t think too much about it and slapped the donkey’s buttocks, making it jog faster up the mountain.

Coincidentally, he missed the group’s whining, which happened shortly afterward.

“I haven’t seen anyone like this!”

“Would the leader of a big clan like that need to fight over a soul-consuming spirit with us? He probably killed tons of them when he was young.”

“What can we do? He’s a sect leader. No matter which clan you choose to offend, you shouldn’t offend the Jiang clan, and no matter which person you choose to offend, you shouldn’t offend Jiang Cheng. Let’s just pack up, leave, and feel sorry for ourselves!”


	7. Arrogance Part 2

天色再晚一些，就该举着火把才能在山林里前行了。魏无羡走了一阵，竟没遇上几个修士。他颇感讶异：莫非来的家族里，一批都在佛脚镇上继续纸上谈兵争论不休，另一批都像方才那拨人一般束手无策、败兴而归？

忽然，前方传来呼救之声。

“来人啊！”

“救人哪！”

这声音有男有女，充满慌张无措之意，不似作伪。荒山野岭的求救声，十之八九都是邪精作怪，引不知情者前往陷阱。魏无羡却大是高兴。

越邪越好，就怕不够邪！

他策驴奔往声来处，四望不见抬头见，却不是什么妖精鬼怪，而是之前在田埂边遇到的那一家子乡下散户，被一张金灿灿的巨网吊在树上。

那中年男人原本带着后人在山林里巡逻踩点，没碰上他们巴望的猎物，却踩中了不知哪位有钱人设的罗网，被吊在树上，叫苦不迭。见有人来，猛地一喜，可一看来的是个疯子，立刻大失所望。这缚仙网网绳虽细，材料却上等，牢不可破，一旦被捉住，任你人神妖魔精鬼怪也要折腾一阵。除非被更上等的仙器斩破。这疯子别说放他们下来了，只怕连这是个什么东西不知道。

正要试着叫他找人来帮手，一阵轻灵的分枝踏叶之声逼近，黑色的山林里掠出一个浅色轻衫的少年。

这小公子眉间一点丹砂，俊秀得有些刻薄，年纪极轻，跟蓝思追差不多，还是个半大的孩子，身背一筒羽箭、一柄金光流璨的长剑，手持长弓。衣上刺绣精致无伦，在胸口团成一朵气势非凡的白牡丹，金线夜色里闪着细细碎光。

魏无羡暗叹一声“有钱！”

这个一定是兰陵金氏的哪位小公子。只有他家，以白牡丹为家纹，自比国色，以花中之王，暗暗标榜自己仙中之王；以朱砂点额，意喻“启智明志、朱光耀世”。

这小公子本来搭弓欲射，却见缚仙网网住的是人，失望过后，陡转为不耐之色：“每次都是你们这些蠢货。这山里四百多张缚仙网，猎物还没抓到，已经给你们这些人捣坏了十几个！”

魏无羡想的还是：“有钱！”

一张缚仙网已价值不菲，他竟然一口气布了四百多张，稍小一点的家族，必须倾家荡产，不愧是兰陵金氏。可这样滥用缚仙网，无差别捕捉，哪里是在夜猎，分明是在赶人，不让别人有机会分一杯羹。看来之前撤走的修士们，不是因为猎物扎手，而是因为名门难惹。

几日沿途漫走，再加上方才在佛脚镇饶有兴味地旁听，这些年修真界的起落沉浮，魏无羡也道听途说了不少。作为百年仙门大混战的最终赢家，如今兰陵金氏统摄引领众家，连家主都被尊称为“仙督”。金氏家风原本就矜傲，喜奢华富丽，这些年来高高在上，家族强盛，更是把族中子弟养的个个横行无忌，稍次的家族就算被百般羞辱也只能忍气吞声，这样的乡下小户更是一百个惹不起，所以虽然这少年言语刻薄，被吊在网中的几人涨红了脸，却不敢回骂。中年人低声下气道：“请小公子行个方便，放我们下来吧。”

这少年正焦躁猎物迟迟不出现，刚好把气撒在这几个乡巴佬身上，抱手道：“你们就在这里挂着吧，省得到处乱走，又碍我的事！等我抓到了食魂兽，想得起你们再放你们下来。”

真被这样吊在树上挂一夜，万一恰好遇上了在大梵山里游荡的那只东西，他们又动弹不得，可就只有被吸干魂的份儿了。那名送苹果给魏无羡的圆脸少女心中害怕，哭出了声。魏无羡原本盘腿坐在花驴子背上，花驴子一听到这哭声，长耳抖了抖，突然蹿了出去。

蹿了出去还一声长鸣，若不是叫声太难听，这势不可挡的英勇气势，说是匹千里良骏也绝不谬赞。魏无羡猝不及防被它从背上掀了下来，险些摔得头破血流。花驴子大头朝前，冲向那名少年，似乎坚信自己可以用脑袋把他顶飞。那少年还搭着箭，正好朝它拉弓，魏无羡还不想这么快又去找一匹新坐骑，连连奋力拽它缰绳。那少年看他两眼，却忽然露出惊愕之色，旋即转为不屑，撇嘴道：“原来是你。”

这口气，两分诧异，八分嫌恶，听得魏无羡直眨眼。那少年又道：“怎么，被赶回老家之后你疯了？涂成这个鬼样子，也敢把你放出来见人！”

他好像听到了什么了不得的东西？！

难道——魏无羡一拍大腿。难道莫玄羽他爹不是什么杂门小派的家主，而是大名鼎鼎的金光善？！

金光善是兰陵金氏上一代的家主，早已故去。说起这人，可谓是一言难尽。他有位家世显赫的厉害夫人，惧内之名远扬，可他怕归怕，女人还是要照搞不误的，金夫人再厉害也不能一天十二个时辰都跟紧他，于是上至名门佳媛，下至乡野娼妓，能吃到的绝不放过。而且他虽爱拈花惹草四处偷情，私生子女众多，但极易喜新厌旧，对女子腻味了便完全抛之脑后，全无责任感。在众多私生子女之中，唯有一人格外出彩，才被认了回去，便是现任兰陵金氏家主金光瑶。而且金光善连去世也不光彩，他自信老当益壮，要挑战自我，和一群女人鬼混，然而不幸失败马上风。这实在太教人难以启齿了，因此兰陵金氏对外一致宣称老宗主是劳累过度，于是众家也都心照不宣，装作不知道。总之，这些才是他“大名鼎鼎”的真正原因。

当初乱葬岗大围剿，除了江澄，第二份就算金光善出力大。如今魏无羡却占了他私生子的舍，也当真不知这笔账要怎么算。

那少年见他发呆，心中讨厌，道：“还不快滚！看见你就恶心的够了。死断袖。”

算起辈分来，莫玄羽还说不定是这少年叔叔伯伯之类的长辈，竟然要被一个小辈这样羞辱，魏无羡觉得，就算不为自己，为莫玄羽这具身体也要羞辱回去，道：“真是有娘生没娘养。”

一听这句话，两簇暴怒的火焰在那少年眼里一闪而逝。他拔出背上长剑，森森地道：“你——说什么？”

剑身金光大盛，乃是一把不可多得的上品宝剑，许多家族打拼一辈子也未见得能沾这等宝剑的边。魏无羡凝神细看，竟觉得这把剑有些眼熟，不过金色剑芒的上品宝剑他见过的也不算少，是以并未细想，而是转了转手中一只小小的布囊。

这是他前日捡了几块边角料临时拼凑的一只“锁灵囊”。那少年劈剑向他斩来，他从锁灵囊中取出一张裁成人形的小纸片儿，错身避过，反手“啪”的一下拍在对方背上。

那少年动作已是快得很，可魏无羡脚底绊人背后拍符这种事干得多了，手脚更快。那少年只觉得背心一麻，背后一沉，整个人不由自主趴倒了地上，剑也哐当掉到了一边，怎么努力也爬不起来，仿佛泰山压顶。背上趴着一只贪食而死的阴魂，将他牢牢压得喘不过气。小鬼虽弱，对付这种毛孩子却不在话下。魏无羡把他的剑捡起来，掂了掂，一挥斩断上方缚仙网。

🌹 落+霞-小+说+ ww w + l u ox i a - C o m +

那一家几口狼狈落地，一句不说，匆匆狂奔逃去。那圆脸少女似想道谢，被她长辈一把拉走。生怕多说几句被这位金公子记恨的更厉害。地上少年怒道：“死断袖！好啊你，灵力低微修炼不成就走这种邪道，你给我当心！今天你知道谁来了吗？！今天我……”

魏无羡毫无诚意地捧心道：“啊！我好怕啊！”

他从前那一套修炼法门虽遭人诟病，长久下来有害修习者的身之元本，但有速成之效，且不受灵力和天赋的限制，因此极为诱人，贪图捷径私底下修习的人从来不缺，这少年便以为莫玄羽当年被赶出兰陵金氏之后走了邪路。这怀疑合情合理，也省去了魏无羡许多不必要的麻烦。

这少年手撑地面，试了几回也爬不起来，脸涨得通红，咬牙道：“再不撤我告诉我舅舅，你等着死吧！”

魏无羡奇怪道：“为什么是舅舅不是爹？你舅舅哪位？”

身后忽然响起一个声音，三分冷峻七分森寒：

“他舅舅是我，你还有什么遗言吗？”

一听到这个声音，魏无羡周身血液似乎都冲上了脑袋，旋即又褪得干干净净。好在他的脸上原本就是一团惨白，再白一些也没有异常。

一名紫衣青年信步而来，箭袖轻袍，手压在佩剑的剑柄上，腰间悬着一枚银铃，走路时却听不到铃响。九州羽传说小说

这青年细眉杏目，相貌是一种锐利的俊美，目光沉炽，隐隐带一股攻击之意，看人犹如两道冷电。走在魏无羡十步之外，驻足静立，神色如弦上利箭，蓄势待发，连体态都透着一股傲慢自负。

他皱眉道：“金凌，你怎么耗了这么久，还要我过来请你回去吗？弄成这副难看样子，还不滚起来！”

最初脑内的那阵麻木过去后，魏无羡迅速回魂，在袖中勾勾手指，撤回那片纸人。金凌感到背上一松，立刻一骨碌抓回自己的剑爬起，闪到江澄身边，指魏无羡骂道：“我要打断你的腿！”

这舅甥二人站在一起，依稀能看出眉目有两三分神似，倒像是一对兄弟。江澄动了动手指，那张纸片人倏地从魏无羡指中脱出，飞入他手中。他看了一眼，目光中腾起一阵戾气，指间用力，纸片蹿起火焰，在阴灵的尖叫声中烧成灰烬。

江澄森然道：“打断他的腿？我不是告诉过你吗，遇见这种邪魔歪道，直接杀了喂你的狗！”九州缥缈录小说

魏无羡连驴子也顾不得牵了，飞身退后。他本以为时隔多年，就算江澄对他有再大的恨意，也该烟消云散了。岂料哪有这么便宜，非但不消散，反而像陈年老酿一样越久越浓，如今竟已经迁怒到所有效仿他修炼的人身上！

有人在后护持，金凌这次出剑愈加凶狠，魏无羡两指探入锁灵囊，正待动作。一道蓝色的剑光闪电般掠出，与金凌佩剑相击，直接将这上品仙剑的金光打得瞬间溃散。

倒不在于佩剑高下，而是持剑者之间实在实力悬殊。魏无羡原本算好了时机，却不想被这道剑芒扰了步伐，一个踉跄，扑了地，正正扑到一双雪白的靴子之前。僵了片刻，他缓缓抬头。

首先映入眼帘的，是一道如凝冰般晶莹剔透的修长剑锋。

百家之中，这把剑可谓是大名鼎鼎，魏无羡也在并肩作战和拔剑相向时领教过无数次它的威力。剑柄乃是以经过密法炼制的纯银所锻造，剑身极薄，澄澈透明，散发着冰雪寒气，却削铁如泥，因此整把剑看似轻灵，似有仙气飘逸，实则极有分量，等闲之辈甚至根本无法挥动。

——“避尘”。

剑锋倒转，魏无羡头顶传来铮然一声入鞘之响。与此同时，江澄的声音远远传来：“我道是谁。原来是蓝二公子。”

这双白靴绕过了魏无羡，不紧不慢，往前走了三步。魏无羡抬头起身。与之擦肩而过时，状似无意地和他对视了一刹那。

来人满身如练的月光，背负一把七弦古琴，琴身比寻常古琴要窄，通体乌黑，木色柔和。明朝那些事儿小说

这男子束着一条云纹抹额，肤色白皙，俊极雅极，如琢如磨。眼睛的颜色非常浅淡，仿若琉璃，让他目光显得过于冷漠。神色间有霜雪之意，是近乎刻板的一派肃然，即便是看见了魏无羡现在这张可笑脸孔也无波无澜。

从头到脚，一尘不染，一丝不苟，找不到一丝不妥贴的失仪之处，饶是如此，魏无羡心里还是蹦出了四个大字：

“披麻戴孝！”

真真是披麻戴孝。任各家把姑苏蓝氏的校服吹得有多天花乱坠评其为公认最美观的校服、把蓝忘机誉为多举世无双百年难得一遇的美男子，也扛不住他那一脸活像死了老婆的苦大仇深。

流年不利，冤家路窄。福无双至，祸不单行。

蓝忘机一语不发，目不斜视，静静站在江澄对面。江澄已算是极为出挑的俊美，可和他面对面站着，竟也逊色了几分，浮躁了几分，扬着一边眉毛道：“含光君还真不愧那‘逢乱必出’的美名啊，怎么今天还有空到这深山老林里来了？”

如他们这般身份的世家仙首，一般是不屑于理会品级过低的邪祟猎物的，而蓝忘机却是一个例外。他从来不挑择夜猎对象，也不会因为这个妖魔鬼怪不够凶悍、杀了没什么名声而不来。只要有人求助，他便会到，从他年少时起，便一直如此。因此，“逢乱必出”是世人对含光君夜猎出行的评价，也是予以他品性的赞扬。江澄此时用这种口吻说出来，实在不怎么客气，蓝忘机身后跟上来一群他家的小辈，听了都觉怪不舒服，蓝景仪心直口快，道：“江宗主不也在这里？”

江澄冷冷地道：“啧，长辈说话，有你插嘴的份？姑苏蓝氏自诩仙门上礼之家，原来就是这样教导族中子弟的。”

蓝忘机似乎不想与他交谈，看了蓝思追一眼，后者会意，那就让小辈与小辈对话，出列，对金凌道：“金公子，夜猎向来是各家公平竞争，可是金公子在大梵山上四处撒网，使得其他家族的修士举步艰难，唯恐落入陷阱，岂非已经违背了夜猎的规则？”

金凌冷冷的神情和他舅舅一个模子里刻出来的：“他们自己蠢，踩中陷阱，我能有什么办法。有什么事都等我抓到猎物再说。”

蓝忘机皱了皱眉。金凌还要说话，忽然发现自己无法开口，喉咙也发不出声音了，登时大惊失色。江澄一看，金凌上下两片嘴唇竟粘住了一般无法分开，脸现薄怒之色，先前那勉勉强强的礼仪也不要了：“姓蓝的！你什么意思，金凌还轮不到你来管教，给我解开！”

这禁言术是蓝家用来惩罚犯错的族中子弟的。魏无羡没少吃过这个小把戏的亏，虽不是什么复杂高深的法术，非蓝家人却不得解法。若是强行要说话，不是上下唇被撕得流血，就是嗓子喑哑数日，必须闭嘴安静自省，直到熬过惩罚时间。蓝思追道：“江宗主不必动怒，只要他不强行破术，一炷香便自动解开了。”

江澄还未开口，林中奔来一名身着江氏服色的紫衣人，喊道：“宗主！”再见蓝忘机站在这里，脸现犹疑。江澄讥讽道：“说吧，又有什么坏消息要报给我了？”

这名客卿小声道：“不久之前，一道蓝色飞剑，把您安排的缚仙网破坏掉了。”

江澄横了蓝忘机一眼，心中的不快直接流露到脸上，道：“破了几个？”

这名客卿小心翼翼地道：“……全部……”

四百多张！

江澄狠狠着恼了一番。

真是没料到，此行这般晦气。原本他是来为金凌助阵的，今年金凌将满十五，已是该出道和其他家族的后辈们拼资历的年纪了。江澄精心筛选，才为他挑出大梵山的猎场，四处撒网并恐吓其他家族修士，教他们寸步难行、知难而退，为的就是让金凌拔得这个头筹，让旁人不能跟他抢。四百多张缚仙网，虽近天价，对云梦江氏也不算什么。可网毁事小，失颜事大。蓝忘机如此行事，江澄只觉一口恶气盘旋心头，越升越高。他眯了眯眼，左手有意无意在右手食指那枚指环上细细摩挲。

这是个危险的动作。

人人皆知，那枚指环乃是个要命的厉害法宝。一旦江家家主开始碰它了，便是有杀意了。

If it was darker, then one would need a torch to move freely about in the mountain’s forest. Wei WuXian walked for a while, but he didn’t meet many cultivators. He was quite surprised,  _ is it possible that half of the clans who came were in Buddha’s Feet arguing and talking empty words, while the other half could only come back defeated, like the group of people who just passed by? _

Suddenly, cries for help came from in front of him.

“Is anyone there?”

“Help us!”

Both male and female voices could be heard, and all sounded panicked, probably not faked. Cries for help from desolate mountains were usually the works of evil creatures, to lure ignorant people into traps. Yet, Wei WuXian was extremely happy.

The eviler the creature was, the better it was for him!

He directed the donkey toward the direction of the voices, but couldn’t find anything around him. As he looked upward, instead of spirits or monsters, it was the rural clan that he met by the field earlier on, hung on the trees by a huge, golden web.

The middle-aged man was originally patrolling and scouting in the forest with a few others. However, rather than meeting the prey that they had hoped for, they stepped into a net trap, probably set up by some wealthy clan, which was why they were hanging on the trees, complaining and calling for help.

After seeing that someone approached, they immediately brightened up, but the hope faded as they saw that it was a lunatic who came. Although the threads of the deity-binding net were thin, the material was fine in quality, making them difficult to break. No matter human, god, demon, spirit, or monster, it would take a long while for the intruder to struggle out since it could only be broken by a superior magical tool. The lunatic probably didn’t even know what it was, much less how to get them out of it.

He was about to call others to come help him when the crisp sounds of parting branches and stepping on leaves approached. A boy wearing a light-colored robe emerged from within the dark forest.

The boy had a **vermilion mark** in between his eyebrows, his features delicate yet sharp. He was quite young, around the same age as Lan SiZhui—still in his adolescence. He carried a bamboo canister of feathered arrows and a luminous sword on his back, holding a longbow in his hand. The embroidery on his clothes was extremely delicate, forming a magnificent white peony in front of his chest. The golden threads glistened against the dark nighttime shades surrounding him.

Wei WuXian silently exclaimed, “How wealthy!”

This must have been a young master studying in the LanlingJin Sect, since the sect was the only one with a white peony as the clan pattern, using the king of all flowers to suggest that they were the king of all cultivators. The  **vermilion mark** implied the meaning of “opening the doors toward wisdom and aspiration; illuminating the world with the vermilion light.”

The young master already had an arrow on his bow and was preparing to shoot it, when he realized that the deity-binding nets only caught humans. After an initial moment of disappointment, he quickly became annoyed, “I find you idiots every single time. There are more than four hundred deity-binding nets in the mountain, but you guys have already broken ten or so, and I haven’t even seen the prey yet!”

Wei WuXian thought, again, “How wealthy!”

A single deity-binding net was already expensive, yet he had set up four hundred all at once. A smaller clan would’ve become bankrupt after buying so many, but then, of course, this was the LanlingJin Sect. However, wasting deity-binding webs like this and not caring about what they caught shouldn’t be considered night-hunting at all. In fact, it was almost as if they were chasing people away, not allowing others the chance of contributing to the process. It seemed that the cultivators who retreated earlier didn’t do it because the prey was difficult, but rather because this sect was one that shouldn’t be angered.

After a few days of traveling slowly and listening to the intriguing conversations at Buddha’s Feet, Wei WuXian gathered a lot of information about the changes to the cultivation world. As the final winner of the hundred-year-long cultivational disruption, the LanlingJin Sect was the head of all clans and sects—its leader was even referred to as the “commander” of all cultivators.

Even before this, the Jin Clan was arrogant, admirers of extravagant splendor. After the years of being at the top and while strengthening the sect, it had trained all of its disciples to do whatever they wanted to. Even a slightly weaker clan would have to submit to their humiliation, much less a small, rural clan such as this one. This was why, although the people trapped in the nets were red with fury, because of the mean words of the boy, they could not talk back.

The middle-aged man spoke with tolerance, “Please,  **Young Master** , do us a small favor and let us down.”

The boy was restless with the anxiety of his prey still not arriving, and it was convenient for him to direct his anger toward the country bumpkins. He crossed his arms, “You guys should just stay here, in case you mess around and get in my way again! I’ll let you down after I catch the spirit-consuming beast, that is, if I still remember you.”

If they really stayed on the trees for the whole night and happened to bump into the creature that haunted Dafan Mountain, being unable to move, all they could do would be to wait for their souls to be sucked dry. The round-faced girl who gave an apple to Wei WuXian felt scared and started crying. Wei WuXian was originally cross-legged on the donkey, but as it heard the sob, his long ears quivered, and it suddenly leaped forward.

Following the leap came a long bray. If not for how horrible the bray sounded, its unstoppable vigor could almost pass for a purebred horse. Unprepared for this, Wei WuXian was thrown off of its back, almost injuring his head as he fell. The donkey ran head-first toward the boy as if it believed that it could knock him off his feet with its head. The boy’s arrow was still poised on the bow, conveniently drawing the bow toward its direction. Wei WuXian didn’t want to find a new mount so soon, so he quickly yanked on its reins. The boy took a look at him, a look of shock to suddenly appear on his face.

After a second, the shock turned into disdain. His mouth twitched, “So, it’s you.”

The tone was made of twenty percent surprise and eighty percent disgust, making Wei WuXian blink. The boy spoke again, “Did you lose your marbles after you were thrown back to your village? How could they let you outside when you looked as freaky as this?”

Did he really just hear something of such significance?

_ Might it be _ , Wei WuXian suddenly realized,  _ that Mo XuanYu’s father isn’t the head of some small sect, but the famous Jin GuangShan? _

Jin GuangShan was the last leader of the LanlingJin Sect, having already passed away. On the topic of this man, one sentence could not tell the whole story. He had a fierce wife from a prominent family and, in fact, he was known for being scared of her. However, even if he was scared, it never stopped him from going to other women. No matter how fierce Madame Jin was, it was impossible for her to follow him twenty-four hours a day. Therefore, from ladies of distinguished statuses to prostitutes in rural areas, if he could get his hands on one, he wouldn’t miss the chance. And, although he enjoyed casual relationships and flirted everywhere, having an uncountable amount of illegitimate children, it was extremely easy for him to get bored.

After he grew tired a woman, he would forget about her completely, without any responsibility or whatsoever. Among all of his illegitimate children, there was only one who proved to be exceptionally talented and ended up being taken back—the current leader of the LanlingJin Sect, Jin GuangYao. Moreover, Jin GuangShan didn’t die honorably either. He believed that he was old but vigorous, and wanted to challenge himself, fooling around with a group of women. However, unfortunately, he failed and passed away during the act. This was too humiliating, and so, the LanlingJin Sect told the public that the old leader died from overworking himself. All of the other clans decided to keep silent about the matter and pretended that they didn’t know anything. Anyways, those were the real reasons behind his “fame.”

During the siege in Luanzang Hill, aside from Jiang Cheng, Jin GuangShan was the second-greatest contributor. And now, Wei WuXian had taken over the body of his own illegitimate son. He really didn’t know if they were even with each other.

Seeing that he was spacing out, the boy grew even more annoyed, “Get out of here! It’s disgusting just looking at you, you damn gay!”

In terms of his generation, it was highly possible for Mo XuanYu to be an elder to the boy, maybe an uncle. After being humiliated by a junior like this, Wei WuXian thought that even if not for his own sake, he needed to return the humiliation for Mo XuanYu’s body, “What an attitude! I suppose that you didn’t have a mother to teach you?”

Hearing his words, two raging flames sparked in the boy’s eyes. He unsheathed the sword on his back and threatened, “What… Did you say?”

The blade of the sword shone a golden light. It was a rare sword of high quality—most clans probably couldn’t get a small piece of it even if they spent their whole lives saving for it. Wei WuXian examined it attentively, somehow thinking that the sword seemed familiar to him. Then again, he had seen his share of gold, top-notch swords. He didn’t think too much about it and began to spin a tiny cloth bag that he held in his hand.

It was a makeshift “spirit-locking bag” that he had created a few days ago, using the scraps and pieces of things. As the boy wielded the sword and came toward him, he fished a piece of human-shaped paper out of the spirit-locking bag. He shifted to the side, avoiding the attack, and slapped the paper onto his opponent’s back.

The boy’s movements were already fast, but Wei WuXian had done a lot of “tripping someone while slapping a talisman onto their back”, which meant that he was faster. The boy suddenly felt his torso become numb, his back weakening, and he unwillingly collapsed onto the ground, with his sword also falling to the side with a  _ clunk _ . He couldn’t get up no matter how hard he tried, as if a mountain was on top of him. On his back, there was a ghost who had died from gluttony, crushing him to the point that he couldn’t even breathe. Although the ghost was weak, it was completely capable of dealing with brats like this one. Wei WuXian picked up his sword, weighed it in his hands, and swung toward the direction of the deity-binding net, splitting it in half.

The family fell to the ground in an awkward way, but they sprinted off without saying anything. The round-faced girl seemed as if she wanted to thank him, but she was pulled away by an elder, who was scared that Young Master Jin would hate them even more. The boy on the ground was fuming, “You damn gay! Good for you, taking this sort of wrong path because you didn’t have enough spiritual powers to do anything! Watch out for your life! Do you know who came today? Today, I…”

Although the cultivation method that he used in the past was often criticized and, in the long term, it harmed the cultivator’s health, it could be mastered quickly. It was also especially attractive because there were no limitations as to the cultivator’s spiritual powers or talent, making it so that there were always people who secretly practiced it to find a shortcut. The boy presumed that, after being chased from the LanlingJin Sect, Mo XuanYu had chosen the dishonorable path, which was a reasonable conclusion to draw, saving Wei WuXian from a lot of unnecessary trouble.

The boy pushed on the ground, but couldn’t get up even after a few tries. His face was scarlet and he gritted his teeth, “If you don’t stop, I’m gonna tell my uncle, and you’re gonna wait for your death!”

Wei WuXian wondered, “Why is it your uncle, not your dad? Who’s your uncle, again?”

A voice suddenly came from behind him, a mixture of being bitter and cold.

“I am his uncle. Do you have any last words?”

Hearing the voice, all of the blood from Wei WuXian’s body traveled to his head and drained away a moment later. The good thing was that his face was already a pile of white. A shade whiter wouldn’t make too much of a difference.

A violet-clothed youth approached in confident steps, his  **jianxiu** robe flowing smoothly and his hand pressing on the hilt of his sword. A silver bell hung by his waist, although it made no sound as he walked.

The young man had thin brows and almond eyes. His features were handsome in a sharp way, and his eyes held a composed vigor, with a slight intention of attack, appearing to be two bolts of lightning as he stared. He stood ten steps away from Wei WuXian, his expression resembling a honed arrow on the bow, ready to be released at any moment. Even his posture emitted an air of arrogance and overconfidence.

He frowned, “Jin Ling, why did you linger for so long? Do you really need me to come and pick you up? Look at what a terrible situation you’re in right now, and get up!”

After the initial numbing of his head, Wei WuXian quickly realized what was going on. He curled a finger inside his sleeve and made the piece of paper retreat. Jin Ling felt his back lighten and immediately rolled up, grabbing his sword in the process. He shifted near Jiang Cheng and pointed at Wei WuXian accusingly, “I’m gonna break your legs!”

With the pair of uncle and nephew standing beside each other, it was clear that they shared a close resemblance, probably able to pass for brothers. Jiang Cheng moved his finger, and the paper doll swiftly flew out of Wei WuXian’s hand and into his own. After taking one look at it, hostility came over his face. He pressured his fingers, and the paper was ignited, burning to dust with the screams of dark spirits.

Jiang Cheng spoke grimly, “Break his legs? Haven’t I told you? If you see this sort of evil and crooked practice, kill the cultivator and feed him to your dogs!”

Wei WuXian couldn’t even attempt to grab his donkey, backing away at rapid speed. He thought that, after so many years, no matter how much hatred Jiang Cheng had held for him, it would have disappeared long ago. He didn’t expect that not only did it not disappear, it became richer, as if it was a  **jar** of aged alcohol. At the present time, his hatred had grown to affect even people who cultivated like him!

With someone backing him up, Jin Ling’s attacks became more aggressive. Wei WuXian slid two fingers into the spirit-locking bag, about to take something out, when suddenly, the blue glare of a sword slashed out like lightning. It collided with Jin Ling’s sword, breaking the powerful sword’s golden rays in an instant.

It wasn’t because of the quality of the swords, but rather the great disparity in the strengths of the persons using the swords. Wei WuXian had originally calculated the timing, but his movements were suddenly interrupted by the sword’s glare, causing him to trip. He fell toward the ground, right on top of a pair of snow-white boots. After pausing for a moment, he slowly lifted his head.

What first came into his sight was a long, slender blade, crystalline and translucent, as if it was made of ice.

In the cultivation world, this sword was one of the most famous ones. Wei WuXian had experienced its powers countless times, including both battles fought beside it and against it. The hilt of the sword was forged from pure silver that had been refined with secret techniques. The blade of the sword was extremely thin, almost transparent, sending forth the cold breaths of ice and snow. However, at the same time, it could cut through iron like cutting through mud. This was why, although the sword looked light, as if it could fly away any instant, it was actually quite heavy, unable to be wielded by the average person.

Its name was “ **Bichen** .”

The blade turned, and the  _ clank _ of the sword being inserted back into the scabbard sounded from above Wei WuXian. At the same time, Jiang Cheng’s voice came from afar, “And I was wondering who it was. So, it is you, Second Young Master Lan.”

The pair of white boots passed around Wei WuXian and calmly walked three steps forward. Wei WuXian raised his head and got up. As he walked past the former, slightly brushing their shoulders, he made eye contact with him for a short moment, pretending that it was unintentional.

He had an aura of smooth moonlight. The seven-stringed zither that he carried on his back was narrower than most. Its body was black, made using wood of soft color.

The man wore a forehead ribbon with cloud patterns. His skin was fair, features both refined and elegant, as if he was a piece of polished jade. The color of his eyes was especially light, like they were made of colored glass, causing his gaze to be overly distant. His expression held the traces of frost and snow, stern to the degree of being stiff, unwavering even as he saw Wei WuXian’s ridiculous face.

There wasn’t a single spec of dust or wrinkled spot on him, from his head to his feet. It was impossible to find any fault with his appearance. Even so, two capitalized words jumped into Wei WuXian’s mind.

_ Mourning clothes! _

Mourning clothes, indeed. Although all of the clans in the cultivation world used extravagant words to describe the GusuLan Sect’s uniform as the best-looking uniform and Lan WangJi as an incomparable beauty who only appeared once in a blue moon, nothing could help the bitter facial expression that made him look as though his wife had passed away.

In an unlucky year, enemies would often find their paths to cross; good news always traveled alone, but one disaster always followed the next… Thus, the situation right now.

Lan WangJi was silent, staring straight ahead, standing motionlessly in front of Jiang Cheng. Jiang Cheng was already exceptionally handsome, but as they stood face to face with each other, he still seemed a few degrees inferior. He raised one brow and spoke, “HanGuang-Jun, you sure live up to your reputation of ‘being wherever the chaos is’. So, you had time to come to this remote area today?”

Powerful cultivators from prominent clans usually didn’t care to pay attention to lower level preys. However, Lan WangJi was an exception. He never cared for the prey of a night-hunt, and wouldn’t refuse to go just because the creature was not threatening enough to increase his fame. If anyone wanted help, he would be there. He had been like this ever since he was young. “Being wherever the chaos is” was the comment that the public gave him for his night-hunts and, also, praise for his moral character. Right now, Jiang Cheng really didn’t seem too polite as he said the words in such a tone. Even the juniors who came following Lan WangJi didn’t seem comfortable hearing it.

Lan JingYi spoke straightforwardly, “Isn’t Sect Leader Jiang here as well?”

Jiang Cheng replied grimly, “ _ Tsk _ , do you really think that you should butt in when your seniors are conversing? The GusuLan Sect has always been known for its respectful conduct. Is this really how it teaches its disciples?”

Lan WangJi seemed as if he didn’t want to engage in conversation, throwing Lan SiZhui a look. The latter understood and told the juniors to speak among themselves. Afterward, he spoke to Jin Ling, “Young Master Jin, night-hunts have always been fair competitions amongst the different clans and sects. However, to set up nets all over Dafan Mountain is clearly hindering the cultivators, causing them to fall into the traps. Is this or is this not against the rules of night-hunting?”

Jin Ling’s grim expression was exactly the same as his uncle’s, “What can I do? It was their own fault for stepping into the traps. I’ll solve everything after I finish capturing the prey.”

Lan WangJi frowned. Jin Ling was about to speak again, but he suddenly realized that, shockingly, he could neither open his mouth nor make any sounds. Seeing that Jin Ling’s upper and lower lips became inseparable as if they were glued together, anger appeared on Jiang Cheng’s face. The sloppy manners that he upheld before this were all gotten rid of, “You, with the Lan surname! What do you mean by this? It’s not your turn to discipline Jin Ling yet, so release the spell, now!”

The silence spell was used by the Lan Sect to reprimand its disciples. Wei WuXian had suffered a ton from this little trick. Although it wasn’t anything too complicated or obscure, only people of the Lan Clan could release the spell. If one wanted to forcibly speak, it would result in either their lips being ripped bloody or a hoarse throat for a couple of days. The only solution was to stay silent and reflect upon the wrongdoings until the time limit of the punishment was over. Lan SiZhui spoke, “Sect Leader Jiang, there is no need for anger. As long as he does not break the spell forcefully, it would release on its own, after thirty minutes.”

Before Jiang Cheng opened his mouth to speak, a purple-clothed man in the Jiang Sect’s uniform ran toward them from within the forest. He shouted, “Sect Leader!” However, after seeing Lan WangJi’s presence, he hesitated. Jiang Cheng spoke satirically, “Talk. Is there more bad news?”

The man spoke in a low voice, “Not long ago, a blue sword flew over and destroyed the deity-binding nets that you had set up.”

Jiang Cheng glanced at Lan WangJi harshly, his displease plastered all over his face, “How many were broken?”

The man replied carefully, “… All of them…”

_ That’s more than four hundred! _

Jiang Cheng seethed with anger.

He didn’t expect the journey to be this unlucky. Originally, he came to help Jin Ling out. Jin Ling would be turning fifteen this year, the age of which he should already be making his debut and starting to compete with the juniors of other clans. Jiang Cheng considered the decision carefully before choosing Dafan Mountain as the location of the hunt. He also set up nets everywhere and threatened the cultivators of other clans, showing them the consequences so that they would retreat, in order to let Jin Ling take the top prize without anyone fighting against him.

Although four hundred deity-binding nets were a whopping price, it wasn’t too much for the YunmengJiang Sect. Nonetheless, losing the nets were a small matter, but losing face was not. With Lan WangJi’s actions, Jiang Cheng felt a whirlpool of anger at the bottom of his heart, rising higher by every second. He narrowed his eyes, his left hand casually stroking the ring on his right hand’s index finger.

This was a dangerous sign.

Everyone knew that the ring was a menacing, strong magical weapon. Whenever Clan Leader Jiang started touching it, it meant that he had the intent to kill.


	8. Arrogance Part 3

然而，摩挲一阵，江澄便强制自己将丝丝敌意克制起来。

他虽很不愉快，但身为一门之主，却也有更多的考量，不能像金凌这种小子那般冲动。自从清河聂氏衰落之后，如今三大世家里，兰陵金氏和姑苏蓝氏两家由于家主私交甚笃，本来就甚为亲近，他独立把持云梦江氏，在三家之中可以说处于孤立状态。含光君蓝忘机是威望甚高的仙门名士，其兄长泽芜君蓝曦臣则是姑苏蓝氏的家主，兄弟二人一向和睦，能不撕破脸皮，最好不要撕破脸皮。

再来，江澄的佩剑“三毒”与蓝忘机的佩剑“避尘”从未正式交锋过，鹿死谁手犹未可知。他虽有这枚家传宝戒“紫电”在手，蓝忘机那具“忘机”琴却也有赫赫威名。江澄最无法容忍的就是落于下风，没有十成把握，他不考虑和蓝忘机动手。

江澄慢慢收回了摩挲那枚戒指的左手。看来蓝忘机已打定主意要插手此事，他再做恶人也不方便。暂且记下这一笔。江澄做出权衡，转头见金凌仍愤愤捂嘴，道：“含光君要罚你，你就受他这一回管教吧。能管到别家小辈的头上，也是不容易。”

他语气嘲讽，也不知是在嘲讽谁。蓝忘机从不争口舌之快，听若未闻。江澄话中带刺，又是一转：“还站着干什么，等着猎物自己撞过来插|你剑上？今天你要是拿不下这大梵山里的东西，今后都不必来找我了！”

金凌狠狠瞪了魏无羡一眼，却不敢去瞪罚他禁言的蓝忘机，收剑入鞘，对两位长辈施了礼，持弓退走。蓝思追道：“江宗主，所毁缚仙网，姑苏蓝氏自会如数奉还。”

江澄冷笑道：“不必！”选了相反的方向，信步下山。身后客卿噤声跟上，心知回去免不了一通责罚，愁眉苦脸。

待他们身影消失，蓝景仪道：“这江宗主怎么这样！”说完才想起蓝家家教，背后不可语人是非，吓得看了含光君一眼，闭嘴缩回。蓝思追对魏无羡浅浅一笑，道：“莫公子，我们又见面啦。”

魏无羡扯扯嘴角。蓝忘机却开口了，指令简洁明了，辞藻毫不华丽：“去做事。”如懿传小说

数名小辈这才想起来大梵山是做什么的，收起其他心思，恭恭敬敬等其他教诲。片刻之后，蓝忘机又道：“尽力而为。不可逞强。”

这声音又低又磁，若是靠得近了，定要听得人心尖发颤。众小辈规规矩矩应是，不敢多留，朝山林深处走去。魏无羡则心道，江澄和蓝湛，果真是完全不同的两个人，连对晚辈的一句叮嘱都截然相反。正想着，忽见蓝忘机向他微不可查地点点头，忍不住微微一愣。

蓝忘机这人从年少时起便一本正经得令人牙疼，严肃死板，仿佛从来没有过活泼的时候，眼里揉不得半点沙子，对魏无羡修鬼道一事极不认可。蓝思追应该已告知过蓝忘机自己在莫家庄的可疑行径，却仍对他点头致意，想来是谢他为蓝家小辈解困。魏无羡当即不假思索地也还了一礼，再抬头时，蓝忘机背影已消失。

顿了顿，他转身朝山下走去。

不管大梵山里是什么猎物，他都不能要了。魏无羡和谁抢也不会和金凌抢。

竟然是金凌。

兰陵金氏族中那么多子弟，他实在是没想到，遇到的恰恰是金凌。若他知道，又怎会讥嘲金凌“有娘生没娘养”？如果是别人对金凌说这句话，他会教这人领会到什么叫祸从口出。可是这么说的，竟然是他自己。

静立片刻，魏无羡扬手给了自己一耳光。

这一耳光甚是响亮用力，右脸热剌剌的，忽然一旁灌木丛一番悉悉索索，魏无羡瞥眼见冒出个花驴头，垂下手。那只驴子这次却主动蹭了过来，魏无羡扯了扯它的长耳朵，苦笑道：“你要英雄救美，却让我去见义勇为。”

花驴子正哼哼唧唧，山坡尽头迎面走上来一波修士。四百多张缚仙网被蓝忘机一剑飞山尽数斩了之后，原先那些在佛脚镇上踟蹰的修士们都重新涌了上来。这群人都算是金凌的对手，魏无羡思忖片刻要不要再把他们打下去，想了想，还是默默让开了道。

这群服色混杂的各家子弟边走边抱怨：“这个金小公子，金家和江家都这样惯着他，小小年纪便这么霸道跋扈，日后若是让他接掌了兰陵金氏还不得翻天。咱们都别活了！”

魏无羡放缓脚步。

一名心软的女修叹道：“怎能不惯他宠他？那么点小便父母双亡。”

“师妹，话可不能这么说。父母双亡又如何，世上父母双亡的多了去了，人人都像他这般德行，那还得了！”

“要说魏无羡也真下得去手。金凌的母亲可是江澄的亲姐姐啊，一手把他带大的师姐。”

“江厌离也是冤，带出这么个白眼狼。金子轩更是惨，就因为跟魏无羡以前有点过节，落得这么个下场。”

“魏无羡怎么跟谁都有过节……”

“可不是。除了他养的那批疯狗你还听说他跟谁关系好了？仇家遍地天怒人怨，连和含光君都是两看相厌，水火不容。”

“说起来今天多亏了含光君……”

走了一阵，忽有淙淙溪水之声流入魏无羡耳中。

这是他来时不曾听到的。魏无羡这才觉察，他走错了下山的道，岔到另一条路上了。

牵着驴子，来到溪水之边，月上梢头，溪岸上空无枝叶遮挡，溪水中碎裂着霜白。倒影里，魏无羡看到了一张随着水流变幻莫测的脸。

他狠狠一掌拍在水上，打散了这张滑稽可笑的面容，提起湿淋淋的手掌，就着溪水，几把抹去了粉饰。

🐳 落~霞~小~说~w ww - l u ox i a - Co m

水中倒映出来的，是一个十分秀逸的青年。干净得仿佛被月色洗练过，舒眉朗目，唇角微弯。可垂首凝然注视自己时，眼睫上缀着的水珠却如泪水一般，不住下坠。

这是一张年轻而陌生的脸，不是曾翻天覆地、纵血雨腥风的夷陵老祖魏无羡。

盯了这张脸许久，魏无羡又抹了几把脸，揉揉眼睛，重重坐在溪边。

并非无法承受旁人言语攻讦，毕竟当初做出选择时就已无比清楚，今后将面对的是什么道路，心中早已自警：记住云梦江氏那一句家训——“明知不可而为之”。

只是自以为心若顽石，却终究人非草木。

小花驴似乎知道他此刻心情不好，难得没有不耐烦地大叫，安静了片刻，甩尾离去。魏无羡坐在溪边，无所反应，它回头看看，摔了摔蹄子，魏无羡仍是不理。花驴只得悻悻然回来，用牙齿咬魏无羡的衣襟，拉拉扯扯。

走也可，不走也可，既然都用咬的了，魏无羡便跟它走了。花驴子将他牵到几棵树下，绕着一块草地打转。草丛里静卧着一只乾坤袋。上方悬着一张破裂的金网，定是哪个倒霉的修士挣脱时落下的。魏无羡捡起袋子打开一看，里面杂七杂八物件不少，药酒葫芦，符篆、照妖小镜等等。

掏了一会儿，随手抓出一张符篆，手上忽然蹿起一团火焰。

烧起来的是一张燃阴符，顾名思义，以阴气为燃料，遇阴气自动起火，阴气越盛，燃烧越旺。它一被取出便烧起，说明离魏无羡不远处就有阴灵。

一见火光，魏无羡凝神戒备，举着它试探方位。转到东时，火势微弱下去，转到西边，火苗猛地蹿起。他朝这边走了几步，便见一个白色的佝偻身影出现在一棵树下。

那符纸烧完，余烬从他指尖落下。一名老者背对着他，正发出嘀嘀咕咕的声音。

魏无羡缓缓靠近，那老者口里嘀咕的的话清晰起来。

“疼啊，疼啊。”我当道士那些年

魏无羡问道：“哪里疼？”

老者答道：“头啊，头。我的头。”

魏无羡道：“我看看。”

他向一旁走了几步，转到老者身侧，便看到了他额头上的一个血红大洞。这是一只死魂，多半是被人凶器砸头谋杀至死。他身上穿着寿衣，材料和做工都上佳，说明已被好好入殓安葬。不是活人丢失的生魂。

可是，这座大梵山上，绝不应该有这样的死魂出现。

魏无羡想不通这不合理之处，只觉不妙，跳上驴子背，拍它一掌，喝了一声，策动它朝金凌等人入山的方向追去。

古坟堆附近有不少修士在徘徊，意在守株待兔。有人大胆举着召阴旗，却只召来了一群哭天抢地的阴灵。魏无羡勒住绳子，扫视一圈，朗声问道：“劳驾，搭一句。金家和蓝家那几位小公子到哪里去了？”

洗了脸果然就有人搭理了，一名修士答道：“他们离开此地，去天女祠了。”

魏无羡道：“天女祠？”

那一家乡下散户听说缚仙网尽数被破之后，又悄悄溜了上来，也在夜巡的队伍之中。那中年男人瞧这人衣服和那头龇牙驴子，像是刚才救了他们的那个疯子，颇为尴尬，假装无事，那圆脸少女却指路给他：“那边。是这山上的一个石窟神祠。”

魏无羡追问：“神祠里供的是哪路神仙？”

圆脸少女道：“好、好像是一尊天然的天女石神像。”

魏无羡颔首道：“多谢。”

当即十万火急地

朝天女祠方向奔去。

懒汉娶亲，天雷劈棺，被豺狼咬死的未婚夫、父女先后失魂，华丽的寿衣……如同一颗一颗珠子，被串联成一条完整的线。难怪风邪盘指不出方向，召阴旗更不会起作用。他们都小看了这座大梵山里的东西。

它根本不是他们所以为的东西！

However, after stroking it for a while, Jiang Cheng compelled himself to restrain his hostility.

Although he was displeased, as the leader of a sect, he needed to take more things into consideration, which meant that he couldn’t be as impulsive as Jin Ling. After the fall of the QingheNie Sect, among the Three Great Sects, the LanlingJin Sect and the GusuLan Sect were quite close due to the personal relationship between the two leaders. By leading the YunmengJiang Sect alone, he was already in an isolated situation among the three. HanGuang-Jun, or Lan WangJi, was quite a prestigious cultivator, while his elder brother ZeWu-Jun, or Lan XiChen, was the leader of the GusuLan Sect. The two brothers had always been on good terms with each other. It was best to not openly dispute with Lan WangJi.

Also, Jiang Cheng’s sword, “Sandu,” had never made actual contact with Lan WangJi’s sword, “Bichen,” and it was not yet decidable whose hands would the deer die on. Although he owned the powerful ring, “Zidian,” a family heirloom of his, Lan WangJi’s zither, “Wangji”, was also known for its abilities. The thing that Jiang Cheng hated the most was to be disadvantageous during a fight. Without complete confidence in his success, he would not consider fighting with Lan WangJi.

Jiang Cheng slowly took away his left hand, ceasing to stroke his ring. It seemed as if Lan WangJi was determined to take part in this matter, so it wouldn’t help if he continued to play the antagonist. Jiang Cheng made the decision to, for the time being, owe him a favour, and turned around to see Jin Ling still covering his mouth angrily, “HanGuang-Jun wants to punish you, so just let him do it for this one time. It’s not easy for him, either, to discipline juniors from other clans.”

His tone was sarcastic, but it wasn’t clear who he was mocking. Lan WangJi never fought to win his way with words, and looked as if he didn’t hear anything. Jiang Cheng turned again, his words covered with thorns, “Why are you still standing there? Waiting for the prey to come and throw itself onto your sword? If, today, you don’t catch the creature hunting Dafan Mountain, don’t come to me ever again!”

Jin Ling threw Wei WuXian a tough look, but was too scared to look at Lan WangJi, the person who had silenced him. He put his sword back into its scabbard, saluted the two seniors, and retreated with the bow in his hand. Lan SiZhui spoke, “Sect Leader Jiang, the GusuLan Sect will return the exact number of spirit-binding nets that had been destroyed.”

Jiang Cheng sneered, “No need.” He chose the opposite direction and walked down calmly. The man who had come from the forest followed behind him, pulling a long face because he knew that it’d be impossible to escape a lecture when he returned.

After their figures disappeared, Lan JingYi spoke, “How could the Sect Leader Jiang act like this?” Only afterward, did he remember the Lan Clan’s rule of not talking behind others’ backs. He looked meekly at HanGuang-Jun and shut his mouth. Lan SiZhui smiled softly toward Wei WuXian, “Young Master Mo, we meet again.”

As Wei WuXian pulled the corners of his mouth, Lan WangJi spoke again, “Do your tasks.” The command was simplistic and clear, without any fancy vocabulary for decoration.

The juniors finally remembered the reason behind why they came to Dafan Mountain. They gathered their thoughts and respectfully waited for further instructions. After a moment, Lan WangJi spoke again, “Do what you can. Don’t force anything.”

The voice was deep and alluring. If one was too near, the tip of their heart would tremble. The juniors replied mannerly, afraid to linger for too long, and walked into the depths of the forest. Wei WuXian thought that, undeniably, Jiang Cheng and Lan Zhan were extremely different from each other. Even their advice for juniors were the complete opposite. While thinking, he suddenly saw Lan WangJi give an almost unnoticeable nod to him. He was quite surprised.

Ever since a young age, Lan WangJi had been so prim and proper that it was painful to watch. He had always been solemn and stiff, as if he had never been lively before. He couldn’t let a single grain of sand appear in his eyes, which was why he had never approved of Wei WuXian cultivating the dark path. Lan SiZhui had probably informed Lan WangJi of his suspicious behaviour in Mo Village already. Even so, he had nodded in acknowledgement, probably thanking him for helping out the juniors from the Lan Sect. Without thinking, Wei WuXian immediately returned a salute. When he looked up again, Lan WangJi had already disappeared.

After pausing for a second, he turned around to travel down the mountain.

No matter what prey haunted Dafan Mountain, he couldn’t take it. Wei WuXian could fight for it against anyone, except for Jin Ling.

Why did it turn out to be Jin Ling?

With so many disciples in the Jin Sect, he really didn’t expect that the person he met happened to be Jin Ling. If he knew, he definitely wouldn’t mock Jin Ling for “having no mother to teach him.” If someone else had said the same words to Jin Ling, he would teach them about what it means to bring misfortune upon oneself with careless talk. Yet, the person who had said so turned out to be himself.

After standing still for a moment, Wei WuXian raised his hand and gave himself a slap on the face.

The slap was both loud and hard, causing his right cheek to sting. Suddenly, shuffling sounds came from a thicket on the side, and Wei WuXian saw a donkey emerge from within. As he dropped his hand, the donkey actually approached on its own, unlike other times. Wei WuXian pulled on its long ears and forced a smile, “You wanted to save the damsel in distress, but asked me to be the hero to the rescue.”

The donkey whined, just as a wave of cultivators approached from the bottom of the hill. After the four-hundred-or-so spirit-binding nets were destroyed by Lan WangJi’s sword, the hesitant cultivators in Buddha’s Feet all rushed up again. Everyone here was probably Jin Ling’s opponent. Wei WuXian considered for a moment, about whether or not to make them retreat again with force. But, after thinking about it, he ended up silently walking out of the way, letting them pass.

The disciples from different sects, wearing differently colored uniforms, complained as they walked, “Both the Jin Sect and the Jiang Sect spoil Young Master Jin too much. He’s still so young, but he’s already this arrogant and rude. If they let him have the LanlingJin Sect, who knows what chaos would happen? I don’t think we’d even survive.”

Wei WuXian slowed his pace.

A soft-hearted female cultivator sighed, “How can they not spoil him? He lost both his parents at such a young age.”

“Shimei, that’s not how it works. So what, if both his parents died? There are tons who lost both of their parents. If everyone acted like him, then what would happen?”

“I’m surprised that Wei WuXian was cruel enough to harm her. Jin Ling’s mother was Jiang Cheng’s elder sister from birth—the shijie who brought him up.”

“It really was too bad for Jiang YanLi, bringing up a wolf that bites the owner’s hand. Jin ZiXuan had it even worse. Just because he had something to do with Wei WuXian, he ended up like that.”

“Why does Wei WuXian have something to do with everyone…”

“Indeed. Have you heard him being close with anyone other than the mad dogs that he raised? His enemies were everywhere, and he did wrong to everyone. Even with HanGuang-Jun, they were like fire and water, hating each other.”

“Speaking of it, today, if it wasn’t for HanGuang-Jun…”

After walking for a while, the gurgling sounds of a running stream came into Wei WuXian’s ears.

He didn’t hear this when he came up. Wei WuXian finally realized that he walked the wrong path down the mountain, and onto another one that forked off.

Holding the reins of the donkey, he stood beside the running water. The moon could be seen high in the sky. With no branches or leaves on the banks of the stream, fragments of white reflected over the surface. In the reflection, Wei WuXian saw a face, ever-changing from the flow of the water.

He slammed his palm into the water, dissolving the ridiculous features. He lifted his dripping wet palms and wiped away the powder on his face.

A handsome, graceful youth appeared in the reflections of the water. He looked as pure as if he had been cleansed by moonlight, with smooth brows, bright eyes, and lips curving slightly upward. Yet, as he lowered his head to stare at himself, the drops of water hanging from his lashes rolled off, as if they were drops of tears.

It was a young and unfamiliar face, not the YiLing Patriarch who had overturned the world and killed thousands—Wei WuXian.

After taking a few more looks at this face, Wei WuXian wiped his face again and rubbed his eyes. He sat beside the stream with a thud.

It wasn’t as if he couldn’t withstand the words of attack. After all, back when he made the decision, he fully understood the situations that he had to face. Ever since then, he had reminded himself of the YunmengJiang Sect’s motto—do it even if it was impossible.

However, although he thought that his heart was like a stone, in the end, he was still human, not some emotionless grass or plant.

The donkey seemed as if it knew that he wasn’t in a great mood, and for once, it wasn’t being loud out of impatience. A moment of silence passed, and it turned around to leave. Wei WuXian sat by the stream, not responding at all. It turned around to look, throwing its hooves onto the ground, but Wei WuXian still paid no attention to it. The donkey had to come back sulkily, biting and tugging on the corner of Wei WuXian’s collar.

He could choose to go, and he could choose to not go. Seeing that the donkey had went as far as to use his mouth, Wei WuXian decided to follow him. The donkey took him to a few trees and circled around an area of grass. In the grass, there lay a qiankun bag, with a ragged golden net hanging above it. It probably fell off as an unlucky cultivator struggled their way out. Wei WuXian picked up the bag and opened it. There were quite a few items in it, such as gourds of medicinal liquor, talismans, miniature demon-reflecting mirrors, and so on.

He fished around for some time and happened to pull out a talisman. Immediately, a ball of fire appeared in his hand.

The burning item was an gloom-burning talisman, which, like its name, used dark energy as fuel. It would burn automatically if it made contact with dark energy. The more energy there was, the stronger the flame was. It lit up as soon as it was taken out, meaning that there was a spirit not far away from Wei WuXian.

Seeing the light of the fire, Wei WuXian held it to detect the spirit’s direction, watching attentively. When he turned to the east, the fire weakened; when he turned to the west, the fire suddenly intensified. He walked a few steps toward the direction, and saw a white, stooping figure appear under a tree.

The talisman had finished burning, and the ashes fell from his fingertips. An old man was sitting with his back to him, speaking in faint murmurs.

Wei WuXian slowly approached. The words that the old man murmured became clear.

“It hurts, it hurts.”

Wei WuXian asked, “Where does it hurt?”

The old man answered, “Head. My head.”

Wei WuXian replied, “Let me take a look at it.”

He walked a few steps to the side of the old man, and saw a bloodied, large hole on his forehead. This was a ghost, probably killed with a weapon which was smashed onto his head. He was dressed in a burial robe made with fine material and craftsmanship, meaning that he had already been en-coffined and buried properly. This wasn’t the soul that a living human had lost.

However, ghosts like this shouldn’t have appeared on Dafan Mountain.

Wei WuXian did not find an explanation to this implausible scenario. Feeling quite worried, he jumped onto the donkey’s back, slapped it with a shout, and rode toward the direction of where Jin Ling came up the mountain.

Around the area of the ancient tombs, there were a lot of cultivators who wandered around, in hope of a hare crashing into the tree trunk. Somebody dared to hold a spirit-attraction flag, but only attracted a bunch of dark spirits who wept despairingly. Wei WuXian pulled on the reins, scanned around, and asked in a loud, clear voice, “Excuse me and sorry for the interruption, but where did the young masters from the Jin Clan and the Lan Clan go?”

Sure enough, after washing his face, people actually acknowledged him. One cultivator answered, “They left here, for Goddess Temple.”

Wei WuXian spoke, “Goddess Temple?”

The rural clan from back then had sneaked up the mountain again and joined the group of night-hunters, after hearing that all of the deity-binding nets were destroyed. The middle-aged man recognized his clothing and the grimacing donkey, realizing that he was lunatic who’d saved them earlier. He felt quite awkward, and pretended that nothing had happened. Nonetheless, the round-faced girl showed him the path, “Over there. It’s a divine temple in a cave on the mountain.”

Wei WuXian inquired again, “Which deity is the temple built for?”

The round-faced girl spoke, “I, I think it’s a natural stone statue of a goddess.”

Wei WuXian nodded, “Thank you.”

After the conversation, he immediately ran toward the direction of Goddess Temple.

The sluggard’s marriage, lightning that destroyed coffins, the fiance eaten by wolves, the father and daughter losing their souls, the extravagant burial clothes… It was as if a string was being pulled through all of the beads, tying everything into one perfect strand. No wonder the compasses of evil didn’t pick up anything, and the spirit-attraction flags didn’t work either. Everyone had underestimated the creature in Dafan Mountain.

It wasn’t at all what they thought it was!


	9. Arrogance Part 4

那边，蓝思追等人在古坟堆探查无果，早已转到了天女祠寻找线索。

大梵山中，除了世代佛脚镇镇民的祖坟，还有一座天女祠。祠中供奉者，并非佛祖，亦非观音，而是一尊“舞天女”。

数百年前，佛脚镇一猎户入深山，发现了石窟中一块奇石，近丈高，天然所成，竟极类人像，四肢齐全，作舞动之姿。更神妙的是，石像头部五官依稀可辨，乃是一名微笑的女子。

佛脚镇镇民大以为奇，认为这是集天地之灵气的一块神石，还自发编出了许多传说。什么有一位仙君暗恋九天玄女，照着玄女形貌刻了一尊石像，聊慰相思之苦，玄女发现后震怒，未完成的石像只得不了了之；还有什么玉皇大帝有一个宠爱的女儿，早早夭折，玉帝对爱女的思念凝成了这尊石像。五花八门，令人瞠目。这些从他们口里流出的传说让他们自己也信服了，便有人将石窟改为神祠，石台改为神座，奉石像为“舞天女尊”，并常年供奉香火。

石窟内部开阔如一座二进庙宇，那天女像立于中央。乍眼一看，果然极像个人，连腰肢都可说得上妙曼。走近些细看，就粗糙了，但天然造物能类人到如此程度，足以令人啧啧称奇。

蓝景仪把风邪盘举高摆低，指针仍不为所动。供台上有凌乱的残烛和厚厚一层香灰，供品果碟里发出腐烂的甜味。姑苏蓝氏的人都多多少少有些洁癖，他扇了扇鼻前空气，道：“听当地人说这天女祠许愿很灵的，怎地破败成这样。也不叫几个人打扫打扫。”

蓝思追道：“已经连续有七人失魂，都传言是天雷劈出了佛脚镇祖坟里的凶煞，哪里还有人敢上山来。香火断了，自然也无人打扫了。”

一个不屑的声音在石窟外响起：“一块破石头，不知被什么人封了个神，也敢放在这里受人香火跪拜！”

金凌负手而入。禁言术时效原本就不长，他的嘴已经能打开了。然而一打开就没有好话，他瞅着那天女像哼道：“这些乡野村民，遇事不知发奋，却整天烧香拜佛求神问鬼。世上之人千千万，神佛自顾不暇，哪里管得过来他们！何况还是一尊没名没份的野神。真这么灵，那我现在许愿，要这大梵山里吃人魂魄的东西现在立刻出现在我面前，它能不能做到？”

他身后还跟进来一群小家族的修士，闻言立刻附和，大笑称是。原本寂静的神祠因为一涌而入的人群一下子吵闹起来，也狭窄起来。蓝思追暗暗摇头，转身无意间扫视一眼，扫到了天女像的脸，模糊可见五官，似乎是个慈悲的笑脸。

可是，他觉得这张笑脸有种说不出的熟悉感，仿佛在哪里见过一般。

究竟是在哪里见过？

蓝思追觉得这一定是件很重要的事情，不由自主靠近神台，想把天女的脸孔看个仔细。正在此时，忽然有人撞了他一下。

一名原本站在他身后的修士忽然无声无息倒了下来。其他人齐齐大惊，登时戒备，金凌警惕地道：“他怎么了？”

蓝思追握剑附身察看，这名修士呼吸无恙，仿佛只是突然睡着了，但怎么拍打呼唤也不醒。他起身道：“他这像是……”

还未说完，原本阴暗的洞窟，忽然亮了起来，满洞红光，仿佛一层血瀑沿着四壁浇下。供台和石窟角落里的香烛，竟然全都开始自发燃烧。

锃锃数声，石窟众人拔剑的拔剑，持符的持符。正在此时，神祠外突然抢进一人，提着一只药酒葫芦泼了那天女石像一身，石窟中顿时充斥了浓烈呛人的酒气，他又持一张符纸在空中一划，掷于石像身上，神台上瞬间燃起熊熊烈火，将石窟映得犹如白日。

魏无羡把捡来的乾坤袋里的东西都使完了，扔了袋子喝道：“都退出去！当心里面这尊食魂天女！”

有人惊叫道：“天女的姿势变了！”

刚才这尊神像分明双臂上举，一臂直指上天，一足抬起，身姿婀娜。此刻在赤黄赤黄的烈火中，却将手足都放了下来。千真万确，绝不是眼花！

下一刻，这尊神像又抬起了一只脚——从火焰中迈了出来！

魏无羡喊道：“跑跑跑！别砍了！没用的！”

大多数修士都没理他，千寻万寻寻不到的食魂怪物终于出现，哪肯放过！然而这么多仙剑砍刺并用，连带符篆和各种法宝抛出，却硬是没阻止石像一步。它接近一丈高，动起来犹如一个巨人，压迫感十足，提起两个修士举到脸前，石嘴似乎开合了一下，那两名修士手里的剑哐当坠地，头部垂下，显是也被吸走了魂魄。

各种攻击全然无效，这下旁人总算肯听魏无羡的话了，蜂拥而出，没命地四下散开。人多头杂，魏无羡越急越是找不到金凌，骑着驴子跑跑找找奔入一片竹林，回头撞见追上来的蓝家小辈，魏无羡喊他们：“孩儿们！”

蓝景仪道：“谁是你孩儿们！知道我们是谁家的吗？以为洗了个脸就能充长辈啦？！”

魏无羡道：“好好好。哥哥们。放个信号，叫你们家那个……那个含光君上来！”

众小辈连连点头，边跑边翻身上。片刻之后，蓝思追道：“信号烟花……莫家庄那一晚都放完了。”

魏无羡惊：“你们后来没补上？！”

这信号烟花八百年也用不上一次，蓝思追惭愧道：“忘了。”

魏无羡吓唬道：“这也是能忘的？给你们含光君知道，要你们好看！”

蓝景仪脸如死灰：“完了，这次要被含光君罚死了……”

魏无羡：“罚。该罚！不罚不长记性。”

蓝思追：“莫公子、莫公子！你怎么知道，吸食魂魄的不是食魂煞也不是食魂兽，而是那尊天女像？”

魏无羡边跑边搜寻金凌的身影：“我怎么知道的？看到的。”

蓝景仪也追上来，一左一右夹着他跑：“看到什么？我们也看了不少啊。”

“看到了，然后呢？古坟附近有什么？”

🐕 落·霞*小·说· L u ox i a · c om

“能有什么，有死魂。”[三体小说](https://www.luoxia.com/santi/)

“对啊，有死魂。所以绝不是食魂兽或者食魂煞。显而易见嘛，如果是这两类，那么多死魂飘在那里，它会不吃吗？不会。”

这次发问的不止一个人了：“为什么？”

“我说你们姑苏蓝氏啊……”魏无羡实在忍不住了：“少教点仙门礼仪和修真家族谱系历史渊源这种又臭又长还要背的废话，多教点实用的东西不行吗？这有什么不懂的。死魂比生魂容易吸收得多。活人的肉身就是一道屏障，想吃生魂就要破除这道屏障。就像……”他看了一眼边喘边跑边翻白眼的花驴子，“就像一个苹果放在你面前，另一个苹果放在上锁的盒子里，你选吃哪一个？当然是面前的那一个。这东西只吃生魂，而且有办法吃到，挑嘴得很，也厉害得很。”

蓝景仪惊道：“原来是这样吗？好像很有道理！等等原来你真不是疯子啊！”

蓝思追边跑边解释道：“我们都以为是山崩和天雷劈棺引出了失魂之事，自然就以为是食魂煞了。”

魏无羡道：“错。”

“什么错？”

“顺序错，因果错。我问你们，山崩和食魂事件，孰前孰后，孰因孰果？“

蓝思追不假思索：“山崩在前，食魂在后。前者因，后者果。”

魏无羡道：“完全错。是食魂在前，山崩在后。食魂是因，山崩是果！山崩那一晚，突然下了暴雨，天打雷劈，劈了一口棺材，记住这个。第一名失魂者，那个懒汉被困在山中一晚，过去几天就娶了亲。”

蓝景仪道：“哪里不对？”[纳尼亚传奇小说](https://www.luoxia.com/naniya/)

魏无羡道：“哪里都不对！游手好闲的一个穷光蛋，哪里来的钱娶亲大操大办？”

几名少年哑口无言。也难怪，姑苏蓝氏，原本就是一个不用考虑穷富问题的家族。魏无羡又道：“大梵山上飘荡的所有死魂你们都看过吗？有个被砸头致死的老头，寿衣做工和料子都极好。穿着这么华丽的寿衣，他的棺材不可能空空如也，一定会有几件压棺的陪葬品。被一道雷劈开的那口棺材，多半就是他的，而后来收敛尸骨的人并没有发现陪葬品，必然全都被那懒汉拿走了，如此才能解释他的突然阔绰。那懒汉是在山崩一夜之后忽然发迹娶亲的，当天晚上一定发生了什么不一般的事。那晚下着暴雨，他在山里躲雨，大梵山上能躲雨的有什么地方？天女祠。而常人若是到了神祠里，少不得要做一件事。”

蓝思追道：“许愿？”

“不错。比如，让他走大运、发大财、有钱成亲什么的。天女成全了他，降下天雷，劈开了坟墓，让他看到了棺材中的财宝。而他愿望达成，作为代价，天女便降临在他的新婚之夜，吸走了他的魂魄！”

蓝景仪：“你是猜的吧？”

魏无羡：“是猜。可按这个猜下去，所有的事情都能够解释。”

蓝思追：“阿胭姑娘如何解释？

魏无羡：“问得好。你们上山之前也该都问过了。阿胭那段日子刚定亲。对所有刚定亲的少女而言，她们一定都会有同一个愿望。”

蓝景仪懵懵懂懂道：“什么愿望？“

魏无羡道：“不外乎是，‘希望夫君这辈子都疼我爱我，只喜欢我一个人’，诸如此类。”

众年少懵了：“这种愿望真的能达成吗……”

魏无羡摊手道：“很简单。只要让她夫君的‘这辈子’立刻结束，不就能算他‘这一生都只爱了一个人’？”

蓝景仪恍然大悟，激动道：“噢、噢！所、所、所以阿胭姑娘定亲之后，第二天丈夫就被山里豺狼杀死了，因为很可能头一天阿胭姑娘去天女祠许过愿！”

魏无羡趁热打铁：“杀他的是豺狼还是别的东西也难说。阿胭身上还有一个特殊之处：为什么所有人中只有她的魂魄回来了？她和别人有什么不一样？不一样的地方是，她有一个亲人失魂了。或者换个说法，有个亲人，代替她了！郑铁匠是阿胭的父亲，一个疼爱女儿的父亲，在看到女儿丢了魂魄、医药无用、束手无策的情况下，只能做什么？”

这次蓝思追接得很快：“——他只能寄最后的希望于上天。所以他也去天女祠许了愿，愿望是‘希望我女儿阿胭的魂魄被找回来’！”

魏无羡赞道：“这就是为什么只有阿胭一个人的魂魄回来了，也是第三名失魂者郑铁匠失魂的原因。而阿胭的魂魄虽然被吐了出来，却难免受损。魂魄归位之后，她开始不由自主模仿起天女像的舞姿、甚至笑容。”

这几名失魂之人的共同点，都是八成在天女像之前许过愿。愿望成真的代价，就是魂魄。

这尊天女石像，原本只是一块普通的石头，恰巧长得像个人，莫名其妙受了几百年的供奉，这才有了法力。可它贪心不足，一念偏差，竟想通过吸食魂魄的方式加快法力提升。通过以愿望交换形式吸取来的魂魄，等同于许愿者自愿奉献的魂魄，双方公平交易，求仁得仁，看似合理合道，因此风邪盘指针不动，召阴旗召不来，宝剑符篆通通无效，只因为大梵山里的东西根本不是什么妖魔鬼怪，是神！这是被几百年的香火和供奉养出来的一尊野神，拿对付煞鬼妖兽的东西对付它，等同以火扑火！

蓝景仪大声道：“等等！可是刚才在神祠里，有个人也被吸了魂魄，我们并没有听到他许愿啊！”

魏无羡心猛地一提，刹住脚步：“在神祠有人被吸了魂？你把刚才的情形，一字不漏地讲一遍给我听。”

蓝思追便清晰快速地复述了一遍，听到金凌那句“真这么灵，那我现在许愿，要这大梵山里吃人魂魄的东西现在立刻出现在我面前，它能不能做到”时，魏无羡道：“这还不是许愿？这就是在许愿啊！”

其他人附和了金凌，便被默认为他们都许了同一个愿望。而食魂天女当时就在他们面前，所以愿望已经被实现了，接下来，就该索取代价了！

忽然，花驴子停蹄，往相反方向跑去。魏无羡猝不及防又给它掀了下来，赖死赖活拽住了绳子，却听前方灌木丛传来一阵“嘎吱嘎吱”、“呼噜呼噜”的咀嚼声。一个高大无比的身影伏在灌木丛中，硕大的头部在地上一人腹部动来动去，听到异响，猛地抬头，撞上了他们的目光。

这尊食魂天女原本面目模糊，只有个大概眼睛鼻子耳朵嘴，一口气吸食了数名修真者的魂魄之后，已化出了清晰的五官容貌，是个微笑的女人面相，嘴角垂下许多鲜血，叼着一只被撕断的手臂，正大吃大嚼。

众人立刻跟着花驴子一起拔腿往反撤。

蓝思追崩溃道：“这不对！夷陵老祖说过的，高阶的吃魂，低阶才吃肉！”

魏无羡无奈道：“你迷信他干什么，他自己一堆东西都做得一塌糊涂！任何规则都不是一成不变的，你就当是一个婴儿，没牙的时候只能喝喝稀饭汤汤水水，一旦长大当然也想用牙齿吃肉了。她现在法力大涨，自然也想尝个鲜！”

食魂天女从地上站起，人高马大，手脚并用，狂喜乱舞，似乎十分欢欣愉悦。忽然，一箭呼啸而来，射中了她的额头，箭头从脑后贯出。

听闻弦响，魏无羡循声望去，金凌站在不远处的高坡上，已将第二支羽箭搭上弓，拉满了弦，放手又是穿颅贯脑的一箭，力度强劲，竟让食魂天女踉跄着倒退了几步。

蓝思追喊道：“金公子！放出你身上的信号！”

金凌充耳不闻，一心要拿下这只怪物，沉着脸，这次一把搭上了三支箭。被当头射了两箭，食魂天女也不着恼，依旧笑容满面，朝金凌袭去。虽然她边走边舞，但速度快得可怕，瞬息便拉近了一半的距离。一旁闪出来几名修士，与她缠斗，绊住了她的脚步。金凌箭箭中的，步步不停，看来是铁了心地打算先把羽箭射光，再和食魂天女近身搏杀。手倒是挺稳，射得也准，只可惜所有的仙门法器对它都是没用的！

江澄和蓝忘机都在佛脚镇上等候消息，不知何时才能觉察异变赶上来。灭火需用水，仙门法器不行，那就邪门鬼伎吧！

魏无羡拔出蓝思追腰间的佩剑，斩下一段细竹，飞手制成一只笛子，送到唇边，深吸一口长气。尖锐的笛音如同一道响箭，划破夜空，直冲云霄。

不到万不得已，他本不应如此。可事到如今，无论召来什么都不管了，只要煞气足够重、戾气足够强、足以把这尊食魂天女撕碎就行！

蓝思追整个人都惊呆了，蓝景仪却捂耳道：“都这时候了，你还吹什么笛子！难听死了！”

场中和食魂天女混斗的一群修士已有三四个被吸走了魂魄，金凌拔出佩剑，距离食魂天女已不到两丈，心脏怦怦狂跳，脑中热血上涌：“若我这一剑削不下她的头颅，便要死在这里了——死就死！”

便在此时，大梵山山林中，升起了一阵叮叮当当的声音。

叮叮当当、叮叮当当。时快时慢，时顿时响。在寂静的山林里回荡。仿佛铁链相击、铁索拖地。越来越近，越来越响。

不知为何，这声音给人一种极其不安的威胁感，连食魂天女都停止了舞动，举着手臂，愣愣望着声音传来的黑暗深处。

魏无羡收起笛子，凝神观望来处。

虽然心头不祥预感越来越重，但既然肯受他的召唤而来，那么至少是肯听他话的东西。

这声音戛然而止，一道身影从黑暗之中浮现出来。

看清这道身影、看清这张脸之后，几名修士的面容扭曲了。

即便是面对随时会吸走他们魂魄的天女石像，这群人也没有退缩，更没有流露怯意。然而，此刻他们呼喊起来的声音里，却满是无法掩饰的恐惧。

“……‘鬼将军’，是‘鬼将军’，是温宁！”

“鬼将军”这个称号，和夷陵老祖一般，恶名远扬，无人不晓，通常两者是一起出现的。

这个词只代表一个对象。正是在夷陵老祖魏婴座下第一号助纣为虐、兴风作浪、为虎作伥、翻天入地，早该被挫骨扬灰的凶尸，温宁！

On the other hand, Lan SiZhui and the other disciples did not find anything in the area of the ancient tombs, and had moved on to search for clues in Goddess Temple.

In Dafan Mountain, aside from the tombs of the Buddha’s Feet ancestors, there was also the Goddess Temple. The being of worship was neither Buddha nor GuanYin, but the statue of a “dancing goddess.”

A few hundred years ago, a hunter from Buddha’s Feet ventured into the mountains, and found an extraordinary stone in a cave. It was around three meters in height, formed naturally, and appeared strangely like a human, with four limbs making a dancing pose. The more peculiar thing was that human features could vaguely be seen on the statue, appearing to be that of a smiling lady.

The townspeople of Buddha’s Feet were all astonished, and thought that it was a magical stone formed by gathering the energy of Heaven and Earth, making up a series of legends about it. Some told the story of an immortal falling in love with the Goddess of the Nine Heavens, and carved a stone statue from the goddess’s appearance to convey the hardships of being lovesick. After discovering this, the goddess was furious, so the unfinished statue had to be left alone. Others told the story of the Jade Emperor and his beloved daughter who died young. The emperor’s longing for his daughter had, supposedly, turned into this statue.

Anyhow, there were all sorts of myths, able to make anyone gawk. In the end, the townspeople themselves also started to believe in these legends which came out of their own mouths. Hence, someone turned the stone cave into a temple, and the stone platform into a holy seat. The statue was named “Dancing Goddess,” and there were worshippers all year round.

The inside of the cave was spacious, similar to the size of an erjin temple, with the statue of the goddess set in the center. At first sight, it did indeed look like a human—the maiden’s waist could even be considered lithe and graceful. However, after taking a closer look at it, it would seem rougher. Then again, a naturally-formed statue being so similar to an actual human was enough to make most people gasp in awe.

Lan JingYi lifted and lowered the compass of evil, but its pointer still didn’t move. A thick layer of incense ashes covered the table for offerings, and disordered candles lay on there as well. A sickly sweet scent came from the plates for holding fruits. Most of the people from the GusuLan Sect had some degree of minor mysophobia. He fanned at the air in front of his nose and spoke, “The locals said that it is quite effective to pray at Goddess Temple, but how can it be this ruined? They should at least come and clean once in awhile.”

Lan SiZhui spoke, “There has already been seven people who lost their souls. Everyone is saying that lightning has let out a fierce creature from the ancient graves of Buddha’s Feet, so would anybody dare to come up the mountain? There is no attendance at the temple and so, naturally, there is nobody to clean the place.”

A disdainful voice came from outside of the cave, “It’s only a stupid rock, given the title of a goddess by who-knows who, and people dare to put it here, accepting incense and worship!”

Jin Ling came inside, with his hands crossed behind his back. The time limit for the silence spell was not long, so his mouth could already open. However, nothing nice came out of that mouth of his, as he looked at the goddess statue and humphed, “These rural villagers don’t work hard when they face difficulties, but instead pray to the Buddha and other things every day. There are thousands and millions of people in the world, but gods and Buddhas are already hands-full with their own matters, so who would care about them? Let alone a powerless goddess without status, like this one. If it’s really that effective, then I’m gonna pray for the soul-consuming creature in Dafan Mountain to appear in front of me right now. Can the statue do it?”

A few cultivators from smaller clans came in behind him, and everyone laughed right after hearing him, agreeing with his words. The originally quiet temple became bustling with noise, after the group of people had rushed forth, and the space also seemed more cramped. Lan SiZhui silently shook his head, turning around and glancing without any aim. His gaze landed on the head of the goddess statue; the features of a compassionately smiling face could vaguely be seen.

Yet, he felt a strange sense of familiarity toward the smile, as if he had seen it somewhere before this.

Where on Earth had he seen it before?

Lan SiZhui thought that it must be a very important matter, and couldn’t help but to approach the statue, wanting to examine the goddess’s features carefully. At the same time, someone bumped into him.

A cultivator who was originally standing behind him had fallen down without any noise. The others were alert with surprise. Jin Ling spoke in a vigilant tone, “What happened to him?”

Lan SiZhui held his sword and bent down to examine it. There was nothing wrong with the cultivator’s breathing, like he had just suddenly fallen asleep. Yet, no matter how hard he was pushed or called, he would not wake up. Lan SiZhui stood up, “He seems as if…”

Before he finished his sentence, the dark cave abruptly lit up. The cave was suddenly covered in a red light, as if a waterfall of blood was rolling off its walls. The candles on the platform for offerings and in the corners of the cave had ignited on their own.

With a few shings, everyone in the cave had either drawn their swords or taken out their talismans. At the same time, a person suddenly burst in from outside the temple, holding a gourd of medicinal alcohol. He threw it toward the stone statue, and raging flames sprouted from it, illuminating the stone cave so that it could even pass for daytime.

Wei WuXian used up all of the items he had found in the qiankun bag. He threw it away and shouted, “Everyone, go back outside! Be cautious of the soul-consuming goddess on the inside!”

Someone yelled in surprise, “The goddess’s pose had changed!”

Before, the statute clearly had one foot lifted and both of its arms raised upward, of which one was pointing directly at the sky, its form graceful. However, amid the crimson and yellow flames, it had lowered both its arms and its foot. There was no doubt—it definitely wasn’t a mistake of the eye!

The next moment, the statue lifted one foot again, and stepped out of the fire!

Wei WuXian shouted, “Run, run, run! Stop slashing around! It won’t work!”

Most of the cultivators ignored him. The soul-consuming monster that they had tried so hard to find had finally appeared, so why would they miss out on the chance? However, even with so many swords chopping and stabbing, and so many talismans and magical tools being thrown at it, the statue’s advance didn’t stop at all. It was around three meters tall, resembling a titan as it moved, giving off a strong sense of oppression. It picked up two cultivators and lifted them in front of its face. The stone mouth seemed like it opened and closed, and the swords in the cultivators’ hands dropped to the ground with two clanks. Their heads drooped. Their souls were sucked away.

With no attack methods working properly, the others were finally willing to listen to Wei WuXian’s words. Everyone gushed outside, scattering in all directions as fast as they could. With so many people and faces, the more anxious Wei WuXian became, the longer it took to find Jin Ling. Wei WuXian rode on the donkey and ran into a bamboo forest, encountering the juniors from the Lan Clan as he turned around.

Wei WuXian called for them, “Children!”

Lan JingYi replied, “Who are your children? Do you know which sect we are from? Did you really think that you would be considered a senior just because you washed your face?”

Wei WuXian spoke, “Okay, okay, okay, gege-s. Send a signal and get your clan’s… HanGuang-Jun up here!”

The juniors nodded a few times, and ran around while searching for signals. Lan SiZhui spoke, “The signal firelights… were all used up during the night at Mo Village.”

Wei WuXian was shocked, “You guys didn’t restock afterwards?”

The signal firelights were usually only needed once in over eight hundred years. Lan SiZhui replied bashfully, “We forgot.”

Wei WuXian tried to scare them, “Is this a matter that you should forget about? If HanGuang-Jun knew about this, he’s going to make you sorry.”

Lan JingYi’s face was pale with terror, “It’s over. This time, we are gonna be punished to death by HanGuang-Jun…”

Wei WuXian, “Indeed, he should punish you! Without punishment, you wouldn’t remember the next time.”

Lan SiZhui, “Young Master Mo, Young Master Mo! How did you know that it was not a spirit-consuming spirit or beast, but the goddess statue instead?”

Wei WuXian searched for Jin Ling as he ran, “How did I know? I saw.”

Lan JingYi also caught up. They each ran on one side of him, “What did you see? We also saw lots of things.”

“You saw, so what happens next? What things were in the area of the ancient tombs?”

“What else could there be? There were only dead souls.”

“Correct, there were dead souls. This is why it can’t be a soul-consuming spirit or beast. It’s simple—if it was either of these two, with so many dead spirits in the area, would it have chosen to not eat them? No, it wouldn’t have.”

This time, there were more than one person who asked, “Why?”

“Just what can I say about your GusuLan Sect…” Wei WuXian could not tolerate it any more, “Why can’t you teach less annoying, lengthy nonsense like cultivational etiquette, family trees, and history which requires memorization, and teach more practical things? How is this hard to understand? Dead souls are a lot easier to absorb than living souls. The physical body of a living person is like a shield, and if it wants to eat a live soul, it would have to break the shield. For example…” He looked at the donkey, which panted while running, rolling its eyes, “For example, if an apple is put in front of you, and another one is put inside a locked box, which one would you choose to eat? Of course, it would be the one in front of you. This creature only eats living souls, and knows of a way to obtain them. It is both powerful and selective in terms of food.”

Lan JingYi was astonished, “So that’s how it works? It makes a lot of sense! Wait, so you’re really not a lunatic?”

Lan SiZhui explained as he ran, “We all thought that, because the landslide and lightning led to the series of events, it must be a soul-consuming spirit.”

Wei WuXian spoke, “Wrong.”

“What is wrong?”

“The order and the correlation is wrong. Let me ask you—for the landslide and the soul-consuming events, which ones were the first and second, the cause and effect?”

Lan SiZhui answered without thinking twice, “The landslide was the first, and the soul-consumption was the second. The first was the cause, and the latter was the effect.”

Wei WuXian spoke, “Completely wrong. The soul-consumption was first, and the the landslide was second. The soul-consumption was the cause, and the landslide was the effect! During the night of the landslide, a storm suddenly started, and a streak of lightning broke a coffin—remember this. This first person to lose their soul, the sluggard, was trapped in the mountains for the whole night, and married a few days later.”

Lan JingYi asked, “Where is it wrong?”

Wei WuXian replied, “It is all wrong! Where would a good-for-nothing and penniless person obtain the money to form such a grand wedding?”

The boys were rendered speechless. But, it couldn’t have been helped, since the GusuLan Sect was a sect that did not need to worry about matters of wealth. Wei WuXian spoke again, “Did you take a look at all of the dead souls floating in Dafan Mountain? There was an old man who died from a hit to the head, wearing burial clothes that were made with fine craftsmanship and fabric. With such extravagant burial clothes, his coffin couldn’t have been empty, and there must have been a few burial items to protect it. The coffin that was broken by the lightning was most likely his. Yet, the people who came to retrieve the corpse did not find any burial items, which meant that they were definitely taken away by the sluggard, explaining why he suddenly became rich. The sluggard suddenly decided to marry someone after the night of the landslide, so something unusual must have happened during the night. On that evening, there was a harsh storm and he took cover in the mountain. Where on Dafan Mountain is it possible to take cover from the rain? Goddess Temple. And, when most people go into a temple, there is one thing that they would do.”

Lan SiZhui asked, “Pray?”

“That’s right. For example, he would pray for himself to be lucky, to become wealthy, to have enough money to marry, and so on. The goddess fulfilled his wish with the lightning that split open the grave, letting him see the treasures in the coffin. His prayers came true and, as the sacrifice, the goddess came to him on the evening of his marriage, and took his soul away!”

Lan JingYi, “All of these are just your guesses, right?”

Wei WuXian, “Yes, they are guesses. But, following this train of logic, all of the things that happened afterward could be explained.”

Lan SiZhui, “How can this explain what happened with the girl, A-Yan?”

Wei WuXian, “Great question. You guys probably asked around before you came up the mountain. A-Yan had just got engaged during those days. All recently-engaged girls will definitely have the same wish.”

Lan JingYi was befuddled, “What wish?”

Wei WuXian replied, “None other than something that goes like, ‘I wish my husband would love me and care for me for his whole life, attracted to only myself’.”

The boys were at a loss, “Would a wish like this really be able to be granted?”

Wei WuXian held his palms out, “It’s simple. If her husband’s ‘whole life’ immediately ended, wouldn’t it count as ‘loving only one person for his entire life’?”

Lan JingYi finally understood and shouted excitedly, “Oh, oh! So, so, so, the reason behind her husband being eaten by wolves the day after her engagement was that it was highly possible for A-Yan to have been to Goddess Temple to pray!”

Wei WuXian struck while the iron was still hot, “It was hard to say whether he was attacked by a wolf or something else. There is another factor that is unique to A-Yan: why is that, out of all of the victims, only A-Yan’s soul returned? How is she different from everyone else? The difference is that she has a relative who also lost his soul. Or, in other words, a relative replaced her! Blacksmith Zheng is A-Yan’s father, especially one who loved his daughter. So, when he saw that his daughter lost her soul, and there were no ways to deal with it, what was the only thing that he could do?”

This time, Lan SiZhui was quick to reply, “He could only entrust his hope to the Heavens. Therefore, he also went to Goddess Temple to pray, the wish being ‘I wish my daughter A-Yan’s soul can be found’!”

Wei WuXian spoke with appraise, “This is why only A-Yan’s soul came back, and also the reason behind Blacksmith Zheng losing his soul. However, although A-Yan’s soul was given back, it was still slightly fractured. After her soul returned, she had unconsciously started to imitate the goddess statue’s dance and even its smile.”

The similarity of the people who lost their souls was that, most likely, they had all prayed in front of the goddess statue. The prices to pay for their wishes were their souls.

The goddess statue was originally just an average rock which happened to look like a person. Having accepted a few hundred years’ worth of worship without any reason, it had gained some powers. Yet, because it was greedy and its thoughts ventured off the wrong path, it had wanted to quickly increase its powers by eating souls. These were souls that it obtained by means of swapping wishes, and could be considered as the voluntarily sacrificed souls of the people who prayed. The two sides had a fair deal, one wish for another, and it seemed to be just and moral. This was why the pointers of the compasses of evil did not move, why the spirit-attraction flags did not work, and why the powers of the swords and talismans were all nullified—the creature in Dafan Mountain wasn’t any sprite, demon, ghost, or monster, but a goddess! This was an untitled goddess born from the hundreds of years of incense. Using the items used to deal with evil spirits and beasts to deal with it would be like using fire to distinguish fire!

Lan JingYi shouted loudly, “Wait! Before this, in the temple, someone’s soul was also taken away, but we didn’t hear him wish!”

Wei WuXian’s heart suddenly jumped. He stopped his footsteps, “Someone’s soul was taken away in the temple? Describe to me everything that happened earlier, without missing a single word.”

Lan SiZhui repeated the scenario both clearly and quickly. When he heard Jin Ling’s talk of “if it’s really that effective, then I’m gonna pray for the soul-consuming creature in Dafan Mountain appear in front of me right now. Can the statue do it?” Wei WuXian spoke, “How is this not wishing? It most definitely is a wish!”

The others agreed with Jin Ling, so it was accepted that they had all wished the same thing. At the time, the soul-consuming goddess was right in front of them, so the wish was granted. Then, it was time to seize the sacrifice!

Suddenly, the donkey halted, and ran toward the opposite direction. Wei WuXian was, again, swung off unprepared, but grabbed on to the rope no matter what. However, in the bushes in front of him, there came a noise of chewing, complete with crunches and slurps. An immense figure was crawling in the bush, its huge head on the ground and moving using its stomach. Hearing the noise, it immediately lifted its head. Their eyes met.

In the beginning, the soul-consuming goddess’s features were vague, and there were only the shapes of eyes, nose, mouth, and ears on its face, but after it had eaten the souls of a few cultivators all at once, it could already form clear features. It was the face of a smiling woman, with blood dripping down the corners of its mouth, munching on an arm that had been torn off.

Everyone, following the donkey, ran in the other direction.

Lan SiZhui was breaking down, “That is not supposed to happen! The YiLing Patriarch had said before, that high-level ones eat souls, and only low-level ones eat flesh!”

Wei WuXian couldn’t help but to comment, “Why are you blindly worshipping him? Even his own inventions were a mess! No rules stay the same in all situations. You can think of it as an infant—when it lacks teeth, it can only eat congee and soup, but when it grows up, it would, of course, also want to eat meat using its teeth. Her powers had just risen greatly, so naturally she’d want to taste something new!”

The soul-consuming goddess stood up from the ground. Her body was tall. She used her arms and her legs to dance with uncontrollable excitement, seeming like she was extremely pleased. Out of the blue, an arrow came with a whoosh and pierced her forehead, the arrowhead appearing out of the back of her head.

Hearing the sound of the bow’s release, Wei WuXian’s looked toward its direction. Jin Ling stood atop a tall hill, not far away, and already had his second feathered arrow on the bow. He pulled to the maximum, and another head-penetrating arrow was released, the strength causing the soul-consuming goddess to stagger a few steps backward.

Lan SiZhui yelled, “Young Master Jin! Send off the signal on you!”

Jin Ling turned a deaf ear to his words, determined to kill the monster. With a solemn face, he set three arrows onto the bow at once. Although she was shot in the head twice, the soul-consuming goddess was not angered, and advanced toward Jin Ling with the same smile plastered on her face. Although she danced while walking, her speed was terrifyingly fast, decreasing the distance between them by half in just a few moments. A few cultivators appeared from the side and fought with her, hindering her strides. Jin Ling shot each arrow as the goddess took each step, probably intending to use up all of the feathered arrows first, before fighting in a closer range with the soul-consuming goddess. His arm was quite steady, and his shots were accurate, but all magical weapons were useless against it!

Both Jiang Cheng and Lan WangJi were at Buddha’s Feet, waiting for any news, so who knows how long it would take for them to realize that something was wrong and come up here. To extinguish fire, water was needed. Therefore, if magical weapons didn’t work, what about dark sorcery?

Wei WuXian unsheathed the sword on Lan SiZhui’s waist and chopped off a piece of a thin bamboo, swiftly making it into a flute. He lifted it up in front of his lips and took a deep breath. The shrill timbre of the flute was like an arrow, slicing through the night sky and shooting into the clouds.

This should have been a last resort for him, but however, with the situation already like this, it didn’t matter what he summoned. It’d be fine as long as the dark energy was strong enough and the killing intent was keen enough, so that it could rip the soul-consuming goddess into pieces!

Lan SiZhui was shocked to the point that he couldn’t even move, while Lan JingYi covered his ears, “Look at what situation we are in, and you are still playing the flute? It sounds horrible!”

In the battle, three or four of the cultivators who were fighting with the soul-consuming goddess had lost their souls. Jin Ling pulled out his sword. He was already less than two zhang away from the soul-consuming goddess. His heart thumped like crazy and all of the blood in his body went toward his head, if I can’t slice off her head with this blow, I will die here—death it is, then!

At the same time, from within the forests of Dafan Mountain, a tinkling sound appeared.

Tinkle tinkle, tinkle tinkle. It was sometimes faster, sometimes slower; sometimes pausing, sometimes continuing. It echoed in the silent woods, resembling the sound of iron chains colliding and being dragged on the ground. It came closer, and became louder.

For some reason, the sound gave the people an uneasy sense of threat. Even the soul-consuming goddess stopped dancing. It raised it arms, blankly staring into the dark of which the sound came from.

Wei WuXian put away his flute and carefully looked into the direction.

The ominous feeling that he felt became stronger and stronger, but because it was willing to come due to the summoning, it would at least be something that listened to him.

Then, all of a sudden, the noise stopped. A figure emerged from within the darkness.

After having a clear view of the figure and the face, the cultivators’ expressions became twisted.

Even when facing the goddess statue that could suck away their souls at any minute, the group did not cower or show any fear, but however, their shouting voices right now were filled with terror that they could not conceal.

“… The ‘Ghost General’, it’s the ‘Ghost General’, it’s Wen Ning!”

The title of the “Ghost General” was as infamous as that of the YiLing Patriarch’s. Most of the time, the two appeared together.

The word only referred one person—the right-hand man of the YiLing Patriarch Wei Ying, who had helped with the tyrant’s crimes, stirred up wind and waves, played the jackal to the tiger, overturned the world with him, and most of all, was a fierce corpse who should have been turned into ashes a long time ago—Wen Ning!


	10. Arrogance Part 5

温宁微微低头，垂着双手，仿佛一尊等待操纵者指令的提线木偶。

他的脸苍白清秀，甚至还有些忧郁的俊逸。但因为眼里没有瞳仁，只有一片死白，再加上从脖子爬上面颊的数道黑色裂纹，使这忧郁变成了骇人的阴郁。长袍的衣摆和袖口破碎褴褛，露出和脸惨白成一个颜色的手腕，扣着漆黑的铁环和铁链，脚踝也是。那叮叮当当的声响就是他曳动铁链时发出的。一旦静止，一切又都归于死寂。

不难想象为什么在场的修士们都吓破了胆。魏无羡也不比其他人更从容，他心中的惊涛骇浪已经掀过了头顶。

温宁不是不该出现在这里，而是不该出现在这世上。早在乱葬岗围剿之前，他就应该被挫骨扬灰了！

金凌听到旁人喊出温宁的名字，原本对着食魂天女的剑锋不由自主调转了方向。食魂天女趁他分心，欣喜地一展长臂，把他吊了起来。

见她已张大了嘴凑近金凌的脸，魏无羡顾不得心头震动，再次举起竹笛。他的手有些颤抖，吹出来的调子也跟着颤动，加上这支笛子做工粗糙，低声几乎可说是喑哑难听。呜呜两声，温宁循声而动。

这一动，眨眼间便移到了食魂天女面前，温宁劈手一掌，食魂天女的颈部咔咔一响，身体没动，头颅却被这一掌扇得扭转了一个大圈，脸对着原先是背部的方向，仍在微笑。温宁又是徒手一记斩下，食魂天女擒着金凌的右手被齐齐斩断。

落*霞*小*说* W ww … l U o x ia … c om

她低头看了看断裂得整整齐齐的手腕，没有将自己的头颅掰转回正确方向，而是身体转了一圈，用正脸和背部同时对着温宁。魏无羡不敢懈怠，吸气俯首，操控温宁迎战。然而，不多时，他便越来越心惊。

低阶的走尸不能自行思考，需要他的命令加持引导，杀伤力较强的凶尸也往往神智昏乱没有意识。温宁则情况不同，他是魏无羡炼出来的，说是当世最强凶尸也不为过，绝无仅有，能思能索，除了不畏伤、不畏火、不畏寒、不畏毒、不畏一切活人所畏惧的东西，与生者无异。

但此刻的温宁，明显没有自己的意识！

正惊疑不定，场中传来阵阵惊呼。原来温宁连踢带打，将食魂天女牢牢压制在地，又抱起一旁一块过人高的大石，举到食魂天女上方，重重砸在她身上。雷霆般的重击一下一下落下，直到将食魂天女的石身，生生砸成一片粉碎！

白花花的一地乱石之中，滚出一颗发着雪白光晕的珠子，那就是食魂天女吞噬了十几个活人魂魄后凝成的丹元，将它收回去小心处置，刚刚被吸食魂魄的数人还能复原。然而此刻，没有一人顾得上去捡那粒珠子，所有原先对准食魂天女的剑尖都调转了过来。

一名修士声嘶力竭道：“围住他！”鬼吹灯之黄皮子坟

有人迟疑地响应，更多的人却是犹疑不决，缓步后退。那名修士又喊道：“各位道友，千万拦着他别让他跑了。这可是温宁！”

此句点醒了众人。鬼将军又岂是区区一只食魂怪物可比的，虽然不知道为什么他会出来，但杀一千只食魂煞也比不上擒下一个温宁，毕竟这可是夷陵老祖座下最听话、咬人不叫的一条疯狗，从此必能扬名百家、一飞冲天！原本他们赶赴大梵山夜猎，就是为了争夺妖兽凶煞，以增资历，如此一喊，难免有人心动。但那些当年亲眼见识过温宁发作时狂态的年长修士仍然不敢妄动，于是，那人又喊：“怕什么，夷陵老祖又不在这里！”

再一想想也是，对啊，有什么好怕的，他主子都已经被碎尸万段了！

几句下来，围绕着温宁盘旋的剑圈骤然缩小。温宁挥动手臂，黑色铁链沉甸甸地横扫而过，将飞剑尽数打偏。紧接着一步跨出，掐住离他最近一人的脖子，轻轻一提，提离了地面。魏无羡情知刚才笛音催的太急太猛，让他发了凶性，必须压制，稳稳心绪，信信吹出了另外一段调子。

这段旋律是自然而然浮现心头的，和缓宁静，与方才诡异刺耳的笛音大不相同。温宁闻声一僵，缓缓转向笛声传来之处，魏无羡站在原地，与他没有瞳仁的双眼对视。

片刻之后，温宁一松手，将那名修士摔在地上，垂下双臂，一步一步朝魏无羡走来。

他耷拉着脑袋，拖着一地铁链，竟有些垂头丧气之态。魏无羡边吹边退，引他过来，如此走了一段，退入山林之中，突然闻到一阵清冷的檀香之味。

旋即后背撞上一人，手腕骤然一痛，笛声戛然而止。魏无羡心道不好，转身一看，正正迎上蓝忘机那双颜色浅到冰冷的眼睛。

不妙，蓝忘机当年是亲眼看见过他吹笛御尸的。

蓝忘机一只手狠狠抓着魏无羡，温宁则呆呆站在他们不足两丈之处，慢吞吞地张望了一下，仿佛在寻找忽然消失的笛声。山林远处有火光和人声蔓延，魏无羡思绪急转，当机立断：看过又如何。会吹笛子的千千万，学夷陵老祖以笛音驱尸的人更是多得能自成一派，打死不认！

果断不管抓着他的那只手，抬臂继续吹笛。这次吹得更急，如催如斥，气息不稳，尾音破裂，凄厉刺耳。忽觉蓝忘机手中用力，腕部快要给他生生捏断，魏无羡吃不住疼，手指一松，竹笛坠地。

好在他的指令已足够明确，温宁迅速退走，瞬息无声潜入幽暗的山林之中，消失无踪。魏无羡怕蓝忘机去截杀温宁，反手一把将他抓住。谁知，自始至终，蓝忘机一眼都没有分给过温宁，只是死死盯牢了魏无羡。两人就这么你拉着我、我拽着你，面对面地瞪眼。

便在此时，江澄赶到。鬼吹灯小说

他在佛脚镇上强耐着性子等结果，茶都没喝完一盅，有门生急急惶惶滚下山来，说大梵山里的东西如何如何了得如何如何凶残，他一听心头大震，又冲了上来，喊道：“阿凌！”

金凌方才险些被吸走魂魄，现下人已无恙，好好站在地上道：“舅舅！”

见金凌无事，江澄心头大石落下，随即怒斥：“你身上没带信号吗？遇上这种东西都不知道放？逞什么强，给我滚过来！”

金凌没抓到食魂天女，也怒：“不是你让我非拿下它不可的吗？！拿不下别回去见你！”

江澄真想一掌把这臭小子扇回他娘肚子里去，可这话又的确是他说的，总不能自打自脸，只好转向满地东倒西歪的修士们，讥讽道：“到底是什么东西？把你们杀得这么体面。”

这些身穿不同服色的修士里，有好几个都是云梦江氏的门生所乔装，奉江澄之命，暗中为金凌助阵，唯恐他不能拿下这一关，这长辈做得也算是煞费苦心了。一名修士仍在两眼发直：“宗、宗主，是……是温宁啊……”

江澄怀疑自己听错了：“你说什么？”

那人道：“是温宁回来了！”

刹那间，震惊、憎恶、愤怒、不可置信，交错混杂着袭过江澄的面容。

好一阵，他才冷声道：“这东西早就被挫骨扬灰示众了，怎么可能会回来。”

那名门生道：“真是温宁！绝不会有错！我绝对没看错！……”他突然指向那边：“……是他召出来的！”

魏无羡还在和蓝忘机僵持，刹那间陡然成为了场中众人瞩目的焦点。江澄如冷电般的两道目光也缓缓望向他所立的方向。

半晌，江澄嘴角扯出一个扭曲的微笑，左手又不由自主地开始摩挲那只指环，轻声道：“……好啊。回来了？”

他放开左手，一条长鞭从他手上垂了下来。

鞭子极细，正如其名，是一条还在滋滋声响的紫光电流，如同雷云密布的天边爬过的一道苍雷，被他牢牢握住了一端，攥在手里。挥舞之时，如同劈出了一条迅捷无伦的闪电！

魏无羡尚未动作，蓝忘机却已翻琴在手。信信一拨，如一石激起千层浪，琴音在空气中带出无数涟漪，与紫电相击，此消彼长。

江澄方才“绝不贸然交手”、“不交恶蓝家”的考量仿佛全都被狗吃了。大梵山夜色中的山林上空，时而紫光大盛，时而亮如白昼，时而雷声轰鸣，时而琴音长啸。其余的修士们迅速拉开安全距离，作壁上观，又是胆战心惊，又是目不转睛。毕竟难得有机会看到两位同属名门名士的世家仙首交锋，不免都期待打得更凶狠、更激烈一些。这其中也包含着某些不可言说的期望，只盼着蓝江两家从此真的关系破裂才有趣。而那边，魏无羡瞅准机会，拔腿就跑。

众人齐齐大惊。鞭子没抽到他，还不是因为蓝忘机在前面挡着。他这么一套跑，岂不是自寻死路！

果然，江澄仿佛是背后生了眼睛，一见他脱离蓝忘机护持范围，哪里肯放过这大好机会，扬手一鞭，斜斜挥去，紫电如一条毒龙般游出，正正击中他背心！

魏无羡被这一鞭子抽得整个人险些飞出去，还好那花驴子挡了他一下，否则就直接撞树上了。可这一击得手，蓝忘机和江澄却双双停手，都愕然了。

魏无羡揉着腰背，扶着花驴子爬起来，躲在它身后咆哮道：“好了不起啊！家大势大就是行啊！随便打人啦！啧啧啧！”

蓝忘机：“……”

江澄：“……”

他又惊又怒：“怎么回事？！”如懿传小说

“紫电”有一奇法，若是夺舍之人被它抽中，顷刻间便要身魂剥离。夺舍者的魂魄会直接被紫电从肉身里击出，绝无例外。可这人却在被抽中以后依旧行动如常，活蹦乱跳，除了他并非夺舍之人，没有其他解释。

魏无羡却心道：“废话，紫电当然抽不出我的魂来。我这不是被夺舍啊，是献舍。强行献舍！”

江澄面上惊疑，还待再抽他一鞭子，蓝景仪嚷道：“江宗主，够了吧。那可是紫电啊！”

紫电这个级别的仙器，断没有一次不行、两次才成的可能。没抽出就是没抽出，没夺舍就是没夺舍。否则那就浪得虚名了。他这么一喊，倒逼得惜颜面如命的江澄不能下手了。

可是，如果不是魏无羡，还有谁能召动温宁？！

江澄左思右想也不能接受，指着魏无羡，沉着脸道：“你究竟是什么人？！”

这时，一旁有好事的观战者终于插嘴了，干咳道：“江宗主您可能不怎么注意这些，有所不知啊，这个莫玄羽呢，是那个兰陵金氏的……咳，曾经是金家的一名外姓门生。但因为灵力低微，修行也不努力，再加上有那个……骚扰同修，就被赶出了兰陵金氏。听说还疯了？依我看，多半是他修正道不成，心中忿忿，就走了邪路。倒不一定是那个……夷陵老祖夺舍上身。”

江澄道：“那个？哪个？”

“那个……就是那个嘛……”

有人忍不住道：“断袖之癖！”

江澄的眉毛抽了抽，看向魏无羡的眼神更加嫌恶了。还有几句，旁人也没敢当着江澄的面说。

纵然名声不好，但必须承认，夷陵老祖魏无羡在叛出云梦江氏之前，乃是闻名遐迩的美男子，六艺俱全的风雅之士，在世家公子里品貌排名第四，人语“丰神俊朗”——这位气性很高的江宗主刚好排第五，堪堪被压了一头，所以旁人不敢提这桩。魏婴为人轻挑风流，最爱跟美貌女子不清不楚，不知有多少仙子遭过他这朵恶桃花的祸害，但却从没人听说过他还喜欢男人。即便是要夺舍、要杀回来……依魏婴的品味，也绝对不会选择这样一个骑驴吃果、头先还涂得像个吊死鬼的断袖疯子！

又有人嘀咕道：“怎么看也不是吧……而且笛子吹得这么难听……学也学得这么蹩脚，东施效颦就是这样了。”

当年“射日之征”中，夷陵老祖于战场之上，横笛一支吹彻长夜，纵鬼兵鬼将如千军万马，所向披靡，人挡杀人佛挡杀佛。笛声有如天人之音，又岂是这个金家弃子刚才那呜呜咽咽两下鬼吹可比的？就算魏无羡人品奇差，也不能这么个比法。太侮辱人了。

魏无羡略感郁闷：……你十几年不练，三削两砍做出一只破笛子，吹一声来给我听听？吹得好听我给你跪下！

方才江澄认定这人就是魏无羡，周身冷血都沸腾了，可现在手中紫电又明明白白告诉他，不是。紫电绝不会骗他，更不会出差错。他极快冷静下来，暗自思索：这也没什么大不了的，先找个借口把人带回去，再用尽一切手段敲打，不愁他不招出点什么，不信漏不出马脚。反正以前类似的事也不是没有做过。他想通此节，比了个手势。诸名门生明白他意思，围了上来，魏无羡忙牵着驴子跳到蓝忘机背后，捂着心口惊道：“啊，你们要对我做什么！”

蓝忘机看了他一眼，忍受了他这种十分无礼又聒噪的浮夸行为。

江澄见他没有让开的意思，道：“蓝二公子，你是存心和江某过不去吗？”

百家无人不知江家这位年轻的家主戒备魏无羡已到了接近疯魔的地步，宁可抓错绝不放过，看到疑似魏无羡夺舍之人就会带回云梦江氏严刑拷打，若是让他把这个人绑回去，势必要教他去半条命。蓝思追道：“江宗主，事实摆在眼前，莫公子并未被夺舍，您又何必为难一个籍籍无名之徒？”

江澄冷冷地道：“那不知蓝二公子又是为何从刚才起就一直要护一个籍籍无名之徒啊？”

魏无羡忽然噗噗笑了两声。

他道：“江宗主啊，那个，你这样纠缠我，我很为难哪。”

江澄眉头跳了两下，本能地预感这个人接下来绝不会说什么让他展颜的好话。

魏无羡道：“你太热情了，谢谢。但是你也想太多了。就算我喜欢男人，也不是什么样的男人都喜欢的，更不会是个男人招招手我就跟着走。你这种的，我就没有兴趣。”

魏无羡这是存心恶心他。江澄此人，最讨厌被人比下去，无论是多无聊的比法，只要有人说他不如另外的某某，他就会心中生气，茶不思饭不想，非要赢过去不可。果然，江澄脸都青了：“哦？那请问，什么样的你才喜欢？”

魏无羡道：“什么样的？嗯，含光君这样的，我就很喜欢。”

蓝忘机此人，则是最不能忍受这种轻佻无聊的玩笑。被恶心到之后，他绝对会主动划清界限保持距离。一次恶心两个人，一箭双雕！

谁知，蓝忘机听了这句，转过身来。

他面无表情道：“这可是你说的。”

魏无羡：“嗯？”

蓝忘机回头，不失礼仪，却不容置喙，道：“这个人，我带回蓝家了。”

魏无羡：“……”

魏无羡：“……啊？”

Wen Ning’s head was slightly lowered and his arms hung down, as if he was a marionette waiting for the orders of his master.

His face was pale and delicate, and could be considered handsome in a melancholy sort of way. However, there were no pupils in his eyes, but only a flat cloud of white, along with a number of black, cracking lines which climbed up his face from his neck, so the melancholy turned into a frightening gloom. The lower hem and sleeves of his robe were ragged and torn, showing a pair of wrists that were the same ashen shade as his face, with black cuffs and chains on both his wrists and ankles. The tinkling sound was produced when he dragged the iron chains on the ground. If he stopped moving, everything would be silent again.

It wasn’t hard to guess why all of the cultivators were scared out of their wits. Wei WuXian wasn’t any calmer than any of them either. In fact, the storm in his chest had already crashed over the top of his head.

It wasn’t that Wen Ning shouldn’t be here, but that Wen Ning shouldn’t be in this world at all. He was turned into ashes even before the siege at Luanzang Hill.

Hearing the others call Wen Ning’s name, Jin Ling’s blade, which originally pointed at the direction of the soul-consuming goddess, couldn’t help but to turn toward another direction. Seeing that he was distracted, the soul-consuming goddess gladly extended her arm and picked him up.

As Wei WuXian saw her opened mouth approaching Jin Ling, he didn’t have time to be surprised. He raised the wooden flute again, hands slightly shaking, and therefore, the notes that he played also trembled. Aside from this, the flute was roughly crafted, so the sound produced could be described as coarse and unpleasant to the ear. With two notes, Wen Ning started to move.

Within the blink of an eye, he had already shifted in front of the soul-consuming goddess. Wen Ning used the side of his palm and gave a blow. The soul-consuming goddess’s neck cracked, and although her body didn’t move, her head was twisted around because of the force. She faced the direction of which her back originally faced, but kept on smiling. Wen Ning gave another blow with his hand, and the soul-consuming goddess’s right hand, which was holding Jin Ling, was cleanly cut off.

She bowed her head to look at the wrist which broke off sharply. Instead of turning her head toward the correct direction, her entire body turned around, so that she was facing Wen Ning with her face and her back. Wei WuXian didn’t dare to relax. He took a deep breath and commanded Wen Ning to fight. However, not long had passed, and he became even more shocked.

Low-level corpses were unable to think on their own and needed his orders to lead them. Powerful fierce corpses, on the other hand, were usually delirious or unconscious. Yet, Wen Ning’s case was different—he was created by Wei WuXian, which meant that he could easily be called the strongest fierce corpse in the current world. He was the only one who was capable of thought. Aside from not fearing injuries, fire, the cold, poison, and whatever living humans feared, he was the same as a one.

However, at that moment, Wen Ning clearly wasn’t conscious!

He was both shocked and doubtful as a few cries of alarm came threshing from the crowd. Using both his arms and legs, Wen Ning had secured the soul-consuming goddess on the ground. He picked up a rock which lay on the side, taller than the height of humans, and lifted it above the soul-consuming goddess. He started to slam it onto her with great force. Each strike sounded as loud as thunder, continuing until the stone body of the soul-consuming goddess was pounded to pieces!

Amid the white pile of rocks scattered on the ground, a marble-sized sphere rolled out, radiating a circle of light in the colour of snow. It was the core that condensed in the soul-consuming goddess after she devoured the souls of ten-or-so living people. If it was brought back and handled carefully, some people, who had their souls eaten recently, could be restored back to life. However, at the moment, nobody made any effort to pick up the sphere. The blades which were aimed at the soul-consuming goddess all turned around.

One cultivator shouted at the top of his lungs, “Close in on him!”

Some people replied hesitantly, but more people were indecisive, walking backward slowly. The cultivator shouted again, “Fellow cultivators, we have to block him so that he doesn’t escape. This is Wen Ning we’re facing!”

These words convinced the crowd. What was a mere soul-consuming monster compared to the Ghost General? Although the reason as to his appearance was unknown, it was obvious that killing one thousand soul-consuming spirits couldn’t even compare to capturing one single Wen Ning. After all, this was the most obeying mad dog under the YiLing Patriarch, which bit people without making any noise. If it was captured, they would surely become famous in the cultivation world and quickly rise to success! Their original goal from attending the Dafan Mountain night-hunt was to fight for fairies, beasts, and evil spirits to add to their experiences. With the shouts, it was certain that some people were interested. Yet, the older cultivators who saw with their own eyes how wild Wen Ning was when he broke out were still cautious to make a move. Hence, the person shouted once more, “What are you scared of? It’s not as if the YiLing Patriarch is here right now.”

After another thought, the words made sense to them. What was there to be scared of? His master was already in pieces!

With these remarks, the ring of swords which circled around Wen Ning had suddenly decreased in size. Wen Ning waved his arm, and the black iron chains swept past heavily, hitting the swords so that the directions of their blades slanted off to the side. Right afterward, he took a stride forward and gripped the neck of the person closest to him. With a light pull, he was lifted off the ground. Seeing the situation, Wei WuXian knew that the flute notes were too hurried and abrupt, causing him to develop a killing intent. To stifle it, Wei WuXian calmed his feelings and assuredly played another melody.

The melody had drifted over his mind naturally. It was relaxed and tranquil, contrasting with the bizarre and ear-piercing one from before. Hearing the sound, Wen Ning froze, and slowly turned toward the direction of which the melody came from. Wei WuXian stood in the same spot, staring into his pupil-less eyes.

After a moment, Wen Ning released his hand, throwing the cultivator on the ground. He let down his arms and walked toward Wei WuXian at a slow pace.

His head was lowered and he dragged a large amount of iron chains, even seeming as if he looked dejected. Wei WuXian retreated while playing the flute, guiding him to follow. Walking like this for a short distance, they moved into the forest, when suddenly, Wei WuXian caught the chilly scent of sandalwood.

Immediately after, his back bumped into someone. With an abrupt pain on his wrist, the flute melody had stopped. Wei WuXian thought, oh no, and turned around to look. His sight collided with Lan WangJi’s eyes. They were light-coloured to the point of appearing to be physically cold.

The situation looked unpromising. Lan WangJi had seen him use the flute to control corpses with his own eyes.

Lan WangJi used one hand to steadily grip Wei WuXian. Wen Ning stood still at about two zhang away from them, slowly looking around as if he was searching for the flute melody that had suddenly disappeared. From far into the forest, the light of flames and sound of human voices were spreading. Wei WuXian thought quickly and made his decision at once—so what, if Lan WangJi had seen him do this before? There were tens of thousands of people who knew how to play the flute, and the number of people who imitated the YiLing Patriarch’s method of using it to control corpses could form a sect on their own. He wouldn’t confess no matter what!

He decisively ignored the hand that gripped him and raised his arm to continue playing. This time, the tempo was faster, as if it was urging or scolding. His air was not steady and each note cracked at the end, sounding shrill and harsh. Suddenly, Lan WangJi’s hand tightened, almost causing his wrist to break. Wei WuXian’s fingers loosened from the pain and the wooden flute dropped to the ground.

Fortunately, his orders were clear enough. Wen Ning retreated quickly, disappearing into the dark and gloomy forest without a sound. Wei WuXian feared that Lan WangJi would chase after Wen Ning, so he backhandedly grabbed him instead. But, surprisingly, Lan WangJi never even looked at Wen Ning once, but stared at Wei WuXian the whole time. The two stood face to face, gripping each other’s arms, and stared.

At the same time, Jiang Cheng arrived.

He maintained his patience and waited for the results in Buddha’s Feet, but before he finished a single cup of tea, a disciple ran from the mountain hastily and told him about how powerful and cruel the thing in Dafan Mountain was. Hearing this, his heart jumped and he rushed up here again. He shouted, “A-Ling!”

Jin Ling almost had his soul taken away a moment ago, but he was fine now, and stood on the ground properly, “Uncle!”

Seeing that Jin Ling was safe, Jiang Cheng finally calmed down. Quickly afterward, he scolded angrily, “Didn’t you bring signal firelights with you? Don’t you know to use them when you meet something like this? What are you pretending to be strong for? Scram over here!”

Jin Ling was also angered from not capturing the soul-consuming goddess, “Weren’t you the one who told me that I have to catch it? And, if I don’t catch it, I shouldn’t go see you?”

Jiang Cheng seriously wanted to slap the rotten brat so hard that he went back inside his mother’s stomach. However, he really did say so himself, and he shouldn’t prove himself wrong. He could only turn to the cultivators who lay collapsed on the ground, speaking with satire, “What on Earth could it be, beating you up in such a dignified way?”

Among the cultivators who wore differently-coloured clothing, a bunch were the disguised disciples of the YunmengJiang Sect, ordered by Jiang Cheng to secretly assist Jin Ling, in case he couldn’t overcome the challenge. He was quite the responsible elder, going to such great lengths. One cultivator still hadn’t overcome the shock, “Sect, Sect Leader, it’s… It’s Wen Ning…”

Jiang Cheng thought that he had misheard, “What did you say?”

The person replied, “Wen Ning is back!”

In an instant, shock, disgust, anger, and disbelief all crossed Jiang Cheng’s face.

After a long while passed, he finally spoke bitterly, “The thing was ground to dust in front of everyone long ago, so how can it come back?”

The disciple spoke, “It really is Wen Ning! There’s no way for it to be wrong! My eyes couldn’t have mislooked!” He suddenly pointed to the side, “… He was the one who summoned him!”

Wei WuXian was still in a stalemate with Lan WangJi. Instantly, they were the center of everyone’s attention. Jiang Cheng’s lightning-like gaze also moved toward where he stood.

After a moment, the corners of Jiang Cheng’s lips pulled into a twisted smile. His left hand started to unconsciously stroke the ring again. He spoke softly, “… Well, well. So you’re back?”

He let go of his left hand, and a long whip dangled from it.

The whip was extremely slender. Like its name, it was a streak of purple lightning which sizzled, as if it had just been taken away from a sky full of storm clouds. He held one side of it in his grip. As it was brandished, it seemed to let out rapid slashes of lightning!

Before Wei WuXian moved, Lan WangJi had already placed his zither in front of him. With an assured stroke, it was as if a rock had created thousands of waves in water. The sound of the zither had created countless ripples in the air, colliding with Zidian. The latter waned, and the former waxed.

Jiang Cheng’s considerations of “not rashly fighting with him” and “not displeasing the Lan Clan” were as if they were eaten by dogs. The night sky above Dafan Mountain’s forest was sometimes surging with purple light, and sometimes as bright as daytime; there were sometimes deafening roars of thunder, and sometimes waves of the zither’s notes. The rest of the cultivators quickly retreated into a safe distance away from the scene, standing on the side and watching. They were both frightened to death and staring in awe. After all, rarely did one have the chance to watch two famous cultivators of prominent families combat directly, which was why everyone hoped that the fight was more violent and intense. Among these thoughts, there were also some unspeakable hopes for the relationship between the Lan Clan and the Jiang Clan to fall apart, creating an interesting scenario. On the other hand, Wei WuXian waited for his chance, and suddenly sprinted off.

The crowd was extremely surprised. He hadn’t been hit by the whip yet only because Lan WangJi acted as a barricade in front of him. For him, running away like this was the same as seeking his own death!

Sure enough, as if eyes grew on his back, Jiang Cheng saw that he went outside Lan WangJi’s area of protection, and was determined to grasp the chance. With a slanting crack of his whip, Zidian slashed out with the semblance of a poisonous dragon, precisely landing on the center of his back!

Wei WuXian was almost flung away from the attack of the whip. If not for the donkey blocking him, he would have directly crashed into a tree. However, after the blow, both Lan WangJi and Jiang Cheng stopped, looking quite stunned.

Wei WuXian massaged the back side of his waist, and crawled up with the support of the donkey. He hid behind it and yelled angrily, “How amazing! You really can do anything when you’re from a powerful clan, can’t you? You can even beat up anyone you want! Tsk tsk tsk!”

Lan WangJi, “…”

Jiang Cheng, “…”

He was both shocked and enraged, “What is going on?”

One unique power of “Zidian” was that, if it hit someone who seized another’s body, their soul and physical form would immediately separate. Without any exceptions, the person’s soul would be whipped away from the body. Yet, Wei WuXian was still moving properly and running about after he was hit. The only explanation was that he did not seize this body.

Wei WuXian thought, of course Zidian couldn’t whip out my soul. I didn’t seize anyone’s body, but was forcibly given one!

Bewilderment could be seen on Jiang Cheng’s face as he prepared to whip again, when Lan JingYi suddenly shouted, “Sect Leader Jiang, this should be enough, right? It was Zidian!”

It was absolutely impossible for the first strike to fail and the second to succeed, for a magical weapon of such high level like Zidian. If nothing was taken out, nothing would be taken out; if it wasn’t the seizing of a body, it wouldn’t be the seizing of a body. In fact, the shout made Jiang Cheng, who cared about maintaining his reputation above anything else, unable to make another move.

However, if it wasn’t Wei WuXian, who else could have summoned and controlled Wen Ning?

Even after thinking it over multiple times, Jiang Cheng still couldn’t accept the fact. He pointed at Wei WuXian and scowled, “Who on Earth are you?”

Finally, a meddlesome bystander added a word to the conversation. He coughed, “Sect Leader Jiang, you might have not paid attention to these things so didn’t know about this. Mo XuanYu was the LanlingJin Sect’s… Ahem, he used to be a foreign disciple of the Jin Sect. But, because his spiritual powers were low and he didn’t work hard in his studies, and also had that… He harassed a peer and was thrown out of the LanlingJin Sect. I’ve also heard that he lost his marbles? In my opinion, he was probably bitter from being unable to cultivate using the correct method, he ventured off onto the wrong path. It might not be… the YiLing Patriarch seizing this body.”

Jiang Cheng asked, “That? Which?”

“That… As in that…”

Someone couldn’t help but to comment, “The cut-sleeve penchant!”

Jiang Cheng’s eyebrows twitched. His eyes which stared at Wei WuXian seemed more disgusted than before. There were more comments on the matter, but nobody dared to say them in front of Jiang Cheng.

Although he was infamous, people had to admit that, before the YiLing Patriarch Wei WuXian had betrayed the YunmengJiang Sect, he was known for being a handsome young man and a refined cultivator skilled in the six arts. He ranked the fourth among all of the young masters in the cultivation world, being described as lively and cheerful. On the other hand, the ill-tempered Sect Leader Jiang ranked five, surpassed by him, so most people weren’t so bold as to mention the matter. Wei Ying was a frivolous and wanton person who loved to have tangled ties with pretty girls. Nobody knew how many female cultivators he had troubled with his charms, but it was yet unheard of that he was also attracted to men. Even if he wanted to steal a body and seek revenge… according to Wei Ying’s taste, he definitely wouldn’t have chosen a lunatic cut-sleeve who rode a donkey while eating fruits and painted his face to resemble a hanged ghost!

Someone else muttered, “It’s not him no matter how you look at it… The flute was also played horribly… This is definitely a case of blind imitation, hearing how inferior it sounded.”

During the “Sunshot Campaign,” the YiLing Patriarch stood on the battlefield and played his flute throughout the whole night, controlling the ghost soldiers as if they were a living army. He swept away all obstacles—whether a human or god was standing in front of him, he had defeated them. The sound of his flute was as if it was played by an immortal, absolutely incomparable to the terrible moans made by the abandoned son of the Jin Clan. No matter how horrible Wei WuXian’s character was, it was too insulting to compare them like this.

Wei WuXian felt somewhat offended, … Why don’t you try playing a few notes after ten-or-so years of not practicing, using a lousy flute made with just a few slices and cuts? If it sounds pleasant, I’ll kneel in front of you!

A moment ago, Jiang Cheng was certain that this person was Wei WuXian, and all of the blood in his body started to boil. Yet, now, Zidian was clearly telling him that he wasn’t. Zidian definitely wouldn’t deceive him or make a mistake, so he quickly calmed himself and thought, this doesn’t mean anything. I should first find an excuse to take him back and use every possible method to get information out of him. It’s impossible for him to not confess anything or give himself away. I’ve done things like this in the past anyways. After thinking it through, he made a gesture. The disciples understood his intention and came over.

Wei WuXian hurriedly jumped behind Lan WangJi with the donkey, and exclaimed while holding a hand over his chest, “Ah! What are you going to do to me?”

Lan WangJi gave him a look, putting up with his extremely discourteous, noisy, and exaggerated behavior.

Seeing that he had no means of moving over, Jiang Cheng spoke, “Second Young Master Lan, are you purposely making it difficult for me?”

Everyone in the cultivation world knew that the young leader of the Jiang Clan watched out for Wei WuXian in an almost crazed manner. He would rather catch the wrong person than let go of any possibility, and took anyone who seemed like they held the soul of Wei WuXian away to the YunmengJiang Sect, inflicting severe torture on his victim. If he wanted to take someone back, the opposition would surely lose half of their life. Lan SiZhui spoke, “Sect Leader Jiang. The evidence is clear—Mo XuanYu’s body was not taken. If so, why should you want to trouble an unimportant person such as him?”

Jiang Cheng replied coldly, “Then, why is Second Young Master Lan going to such great lengths to protect an unimportant person such as him?”

Out of the blue, Wei WuXian made a few sounds of suppressed laughter.

He spoke, “Sect Leader Jiang, umm, I’ll feel very troubled if you keep on bothering me like this.”

Jiang Cheng’s eyebrow twitched again. His instincts told him that this person would definitely not say anything that pleased him.

Wei WuXian spoke, “Thank you for being so enthusiastic. However, your thoughts are quite off. Even if I am attracted to men, I don’t like just any type of man, much less follow anyone who waves at me. For example, I’m not interested in ones like you.”

Wei WuXian was purposely trying to disgust him. Jiang Cheng had always hated being defeated while compared with others, no matter how pointless the comparison was. If anyone said that he wasn’t as good as someone else, he’d be angered and not think about anything else until he won against the person. As expected, Jiang Cheng’s face darkened, “Oh, really? Then, may I ask which type you’re interested in?”

Wei WuXian replied, “Which type? Well, I am very much attracted to people like HanGuang-Jun.”

Lan WangJi could not tolerate this sort of frivolous and foolish joke at all. If he felt disgusted, he would definitely draw a line between them and keep his distance. Disgusting two people at once—this was killing two birds with one stone!

However, as Lan WangJi heard this, he turned around.

His face was emotionless, “Mark your words.”

Wei WuXian, “Hmm?”

Lan WangJi turned back, speaking in a mannerly yet resolute way, “I will take this person back to the Lan Sect.”

Wei WuXian, “…”

Wei WuXian, “…Huh?”


	11. Refinement Part 1

蓝氏仙府坐落于姑苏城外一座深山之中。

错落有致的水榭园林里，常年有山岚笼罩着延绵的白墙黛瓦，置身其中，仿若置身仙境云海。清晨雾气弥漫，晨曦朦胧。与它的名字相得益彰——“云深不知处”。

山静人静，心如止水。唯有高楼上传来阵阵钟声。虽非伽蓝，却得一派寂寥的寒山禅意。

这份禅意却突然被长长的嚎哭划破，让不少正在晨读与练剑的子弟和门生一个哆嗦，忍不住朝声音传来的山门处张望。

魏无羡在山门前抱着花驴子哭，蓝景仪道：“哭什么哭！是你自己说喜欢含光君的。现在都把你带回来了，你还嚎什么！”

魏无羡愁眉苦脸。

大梵山一夜后，他根本没有机会重召温宁，也没有机会探究温宁为什么失去了神智，更不知道他又是为什么会重现人世，就被蓝忘机提了回来。

他少年时曾和其他家族的子弟被送到蓝家求学过三个月，切身领教过姑苏蓝氏的沉闷无趣。对他家那密密麻麻刻满规训石的三千多条家规仍心有余悸。方才被拉拉扯扯掳上山，路过规训石壁一看，又多刻了一千条，现在是四千多条。四千！

蓝景仪道：“好啦！别吵了，云深不知处内禁止喧哗！”

正是因为不想进云深不知处，所以他才这么大声喧哗！旋风少女小说

这一拖进去，再出来可就难了。当年来听学，各家子弟人手发一只通行玉牌，配在身上才能出入自由，否则无法穿越云深不知处的屏障。十几年过去了，守备只会更严，不会更松。

蓝忘机静立山门之前，充耳不闻，冷眼旁观。等魏无羡声音小下去一点，道：“让他哭。哭累了，拖进去。”

魏无羡抱着小花驴，哭得更伤心了，拿头撞了撞驴子。

苦也！本以为被紫电抽了一鞭子，应该什么怀疑都洗清了，他一时飘飘然，再加上这张嘴从来轻佻爱调笑，便顺口恶心了蓝忘机一句，岂知蓝忘机根本不按以前的套路来。这是什么道理，难不成一别经年，他修为高了这么多，心胸还反而变狭窄了不成？

魏无羡道：“我喜欢男人的，你们家这么多美男子，我怕我把持不住。”

蓝思追给他讲道理：“莫公子，含光君把你带回来，其实是为你好。你若不跟我们走，江宗主不肯善罢甘休的。这么多年来，被他抓回江家莲花坞拷问的人数不胜数，而且从来没人被放出来过。”

蓝景仪道：“不错。江宗主的手段，你没见识过吧？毒辣得很……”说到这里，他又想起“背后不可语人是非”一则，偷看一眼蓝忘机，见含光君没有责罚的意思，才大着胆子嘀咕下去：“都怪夷陵老祖带起的一股歪风邪气，学他玩那一套而不正经修炼的人太多了，这个江宗主又疑神疑鬼。全都抓回去他抓得完吗？也不看看，就你这个样，笛子吹成那个德行……呵。”

这一“呵”，胜却千言万语。魏无羡觉得很有必要辩解一下：“这个，其实，说来也许你们不信，我平时笛子吹得还可以的……”

尚未辩解完，自大门之中，迈出几名白衣修者。

这几人身穿蓝家校服，个个素衣若雪，缓带轻飘。为首之人身长玉立，腰间除了佩剑，还悬着一管白玉｜洞箫。蓝忘机见之，微微俯首示礼，来人亦还之，望向魏无羡，笑道：“忘机从不往家中带客，这位是？”

这人和蓝忘机对面而立，竟如照镜子一般。只是蓝忘机瞳色极浅，淡如琉璃，他的眼睛却是更为温润平和的深色。

正是姑苏蓝氏家主蓝涣，泽芜君蓝曦臣。

一方水土养一方人，姑苏蓝氏，向来公认是美男子辈出的家族。这一代本家的双璧更是格外出挑。这两兄弟虽非双生子，容貌却有八｜九分相似，难以分出确切高下。然而，一种颜色，两段风姿。蓝曦臣清煦温雅，款款温柔，蓝忘机却过于冷淡严正，拒人于千里之外，失之可亲。故在仙门世家公子品貌排行中，以前者为第一，后者为第二。

蓝曦臣不愧为一宗之主，看到魏无羡抱着一头花驴子，也没露出半分不自然的神色。魏无羡笑容满面地放开驴子，迎了上去。姑苏蓝氏极重长幼尊卑，他只要对蓝曦臣胡说八道几句，一定会被蓝家人乱棍打下云深不知处。谁知刚准备大显身手，蓝忘机看了他一眼，他上下两片嘴唇便分不开了。

蓝忘机回头，继续一本正经地与蓝曦臣对话：“兄长可是又要去见敛芳尊？”

蓝曦臣颔首：“一同商议金麟台下次的清谈会。”

魏无羡张不开嘴，悻悻然回到花驴子身边。

敛芳尊便是现任的兰陵金氏家主金光瑶，金光善唯一承认的一个私生子，金凌的小叔叔，金凌生父金子轩的异母兄弟——同时也是他现在的身份莫玄羽的异母兄长。同样是私生子，却是天差地别。莫玄羽在莫家庄睡地砖吃剩饭，金光瑶则坐在修真界最高的位置呼风唤雨，蓝曦臣想请就请，清谈会想开就开。不过也难怪金蓝两家家主私交甚笃，毕竟是结义兄弟。

蓝曦臣道：“你上次从莫家庄带回来的东西，叔父拿去看了。”

听到“莫家庄”三个字，魏无羡不自觉留意，却感上下唇一分，蓝曦臣解了他的禁言，对蓝忘机道：“难得你带人回来，还这么高兴。须好好待客，不可如此。”

高兴？魏无羡仔细看了看蓝忘机那张脸。

怎么看出来高兴的？！烈火如歌小说

·落·霞·小·说 🦄 w w w_l uo x ia_c o m

目送蓝曦臣离去后，蓝忘机道：“拖进去。”

魏无羡便被活活拖进了这个他发过誓此生绝不再踏足的地方。

蓝家以前登门的都是望族要人，从没有过他这样的客人，诸名小辈推推搡搡拥着他，都觉得新鲜好玩儿，要不是家规森严，沿途必然洒满一片嘻哈之声。蓝景仪道：“含光君，拖到哪里去？”

蓝忘机道：“静室。”

“……静室？！”

魏无羡不明就里。众人则面面相觑，不敢作声。

那是含光君从来不让其他人出入的书房和卧房啊……

静室内陈设甚简，没有任何多余的东西。折屏上工笔绘制的流云缓缓浮动变幻，一张琴桌横于屏前。角落的三足香几上，一尊镂空白玉香鼎吐露袅袅轻烟，满室都是泠泠的檀香之气。

蓝忘机去见他叔父商议正事，魏无羡则被摁了进去。蓝忘机前脚走，魏无羡后脚出。在云深不知处晃了一小圈，果然不出所料，没有通行玉令，就算翻上了几丈高的白墙，也会立刻被结界弹下来，并迅速吸引在附近的巡逻者。

魏无羡只得又回了静室。

他遇任何事，心里都不会真急，负着手在静室中来回踱步，相信迟早能有对策。那股沁人心脾的檀香之气冷冷清清，虽不缠绵，自有动人之处。他闲来瞎想：“蓝湛身上便是这个味道，想来是在这里练琴静坐的时候，香气沾到了衣服上。”

这么想着，忍不住靠得里角落那只香几更近了些。这一靠，便觉出脚下一块木板与其他地方明显不同。魏无羡心中一奇，附身开始东敲西敲。生前刨坑挖坟找地洞的事做多了，不消片刻，竟让他翻起了一块板子。

在蓝忘机的房里发现了一个藏私秘地，光是这件事就足够魏无羡吃惊了，岂料看清里面藏的是什么东西之后，他还能更惊。

木板翻起以后，另一股原本混在檀香里不易觉察的醇香弥漫开来，七八只圆滚滚的漆黑小坛子挤在一个方形的小地窖里。

这个蓝忘机果然是变了，连酒都藏！择天记小说

云深不知处禁酒，就因为这个，第一次见面，他俩就打了一场小架，蓝忘机还打翻了他从山下姑苏城里带上来的一坛“天子笑”。

从姑苏返回云梦后，魏无羡就再没机会喝到这姑苏名家独酿的“天子笑”了，记了一辈子，总说有机会要回来尝尝，可总是没成。而这里藏的酒，不消打开尝，他一闻酒香就知道，正是“天子笑”。想不到蓝忘机这样一个恪守成规、滴酒不沾的人，竟然也会有一天被他发现在自己房里挖了个坑藏酒，真乃天道好轮回。

魏无羡一边感慨，一边喝完了一坛。他酒量极好，酒瘾又大，想了想，蓝忘机欠他一坛天子笑，这么多年了总得收点利息，便又喝了一坛。正喝得兴起，忽然灵光一闪。要通行玉牌，又有何难？云深不知处境内，有一片冷泉，奇效甚多，供本家男子弟修行所用，据说有静心清性、驱除邪火等奇效。下冷泉的时候总得脱衣服，他衣服都脱了，还能用嘴叼着那块玉牌不成？

魏无羡一拍手，喝完手上这坛里的最后一口，找了找居然没地方扔，便往两个空坛子里灌满清水，原样封好塞回去，盖上木板。一番活干完，这就出去找玉牌。

虽然云深不知处在“射日之征”前被烧毁过一次，但重建后的格局与从前无异。魏无羡在通幽曲径中凭记忆一阵穿行，不久便寻到了那片落在幽僻处的冷泉。

守泉的门生隔得甚远。仙子们在云深不知处另划有区域，不来这边使用它，而蓝家也从来没人敢做在冷泉附近窥伺这种无耻之事，因此守备并不严苛，极好糊弄，刚好方便魏无羡去无耻。巧极妙极，兰草交叠后的白石上，放着一套白衣，已经有人来了。

这套白衣叠得十分整齐，令人发指，仿佛雪白的豆腐块，连抹额都折得一丝不苟。魏无羡把手伸进去翻找通行玉牌时几乎不忍心弄乱它。越过丛丛兰草，他随眼一扫泉内，忽然定住了目光。

冷泉泉水冰冷刺骨，不比温泉，没有热气弥漫迷人眼帘，因此可以把泉中之人背对着他的上半身看得清清楚楚。

泉中之人身形高挑，肤色白皙，长发漆黑，湿漉漉地拢在一侧，腰背线条流畅，优美而有力。简而言之，当是个美人。

但魏无羡绝不是因为什么看美人出浴被震撼了因此移不开目光。再美他又不会真的喜欢男人。实在是这人背上的东西，教让他移不开目光。

数十道纵横交错的伤痕。

这是戒鞭留下的痕迹。仙门之中，有一种用以惩罚本族犯下大错的子弟的戒鞭，受刑之后，伤痕永不消退。魏无羡虽没挨过戒鞭的打，但是江澄挨过。他穷尽心思也无法使这耻辱的印记淡化一分，因此魏无羡绝不会记错这种伤痕。

通常用戒鞭打上一两道，已是严重的教训，足够叫受罚者铭记终生，不敢再犯。这人背上的戒鞭痕，少说也有三十多道。不知是犯了什么大逆不道的错，被打成这个样子。可要真是足够大逆不道，又何不直接杀了他清理门户？

这时，泉中之人转过了身，锁骨之下靠近心脏的地方，还有一个清晰的烙印。看到那枚烙印时，魏无羡的讶异之心霎那冲上了顶峰。

The residence of the Lan Sect was located in a remote mountain outside the city of Gusu.

Mist constantly enveloped the white walls and black roofs of the buildings, which stretched along the picturesque garden of the waterside pavilion, as if it was an ocean of clouds in the immortal realm. At dawn, the first rays of the morning sun shone through the hazy billows of mist that drifted far and wide, perfectly complementing its name—the “Cloud Recesses.”

In such a tranquil place, one’s heart would be like still water. Only the echoes of the bell tower could be heard vibrating through the air. Although it was incomparable to a holy temple, the cold mountains still send forth a lonesome air of Zen.

However, the ambience was suddenly shattered by a long wail, giving a few shudders down the backs of the disciples who were training or doing their morning readings. They couldn’t help but to glance at the direction of the main entrance, where the sound came from.

Wei WuXian was crying in front of the entrance, clinging onto his donkey. Lan JingYi spoke, “Stop crying! You said that you liked HanGuang-Jun yourself, so what are you wailing for, now that he has taken you back?”

Wei WuXian pulled a long face.

He never had the chance to summon Wen Ning again, after the night at Dafan Mountain. Neither did he have any opportunities to find out why Wen Ning was unconscious or why he had appeared in this world again, before he was carried back by Lan WangJi.

When he was in his early youth, he had came to study at the Lan Sect for three months, along with the disciples of other clans, so he had experienced the GusuLan Sect’s dull, boring atmosphere in person. In fact, he still shuddered at the thought of the three-thousand-or-so sect rules which crammed onto the Wall of Discipline. As he was tugged up the mountain, he passed by the rock wall again, and saw that a thousand more were carved on. Now, there were more than four thousand. Four thousand!

Lan JingYi spoke, “There, there! Stop making a ruckus. Noise is prohibited in the Cloud Recesses.”

He was making loud noises exactly because he didn’t want to enter the Cloud Recesses!

If he was dragged inside, it would be extremely difficult for him to come outside again. Back then, when he came to study, all of the disciples were given a jade token for passage. Only with the token, would a person be able to enter and leave freely, or else they couldn’t pass through the protective barrier of the Cloud Recesses. After ten years had passed, the security could only have gotten stricter, instead of looser.

Lan WangJi stood still in front of the entrance, turning a deaf ear to him, and watched the scene with an indifferent look. When Wei WuXian’s voice had somewhat quieted, he spoke, “Let him cry. When he becomes tired, drag him inside.”

Wei WuXian hugged the donkey and cried even harder, bumping his head against it.

How misfortunate! He thought that with a whip from Zidian, all of his doubts would be cleared. At the moment, he felt satisfied with himself and, along with his mouthful of teasing words, he offhandedly gave Lan WangJi a few repulsive comments. Yet, who knew that Lan WangJi didn’t follow the routine he had followed before? What was this all about? Was it possible that, after so many years, his level of cultivation had increased, but he became more intolerant?

Wei WuXian spoke, “I’m attracted to men, so with so many beautiful young men in your sect, I’m afraid that I won’t be able to control myself.”

Lan SiZhui tried to reason with him, “Young Master Mo, it was for your sake that HanGuang-Jun brought you here. If you do not follow us, Sect Leader Jiang will not be willing to let the matter go. During these years, there were countless people whom he caught and took back to Lotus Pier, and none of those people were ever let out.”

Lan JingYi spoke, “That is right. You have seen Sect Leader Jiang’s methods, have you not? They are quite cruel…” He paused here, remembering the rule that stated “talking behind other people’s backs” was prohibited, and secretly glanced at Lan WangJi. Seeing that HanGuang-Jun didn’t show any means to chastise him, he was bold enough as to mumble on, “It is all because of the unhealthy trend that the YiLing Patriarch started. There are so many people who copy him and cultivate that foolish method. With Sect Leader Jiang being so suspicious of everyone, is it even possible for him to catch all of them? Just look at you and your flute skills… Heh.”

The heh told more words than what any sentences could describe. Wei WuXian felt like he really needed to defend himself, “Well, actually, you might not believe me, but I usually play the flute quite well…”

Before he finished his defense, a few white-clothed cultivators walked through the door.

Each person wore the Lan Sect’s uniform, with flowing, plain robes as white as snow. The man standing in front was tall and slender. Hanging on his waist was a xiao made of white jade, aside from his sword. As Lan WangJi saw them, he slightly bowed his head to show respect, and the person did the same. He looked at Wei WuXian and smiled, “WangJi never brings guests home. This is?”

As the person stood in front of Lan WangJi, it was as if they were mirror images. However, the color of Lan WangJi’s eyes was extremely light, as if they were tinted crystals, while his eyes were of a gentler, darker shade.

This was Lan Huan, the leader of the GusuLan Sect—ZeWu-Jun, Lan XiChen.

Each place brought up the same kind of people. The GusuLan Sect had always been known for nurturing a lot of handsome men, especially the two jades of the clan’s current generation. Even though the two were not twins, they looked extremely similar to each other, which made it difficult to tell who was the superior one. Yet, although their appearances were similar, their personalities were not. Lan XiChen was gentle and benevolent, while Lan WangJi was overly aloof and stern, keeping everyone at an arm’s length and being the opposite of amiable. This was why, in the list of the best-looking young masters in the cultivation world, the former ranked first, and the latter ranked second.

Lan XiChen proved himself worthy of being the leader of a sect. Even as he saw Wei WuXian embracing a donkey, he did not appear to be affected at all. Wei WuXian let go of the donkey with a beaming smile on his face and approached him. The GusuLan Sect placed a lot of regard on the order of seniority. If he talked nonsense to Lan XiChen, he would most definitely be chased off the Cloud Recesses. However, when he just got ready to show his capabilities, Lan WangJi looked at him. Immediately, his lips were sealed close.

Lan WangJi turned around and continued his polite conversation with Lan XiChen, “Brother, are you going to visit LianFang-Zun again?”

Lan XiChen nodded, “To negotiate about the next Discussion Conference at Jinlin Tower.”

Wei WuXian was unable to open his mouth, so he sourly walked back to the donkey.

LianFang-Zun was the current leader of the LanlingJin Sect—Jin GuangYao, the only illegitimate son whom Jin GuangShan approved of. He was Jin Ling’s youngest uncle, being half-blooded brothers with both Jin Ling’s father, Jin ZiXuan, and Mo XuanYu. However, although they were both illegitimate sons, they were extremely different. While Mo XuanYu was in Mo Village, sleeping on the ground and eating leftovers, Jin GuangYao was sitting in the highest seat of the cultivation world, summoning the winds and controlling the rain. If he wanted to talk to Lan XiCheng or initiate a Discussion Conference, he could do so however he wanted to. Then again, no wonder the sect leaders of the Lan and Jin sects personally went along quite well—after all, they were sworn brothers.

Lan XiChen spoke, “Uncle has taken and examined what you brought back from Mo Village.”

Hearing the words “Mo Village”, Wei WuXian automatically started to pay attention. Unexpectedly, he felt his lips part. Lan XiChen had released his silence and spoke to Lan WangJi, “It is not often that you bring somebody home, being in such good spirits. You need to treat your guest with courtesy, unlike this.”

Good spirits? Wei WuXian carefully looked at Lan WangJi’s face.

How could he tell that he was in good spirits?!

After watching Lan XiChen leave, Lan WangJi spoke, “Drag him inside.”

Then, Wei WuXian was, indeed, dragged into a place which he swore not to step inside again.

In the past, only distinguished cultivators had came to visit the Lan Sect, and never had anyone seen a guest like him before. The juniors all crowded around him, interested by this new turn of events. If not for the sect rules being so strict, there would definitely be bouts of laughter along the journey. Lan JingYi asked, “HanGuang-Jun, where should we drag him to?”

Lan WangJi replied, “The jingshi.”

“… The jingshi?!”

Wei WuXian didn’t know what was going on. The rest stared among themselves, afraid to make any sound.

It was HanGuang-Jun’s bedroom and study, which he had never invited anyone inside…

The furniture in the jingshi was extremely simplistic, without any unnecessary belongings. On the accordion partition, there was a painting of drifting clouds, floating and morphing with its fine brushwork. A guqin table lay horizontally in front of it. On top of the three-legged incense stand in the corner, a hollowed out incense burner made of white jade emitted soft, lingering smoke, filling the whole room with the chilling scent of sandalwood.

Lan WangJi went to see his uncle to discuss serious matters, while Wei WuXian was pushed into the room. Right after Lan WangJi left, Wei WuXian also went outside. He strolled around the Cloud Recesses, and found that, as he had expected, without the jade token for passage, even if he climbed up the white walls of a few zhangs’ height, he would be immediately flung off by the barrier, attracting the attentions of the nearby patrolmen at once.

Wei WuXian could only go back to the jingshi.

He never really worried about anything, no matter what he came across. He walked around the jingshi with his arms behind his back, firmly believing that, sooner or later, there would be a solution. The refreshing scent of the sandalwood was cold and clear. Although it wasn’t sentimental, it had its own way of tugging one’s heartstrings. With nothing to do, he started to think random thoughts, Lan Zhan happened to smell like this scent. His clothes were probably tinged with the fragrance when he was practicing his guqin or meditating here.

After these thoughts, he couldn’t help but to shift closer to the incense stand at the corner. With this shift, he became aware that, beneath his foot, one piece of wood was significantly different from the other places. Wei WuXian bent down and started to knock here and there, due to curiosity. In his past life, he did a lot of digging pits, excavating graves, and finding holes in the ground. After a few moments, he turned a piece of board up.

Finding a secretive space in Lan WangJi’s room was already more than enough to surprise Wei WuXian. However, after he saw what was hidden inside, he was even more surprised.

After flipping the wooden board open, a mellow aroma had filled the air, unnoticeable when it was mixed with the sandalwood scent. Seven or eight black jars were packed into a small, square cellar.

Sure enough, Lan WangJi had changed—he even started to hide liquor!

The Cloud Recesses prohibited liquor. Because of this, the first time they met, they had a small fight. Lan WangJi ended up spilling a jar of the “Emperor’s Smile” which he brought back from the city of Gusu.

After he returned from Gusu to Yunmeng, Wei WuXian never had the chance to drink the “Emperor’s Smile” made exclusively by Gusu’s experts ever again. He had thought about this for his entire life, always telling himself to come back to taste it if he ever received the opportunity. But, the opportunity never came. Hidden in here was no other than the liquor—he didn’t even need to open and taste it, and knew that it was an “Emperor’s Smile” just by the smell of it. He would never have thought that he would find a liquor-hiding vault in the room of a person as scrupulous and abstinent as Lan WangJi’s. Karma really outdid itself with this reincarnation.

As Wei WuXian exclaimed upon the matter, he finished one jar already. He had a high tolerance for alcohol and loved to drink. After he came to the conclusion that Lan WangJi still owed him a jar of Emperor’s Smile and it was time to collect his interests, he drank another jar. When he was just starting to get tipsy, a thought suddenly passed his mind. How hard was it to get the jade token? In the Cloud Recesses, there was a cold spring with a lot of miraculous effects, for the male cultivators to use. It was said to be able to calm down one’s heart, clear one’s mind, quench one’s fire, and so on. When he went into the cold spring, he was bound to take off his clothing. Then, with his clothing already off, there would be no where to put it aside from holding it in his mouth, which was definitely out of question.

Wei WuXian clapped his hands and finished the last gulp in the jar. After searching, he found that there were no places to throw it away, so he filled the empty jars with clear water and sealed the lids again, stuffing them back inside and closing the wooden board. With this done, he ventured out to find the jade token.

Although the Cloud Recesses had been burnt down before the “Sunshot Campaign” happened, the rebuilt structure of the area was the same. Wei WuXian walked through the winding paths from memory, and soon found the cold spring, situated at a quiet and obscure place.

The disciple on duty for watching over the cold spring was quite a distance away. The female cultivators were in another quarter of the Cloud Recesses and didn’t come here to use it. Nobody in the Lan Sect did an impudent thing such as coming to the cold spring to watch others bathe, anyway. Therefore, the security wasn’t strict at all and it was extremely easy to overcome, making it easy for Wei WuXian to go and shame himself. And, coincidentally, there was a set of white clothes on top of the white rocks behind the crisscrossed eupatorium grasses, meaning that someone had already came.

The set of white clothes was folded extremely neatly, almost making one’s hair rise. It looked like a snow-white piece of tofu—even the forehead ribbon was folded without any creases. As Wei WuXian put his hand in and searched for the jade token of passage, he was almost reluctant to mess it up. Afterward, stepping over the bushes of eupatorium grasses, his gaze passed over the spring, and suddenly halted.

The water in the cold spring was freezing. Unlike a hot spring, there wasn’t any vapour to shroud one’s eyes, so it was possible to take a clear look at the upper half of the person in the spring who stood with his back to him.

The person in the spring was quite tall. His skin was fair and his hair was black, wet and gathered to one side. The lines which outlined his waist and back were smooth, graceful yet holding strength. In simpler terms, he was a beauty.

However, Wei WuXian was definitely not stunned and unable to avert his gaze because he was looking at a bathing beauty. No matter how beautiful he was, he wouldn’t actually be attracted to men. Really, it was the things on the person’s back that made him unable to avert his gaze.

There were dozens of intersecting scars.

They were the scars from a discipline whip. In the different sects, there was a type of discipline whip to punish disciples of that sect who made significant mistakes. After the torture, the scars would never disappear. Although Wei WuXian had never been hit by a discipline whip before, Jiang Cheng had been. Even after desperately trying, he couldn’t make the disgracing imprint fade one bit. This was why Wei WuXian would never misremember scars like this.

Usually, with only one or two strikes of the discipline whip, it would already be enough of a punishment for the bearer to remember it for their whole life, never to make the same mistake ever again. The amount of scars on this person’s back accumulated thirty at the least. Just what sort of monstrous crime did he commit for him to be whipped so many times? If it really was a monstrous crime, why didn’t they kill him?

At the moment, the person in the spring turned around. Beneath his collarbone and near his heart, there was a clear sear. Seeing the sear, Wei WuXian’s shock instantly reached its highest peak.


	12. Refinement Part 2

那枚烙印夺去了魏无羡的全部注意力，让他怀疑自己是不是看错了什么，连对方的脸都无暇分心去看，呼吸也跟着乱了两拍。忽然，他眼前一白，仿佛落下一片雪幕，旋即雪幕劈开，一道蓝色剑芒挟着冰寒之气袭面而来。

含光君的佩剑“避尘”威名赫赫谁人不识。要命了，竟然是蓝忘机！

逃命躲剑魏无羡乃是轻车熟路，就地一个练滚打开，竟给他险险避过，冲出冷泉时还有闲暇顺手拨下一根沾到发上的草叶。无头苍蝇般一头撞上夜巡路过的几人，被一把抓住斥责：“你乱跑什么！云深不知处禁止疾行！”

魏无羡见是蓝景仪等人，大喜过望，心说这下可以被乱棍轰下山了，忙把自己送了上去：“我没看到！我什么都没看到！我绝对不是来偷看含光君沐浴的！”

几名小辈一听，登时被他的狗胆包天震得瞠目结舌。含光君在何处不是高山仰止、不可亵渎的名士，家族中的晚辈门生对其更是敬若天人。在冷泉附近窥伺含光君沐浴！这种事情光想想都罪大恶极罪无可恕。蓝思追吓得声音都变了：“什么？含光君？含光君在里面？！”

蓝景仪大怒揪他：“好你个死断袖！这、这、这也是能偷看得的？！”

魏无羡趁热打铁，给自己坐实罪名：“含光君不穿衣服的样子我一点都没看到！”紫川小说

蓝景仪怒道：“此地无银三百两！还说你没有，你没有你鬼鬼祟祟在这里做什么？你看看你，羞得都没脸见人了！”

魏无羡双手掩面道：“你不要这么大声嘛，云深不知处禁止喧哗的。”

正鸡飞狗跳，蓝忘机身披一件白衣，散着长发，从层层叠叠的兰草之后走了出来。不过几句话的工夫，他竟然已穿得整整齐齐，避尘尚未收入鞘中。众小辈连忙行礼。蓝景仪忙道：“含光君，这个莫玄羽，实在可恶。本来瞧在他莫家庄相助的份上您才带他回来，他却……却……”

魏无羡以为，这次一定会被忍无可忍地踹出山门去了，谁知，蓝忘机轻描淡写地扫了他一眼，静默片刻，铮的一声，便把避尘收入了鞘中，道：“都散了。”

平平淡淡的三个字，然积威之下，绝无二话，众人立刻散了。蓝忘机则从从容容地提起魏无羡的后领，一路往静室拖去。前世二人身量相近，都是难得的修长人物，魏无羡只比蓝忘机略略矮一点，站在一起时，不到一寸的差距看起来微乎其微。而这辈子一觉醒来换了个身体，虽然在普通人中已算得高挑，却仍是比蓝忘机低了足足二寸有余，被他拎在手里，竟毫无挣扎余地。魏无羡踉踉跄跄地要叫，蓝忘机冷冷地道：“喧哗者禁言。”

扔他下山那是求之不得，禁他言却是敬谢不敏。魏无羡百思不得其解：蓝家什么时候对窥伺本家名士沐浴这种不知廉耻的罪名都这么宽容了，这样也能忍？！

蓝忘机将他拎入静室，直奔内间，“咚”的一声，摔在榻上。魏无羡被摔得哎唷一下，一时爬不起身，扭扭捏捏坐起，本想娇嗔几句瘆他一身鸡皮疙瘩，抬眼一瞄，蓝忘机一手提着避尘剑，正居高临下看着他。

看惯了蓝二公子束着抹额和长发、一板一眼、一丝不苟，这副乌发微散、薄衣轻衫的模样倒是从未见过，魏无羡忍不住多瞧了两眼。拖来摔去一番动作，蓝忘机原本紧紧合着的领口也扯开了些，露出了明晰的锁骨，和锁骨之下那片深红色的烙印。

一见那枚烙印，魏无羡便又被吸引了注意力。

这枚烙印，在他还没有成为夷陵老祖之前，身上也有一块。

而此时蓝忘机身上的这块，无论是位置还是形状，都和他生前身上的那块毫无二致，不由得他不眼熟、不奇怪。

说来奇怪的不单止这烙印，还有蓝忘机背上那三十多道戒鞭伤。

蓝忘机年少成名，评价极高，乃是最最正统的仙门名士，从来都是姑苏蓝氏引以为傲的双璧之一，一言一行更是都被诸家长辈视为仙门优秀子弟标杆。究竟是犯了什么不可饶恕的错，要受这么重的罚？

三十多道戒鞭痕，根本是往死里在打。而戒鞭痕一旦上身，这辈子都没办法消失，为的就是要让受罚者永远记住，永不再犯。

顺着他的目光，蓝忘机微微垂下眼帘，顺手拉了拉衣领，遮住锁骨，隐去伤痕，又是那个冷若冰霜的含光君。正值此时，一阵沉沉的钟声从天外传来。

蓝家家规严苛，作息严谨，亥时息，卯时起，这钟声便是督示。蓝忘机凝神听尽了钟声，对魏无羡道：“你就睡在这里。”

不给魏无羡答话的机会，他便转入了静室的隔间，留魏无羡一个人歪在榻上，心中迷茫。

并非没有怀疑过蓝湛猜到了他是谁。只是这怀疑于情于理都不通。献舍既为禁术，必然知之者甚少。流传下来的也多是残卷，无法发挥作用，长此以往，信之者更少。莫玄羽也不知道究竟是看了哪里搞来的秘卷才召回了魏无羡。蓝忘机总不能凭他吹的那段破笛子就认出他。

他自问生前与蓝忘机并没有什么铭心刻骨的交情。虽是同窗过，历险过，并肩作战过，但从来都如落花流水，来也匆匆去也匆匆。蓝忘机是姑苏蓝氏的子弟，这就注定他必然既“雅”且“正”，与魏无羡性情颇不相容。魏无羡感觉他们关系不能说差，但也不好意思说好。估计蓝忘机对他的评价也和旁人一样：邪气肆虐正气不足，终有一日必成大患。魏无羡叛出云梦江氏、成为夷陵老祖之后，和姑苏蓝氏结的梁子也不能说小，尤其是他临死前那几个月。若蓝忘机认定他是魏无羡，他们应该早就打得昏天黑地了才对。

而现状却让人哭笑不得：他从前随便干点什么都让蓝忘机不能忍，如今使尽浑身解数作妖作怪蓝忘机却都能忍。该不该说是长足进步、可喜可贺？！

干瞪眼捱过许久，魏无羡翻身下榻，动作极轻地到了隔间。

蓝忘机侧卧在榻，似乎已经陷入沉眠。魏无羡无声无息靠了过去。

他仍不死心，准备摸一摸，看看能不能摸出那只千呼万唤始不出的通行玉令。岂知刚伸手，蓝忘机长睫微颤，睁开了眼睛。

魏无羡把心一横，扑身上榻。余罪小说

他记得蓝忘机非常讨厌和别人身体接触，从前碰他一下能被掀飞出去，若是这样还能忍，那就绝对不是蓝忘机了。他会怀疑蓝忘机被夺舍了！

魏无羡整个身体凌驾于蓝忘机上方，双腿分开，跪在他腰部两侧，手则撑着木榻，把蓝忘机困在双臂中央，脸则缓缓压下去。两张脸之间的距离越来越近、越来越近、近到魏无羡都快呼吸困难了，蓝忘机终于开口了。

他沉默了一阵，道：“下去。”

魏无羡厚着脸皮道：“不下。”

一双瞳色极浅的眸子，近在咫尺，与魏无羡对视。蓝忘机定定看着他，重复了一遍：“……下去。”

魏无羡道：“我不。你让我睡在这里，就该料到会发生这种事。”

蓝忘机道：“你确定要这样？”

“……”不知为什么，魏无羡有种必须慎重考虑回答的感觉。

👓 落·霞+小·说w ww - l uox i a - c om-

他刚要勾起嘴角，忽然腰间一麻，双腿一软。紧接着，整个人扑通一下，趴到了蓝忘机身上。

欲成不成的一个弧度就这么僵在了嘴角，他的头贴着蓝忘机右侧胸口，浑身上下动弹不得。蓝忘机的声音从上方传来。

他说话又低又沉，胸膛随着吐字发音微微震动：

“那你就一晚上这样吧。”

魏无羡怎么也没料到是这个下场，动了动想起身，腰部却是持续一阵酸软无力，竟是只能以一个窘迫的姿势，紧紧贴在另一个硬邦邦的男子身上，整个人都懵了。

蓝湛这些年到底是怎么了，怎么变成这个样子了？

这还是以前那个蓝湛吗？！

被夺舍的是他才对吧？！？！

他内心正惊涛骇浪，忽然，蓝忘机微微起身。魏无羡以为他总算是不能忍了，精神为之一振。谁知，蓝忘机轻轻一挥手。

灯灭了。

The sear took away all of Wei WuXian’s attention, making him doubt that he had mislooked. He couldn’t even pay attention to the person’s face, and his breaths also stuttered for a few times. Suddenly, a flash of white appeared before his eyes, as if snow had fallen before him. Quickly afterward, the blue glare of a sword penetrated through the snow, slashing toward him with an arctic blast of wind.

Who didn’t know that it was HanGuang-Jun’s famous sword— “Bichen”? Crap, it’s Lan WangJi!

Wei WuXian was quite adept at running away and dodging swords. With a roll on the ground, he closely avoided the sword. He even had the time to pull off a leaf that stuck to his hair when he rushed out of the cold spring. He ran like a headless fly, right into a few people who were passing by from nightwatching. They grabbed him and scolded, “What are you running around for? Running is prohibited in the Cloud Recesses!”

Wei WuXian, seeing that it was Lan JingYi and the others, were ecstatic, thinking that he could finally be chased down the mountain. He presented himself at once, “I didn’t see! I didn’t see anything! I’m definitely not here to peep at HanGuang-Jun bathing!”

The juniors were shocked speechless by his impudence. No matter where he was, HanGuang-Jun was a high, holy mountain to behold in awe, especially respected among the junior disciples in the sect. He was near the cold spring to watch HanGuang-Jun bathe! Just thinking about such a thing would be the greatest crime, never to be forgiven. Lan SiZhui was frightened to the point that his voice even changed, “What? HanGuang-Jun? HanGuang-Jun is inside?!”

Lan JingYi seized him furiously, “You damn cut-sleeve! I-i-is he someone you could peek at?!”

Wei WuXian struck the iron when it was still hot and confirmed his conviction, “I didn’t see a single peek of how HanGuang-Jun looks like without his clothes!”

Lan JingYi fumed, “You are saying that three-hundred taels are not buried here! Well, if you did not, why are you sneaking around here? Look at you—you have no face to see anyone!”

Wei WuXian covered his face with his hands, “Don’t be so loud… Noise is prohibited in the Cloud Recesses.”

Amid the ruckus, Lan WangJi walked out from behind the layers of eupatorium grasses with his hair down, wearing a white robe. The conversation hadn’t even finished yet, and he was already dressed in an orderly fashion, Bichen still unsheathed. The juniors hurried to greet him. Lan JingYi rushed to speak, “HanGuang-Jun, Mo XuanYu really is awful. You only brought him back seeing that he assisted us at Mo Village, yet he… he…”

Wei WuXian thought that, this time, it would be beyond his endurance and kicked out of the sect. However, Lan WangJi only lightly glimpsed at him. After a moment of silence, he sheathed Bichen with a shing and spoke,“You are dismissed.”

It was only three toneless words, but it was powerful enough for no second option to be allowed. The crowd dispersed immediately, while Lan WangJi calmly held Wei WuXian by the back of his collar and dragged him toward the jingshi. In his past life, the two were of similar height, both somewhat slender and tall. Wei WuXian was only shorter than Lan WangJi by a tiny bit. When they stood together, the difference of less than one cun between them were almost unnoticeable. However, after waking up in another body, he was more than two cun shorter than Lan WangJi. While being held in his hand, he couldn’t even struggle against him. Wei WuXian staggered, wanting to shout, but Lan WangJi spoke coldly, “Those who make noise will be silenced.”

He would love to be thrown off the mountain, but wouldn’t want to be silenced. Wei WuXian couldn’t understand it at all—since when did the Lan Sect tolerate something as shameless as peeking at one of the Lan Clan’s most distinguished cultivators bathing?!

Lan WangJi carried him to the jingshi, walked straight toward the inner room, and threw him down onto the bed with a thump. Wei WuXian yelped from the pain. He couldn’t get up at the moment, wriggling upright after a while. He originally wanted to whine a few times in a flirtatious manner, so that he would detest him. However, as he raised his head, he saw that Lan WangJi was holding Bichen with one hand, looking down at him commandingly.

He was used to seeing Lan WangJi with his forehead ribbon, neat, long hair, scrupulous to every detail, but had never seen him like this, with his hair a bit loose and wearing thin clothing. Wei WuXian couldn’t help to glance a few more times. After the effort of carrying and throwing him on the bed, Lan WangJi’s collars, which were closed in the beginning, came slightly apart, showing his distinct collarbones and the deep red sear under them.

As he saw the sear, Wei WuXian’s attention was captured again.

When he hadn’t become the YiLing Patriarch yet, he also had a sear like this on his body.

And, the sear on Lan WangJi’s body was exactly the same as the one on his body in his past life, no matter the position or the shape, so it was only natural for him to recognize it and become surprised.

Speaking of it, aside from this sear, the thirty-or-so scars of the discipline whip on his back were also surprising.

Lan WangJi became famous at a young age. With his high appraisal, he was one of the most acknowledged cultivators in the cultivation world, and also part of the Two Jades of which the GusuLan Sect was so proud of. Every word and action of his was set as examples of excellence by the elders of each sect for their disciples. Just what unforgivable mistake did he make for him to be punished like this?

Seeing from the thirty-or-so scars of the discipline whip, the executor might as well have killed him. As soon as the discipline whip had been delivered, it wouldn’t disappear for the rest of the bearer’s life, so that they would remember it forever and never make the same mistake again.

Following his gaze, Lan WangJi lowered his eyes. He pulled his collar so that it covered his collarbones and sear, becoming the indifferent HanGuang-Jun once again. At the moment, the deep toll of the bell came from far away.

The Lan Sect had strict sect rules, including a precise schedule of sleeping at nine in the evening and rising at five in the morning. The bell was a reminder for that. Lan WangJi listened attentively to the tolls, and spoke to Wei WuXian, “You will be sleeping here.”

Without giving Wei WuXian a chance to reply, he turned to another compartment of the jingshi, leaving Wei WuXian alone, sprawled on the bed alone and feeling confused.

He did doubt that Lan WangJi might have guessed who he was. However, the doubt was lacking in both sense and reason. As sacrificing one’s body was a prohibited practice, there were probably not a lot of people who knew about it. The scrolls passed down the generations were most likely partial pieces of the entire work, unable to reach their full potential. Things continued like this, and so there were less and less people who believed in it. Mo XuanYu only summoned Wei WuXian by looking at a secret scroll, wherever he found it in the first place. Anyhow, Lan WangJi couldn’t have recognized him just from the awful flute melodies that he played.

He asked himself whether or not he had a heartfelt relationship with Lan WangJi in his past life. Although they had studied with each other, went on adventures, and fought together, all of these experiences were like falling petals and flowing water—coming and going. Lan WangJi was a disciple of the GusuLan Sect, which meant that he had to be “righteous,” quite incompatible with Wei WuXian’s personality. Wei WuXian thought that their relationship wasn’t exactly bad, but it wasn’t that good either. The chances were that Lan WangJi’s opinion of him was the same as everyone else’s—being overly wanton and not virtuous enough, it would have been only a matter of time before he caused a disaster. After Wei WuXian betrayed the YunmengJiang Sect and became the YiLing Patriarch, he had a few significant disputes with the Lan Sect, especially during the few months before his death. If Lan WangJi was sure that he was Wei WuXian, they should have already been engaged in a large-scale fight.

Yet, he wasn’t sure what to make of the current situation—in the past, no matter what he did, Lan WangJi didn’t tolerate anything, but now, even though he used whatever methods he had up his sleeve, Lan WangJi could still tolerate him. Should he be congratulated because of his progress?!

After a while of staring at nothing, Wei WuXian turned around and went off the bed. He lightly moved to the other chamber.

Lan WangJi lay sideways on the bed, appearing to be already asleep. Without making a sound, Wei WuXian approached him.

He was still not giving up, hoping to fish the jade token for passage out of him. However, as he just extended his hand, Lan WangJi’s long lashes fluttered, and he opened his eyes.

Wei WuXian quickly made up his mind. He threw himself onto the bed.

He remembered that Lan WangJi hated physical contact with other people. In the past, just with one touch and the offender would have been hurled out. If, even like this, he endured it, then the person was definitely not Lan WangJi. He would even doubt that Lan WangJi’s body was taken!

Wei WuXian’s entire body was above Lan WangJi’s, with legs separated, kneeling with one on each side of his waist. His hands were against the wooden bed, trapping Lan WangJi in between his arms. He gradually lowered his head. The distance between the two faces became closer and closer. Closer and closer. At the point where it became hard for Wei WuXian to breathe, Lan WangJi finally opened his mouth.

He stayed silent for a few moments, “Get off.”

Wei WuXian thickened his face, “No.”

A pair of pale-colored eyes looked at Wei WuXian at a very close distance. Lan WangJi stared fixedly at him, and repeated, “… Get off.”

Wei WuXian spoke, “No. If you allowed me to sleep here, you should have known that something like this would happen.”

Lan WangJi spoke, “Are you sure that this is what you want?”

“…” For some reason, Wei WuXian felt that he should carefully consider his reply.

As he was about to curl his lips into a smile, a numbness suddenly came from his waist, and his legs gave out. With a thump, he fell onto Lan WangJi’s body.

The curvature of a half-smile was frozen on his lips. His head was at the right side of Lan WangJi chest and he couldn’t move at all. Lan WangJi’s voice came from above him.

His voice was low and deep. His chest vibrated slightly as he spoke each word.

“Then stay like this for the whole night.”

Wei WuXian didn’t expect it to end up like this at all. He shifted around, wanting to get up, but his waist continued to ache and felt limp. He could only be attached to another man in such an awkward situation, feeling a bit befuddled.

Just what in the world happened to Lan Zhan in the past few years, turning him into a person like this?

Was this the same Lan Zhan as before?!

Shouldn’t he have been the person whose body was seized?!?!

Suddenly, as his thoughts were as jumbled as a hurricane, Lan WangJi slightly shifted. Wei WuXian’s spirits lifted, assuming that he finally couldn’t bear it any more. However, Lan WangJi simply waived his hand.

The lights went out.


	13. Chapter 13

后来，魏无羡想想，他和蓝忘机关系不好，追本溯源，大概要从他十五岁那年和江澄一起来姑苏蓝氏听学的那三个月算起。

姑苏蓝氏有一位德高望重的老前辈蓝启仁，在世家之中公认有三大特点：迂腐、固执、严师出高徒。虽然前两点让许多人对他敬而远之甚至暗暗嫌恶，最后一个却又让他们削尖了脑袋地想把孩子送去他手下受教一番。他手底下带出过不少优秀的蓝家子弟，在他堂上教养过一两年的，即便是进去的时候再狗屎无用，出来时一般也能人模狗样，至少仪表礼节远非从前可比，多少父母接回自己儿子时激动得老泪纵横。

对此，魏无羡表态：“我现在岂非已经足够人模狗样？”

江澄则很有远见地道：“你一定会成为他教学生涯中耻辱的一笔。”

当年，除了云梦江氏，还有不少其他家族的公子们，全是父母慕名求学送来的。这些公子们都不过十五六岁年纪，世家之间常有往来，不说亲密，至少也是个脸熟。人人皆知魏无羡虽然不是江姓，却是云梦江氏家主江枫眠的故人之子和首席大弟子，被视如己出，再加上少年人往往不如长辈在意出身和血统，很快打得火热，没几句就哥哥弟弟地乱叫一片。有人问：“你们江家的莲花坞比这里好玩儿多了吧？”

魏无羡笑道：“好玩儿不好玩儿，看你怎么玩儿。规矩肯定没这里多，也不用起这么大早。”

姑苏蓝氏卯时作，亥时息，不得延误。又有人问：“你们什么时候起？每天都干些什么？”

江澄哼道：“他？巳时作，丑时息。起来了不练剑打坐，划船游水摘莲蓬打山鸡。”

魏无羡道：“山鸡打得再多，我还是第一。”

一名少年道：“我明年要去云梦求学！谁都别拦我！”龙族 江南 小说

一盆冷水泼来：“没有人会拦你。你大哥只是会打断你的腿而已。”

那名少年立刻蔫了。这位是清河聂氏的二公子聂怀桑，其兄长聂明玦作风雷厉风行，在百家之中素有威名。虽说兄弟二人非是一母所生，但感情甚笃，聂明玦教导小弟极其严格，对他功课尤为关心。是以聂怀桑虽敬重他大哥，却最害怕聂明玦提起他的课业。

魏无羡道：“其实姑苏也挺好玩儿的。”

聂怀桑道：“魏兄，听我衷心奉劝一句，云深不知处不比莲花坞，你此来姑苏，记住有一个人不要去招惹。”

魏无羡道：“谁？蓝启仁？”

聂怀桑道：“不是那老头。你须得小心的是他那个得意门生，叫做蓝湛。”

魏无羡道：“蓝氏双璧的那个蓝湛？蓝忘机？”

姑苏蓝氏这一任家主的两个儿子，蓝涣和蓝湛，素享有蓝氏双璧的美名，过了十四岁就被各家长辈当做楷模供起来和自家子弟比来比去，在小辈中出尽风头，不由得旁人不如雷贯耳。聂怀桑道：“还有哪个蓝湛，就是那个。妈呀，跟你我一般大，却半点少年人的活气都没有，又刻板又严厉，跟他叔父比有过之而无不及。”

魏无羡“哦”了一声，问：“是不是一个长得挺俊俏的小子。”

江澄嗤笑道：“姑苏蓝氏，有哪个长得丑的？他家可是连门生都拒收五官不整者，你倒是找一个相貌平庸的出来给我看。”

魏无羡强调：“特别俊俏。”他比了比头：“一身白，带条抹额，背着把银色的剑。俏俏的，就是板着个脸，活像披麻戴孝。”

“……”聂怀桑肯定道：“就是他！”顿了顿，道：“不过他近日闭关，你昨天才来，什么时候见过的？”

“昨天晚上。”

“昨天晚……昨天晚上？！”江澄愕然：“云深不知处有宵禁的，你在哪里见的他？我怎么不知道？”

魏无羡指：“那里。”

他指的是一处高高的墙檐。

众人无言以对。江澄头都大了，咬牙道：“刚来你就给我闯祸！怎么回事？”

魏无羡笑嘻嘻地道：“也没有怎么回事。咱们来时不是路过那家‘天子笑’的酒家嘛。我昨天夜里翻来覆去忍不了，就下山去城里又带了两坛回来。这个在云梦可没得喝。”

江澄：“那酒呢？”

魏无羡：“这不刚翻过墙檐，一只脚还没跨进来，就被他逮住了。”

一名少年道：“魏兄你真是好彩。怕是那时他刚出关在巡夜，你被他抓个正着了。”

江澄道：“夜归者不过卯时末不允入内，他怎会放你进来？”

魏无羡摊手道：“所以他没让我进来呀。硬是要我把迈进来的那条腿收出去。你说这怎么收，于是他就轻飘飘地一下子掠上去了，问我手里拿的是什么。”

江澄只觉头疼，预感不妙：“你怎么说。”

魏无羡道：“‘天子笑！分你一坛，当做没看见我行不行？’”

江澄叹气：“……云深不知处禁酒。罪加一等。”

魏无羡道：“他也是这么跟我说的。我就问：‘你不如告诉我，你们家究竟有什么不禁？’他像有点生气，要我去看山前的规训石。说实话，三千多条，还是用篆文写的，谁会去看。你看了吗？你看了吗？反正我没看。这有什么好生气的。”

“没错！”众人大有同感，纷纷抱怨起云深不知处种种匪夷所思的陈规，相见恨晚：“谁家家规有三千多条不带重复的，什么‘不可境内杀生，不可私自斗殴，不可淫|乱，不可夜游，不可喧哗，不可疾行‘这种的也就算了。居然还有‘不可无端哂笑，不可坐姿不端，不可饭过三碗’……”魏无羡忙道：“什么，私自斗殴也禁？”

江澄：“……禁的。你别告诉我你跟他打架了。”

魏无羡：“打了。还打翻了一坛天子笑。”

众人一叠声地拍腿大叫可惜。

反正情况也不能更糟糕了，江澄的重点反而转移了：“你不是带了两坛，还有一坛呢？”

“喝了。”

江澄：“在哪儿喝的？”

“当着他的面喝的。我说：‘好吧，云深不知处内禁酒，那我不进去，站在墙上喝，不算破禁吧’。就当着他的面一口喝干净了。”

“……然后？”

“然后就打起来了。”

“魏兄。”聂怀桑震惊道：“你真嚣张。”

魏无羡挑眉道：“蓝湛身手不错。”

“你要死啦魏兄！蓝湛没吃过这样的亏，多半是要盯上你了。你当心点吧，虽然蓝湛不跟我们一起听学，可他在蓝家是掌罚的！”

魏无羡毫不畏惧，挥手道：“怕什么！不是说蓝湛从小就是神童？这么早慧，他叔父教的东西肯定早就学全了，整天闭关修炼，哪有空盯着我。我……”

话音未落，众人绕过一片漏窗墙，便看到兰室里正襟危坐着一名白衣少年，束着长发和抹额，周身气场如冰霜笼罩，冷飕飕地扫了他们一眼。

十几张嘴登时都仿佛被施了禁言术，默默地进入兰室，默默地各自挑了位置坐好，默默地空出了蓝忘机周围那一片书案。

江澄拍了拍魏无羡的肩头，低声道：“盯上你了。自求多福吧。”

魏无羡扭头刚好能看见蓝忘机的侧脸。睫毛纤长，极其俊秀清雅，人更是坐得端正无比，平视前方。他有心开口搭话，蓝启仁却在这时走进了兰室。

蓝启仁既高且瘦，腰杆笔直。虽然蓄着长长的黑山羊须，但绝对不老；照姑苏蓝氏代代出美男的传统来看，绝对也不丑。只可惜他周身一股迂腐死板之气，叫他一声老头毫不违和。他手持一只卷轴进来，打开后长长滚了一地，竟然就拿着这只卷轴开始讲蓝家家规。在座少年个个听得脸色发青。魏无羡心中无聊，眼神乱飞，飞到一旁蓝忘机的侧脸上，见他神情是绝非作伪的专注和严肃，不禁大惊：“这么无聊的东西，他也能听得这么认真！”

忽然，前方蓝启仁把卷轴一摔，冷笑道：“刻在石壁上，没有人看。所以我才一条一条复述一次，看看还有谁借口不知道而犯禁。既然这样也有人心不在焉。那好，我便讲些别的。”

虽说这句话安在这间兰室里所有人头上都说得通，但魏无羡直觉这是针对他的警告。果然，蓝启仁道：“魏婴。”

魏无羡道：“在。”

“我问你，妖魔鬼怪，是不是同一种东西？”寻秦记小说

魏无羡笑道：“不是。”

“为何不是？如何区分？”

“妖者非人之活物所化；魔者生人所化；鬼者死者所化；怪者非人之死物所化。”

“‘妖’与‘怪’极易混淆，举例区分？”

“好说。”魏无羡指兰室外的郁郁碧树，道：“臂如一颗活树，沾染书香之气百年，修炼成精，化出意识，作祟扰人，此为‘妖’。若我拿了一把板斧，拦腰砍断只剩个死树墩儿，它再修炼成精，此为‘怪’。”

“清河聂氏先祖所操何业？”

“屠夫。”

“兰陵金氏家徽为白牡丹，是哪一品白牡丹？”

“金星雪浪。”

“修真界兴家族而衰门派第一人为何者？”

“岐山温氏先祖，温卯。”

他这厢对答如流，在座其他人听得心头跌宕起伏，心有侥幸的同时祈祷他千万别犯难，请务必一直答下去，千万不要让蓝启仁有机会抽点其他人。蓝启仁却道：“身为云梦江氏子弟，这些早都该耳熟能详倒背如流，答对了也没什么好得意的。我再问你，今有一刽子手，父母妻儿俱全，生前斩首者逾百人。横死市井，曝尸七日，怨气郁结，作祟行凶。何如？”

这次，魏无羡却没有立刻答出，旁人只当

他犯了难，均有些坐立不安，蓝启仁呵斥道：“看他干什么，你们也给我想。不准翻书！”

众人连忙把手从准备临时翻找的书上拿开，也跟着犯难：横死市井，曝尸七日，妥妥的大厉鬼、大凶尸，难办得很，这蓝老头千万不要抽点自己回答才好。蓝启仁见魏无羡半晌不答，只是若有所思，道：“忘机，你告诉他，何如。”

At a later time, Wei WuXian pondered upon the reason why his relationship with Lan WangJi wasn’t good. Getting to the root of the matter, everything started when he was fifteen, coming to the GusuLan Sect with Jiang Cheng to study for three months.

There was a virtuous and prestigious elder in the GusuLan Sect—Lan QiRen. Everyone in the cultivation world accepted three characteristics which described him: pedantic, stubborn, and a strict teacher who produced outstanding students. Although the first two points kept a lot of people at a respective distance to him, some even to the point of secret dislike, the last one made them try everything they could to send their children to study under him. He had brought up quite a number of excellent disciples of the Lan Sect. As long as they stayed a few years in his classroom, no matter how pathetically useless they were when they first entered, they would at least seem to be decent when they depart, especially in terms of appearance and etiquette. There were plenty of parents who were so excited that tears flowed down their cheeks when they picked up their sons.

To this matter, Wei WuXian declared, “Do I not seem decent enough as of right now?”

Jiang Cheng replied with a great deal of foresight, “You’d definitely be a mark of shame in his entire teaching career.”

In that year, aside from the YunmengJiang Sect, there were also the young masters from other clans, sent to study here from parents who heard of the reputation. The young masters were all around fifteen or sixteen. Because the sects all knew the others, although they weren’t close, they had seen others’ faces before. It was widely known that, although Wei WuXian’s surname was not Jiang, he was the leading disciple of the sect leader of the YunmengJiang Sect—Jiang FengMian, and also the son of his friend who had passed away. In fact, the sect leader regarded him as his own child. This, along with how youths were not as concerned with status and ancestry as elders, they were soon friends. Only a few sentences passed, and everyone started to call others older brothers or younger brothers. Somebody asked, “The Lotus Pier of the Jiang Clan is much more fun than here, right?”

Wei WuXian laughed, “Fun or not fun depends on how fun you make it to be. There’s definitely less rules than here, and no need to wake up so early.”

The GusuLan Sect wakes as five in the morning and rests at nine in the evening, not allowing any delay. Somebody else asked, “When do you guys wake up? What do you do during the day?”

Jiang Cheng humphed, “Him? He wakes at nine in the morning and sleeps at one during the night. When he wakes up, he doesn’t practice his sword or meditate; he goes boating, swims around, picks lotus seedpods, and hunts for pheasants.”

Wei WuXian replied, “No matter how much pheasants I hunt, I’m still number one.”

One youth spoke, “Next year, I’m going to Yunmeng to study! Nobody can hold me back!”

A bucket of cold water was thrown on him, “Nobody would hold you back. Your older brother would just break your legs.”

The youth drooped at once. This was the second young master of the QingheNie Sect—Nie HuaiSang. His brother, Nie MingJue, was extremely resolute when carrying out orders, quite renowned in the cultivation world. Although the brothers were not born from the same mother, their relationship was quite solid. Nie MingJue had always taught his younger brother with extreme harshness, particularly caring for his studies. This was why, even though Nie HuaiSang respected his older brother, he was the most scared of Nie MingJue mentioning his schoolwork.

Wei WuXian spoke, “To be honest, Gusu is quite fun as well.”

Nie HuaiSang spoke, “Wei-xiong, listen to a sincere advice of mine. The Cloud Recesses is nothing like Lotus Pier. On this trip to Gusu, remember that there’s one person whom you shouldn’t provoke.”

Wei WuXian asked, “Who? Lan QiRen?”

Nie HuaiSang replied, “Not that old man. The one you need to be careful of is his proudest disciple, named Lan Zhan.”

Wei WuXian spoke, “The Lan Zhan from the Two Jades of Lan? Lan WangJi?”

The respectable title of the Two Jades of Lan were given to the two sons of the GusuLan Sect’s current sect leader—Lan Huan and Lan Zhan. Just after they passed fourteen, they were deemed by the elders of each sect as exemplary models to compare with their own disciples. They were exceptionally famous among the juniors, so it was only natural that everyone recognized the names. Nie HuaiSang spoke, “What other Lan Zhan is there? Yes, it’s that one. Oh gosh, he’s the same age as you and I, but he has none of the energy of a teen. He’s stiff and strict, even worse than his uncle.”

Wei WuXian made the sound of an oh and asked, “Is he a lad who looks quite pretty?”

Jiang Cheng sneered, “Is there anyone who looks ugly in the GusuLan Sect? His sect doesn’t even accept disciples with unclean features. If you can, find me one who has an average face.”

Wei WuXian emphasized, “Very pretty.” He pointed at his head, “White from top to bottom, wearing a forehead ribbon, and carrying a silver sword on his back. He looked rather handsome, but with his straight face, he looked like he was mourning.”

“…” Nie HuaiSang spoke assuredly, “That’s him!” After a pause, he spoke again, “But he had been doing secluded meditation for the past few days. You just came yesterday; when did you have the chance to see him?

“Yesterday night”

“Yesterday… Yesterday night?!” Jiang Cheng was stunned, “There’s a curfew in the Cloud Recesses. Where did you see him? Why don’t I know about this?”

Wei WuXian pointed, “There.”

He pointed to a the top of a very tall wall.

The others were out of speech. Jiang Cheng even felt his head growing larger and clenched his teeth, “We just came and you got into trouble! What’s the matter about?”

Wei WuXian replied with a grin, “There really isn’t much. When we came, we passed that liquor shop called ‘Emperor’s Smile’, right? Yesterday at night, I was tossing and turning, and couldn’t stand it any longer, so I went down the mountain, into the city, and brought back two jars. Mind you, we don’t have the chance to drink this in Yunmeng.”

Jiang Cheng, “Then, where’s the liquor?”

Wei WuXian, “Well, when I just flipped over the top of the wall, before I even had one leg inside, I was caught by him.”

One youth remarked, “Wei-xiong, you must have struck gold. He probably just got out of seclusion and went on night patrol, and caught you red-handed.”

Jiang Cheng spoke, “Those who return at night won’t be let in before seven in the morning. How come he let you inside?”

Wei WuXian threw up his hands, “So, he didn’t let me in. He wanted me to move back the leg that had already stepped in. You tell me—how would I do that? And then, he came up, as light as a feather, and asked me what I had in my hands.”

Jiang Cheng felt his head start to ache, indicating a foreboding feeling, “What did you say?”

Wei WuXian spoke, “‘It’s Emperor’s Smile! If I share a jar with you, can you pretend that you never saw me?’”

Jiang Cheng sighed, “… Alcohol is forbidden in the Cloud Recesses. That’s a worse crime.”

Wei WuXian spoke, “He said the same thing to me. And I asked, ‘Why don’t you tell me what exactly is not forbidden in your sect?’ He seemed like he was a bit angry and wanted me to look at the Wall of Rules in front of the mountain. Honestly, there were over three thousand, and everything was written in seal script. Who would read them? Did you read them? Anyways, I didn’t. What’s angering about this?”

“That’s right!” Everyone felt the same way, and all started to complain about the strange, outdated conventions in the Cloud Recesses, regretting that they didn’t meet sooner, “Whose sect rules are over three thousand in number, and don’t even repeat? Things like ‘killing livestock within the area is prohibited, fighting without permission is prohibited, promiscuity is prohibited, venturing at night is prohibited, causing noise is prohibited, running is prohibited’ are tolerable, but there’re even ones like ‘sneering for no reason is prohibited, sitting improperly is prohibited, eating more than three bowls is prohibited’…” Wei WuXian suddenly added, “What? Fighting without permission is also prohibited?”

Jiang Cheng, “… Yes. Don’t tell me you fought with him.”

Wei WuXian, “I did. And we broke a jar of Emperor’s Smile.”

Everyone slapped their legs and exclaimed in regret.

In any case, the situation couldn’t have been any worse, causing Jiang Cheng’s focus to switch, “Didn’t you bring back two jars? Where’s the other one?”

“I drank it.”

Jiang Cheng, “Where did you drink it?”

“In front of him. I said, ‘Okay, if alcohol is prohibited in the Cloud Recesses, then I won’t go in. I’ll drink it standing on the wall. That wouldn’t count as violating the rules, would it?’ Then I drank everything in one gulp, right in front of him.”

“… And then?”

“And then we started fighting.”

“Wei-xiong.” Nie HuaiSang blurted out, “You’re so smug.”

Wei WuXian lifted his brows, “Lan Zhan’s skills were quite good.”

“You’re gonna die, Wei-xiong! Lan Zhan had never been at such a loss before. He’s probably after you. You should be careful. Although Lan Zhan doesn’t go to classes with us, he’s in charge of punishments in the Lan Sect!”

Wei WuXian was not frightened at all, waving his hand, “What’s there to be scared of? Didn’t everyone say that Lan Zhan had been a prodigy since he was very young? If he’s so smart from such an early age, then he probably finished learning everything his uncle taught and do secluded meditation all the time. How would he have time to come after me? I…”

Before his sentence was finished, as the group walked around a wall with a hollowed out window, they saw a white-clothed boy sitting in a rigidly upright position in the room, with long hair tied up and wearing a forehead ribbon, emitting an aura of ice and frost. He swept a cold look at them.

At once, it was as if the ten-or-so mouths were silenced. They quietly entered the room, quietly picked their seats to sit, and quietly avoided the desks around Lan WangJi.

Jiang Cheng patted Wei WuXian’s shoulder and whispered, “He’s after you. Hope for the best.”

When Wei WuXian turned his head, he could see the side of Lan WangJi’s face. His lashes were long, appearing to be extremely delicate and elegant. His posture was also very upright, looking straight ahead. As he was just thinking about starting a conversation with him, Lan QiRen walked into the room.

Lan QiRen was tall and thin, standing with a straight back. Although he had a long, black goatee, he was definitely not old. And, according to the tradition of the GusuLan Clan producing beautiful men each generation, he was definitely not bad-looking either. Yet, unfortunately, with the pedantic and stiff air that surrounded him, nothing would feel wrong if one called him an old man. He entered with a scroll in one hand. The long scroll of paper rolled all over the ground as soon as he opened it, and he started to talk about the rules of the Lan Sect. The faces of everyone in the room started to grow dark. As Wei WuXian was bored, his gaze flew everywhere, and landed on the side face of Lan WangJi. He was shocked as he saw concentration and seriousness that were nothing like a facade, “How can he listen so attentively to something so boring?”

Immediately, in the front, Lan QiRen slammed the scroll onto the ground and smiled bitterly, “I am only repeating this one by one because nobody reads it, even though it was carved onto the rock wall. Hence, nobody will be able to violate them using ignorance as an excuse again. Even if I do this, there are still people who do not pay attention. Very well, I will proceed to talk about something else.”

Although his words could be applied to everyone in the room, Wei WuXian’s intuition told him that it was a warning directed at him. As he expected, Lan QiRen spoke, “Wei Ying.”

Wei WuXian answered, “Here.”

“Let me ask you. Are yao, demons, ghosts, and monsters the same things?”

Wei WuXian smiled, “No.”

“Why not? How are they differentiated?”

“Yao are formed from living, non-human beings; demons are formed from living humans; ghosts are formed from dead humans; monsters are formed from dead, non-human beings.”

“‘Yao’ and ‘monsters’ are often confused. What is an example that distinguishes the two?”

“That’s easy.” Wei WuXian pointed at the viridian tree outside of the room and replied, “For example, a living tree was tainted with the energy of books, cultivated into a conscious being, and causes mischief, it would be a ‘yao’. If I took an axe and cut it in the middle, so that only a dead tree-stump was left, and then it cultivates into a being, it would be a ‘monster.’”

“What was the profession of the progenitor of the QingheNie Sect?”

“A butcher.”

“The heraldry of the LanlingJin Sect is a white peony. Which type of white peony is it?”

“Sparks Amidst Snow.”

“Who was the first in the cultivation world to focus on the rise of his clan rather than his sect?”

“The progenitor of the QishanWen Sect, Wen Mao.”

His fluent answers made everyone’s hearts skip a few beats. Although they felt lucky, they all prayed for him to not be stumped by any questions, so that Lan QiRen wouldn’t have the opportunity to pick on other people. Yet, Lan QiRen spoke, “As a disciple of the YunmengJiang Sect, you should have been very familiar with these and known them by heart since long ago, so there is nothing to be proud of even if you answered correctly. Let me ask you again—there is an executioner with parents, a wife, and children, but before he died, he executed more than one hundred people. He suddenly died in the public and, to punish him for his deeds, he was left on the streets for seven days. With the repressed energy of resentment, he started to haunt and kill. What should be done?”

This time, Wei WuXian didn’t answer immediately. The others thought that he was confused, and were all feeling restless. Lan QiRen scolded, “Why are you looking at him? Think about this as well. Don’t open your books!”

The disciples took their hands away from the books that they intended on quickly flipping through. They were confused as well—having died in the public and left on the streets for seven days, it was definitely a fierce ghost and a ferocious corpse, and therefore a question hard to solve. Everyone hoped that the old man Lan wouldn’t pick on them to answer. After a few moments, seeing that Wei WuXian didn’t answer, Lan QiRen seemed like he was thinking, and spoke again, “WangJi, you can tell him what should be done.”


	14. Refinement Part 4

蓝忘机并不去看魏无羡，颔首示礼，淡声道：“度化第一，镇压第二，灭绝第三。先以父母妻儿感之念之，了其生前所愿，化去执念；不灵，则镇压；罪大恶极，怨气不散，则斩草除根，不容其存。玄门行事，当谨遵此序，不得有误。”

众人长吁一口气，心内谢天谢地，还好这老头点了蓝忘机，不然轮到他们，难免漏一两个或者顺序有误。蓝启仁满意点头，道：“一字不差。”顿了顿，他又道：“无论是修行还是为人，都需得这般扎扎实实。若是因为在自家降过几只不入流的山精鬼怪、有些虚名就自满骄傲、顽劣跳脱，迟早会自取其辱。”

魏无羡挑了挑眉，看了一眼蓝忘机的侧脸，心道：“原来这老头冲我来的。叫他的好学生一起听学，是要我好看来着。”

他道：“我有疑。”

蓝启仁道：“讲。”

魏无羡道：“虽说是以‘度化’为第一，但‘度化’往往是不可能的。‘了其生前所愿，化去执念’，说来容易，若这执念是得一件新衣裳倒也好说，但若是要杀人满门报仇雪恨，该怎么办？”

蓝忘机道：“故以度化为主，镇压为辅，必要则灭绝。”

魏无羡微微一笑，道：“暴殄天物。”顿了顿，方道：“我方才并非不知道这个答案，只是在考虑第四条道路。”

蓝启仁道：“从未听说过有什么第四条。”指环王小说

魏无羡道：“这名刽子手横死，化为凶尸这是必然。既然他生前斩首者逾百人，不若掘此百人坟墓，激其怨气，结百颗头颅，与该凶尸相斗……”

蓝忘机终于转过头来看他，然而眉宇微蹙，神色甚是冷淡。蓝启仁胡子都抖了起来，喝道：“不知天高地厚！”

兰室内众人大惊，蓝启仁霍然起身：“伏魔降妖、除鬼歼邪，为的就是度化！你不但不思度化之道，反而还要激其怨气？本末倒置，罔顾人伦！”

魏无羡道：“横竖有些东西度化无用，何不加以利用？大禹治水亦知，堵为下策，疏为上策。镇压即为堵，岂非下策……”蓝启仁一本书摔过来，他一闪错身躲开，面不改色，口里继续胡说八道：“灵气也是气，怨气也是气。灵气储于丹府，可以劈山填海为人所用。怨气又为何不能为人所用？”

蓝启仁又是一本书飞来，厉声道：“那我再问你！你如何保证这些怨气为你所用而不是戕害他人？”

魏无羡边躲边道：“尚未想到！”

蓝启仁大怒：“你若是想到了，仙门百家就留你不得了。滚！”

魏无羡求之不得，连忙滚了。

·落·霞…小·说 🍕 w w w_l u o x ia_c o m

他在云深不知处东游西逛、吹花弄草半日，众人听完了学，好不容易才在一处高高的墙檐上找着他。魏无羡正坐在墙头的青瓦上，叼着一根兰草，右手撑腮，一腿支起，另一条腿垂下来，轻轻晃荡。下边人指他道：“魏兄啊！佩服佩服，他让你滚，你竟然真的滚啦！哈哈哈哈……”

“你出去之后好一会儿他都没明白过来，脸铁青铁青的！”

魏无羡咬着草，冲下面喊道：“有问必答，让滚便滚，他还要我怎样？”

聂怀桑道：“蓝老头怎么好像对你格外严厉啊，点着你骂。”

江澄哼道：“他活该。答的那是什么话。这种乱七八糟的东西自己在家里说说也就罢了，居然敢在蓝启仁面前说。找死！”

魏无羡道：“反正怎么答他都不喜欢我，索性说个痛快。而且我又没骂他，老实答而已。”

聂怀桑想了想，竟流露出羡艳向往之情，道：“其实魏兄说的很有意思。灵气要自己修炼，辛辛苦苦结金丹，像我这种天资差得仿佛娘胎里被狗啃过的，不知道要耗多少年。而怨气是都是那些凶煞厉鬼的，要是能拿来就用，那多美。”

所谓金丹，乃是修炼到一定境界之后在修士体内结成的一颗丹元，作储存、运转灵气之能。结丹之后，修为突飞猛进，此后方能愈修愈精，攀越高峰，否则只能算是不入流的修士。若是世家子弟结丹年纪太晚，说出去都颜面无存，聂怀桑却半点也不觉羞愧。魏无羡也哈哈道：“对吧？不用白不用。”

江澄警告道：“够了。你说归说，可别走这种邪路子。”

魏无羡笑道：“我放着好好的阳关大道不走，走这阴沟里的独木桥干什么。真这么好走早就有人走了。放心，他就这么一问，我只这么一说。喂，你们来不来？趁着没宵禁，跟我出去打山鸡。”

江澄斥道：“打什么山鸡，这里哪来的山鸡！你先去抄《雅正集》吧。蓝启仁让我转告你，把《雅正集》的《上义篇》抄三遍，让你好好学学什么叫天道人伦。”

《雅正集》就是蓝氏家训。他家家训太长，由蓝启仁一番修订，集成了厚厚一个集子，《上义篇》和《礼则篇》占了整本书的五分之四。魏无羡吐出叼的那根草，拍拍靴子上的灰，道：“抄三遍？一遍我就能飞升了。我又不是蓝家人，也不打算入赘蓝家，抄他家家训干什么。不抄。”

聂怀桑忙道：“我给你抄！我给你抄！”

魏无羡道：“无事献殷勤非奸即盗，说吧，有什么求我的？”

聂怀桑道：“是这样。魏兄，蓝老头有个坏毛病，他……”冰与火之歌小说

他说到一半，忽然噤声，干咳一声，展开折扇缩到一旁。魏无羡心知有异，转眼一看，果然，蓝忘机背着避尘剑，站在一棵郁郁葱葱的古木之下，正远远望着这边。他人如玉树，一身斑驳的叶影与阳光，目光却不甚和善，被他一盯，如坠冰窟。众人心知刚才凌空喊话喊得大声了些，怕是喧哗声把他引过来了，自觉闭嘴。魏无羡却跳了下来，迎上去叫道：“忘机兄！”

蓝忘机转身便走，魏无羡兴高采烈地追着他叫：“忘机兄啊，你等等我！”

那身衣带飘飘的白衣在树后一晃，瞬息去得无影无踪，摆明了蓝忘机不想与他交谈。魏无羡吃他背影，讨了个没趣，回头对人控诉道：“他不睬我。”

“是啊。”聂怀桑道：“看来他是真的很讨厌你啊魏兄，蓝忘机一般……不对，从来不至于如此失礼的。”

魏无羡道：“这就讨厌了？我本想跟他认个错的。”

江澄嘲笑他：“现在才认错，晚了！他肯定和他叔父一样，觉得你邪透了，坏了胚子，不屑睬你。”

魏无羡不以为然，嘿声道：“不睬就不睬，他长得美么？”再一想，的确是长得美，又释然地把那点撇嘴的欲·望抛到脑后了。

三天之后，魏无羡才知道蓝启仁的坏毛病是什么。香蜜沉沉烬如霜小说

蓝启仁讲学内容冗长无比，偏偏还全部都要考默写。几代修真家族的变迁、势力范围划分、名士名言、家族谱系……

听时如聆天书，默时卖身为奴。聂怀桑帮魏无羡抄了两遍《上义篇》，临考之前哀求道：“求求你啦魏兄，我今年是第三年来姑苏了，要是还评级不过乙，我大哥真的会打断我的腿！什么辨别直系旁系本家分家，咱们这样的世家子弟，连自家的亲戚关系都扯不清楚，表了两层以外的就随口姑婶叔伯乱叫，谁还有多余的脑子去记别人家的！”

小抄纸条漫天飞舞的后果，就是蓝忘机在试中突然杀出，抓住了几个作乱的头目。蓝启仁勃然大怒，飞书到各大家族告状。他心中恨极：原先这一帮世家子弟虽然都坐不住，好歹没人起个先头，屁股都勉强贴住了小腿肚。可魏婴一来，有贼心没贼胆的小子们被他一怂恿撩拨，夜游的夜游喝酒的喝酒，歪风邪气渐长。这个魏婴果然如他所料，实乃人间头号大害！

江枫眠回应道：“婴一向如此。劳蓝先生费心管教了。”

于是魏无羡又被罚了。

原本他还不以为意。不就是抄书，他从来不缺帮忙抄的人。谁知这次，聂怀桑道：“魏兄，我爱莫能助了，你自己慢慢熬吧。”

魏无羡道：“怎么？”

聂怀桑道：“老……蓝先生说了，这次《上义篇》和《礼则篇》一起抄。”

《礼则篇》乃是蓝氏家训十二篇里最繁冗的一篇，引经据典又臭又长，生僻字还奇多，抄一遍了无生趣，抄十遍即可立地飞升。聂怀桑道：“他还说了，受罚期间，不许旁人和你厮混，不许帮你代抄。”

魏无羡奇道：“代抄不代抄，他怎么知道，难道他还能叫人盯着我抄不成。”

江澄道：“正是如此。”

“……”魏无羡道：“你说什么？”

江澄道：“他让你每日不得外出，去蓝家的藏书阁抄，顺便面壁思过一个月。自然有人盯着你，至于是谁，不用我多说了吧？”

藏书阁内。

一面青席，一张木案。两盏烛台，两个人。一端正襟危坐，另一端，魏无羡已将《礼则篇》抄了十多页，头昏脑胀，心中无聊，弃笔透气，去瞅对面。

在云梦的时候，江家就有不少女孩子羡慕他能来和蓝忘机一起听学受教，说是姑苏蓝氏代代美男子辈出，本代本家的双璧蓝氏兄弟更是非凡。魏无羡此前没空细细瞧他的正脸，现在瞧了，胡思乱想道：“是挺好看的。相貌仪态都挑不出毛病。只是真想让那些姑娘们都来亲眼看看，如果整天苦大仇深横眉冷对如丧考妣，脸再好看也救不了这个人。”

蓝忘机在重新誊抄蓝家藏书阁里年代久远、又不便为外人所观的古籍，落笔沉缓，字迹端正而有清骨。魏无羡忍不住脱口由衷赞道：“好字！上上品。”

蓝忘机不为所动。

魏无羡难得闭嘴了这么久，憋得慌，心想：“这个人这么闷，要我每天跟他对着坐几个时辰，坐一个月，这不是要我的命？”

想到这里，他忍不住身体往前倾了些。

Lan WangJi did not look at Wei WuXian. He nodded to indicate respect and spoke in a monotonous voice, “First, liberate; second, suppress; third, eliminate. The initial approach is to utilize the gratitude of his relatives and grant his dying wish, set free what he could not let go of. If it fails, suppress it. If the crimes were extremely wrongful, and its energy of resentment does not dissipate, exterminate it completely. The cultivation world should precisely keep to this order of measures. No errors should be allowed.”

Everyone let out a long breath, thanking the Heavens because Lan WangJi was the one the old man selected. Else, if it was their turn, it would be hard to not overlook a few steps or mix up the order. Lan QiRen nodded with satisfaction, “Not a single mistake was made.” With a pause, he spoke again, “No matter in terms of cultivation or as a person, one needs to be as solid as this. If one becomes complacent and proud just because they defeated a few simple mountain beings in their home and hold some empty reputations, one would definitely bring disgrace upon themselves, sooner or later.”

Wei WuXian raised his brows and took a look at the side of Lan WangJi’s face. He thought, so, apparently this old man meant it for me. He called his best pupil to listen with us in order for me to watch.

He spoke, “I have a question.”

Lan QiRen replied, “Speak.”

Wei WuXian, “Although ‘liberation’ comes first, it is often impossible. ‘To grant his dying wish’ sounds simple—it would be easy, if the wish was a new piece of clothing, but what if the wish was to kill lots of people for revenge?”

Lan WangJi, “Thus, suppression assists liberation. If it is necessary, elimination would also follow.”

Wei WuXian smiled, “Such a waste.” He paused, and continued, “It wasn’t that I didn’t know of this answer, I was only thinking of a fourth path.”

Lan QiRen spoke, “I have never heard of any fourth paths.”

Wei WuXian spoke, “Because the executioner died in such a way, it is only natural that he turned into a ferocious corpse. Since he executed more than one hundred people before he died, why not dig up the graves of these people, arouse their energy of resentment, collect the heads of those hundred people, and use them to fight with the ferocious corpse…”

Lan WangJi finally turned around to look at him. His brows were knit, still expressionless. Lan QiRen was so angered that his goatee was quivering. He shouted, “How dare you!”

Everyone in the room was stunned. Lan QiRen sprang to his feet, “The essence of exorcising demons and annihilating ghosts is to liberate! You do not study the methods of liberation, and even think about increasing their energy of resentment! You reverse the natural order, and ignore ethics and morality!”

Wei WuXian replied, “There are some things that have no use after liberation, so why not find a way to make use of them? When Yu the Great tamed the flood, obstruction was the inferior method, and redirection was the superior. Suppression is the same as obstruction, so isn’t it inferior…” Lan QiRen hurled a book toward him, but he flinched to the side and avoided it. His expression remained unchanged, and continued to talk nonsense, “Spiritual energy is energy; resentful energy is energy as well. Spiritual energy is stored in the dantian. It can split mountains and fill oceans, available for human use. If so, then why can’t resentful energy also be used by humans?”

Another book came flying from Lan QiRen. He spoke harshly, “Then, let me ask you again! How do you make sure that the resentful energy only listens to you and does not harm others?”

Wei WuXian ducked while speaking, “I haven’t thought of it yet!”

Lan QiRen raged, “If you thought of it, the cultivation world would not allow your existence! Get out!”

Wei WuXian couldn’t be more glad, and quickly went out.

He wandered about the Cloud Recesses for the morning, picking flowers and playing with grasses. After everyone finished the lesson, they finally found him on the roof of a tall wall. Wei WuXian was sitting on the grey tiles of the ledge, holding a piece of grass in his mouth. His right hand was under his cheek, and sat with one leg propped up and the other hanging down, swaying slightly. The disciples down there pointed at him, “Wei-xiong! How admirable of you! He told you to get out, and you really went outside! Hahahaha…”

“After you went out, a long while passed before he finally understood what happened. His face was so purple!”

Wei WuXian chewed on the grass and shouted toward below him, “He asks, and I answer. If he tells me to get out, I will get out. What else does he want me to do?”

Nie HuaiSang spoke, “Why does it seem like old man Lan is especially strict towards you? He always directs his scoldings at you.”

Jiang Cheng humphed, “It serves him right. What sort of answer is that? It’s fine if he spouts these nonsense at home, but he dared to say these in front of Lan QiRen. He’s seeking his own death!”

Wei WuXian spoke, “No matter how I answered it, he wouldn’t like me, so I might as well just say what I wanted to say. Anyways, I didn’t try to offend him. I was just answering properly.”

After thinking for a few moments, an expression of envy and yearning appeared on Nie HuaiSang’s face, “To be honest, Wei-xiong’s words were quite interesting. Spiritual energy can only be obtained through cultivation and taking great pains to form a golden core. It would take I-don’t-know-how-many years to do, especially for someone like me, whose talent seems as if it was gnawed by a dog when I was in my mother’s womb. But, resentful energy are from the fierce ghosts. If they can easily be taken and used, it would be beyond wonderful.”

A golden core was a core formed by cultivators after they had cultivated to a certain point. It can store and control spiritual energy. After the core was formed, the cultivator’s level of cultivation would increase at a rapid speed, and become better and better. Else, they would only be a low-end cultivator. If disciple from a prominent clan forms the core at a later age, it would be a disgrace to tell other people of it, yet Nie HuaiSang didn’t feel ashamed at all. Wei WuXian also laughed, “I know, right? No harm comes from using it.”

Jiang Cheng warned, “That’s enough. It’s fine if you talk about it, but don’t actually walk such a crooked path.”

Wei WuXian smiled, “Why would I leave the nice, broad road, and walk on a single-plank bridge on a dark, narrow river instead? If it really is that easy, people would have already walked on it. Don’t worry, he was just asking, and I was just answering. Hey, are you guys coming? Since it’s not curfew yet, hunt for pheasants with me.”

Jiang Cheng scolded, “What do you mean ‘hunt for pheasants’? Why would there be pheasants here?! First, go copy Righteousness. Lan QiRen asked me to tell you to copy the Virtue section of Righteousness for three times, so that you can learn what natural law and morality is.”

Righteousness was the collection of the Lan Sect’s sect rules. The sect rules here was too long, so Lan QiRen revised them into a thick collection. The sections Virtue and Conduct were four fifth of the whole book. Wei WuXian spat out the grass which he held in his mouth and dusted his boots, “Three times? I’d fly up to Heaven if I just copied them once. I’m not from the Lan Sect, and don’t intend to marry into the Lan Clan, so why should I copy the sect rules of his sect? I’m not gonna copy.”

Nie HuaiSang quickly spoke, “I’ll copy for you! I’ll copy for you!”

Wei WuXian, “No good person does favours for others out of the blue. Tell me, what do you want me to do?”

Nie Huai Sang replied, “It’s like this. Wei-xiong, old man Lan has a bad habit. He…”

In the middle of his sentence, he suddenly paused and coughed drily, opening up his fan and shifting to the side. Wei WuXian knew that something was wrong. He turned around and, sure enough, Lan WangJi stood under an ancient, verdant tree and gazed in their direction, carrying the Bichen sword on his back. He looked like a jade tree, reflecting the mottled shadows of leaves and sunlight. However, his stare wasn’t kind at all, as if it could lock them in a cavern made of ice. Everyone knew that their shouts were a bit too loud, and the noise had probably led him over, so they all shut their mouths. Yet, Wei WuXian jumped down and gravitated toward him, “WangJi-xiong!”

Lan WangJi turned around and immediately walked away. Wei WuXian cheerfully went after him and yelled, “WangJi-xiong, wait for me!”

The white clothed figure flashed behind the tree, and suddenly disappeared without a trace, clearly showing that Lan WangJi didn’t want to converse with him. Having received only a view from behind, Wei WuXian turned around and complained to the others, “He ignored me.”

“Yeah,” Nie HuaiSang spoke, “It looks like he really hates you, Wei-xiong. Lan WangJi usually… No, he never does something so impolite.”

Wei WuXian, “He hates me already? I wanted to apologize to him.”

Jiang Cheng sneered, “Apologizing now? Too late! Like his uncle, he surely thinks that you are evil and unruly to the core, and didn’t bother to pay you any attention.”

Wei WuXian thought otherwise. He chuckled, “Who cares if he ignored me? Does he look pretty?” After a thought, he realized that Lan WangJi did look pretty. And so, he happily threw away his desire to twitch his lips.

Only after three days, did Wei WuXian finally know of Lan QiRen’s bad habit.

Lan QiRen’s lessons were not only tediously long, but everything was also tested on. The generational changes of important clans in the cultivation world, the division of their areas of power, famous quotes by famous cultivators, family trees…

Although he didn’t understand a single bit as he listened in class, Nie HuaiSang worked as hard as a slave when the date of the test approached. He copied Virtue two times for Wei WuXian, and begged before the test, “Please, Wei-xiong, if my grade is lower than yi, my brother would really break my legs! Stuff like telling apart direct lineage, collateral lineage, main clan, clan branches… For us disciples from big clans, we can’t even distinguish our relationships with our own relatives, randomly calling everyone who are more than two tiers away from us aunts and uncles. Does anyone have enough capacity in their brain to remember those of other clans?!”

As a result of cheating notes flying everywhere in the air, Lan WangJi suddenly attacked during the test, and caught a few initiators of the commotion. Lan QiRen exploded with anger, writing letters to the prominent clans to tell on them. He loathed Wei WuXian—in the beginning, although these disciples could hardly sit still, at least nobody started anything, and their buttocks were able to stick to their legs. However, now that Wei Ying came, the originally spineless brats were influenced by his encouragement, venturing out at night and drinking alcohol however they pleased. The unhealthy practices grew greater and greater. As he had expected, Wei Ying was one of the biggest threats to humanity!

Jiang FengMian replied, “Ying has always been like this. Please take care to discipline him, Mr. Lan.”

And so, Wei WuXian was punished again.

At first, he didn’t think too much of it. It was only copying texts, and he never lacked people who copied for him. Yet, this time, Nie HuaiSang spoke, “Wei-xiong, even if I want to help you, I can’t any more. You’d have to endure it on your own.”

Wei WuXian asked, “What happened?”

Nie HuaiSang, “Old… Mr. Lan said that you have to copy both Virtue and Conduct.”

Conduct was the most complicated section of the twelve sections in the Lan Sect’s sect rules. It cited a lot of classics, was terribly long, and had a lot of rarely-used characters. Copy it one time, and one would lose all interest in life. Copy it ten times, and one would fly to Heaven on the spot. Nie HuaiSang added, “He also said that, during the time of the punishment, nobody is allowed to fool around with you or copy them for you.”

Wei WuXian wondered, “How would he know if someone copied them for me or not? Surely it doesn’t mean that he’s making someone watch me.”

Jiang Cheng spoke, “That’s exactly the case.”

“…” Wei WuXian spoke, “What did you say?”

Jiang Cheng, “He told you that you’re not allowed to go outside and have to go to the Library Pavilion to copy, and also face the wall and reflect upon your mistakes. Of course, there will be someone to watch you. I don’t need to tell you who he is, do I?”

Inside the Library Pavilion—

There was one bamboo seat, one wooden desk, two candlesticks, and two people. One sat in a proper position, but, on the other side, Wei WuXian had already copied Conduct for more than ten pages. His head felt dizzy and his heart felt bored, so he dropped his pen to take a breath and looked across.

When he was still in Yunmeng, there were a lot of girls who envied that he could come and study with Lan WangJi. They said that each generation was full of nice-looking men, especially the brothers part of the Two Jades in the current generation. Before this, Wei WuXian never had the chance to carefully examine the front of his face. Now that he had a look at it, he started to think random thoughts, He looks quite nice indeed. Yet, if only those girls could come and see him with their own eyes. Looking as bitter as if everyone had offended him or his parents died, it wouldn’t matter no matter how nice his face looks.

Lan WangJi was recopying ancient books, which were not only old but also unavailable to most others, in the Lan Sect’s Library Pavilion. His brushstrokes were slow and steady, and his handwriting was neat yet sharply vigourous. Wei WuXian couldn’t help but to compliment him sincerely, “Those are some great characters! They’re of the top level.”

Lan WangJi remained indifferent.

Wei WuXian rarely kept his mouth shut for such a long amount of time. Feeling suffocated, he thought, I have to sit in front of such a stuffy person for so many hours each day, for a month. Would I even survive?

At this point of thought, he couldn’t help but slightly tilted his body forward.


	15. Refinement

魏无羡是个很会给自己找乐子的人，尤其擅长苦中作乐。既然没有别的东西可玩，那就只好玩蓝忘机了。他道：“忘机兄。”

蓝忘机岿然不动。

魏无羡道：“忘机。”

听若未闻。

魏无羡：“蓝忘机。”

魏无羡：“蓝湛！”刺杀骑士团长

蓝忘机终于停笔，目光冷淡地抬头望他。魏无羡往后一躲，举手作防御状：“你不要这样看我。叫你忘机你不答应，我才叫你名字的。你要是不高兴，也可以叫我名字叫回来。”

蓝忘机道：“把腿放下去。”

魏无羡坐姿极其不端，斜着身子，支着腿。见终于撩得蓝忘机开口，一阵守得云开见月明的窃喜。他依言把腿放了下去，上身却不知不觉又靠近了些，胳膊压在书案上，依旧是个不成体统的坐姿。他严肃地道：“蓝湛，问你个问题。你——是不是真的很讨厌我？”

蓝忘机垂下眼帘，睫毛在如玉的面颊上投下淡淡的阴影。魏无羡忙道：“别呀。说两句又不理人了。我要跟你认错，向你道歉。你看看我。”

  
  


顿了顿，他道：“不看我？也行，那我自己说了。那天晚上是我不对。我错了。我不该翻墙，不该喝酒，不该跟你打架。可我发誓！我不是故意挑衅你的，我真没看你家家规。江家的家规都是口头说说，根本没有写下来的。不然我肯定不会。”肯定不会当着你的面喝完那一坛天子笑，我揣怀里带回房去偷偷喝，天天喝，分给所有人喝，喝个够。

魏无羡又道：“而且咱们讲讲道理，先打过来的是谁？是你。你要是不先动手，咱们还能好好说话，说清楚咂。可人家打我，我是非还手不可的。这不能全怪我。蓝湛你在听没有？看我。蓝公子？”他打了个响指，“蓝二哥哥，赏个脸呗，看看我。”

蓝忘机眼也不抬，道：“多抄一遍。”

魏无羡身子登时一歪：“别这样。我错了嘛。”

蓝忘机毫不留情地揭穿他：“你根本毫无悔过之心。”

魏无羡毫无尊严地道：“对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起。你要我说多少遍都行。跪下说也行啊。”

蓝忘机搁了笔，魏无羡还以为他终于忍无可忍要揍自己了，正想嘻嘻抛个笑脸，却忽然发现上唇和下唇像被粘住一般，笑不出来了。

他脸色大变，奋力道：“唔？唔唔唔！”

蓝忘机闭目，轻轻吐出一口气，睁开双眼，又是一派平静神色，重新执笔，仿佛什么事也没发生。魏无羡早听过蓝家禁言术的可恨，心中偏不信这个邪。可捣腾半晌，嘴角都挠红了，无论如何都打不开口。于是他抄了张纸，笔走如飞，把纸扔了过去。蓝忘机看了一眼，道：“无聊。”揉作一团扔了。

魏无羡气得在席子上打了个滚，爬起来又重新写了一张，拍到蓝忘机面前，又被揉作一团，扔了。

这禁言术直到他抄完才解开。第二天来藏书阁，前天被扔得满地的纸团都被人收走了。

魏无羡向来好了伤疤忘了疼，头天刚吃了禁言的亏，坐得两刻又嘴痒难耐。不知死活地刚开口说了两句，再次被禁言。不能开口他就在纸上胡乱涂鸦，塞到蓝忘机那边，再被揉成一团扔到地上。第三天依旧如此。

如此屡屡被禁言，待到面壁思过的最后一天，这一日的魏无羡，在蓝忘机看来却有些异样。

他来姑苏这一阵，佩剑天天东扔西落，从不见他正经背过，这天却拿来了，啪的一下压在书案旁。更是一反百折不挠、百般骚扰蓝忘机的常态，一语不发，坐下就动笔，听话得近乎诡异。

蓝忘机没有理由给他施禁言术，反而多看了他两眼，仿佛不相信他忽然老实了。果然，坐得不久，魏无羡故病重犯，送了一张纸过来，示意他看。

  
  


蓝忘机本以为又是些乱七八糟的无聊字句，可鬼使神差地一扫，竟是一副人像。正襟危坐，倚窗静读，眉目神态惟妙惟肖，正是自己。

魏无羡见他目光没有立刻移开，嘴角勾起，冲他挑了挑眉，一眨眼。不必言语，意思显而易见：像不像？好不好？

蓝忘机缓缓道：“有此闲暇，不去抄书，却去乱画。我看你永远也别想解禁了。”

魏无羡吹了吹未干的墨痕，无所谓地道：“我已经抄完了，明天就不来了！”

蓝忘机拂在微黄书卷上的修长手指似乎滞了一下，这才翻开下一页，竟也没有禁他的言。魏无羡见耍不起来，把那张画轻飘飘一扔，道：“送你了。”

画被扔在席子上，蓝忘机没有要拿的意思。这些天魏无羡写来骂他、讨好他、向他认错、向他求饶、信笔涂鸦的纸张全都是如此待遇，他习惯了，也不在意，忽然道：“我忘了，还得给你加个东西。”

说完他捡纸提笔，三下添了两笔，看看画，再看看真人，笑倒在地。蓝忘机搁下书卷，扫了一眼，原来他在画上自己的鬓边加了一朵花。

他嘴角似乎抽了抽。魏无羡爬起来，抢道：“‘无聊’是吧，我就知道你要说无聊。你能不能换个词？或者多加两个字？”

蓝忘机冷然道：“无聊至极。”

魏无羡拍手：“果然加了两个字。谢谢！”

蓝忘机收回目光，拿起方才搁在案上的书，重新翻开。只看了一眼，便如被火舌舐到一般扔了出去。

原本他看的是一本佛经，可刚才翻开那一扫，入眼的竟全都是赤条条的交缠人影，不堪入目。他原先看的那一册竟被人掉包成了一本书皮伪装成佛经的春宫图。

不用脑子想也知道是谁干的好事，一定是某人趁给他看画移开注意力时下的手。何况魏无羡根本没有掩饰的意思，还在那边拍桌狂笑：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

那本书被扔到地上，蓝忘机如避蛇蝎，刹那退到了藏书阁的角落，怒极而啸：“魏婴——！”

魏无羡笑得几乎滚到书案下，好容易举起手：“在！我在！”

🐠 落+霞+小+说+ w w w ~ lu oX i a ~ co m-

蓝忘机倏地拔出避尘剑。自见面以来，魏无羡还从没见过他这么失态的模样，忙一把抓过自己的佩剑，剑锋亮出鞘三分，提醒道：“仪态！蓝二公子！注意仪态！我今天也是带了剑的，打起来你家藏书阁还要不要啦！”他早料到蓝忘机会恼羞成怒，特地背了剑来自卫，避免被蓝忘机一怒之下失手捅死。蓝忘机剑锋对准他，那双淡色的眼睛里几乎要喷出火来：“你是个什么人！”

魏无羡道：“我还能是个什么人？男人！”

蓝忘机痛斥道：“不知羞耻！”

魏无羡道：“这事也要羞一羞？你别告诉我你从来没看过这种东西。我不信。”

蓝忘机亏就亏在不会骂人，憋了半晌，扬剑指他，满面寒霜：“你出去。我们打过。”

魏无羡连连摇头装乖巧：“不打不打。你不知道吗蓝公子？云深不知处禁止私斗的。”他要去捡被扔出去的那本书，蓝忘机一步抢上，夺在手里。魏无羡心中一转，猜到他要拿这证据去告发他，故意道：“你抢什么？我还以为你不看了。又要看了？其实要看也不用抢，本来就是我特地借来给你看的。看了我的春宫图，你就是我的朋友了，咱们可以继续交流，还有更多……”

蓝忘机整张脸都白了，一字一句道：“我、不、看。”

魏无羡继续扭曲是非：“你不看那你抢它干什么？私藏？这可不行，我也是找人家借的，你看完了要还回去的……哎哎哎别过来，你靠太近我好紧张，有话好说。你不会是想上交吧？交给谁？交给老……交给你叔父？蓝二公子，这种东西能交给族中长辈看吗？他肯定会怀疑你自己先看过了，你脸皮子这么薄，岂不是羞也羞死了……”

蓝忘机灵力灌入右手，书册裂为千万片碎末，纷纷扬扬，自空中落下。魏无羡见已成功激得他毁尸灭迹，安了心，故作惋惜道：“暴殄天物啊！”又拈了一片落在头发上的碎纸，举给气得脸色发白的蓝忘机看：“蓝湛你什么都好，就是喜欢乱扔东西。你说说，这些天你扔了多少纸团在地上了？今天扔纸团你都不过瘾了，玩儿撕纸。你撕的你自己收拾。我可不管。”当然，他也从没管过。

蓝忘机忍了又忍，终于忍无可忍，怒喝道：“滚！”

魏无羡道：“好你个蓝湛，都说你是皎皎君子泽世明珠，最明仪知礼不过，原来也不过如此。云深不知处禁止喧哗你不知道吗？还有你竟然叫我‘滚’。你是不是第一次对人用这种词……”蓝忘机拔剑朝他刺去。魏无羡忙跳上窗台：“滚就滚。我最会滚了。不用送我！”

他跳下藏书阁，疯子一般放声大笑，横冲直撞，蹿入树林，早有一群人在里面等着他。聂怀桑道：“怎么样。他看了没有？什么表情？”

魏无羡道：“什么表情？嘿！他刚才吼那么大声，你们没听到吗？”

聂怀桑一脸崇敬之情：“听到啦，他让你滚！魏兄，我第一次听到蓝忘机叫人‘滚’！你怎么做到的？”

魏无羡满面春风得意：“可喜可贺，我今天就帮他破了这个禁。看见了吧，蓝二公子为人所称道颂扬的涵养与家教，在本人面前统统不堪一击。”

江澄黑着脸骂道：“你得意个屁！这有什么好得意的！被人喊滚是很光彩的事情吗？真丢咱们家的脸！”

魏无羡道：“我有心要跟他认错的，他又不睬我。禁我这么多天的言，我逗逗他怎么了？我好心送书给他看的。可惜了怀桑兄你那一本珍品春宫。我还没看完，好精彩！蓝湛此人真是不解风情，给他看他还不高兴，白瞎那张脸。”

聂怀桑道：“不可惜！要多少有多少。”

江澄冷笑：“把蓝忘机和蓝启仁都得罪透了，你明天等死吧！没谁给你收尸。”

魏无羡摆摆手，去勾江澄的肩：“管那么多。先逗了再说。你都给我收尸这么多回了，也不差这一次。”

江澄一脚踹过去：“滚滚滚！下次干这种事情，不要让我知道！也不要叫我来看！”

  
  



	16. Refinement Part 6

为防姓蓝的老古板和小古板夜半来袭拖他下床去惩治，魏无羡抱着他那把剑睡了一夜。岂知此夜风平浪静，至第二日，聂怀桑竟大喜过望地来找他：“魏兄，你真真鸿运当头，老头子昨夜就去清河赴我家的清谈会啦。这几日不用听学了！”

少了老的那个，剩下小的那个，这还不好对付！魏无羡一骨碌爬起，边穿靴子边喜：“果真鸿运当头祥云罩顶天助我也。”

江澄在一旁悉心擦剑，泼他冷水：“等他回来，你还是逃不脱一顿罚。”

魏无羡道：“生前哪管身后事，浪得几日是几日。走，我就不信蓝家这座山上还找不出几只小山鸡来。”

三人勾肩搭背，路过云深不知处的会客厅雅室，魏无羡忽然“咦”了一声，顿住脚步，奇道：“两个小古……蓝湛！”

雅室中迎面走出数人，为首的两名少年，相貌是一般的冰雕玉琢、装束是一般的白衣若雪，连背后的剑穗都是一般的与飘带一齐随风摇曳，唯有气质与神情大大不同。魏无羡立刻分辨出，板着脸的那个是蓝忘机，平和的那个必然是蓝氏双璧中的另一位，泽芜君蓝曦臣。

蓝忘机见到魏无羡，皱起眉头，几乎是“恶狠狠”地瞪了他一眼，仿佛多看一刻便会受到玷污，移开目光，眺望远方。蓝曦臣则笑道：“两位是？”

江澄示礼道：“云梦江晚吟。”

魏无羡亦礼：“云梦魏无羡。”我当道士那些年

蓝曦臣还礼，聂怀桑声如蚊蚋：“曦臣哥哥。”

蓝曦臣道：“怀桑，我前不久从清河来，你大哥还问起你的学业。如何？今年可以过了吗？”

聂怀桑道：“大抵是可以的……”他如打了霜的蔫瓜，求助地看向魏无羡。魏无羡嘻嘻而笑：“泽芜君，你们这是要去做什么？”

蓝曦臣道：“除水祟。人手不足，回来找忘机。”

蓝忘机冷冷地道：“兄长何必多言，事不宜迟，就此出发吧。”

魏无羡忙道：“慢慢慢。捉水鬼，我会呀，泽芜君捎上我们成不成？”

蓝曦臣笑而不语，蓝忘机道：“不合规矩。”

魏无羡道：“有什么不合规矩了？我们在云梦经常捉水鬼。况且这几天又不用听学。”

云梦多湖多水，盛产水祟，江家人对此确实拿手，江澄也有心弥补一下云梦江氏这些日在蓝家丢的脸，道：“不错，泽芜君，我们一定能帮得上忙。”

“不必。姑苏蓝氏也……”蓝忘机还没说完，蓝曦臣笑着道：“也好，那多谢了。准备一下，一同出发吧。怀桑可同去？”

聂怀桑虽然想跟着一起去凑热闹，但遇见蓝曦臣便想起自家大哥，心中犯怵，不敢贪玩，道：“我不去了，我回去温习……”如此作态，巴望下次蓝曦臣能在他大哥面前多说几句好话。魏无羡与江澄则回房准备。

蓝忘机观他二人背影，蹙眉不解：“兄长为何带上他们？除祟并不宜玩笑打闹。”

蓝曦臣道：“江宗主的首徒与独子在云梦素有佳名，不一定只会玩笑打闹。”

蓝忘机不置可否，面上却写满“不敢苟同”。

蓝曦臣又道：“而且，你不是愿意让他去吗？”

蓝忘机愕然。魔道祖师小说

蓝曦臣道：“我看你神色，好像有点想让江宗主的大弟子一起去，所以我才答应的。”

雅室之前，静默如结冰。

半晌，蓝忘机才艰难地道：“绝无此事。”

他还要辩解，魏无羡与江澄已神速背了剑过来。蓝忘机只得闭口不语，一行人御剑出发。

水鬼作祟之地名为彩衣镇，距云深不知处二十里有余。

彩衣镇水路贯通，不知是小城中交织着密布的河网，还是蜘蛛网般的水路两岸密密贴着民居。白墙灰瓦，河道里挤满了船只和筐筐篓篓、男男女女。花卉蔬果，竹刻糕点，豆茶丝绵，沿河买卖。

姑苏地处江南，入耳之声皆是绵软绵软的。两艘船迎面撞到了一起，翻了几坛子糯米酒，连两个船家理论起来都仿佛莺莺呖呖。云梦多湖，却少有这种水乡小镇。魏无羡看得稀奇，掏钱买了两坛子糯米酒，递了一坛给江澄，道：“姑苏人说话嗲嗲的。这哪是在吵架，去看看云梦人怎么吵架的，能把他们吓死……蓝湛你看我干什么，我不是小器不给你买，你们家的人不是不能喝酒的嘛。”

不多作停留，乘了十几条细瘦的小船，朝水祟聚集地划去。渐渐地两岸民居越来越少，河道也静谧起来。魏无羡与江澄各占着一条船，边比谁划得快，边听此地水祟相关事宜。

这条河道通往前方一片大湖泊，名叫碧灵湖。彩衣镇数十年来从未有水鬼作祟，近几个月却有人在这条河道和碧灵湖频频落水，货船也莫名沉水。前几日，蓝曦臣在此布阵撒网，本以为能捉住一两只，谁料想一连捉了十几只水鬼。将尸体面目洗净带往附近镇上询问，竟有好些尸体没人认领，当地无人认识。昨日再次布阵，居然又捉住不少。

魏无羡道：“要说是在别的地方淹死，顺水飘到这里来的，也不大像。水祟这东西认域，通常只认定一片水，便是他们淹死的地方，很少离开的。”

蓝曦臣点头：“不错。所以我感觉此事非同小可，便让忘机一同前来，以备不测。”

魏无羡道：“泽芜君，水鬼都聪明得很。这样划船慢慢找，万一它们一直躲在水底不出来，岂不是要一直找下去？找不到怎么办？”

蓝忘机道：“找到为止。职责所在。”

广而告之：··印象周刊·· 公众号，你关注那么多公众号，再关注一个嘛！

魏无羡道：“就用网抓？”镇魂小说

蓝曦臣道：“不错。难道云梦江氏有别的方法吗？”

魏无羡笑而不答。云梦江氏当然也是用网，但他仗着水性好，从来都是跳河直接把水鬼拖上来。这法子太危险，肯定不能当着蓝家人的面用，传到蓝启仁耳朵里少不得又要被教训一通。他转移话题道：“如果有什么东西，像鱼饵一样能吸引水鬼自己来就好了。或者能指出它的方位，就像罗盘那样。”

江澄道：“低头看水，专心找你的。又来异想天开。”

魏无羡道：“修仙御剑，曾经也是异想天开啊！”

他一低头，刚好能看见蓝忘机所乘那艘船的船底，心念一动，叫道：“蓝湛，看我！”

蓝忘机正凝神戒备，闻言不由自主看向他，却见魏无羡手中竹篙一划，哗啦啦的一篙子水花飞溅而来。蓝忘机足底一点，轻轻跃上了另一只船，避开了这一泼水花，恼他果然是来玩笑打闹的，道：“无聊！”

魏无羡却在他原先所立的那只船的船舷上踢了一脚，竹篙一挑，将船只翻了个面，露出船底。而船底的木板上，竟牢牢扒着三只面目浮肿、皮肤死白的水鬼！

离得近的门生立即将这三只制住了。蓝曦臣笑道：“魏公子，你怎知它们在船底的？”

魏无羡敲敲船舷：“简单！吃水不对。船上刚才只站了他一个人，吃水却比两个人的船还重，肯定有东西扒在船底。”

蓝曦臣赞道：“果然经验老道。”

魏无羡竹篙轻轻一拨水，小船飞驶，划到与蓝忘机并列。两船相邻，他道：“蓝湛，刚才我不是故意泼你水的。水鬼可精了，要是我说出来了，它们听见就跑了。喂，理我呀。看看我嘛蓝二公子。”

蓝忘机纡尊降贵理了他，看他一眼，道：“你为何要跟来？”

魏无羡诚挚地道：“我来给你赔礼道歉。昨晚是我不对，我错了。”

蓝忘机印堂隐隐发黑。估计是还没忘记之前魏无羡是怎么给他“赔礼道歉”的。魏无羡明知故问道：“你脸色怎么这么难看？别怕，今天我真是来帮忙的。”

江澄看不下去了，道：“要帮忙就别废话，给我过来！”

一名门生喊道：“网动了！”

果然，网绳急剧一阵抖动。魏无羡精神一振：“来了来了！”

黑色丝绸般的浓密长发在数十艘小船边齐齐翻涌，一双双惨白的手掌扒上了船舷。蓝忘机反手拔剑，避尘出鞘，削断了船舷左侧十几只手腕，只留下手指深深抠入木中的手掌。正要去斩右侧的，一道红光闪过，魏无羡已收剑回鞘。

水中异动止息，网绳也重新平静下来。方才魏无羡那一剑出得极快，但蓝忘机已看出他所背的必是上品灵剑，肃然问道：“此剑何名？”

魏无羡道：“随便。”

蓝忘机看他。魏无羡以为他没听清，又说了一遍：“随便。”

蓝忘机凝眉，拒绝：“此剑有灵，随意称呼，是为不敬。”

魏无羡“唉”了一声，道：“脑筋转个弯嘛。我不是说叫你随便叫，而是我这把剑名字就叫‘随便’。喏，你看。”说着递过，让蓝忘机看清这把剑上的文字。剑鞘纹路之中刻着两枚古字，果真是“随便”二字。

蓝忘机半晌说不出话来。

魏无羡体贴地道：“你不用说，我知道，你肯定想问我为什么叫这个名字？每个人都问，是不是有什么特殊含义。其实吧没有什么特殊含义，只不过江叔叔给我赐剑的时候问我想叫什么？我当时想了二十多个名字，没一个满意，心说让江叔叔给我取个吧，就答‘随便！’。谁知道剑铸好了，出炉了上面就是这两个字。江叔叔说：‘既然如此，那这剑就叫随便吧。’其实这名字也不错，对吧？”

终于，蓝忘机从牙缝里挤出两个字：“……荒唐！”

魏无羡把剑扛在肩上，道：“你这人太没意思了。这名字多好玩，套你这样的小正经，一套一个准，哈哈！”

这时，碧绿的湖水中，一片长长的黑影绕着小船一闪而过。江澄斩完了他那边的水祟之后，仍在留神有没有遗漏，一见那条黑影，立刻喊道：“又来了！”

搜索关注 印象周刊 公众号，微信看书更方便！


	17. Refinement Part 7

几名门生撑蒿而划，用网去追逐那水中黑影。另一边又叫起来：“这里也有！”

那边水中也是一片黑影一翻而过，数只细舟拖着网飞驶而去，却是什么也没网住。魏无羡道：“怪了。这影子的形状，不像人形。而且忽长忽短，忽大忽小……蓝湛你船边！”

蓝忘机背上避尘应声出鞘，刺入水中。片刻之后，又锐啸着从河中飞出，带起一道水虹。却是什么也没刺中。

他握剑在手，神色凝肃，正要开口，一旁另一名门生也飞出长剑，朝河水中一条倏地游过的黑影刺去。[蛙 莫言](https://www.luoxia.com/wa/)

可他这一剑入水之后，却再也没有出来。催动剑诀，再三回召，也没有任何东西从水里被召出。他那把剑竟像是被湖水吞了一样，消失得无影无踪。这名门生瞧着是个与魏无羡他们差不多大的少年，失了佩剑，脸越来越白。一旁有年长的门生道：“苏涉，目下都没查清水里是什么东西，你为何擅自催剑入水？”

苏涉像有些发慌，神色却还算镇定：“我见二公子也催剑入水……”

他没说完便明白过来，这句话有多不知深浅。无论是蓝忘机，还是避尘剑，都不是旁人能比的。蓝忘机可以在不明敌物之时召剑入水无事，其他人却不一定。他脸色苍白里又透出些羞耻的红，仿佛受到了什么侮辱，瞅了蓝忘机一眼。蓝忘机却没看他，凝神望水，须臾，避尘再次出鞘。

这次剑身并没插入水中，而是剑尖一挑，将一片蹿过的黑影从水底挑出。湿淋淋黑漆漆的一团“扑通”一声，摔在船板上。魏无羡踮脚一看，竟然是一件衣服。

魏无羡笑得险些一头栽进河里，道：“蓝湛，你好厉害！我第一次看到捉水鬼把水鬼衣服扯上来的。”

蓝忘机只是察看避尘的剑尖有何异样，似乎已打定主意不与他交谈。江澄道：“你闭嘴吧。刚才水底游过来的，确实没有水鬼，只有一件衣服！”

魏无羡当然也看清了，他只是不逗蓝忘机两句浑身不舒服，道：“刚才溜来溜去的，就是这件衣服？怪不得网抓不住，剑刺不中，形状变来变去。可一件衣服，总不能吞掉一把仙剑。这水里肯定还有别的东西。”

此时，船只已飘至碧灵湖的中心。湖水颜色极深，墨绿墨绿。忽然，蓝忘机微微抬头，道：“现在立刻回去。”

蓝曦臣道：“为何？”[货币战争在线阅读](https://www.luoxia.com/huobizhanzheng/)

蓝忘机道：“水中之物是故意把船引到碧灵湖中心来的。”

话音刚落，所有人感觉船身猛地一沉。

水流迅速蔓延入船，魏无羡忽然发现，碧灵湖的湖水已经不是墨绿色了，而是接近黑色。尤其是接近湖中心的地方，四周不知不觉生出了一个巨大漩涡，十几只船都顺着漩涡正在打转，边转边往下沉，就像要被一只黑色的巨嘴吸下去！

出鞘声铮铮响成一片，各人陆陆续续御剑而起。魏无羡已升到空中，俯首下望，却见那名驱剑入水的门生苏涉站的船板已被吞下了碧灵湖，他双膝过水，满面惊慌却也没出声呼救，不知是不是吓到了。魏无羡不假思索一弯腰、一伸手，抓住他的手腕，拖了起来。

多带了一个人，他脚下剑身陡然一沉，然而仍在上升。可没上升多久，从苏涉那边忽然传来一股大力，险些把魏无羡从剑上拉下来。

苏涉的下半身已没入湖中那个黑色漩涡里，漩涡愈转愈急，他的身体也愈沉愈深，仿佛什么东西潜伏在水底，正抱着他的腿往下拖。江澄原本踩着他的三毒，好整以暇地升到湖面上空二十丈左右的高空，低头一看，满心不快地冲下去，道：“你又在干什么？！”

从碧灵湖里传来的吸力越来越大，魏无羡这把剑胜在轻灵奇巧，恰恰弱在力量不足，几乎生生被压到了逼近湖面的低空。他一边稳住身体，一边双手并用拽住苏涉，喊道：“谁来搭把手！再拉不上来，我可要放手了！”

忽然，魏无羡后领一紧，身体被人腾空提了起来。他扭头一看，蓝忘机正单手拎着他的后领。虽然蓝忘机只是目光淡漠地望向别处，可他一个人、一把剑，承受了三个人的重量，同时与湖中不明怪力抗衡，他们的位置却仍在稳稳地升高、升高。江澄微微心惊：“若是我刚才抢先下去拖魏无羡，御着三毒，恐怕没法升得这么快这么稳。蓝忘机年纪不过跟我差不多大……”

这时，魏无羡道：“蓝湛，你这剑力气挺大的啊？谢谢谢谢，不过你为什么要揪我的领子？拉着我不行吗？你这样我好不舒服。我把手伸给你，你拉我吧。”

蓝忘机冷声道：“我不与旁人触碰。”

魏无羡道：“我们都这么熟了，还算什么旁人呀。”

蓝忘机道：“不熟。”

魏无羡佯作受伤道：“哪有你这样的……”

江澄实在忍不住了，骂道：“哪有你这样的！！！被人揪着领子吊在半空中的时候能少说两句吗？！”

一行人御剑迅速撤离碧灵湖，落到岸上。蓝忘机放开抓着魏无羡后领的右手，从从容容地转身，对蓝曦臣道：“是水行渊。”

蓝曦臣摇头：“这便棘手了。”

“水行渊”这个名字一出来，魏无羡和江澄便知道了。碧灵湖和这条河道里最可怕的不是什么水鬼，而是在里面流动的水。

有些河流或湖泊因地势或水流原因，经常发生沉船或者活人落水，久而久之，那片水域便会养出了性子。就像被娇惯了的小姐不肯短了锦衣玉食，隔一段时间就要有货船和活人沉水献祭。如果没有，便要作怪自行索取。

彩衣镇一带的人都熟谙水性，从来极少有沉船或落水惨事，这附近不可能养得出水行渊。既然水行渊在此出现了，只有一种可能：它是从别的地方被赶过来的。

🐕 落·霞*小·说· L u ox i a · c om

水行渊一旦养成，那便是整片水域都变成了一个怪物，极难除去。除非把水抽干，打捞干净所有沉水的人和物，暴晒河床三年五载。而这几乎是不可能办到的事。不过，却有一个损人利己的法子可以解一时之忧、一方之患。那就是把它驱赶到别的河流和湖泊里，叫它去祸害别处。

蓝忘机问道：“近日有什么地方受过水行渊之扰？”

蓝曦臣指了指天。

他指的不是别的什么，正是太阳。魏无羡与江澄对视一眼，心中明了：“岐山温氏。”

仙门之中，大小世家，星罗棋布，数不胜数。然而在此之上，有一个绝对凌驾于它们的庞然大物，岐山温氏。

温氏以太阳为家纹，意喻“与日争辉，与日同寿”，仙府占地甚广，可比一城，名为不夜天，又称“不夜仙都”。据说城中无黑夜。说它是庞然大物，因为无论门生人数、力量、土地、仙器，其他家族都是望尘莫及，没有能与之抗衡者。不少修仙之人都以位居温氏客卿为无上荣耀。以温氏行事的风格，彩衣镇的水行渊，极有可能就是他们赶过来的。

虽然已知此地水祟根源，众人却反而默然了。

若是温家人干的，无论怎么控诉谴责，也是于事无补的。首先他家不会承认，其次也不会有任何补偿。

一名门生不忿道：“他家把水行渊赶到这里来，可要害惨彩衣镇了。若是水行渊长大了，扩散到镇上的河道里，那么多人，就会天天都在一个怪物身上讨生活，这真是……”

摊上这种别人扔过来的疑难杂症，姑苏蓝氏从此以后必然麻烦不断，蓝曦臣叹道：“罢了。罢了。回镇上吧。”

他们在渡口上了新船，朝镇中人口密集处划去。

穿过拱桥，船只驶入河道，魏无羡又发作了。

他竹蒿一抛，一脚踩在船舷上，对水照镜，瞧瞧自己头发乱了没，浑不像刚刚挑过数只水鬼、从水行渊嘴里逃脱，气定神闲地冲两岸抛出一溜儿的媚眼：“姐姐，枇杷多少钱一斤？”

他年纪极轻，相貌又明俊，这般神采飞扬，真真是如轻薄桃花逐流水。一女子拨了拨斗笠，扬首笑道：“小郎君，勿用钱白送一个你好伐？”

吴音软糯，清甜清甜的。说者唇齿缠绵，听者耳畔盈香。魏无羡拱手道：“姐姐送的，自然是要的！”

那女子伸手入框一摸，扬手飞出一只圆溜溜的金枇杷：“勿要介客气，看你生得俊！”

船行极快，两船相迎立即擦舷而过，魏无羡回身接个正着，笑道：“姐姐生得更是美！”

他在一旁天花乱坠蜂蝶乱飞，蓝忘机则目不斜视一派高风亮节。魏无羡得意地将枇杷拿在手里抛了一抛，忽然指着他道：“姐姐，你们看他俊不俊？”

蓝忘机无论如何也没料到，他会忽然扯上自己，正不知如何应对，河上女子们齐声道：“更俊！”这中间似乎还掺了几个汉子的嬉笑声。

魏无羡道：“那谁送他一个？只送我不送他，怕他回去跟我呷醋！”

整条河中荡漾起一片莺莺呖呖的笑语。另一个女子迎面撑船而来，道：“好好好，送两个。吃我的，小郎君接！”

第二只也落入手中，魏无羡喊道：“姐姐人美心肠好，我下次来买。买一筐！”

那女子音色明亮，胆子也更大，指蓝忘机道：“叫他也来，你们一起来买！”

魏无羡把那只枇杷送到蓝忘机眼前。蓝忘机平视前方，道：“拿开。”[应许之日小说](https://www.luoxia.com/yingxu/)

魏无羡便拿开了：“就知道你肯定不会要的。所以呢本来就不打算给你。江澄，接着！”

恰好江澄乘另一艘小船飞掠而过，他单手接了枇杷，露出一点笑容，旋即哼道：“又在搔姿弄首啦？”

魏无羡春风得意道：“滚！”转头又问：“蓝湛，你是姑苏人，也会说这里的话吧？你教教我，姑苏话怎么骂人？”

蓝忘机扔给他一个“无聊”，上了另一艘船。魏无羡原本也没指望他真的回答，只不过听这里人口音嗲嗲十分有趣，想到蓝忘机从小肯定也说过这种话，撩他好玩儿罢了。他仰头喝了一口糯米酒，拎着那只圆滚滚黑亮亮的小坛子，一抄竹蒿，杀过去打江澄了。

蓝忘机则和蓝曦臣并排而立，这次两人连神情都有些像了，都是一副心事重重的模样，思索如何应对水行渊、如何向彩衣镇的镇长交待诸多后续事宜。

对面迎来一只吃水极重的货船，船上压满了一筐筐沉甸甸的金黄枇杷。蓝忘机看了一眼，继续平视前方。

蓝曦臣却道：“你想吃枇杷，要买一筐回去吗？”

“……”

蓝忘机拂袖而去：“不想！”

他又站到另一艘船上去了。


	18. Refinement Part 8

魏无羡在彩衣镇上买了一堆乱七八糟的玩意儿带回云深不知处，给其他世家子弟瓜分得一干二净。因蓝启仁去了清河，这几日不用上课，众少年玩儿得昏天黑地，纷纷涌进魏无羡和江澄的房里打地铺，通宵吃喝扳手腕投骰子看画册。一天夜里，魏无羡投骰子投输了，被打发翻墙下山去买天子笑，这回总算让所有人都一饱了口福。谁知，第二日天还未亮，房里地上正满地睡得横七竖八，宛若一地躺尸，突然有人打开了房门。

开门声惊动了几人，睡眼朦胧间看到脸色冷若冰霜的蓝忘机站在门口，吓得瞬间清醒。聂怀桑狂推睡得头在下身在上的魏无羡，道：“魏兄！魏兄！”

魏无羡被他搡了几把，迷迷糊糊问道：“谁？还有谁要来？！江澄吗？拼就拼，怕你？！”

江澄昨晚喝多了头还疼着，躺在地上还闭着眼睛，反手摸到一样东西就冲魏无羡声音传来的地方砸过去，道：“闭嘴！”

那东西砸到魏无羡胸口，哗啦啦翻了数页，聂怀桑定睛一看，江澄用来扔魏无羡的正是他珍藏的绝版春宫图册之一，再抬头，看到目色料峭的蓝忘机，几乎要口吐魂烟了。魏无羡抱着那书册嘀咕两句，又睡了过去，蓝忘机迈进房中，一手揪住他后衣领，提起来便往门外拖去。

魏无羡被他拎了一阵，迷瞪片刻，终于醒了五六分，扭头道：“蓝湛你干什么？”

蓝忘机一语不发，径自拖着他前行。魏无羡又醒了三分，其他的一地躺尸也陆续被惊醒。江澄一见魏无羡又被蓝忘机拎住了，冲出来道：“怎么回事？这是干什么？”

蓝忘机回头，一字一句道：“领罚。”[杉杉来了小说](https://www.luoxia.com/shanshanlaichi/)

江澄方才是醉了睡得迟钝了，这才想起房里的满地狼藉，想起他们昨晚不知犯了多少条云深不知处的家规了，面色一僵。

蓝忘机把魏无羡拖去了姑苏蓝氏的祠堂前，已有数名年长的蓝氏门生静候在此，一共八人，其中四人手持奇长无比的檀木戒尺，戒尺上密密麻麻刻满了方字，俱是一派冷肃形容，见蓝忘机拖来了人，两人立即上前，将魏无羡牢牢摁住。魏无羡半跪在地挣扎不得，道：“蓝湛你这是要罚我？”

蓝忘机冷冷凝视他，不语。

魏无羡道：“我不服。”

这时，醒得七七八八的众少年也冲了过来，被拦在祠堂外不得入内，个个抓耳挠腮，看了那戒尺，吓得咋舌。却见蓝忘机一掀白衣下摆，也跪在了魏无羡身旁。

见状，魏无羡大惊失色，奋力要起，蓝忘机却喝道：“打！”

魏无羡目瞪口呆，忙道：“等等等等我服了，我服了蓝湛，我错……啊！”

两人手心、腿背都挨了一百多下戒尺，蓝忘机不须人按住，始终腰杆笔直，跪得端正，魏无羡则鬼哭狼嚎，毫不矜持，看得围观的各家子弟肉痛不已，连连皱脸。挨完打后，蓝忘机默默站起，向祠堂内的门生欠首一礼，随即走了出去，竟是看不出任何受伤的迹象。魏无羡则完全相反，被江澄从祠堂里背出去之后，一路仍在啊啊不止。众少年一窝蜂围着他们，道：“魏兄啊，到底怎么回事？”

“蓝湛他罚你也罢了，怎么他自己也跟着挨打？”

魏无羡伏在江澄背上长吁短叹：“唉！失策失策！一言难尽！”

江澄道：“废话少说！你到底干了什么！”

魏无羡道：“没干什么啊！昨晚我不是投骰子投输了下去买天子笑吗？”

江澄道：“……别告诉我你又遇到他了。”

魏无羡道：“你还真说对了，也不知道什么运气，我扛着天子笑翻上来的时候又被他堵个正着。我怀疑他是真的天天盯着我吧？”

江澄道：“你以为都跟你一样闲。然后呢。”

魏无羡道：“然后我还是跟他打招呼，我说‘蓝湛！这么巧，又是你！’他当然是又不理我，二话不说一掌劈过来。我说嘿你这是何必？他说外客如多次触犯宵禁，就要去蓝氏祠堂领罚。我就说，这儿只有我们两个人，你不说我不说，谁也不知道我犯没犯宵禁对不对？我保证没有下次了，咱们都这么熟了，不能赏个脸行个方便嘛？”

众人一脸惨不忍睹之色。

魏无羡继续道：“结果他板着脸说跟我不熟，提剑就打过来，一点情分都不讲。我只好也把天子笑放到一边跟他对对招了。他拳掌并出，追得可紧了，甩都甩不脱！最后我实在是被他追得不耐烦了，我说你当真不放手？不放手？！

“他还是说：‘领罚！’”

众少年听得一颗心吊起，魏无羡讲得眉飞色舞，浑然忘了自己还在江澄背上，猛地一巴掌拍在江澄肩头：“我说：‘好！’然后不躲了，迎上去一扑，把他抱住，往云深不知处的墙外栽倒！”

“……”

魏无羡道：“于是我们就两个人一起掉到云深不知处境外了！摔得那叫一个眼冒金星。”

聂怀桑已然呆滞：“……他没挣脱你？”

魏无羡道：“哦，有试过，不过我手脚并用死死锁住他，他想挣脱也挣脱不了，根本没办法从我身上爬起来，硬得跟块板子似的。我说怎么样蓝湛？这下你也在云深不知处境外了，你我同犯宵禁，你可不能严于待人宽于律己，罚我的话也得罚你自己，一视同仁，怎么样？”

魏无羡道：“他起来之后脸色很差，我坐在旁边说你不要担心，我不会告诉别人的，这件事只有天知地知你知我知，然后他就一声不吭的走了。谁知道今早他来这么一出……江澄你走慢点，我快被你甩下来了。”

江澄岂止是想把他甩下来，简直想把他头朝下往地上砸几个人坑：“背了你还挑三拣四！”

魏无羡道：“一开始又不是我让你背的。”

江澄大怒：“我不背你我看你能赖在他们家祠堂地上滚一天都不起来，丢不起这个人！蓝忘机还比你多挨五十尺，他都是自己走的，你好意思这样装残废。我现在不想背了，快滚下来！”

魏无羡道：“我不下，我是伤号。”

一群人在白石小径上一路推推搡搡，恰逢一人白衣，携书卷路过此间，讶然驻足。蓝曦臣笑道：“这是怎么回事？”

江澄十分尴尬，不知该如何作答，聂怀桑却已抢着道：“曦臣哥，魏兄被罚了一百多尺，有没有伤药啊！”

云深不知处掌罚的是蓝忘机，加上魏无羡一直在众人簇拥中哀声叫唤，似乎伤情十分严重，蓝曦臣立即迎了上来，道：“是忘机罚的？魏公子这是不能走路了？究竟怎么回事？”

江澄自然不好意思说是魏无羡干了什么，算起来还是他们这一群人怂恿魏无羡去买酒的，要罚人人有份，只得含糊道：“没事，没事，没那么夸张！他能走。魏无羡，你还不下来！”

魏无羡道：“我不能走。”他伸出肿得老高的红手掌，对蓝曦臣控诉道：“泽芜君，你弟弟好生厉害。”

蓝曦臣看过了他的手掌，道：“啊，这确实是罚得狠了些。怕是三四天都没法消了。”

江澄原先不知真的打得这么狠，惊道：“什么？三四天都不能消？他腿上背上也都被戒尺打过。蓝忘机怎么能这样？！”最后一句不由自主带上了点不满，魏无羡悄悄拍他一掌，他才反应过来。蓝曦臣却不在意，笑道：“不过也不妨事，伤药是不必用了，魏公子我告诉你一个办法，几个时辰便好了。”

晚间，云深不知处，冷泉。[大秦帝国小说](https://www.luoxia.com/daqindiguo/)

蓝忘机正浸在冰冷的泉水中闭目养神，忽的一个声音在他耳旁道：“蓝湛。”

“……”

蓝忘机猛地睁眼。果然，魏无羡正趴在冷泉边的青石上，歪头对他笑。

蓝忘机脱口道：“你怎么进来的？！”

魏无羡慢吞吞爬起来，边解腰带边道：“泽芜君让我进来的。”

蓝忘机道：“你干什么？”

魏无羡用脚蹬掉了靴子，一边脱得衣服满地都是，一边道：“我都脱了你说我是来干什么的。据说你们家的冷泉除了定心静性的修行之用，还有去淤疗伤的功能，所以你哥哥让我进来跟你一起泡泡。不过你一个人来疗伤有点不厚道啊。呜哇真的好冷，嘶——”

他下了水，被冰凉刺骨的泉水激得满池打滚，蓝忘机迅速和他拉开一丈距离，道：“我来此是为修行，非是为疗伤——不要乱扑！”

魏无羡道：“可是好冷，好冷啊……”

他这次倒不是有意夸张捣乱，外人的确难以在短时间内适应姑苏蓝氏的冷泉，仿佛多静止片刻便会血液冻结四肢结冰，所以他只得不断扑腾，想活动活动热热身。蓝忘机原本好好地在定心静修，被他扑腾来扑腾去，扑了一脸水花，水珠顺着长睫和乌黑的发丝往下滑，忍无可忍，道：“别动！”

说着伸出一掌，压在魏无羡肩头。

魏无羡登时觉得一股暖流从身体相接之处涌来，好受了些，不由自主地往他那边挪。蓝忘机警觉道：“作甚。”

魏无羡无辜地道：“不作甚，好像你那边暖和点。”

蓝忘机一掌牢牢抵在两人之间，保持距离，严厉地道：“并不会。”

魏无羡原本想同他凑得近些，套套近乎好说话，蹭不过去还讨了个没趣，也不生气。扫了一眼他的手掌和肩背，果然伤痕未消，果真不是来疗伤的。魏无羡由衷地道：“蓝湛，我实在是佩服你了。说要罚你还真连自己一并罚，半点不姑息放水，我没话说了。”

蓝忘机重新合眸，静定不语。

魏无羡又道：“真的，我从没见过像你这么一本正经说一不二的人，我肯定是做不到你这样的。你好厉害。”

蓝忘机仍是不理他。

魏无羡不冷了之后，开始在冷泉里游来游去。游了一会儿，还是忍不住游到蓝忘机身前，道：“蓝湛，你没听出来刚才我在干什么嘛？”

蓝忘机道：“不知道。”

魏无羡道：“这都不知道？我在夸你啊，在套近乎啊。”

蓝忘机看他一眼，道：“你想做什么。”

魏无羡道：“蓝湛，交个朋友呗，都这么熟了。”

蓝忘机道：“不熟。”

魏无羡拍了拍水，道：“你这样就没意思了。真的。跟我做朋友，好处很多的。”

蓝忘机道：“比如？”

魏无羡游到池边，背靠青石，手臂搭在石上，道：“我对朋友一向很讲义气，比如，新拿到手的春宫，一定先给你看……哎哎，回来啊！不看也没什么的。你去过云梦吗？云梦很好玩儿的，云梦的东西也很好吃，我不知道是姑苏的问题还是云深不知处的问题，反正你们家的饭菜太难吃了。你来莲花坞玩儿的话可以吃到很多好吃的。我带你摘莲蓬和菱角啊，蓝湛你来不来？”

蓝忘机道：“不去。”

魏无羡道：“你不要老是用‘不’字开头讲话嘛，听起来好冷淡。女孩子会不喜欢的。我跟你说，云梦的姑娘特别好看，跟你们姑苏这边的好看不一样，”他对蓝忘机一眨左眼，得意道：“真的不来？”

蓝忘机顿了一顿，仍是道：“不……”

魏无羡道：“你这样拒绝我，一点面子都不给，不怕我在走的时候顺手拿走你衣服吗。”

蓝忘机道：“滚！！！”

蓝启仁从清河返回姑苏后，并未让魏无羡再次滚到藏书阁去抄蓝氏家训，只是当着所有人的面把他痛骂了一顿。除去引经据典的内容，简化一番，意思大概就是从未见过如此顽劣不堪、厚颜无耻之人，请滚，快点滚，滚得越远越好。不要靠近其他学子，更不要再去玷污他的得意门生蓝忘机。

他骂的时候，魏无羡一直笑嘻嘻地听着，半点没觉得不好意思，半点也不生气。蓝启仁一走，魏无羡就坐下了，对江澄道：“现在才让我滚远，不觉得晚了点吗？人都玷污完了才叫我滚，来不及啦！”

彩衣镇的水行渊给姑苏蓝氏带来了极大麻烦。这东西无法根除，蓝家又不能像温氏那样将它驱赶到别处。蓝家家主常年闭关，蓝启仁为此大耗心力，讲学的时辰越来越短，魏无羡带人在山中溜达的时间则越来越多。

这日，他又被七八个少年拥着要出门去，途径蓝家的藏书阁，从下往上看了一眼，穿过掩映的玉兰花枝，恰恰能看见蓝忘机一个人坐在窗边。

聂怀桑纳闷道：“他是不是在看我们这边？不对啊，我们刚才也没怎么喧哗。他怎么还这个眼神？”

魏无羡道：“多半是在想怎么揪我们的错。”

江澄道：“错。不是‘我们’，是‘我’。我看他盯的就只有你一个人。”

魏无羡道：“嘿。等着。看我回来怎么收拾他。”

江澄道：“你不是嫌他闷，嫌他没意思？那你就少去撩拨他。老虎嘴上拔须，太岁头上动土，整日里作死。”

魏无羡道：“错。正是因为一个大活人居然能没意思到他这种地步，这可真是太有意思了。”

临近午时，他们才返回云深不知处。蓝忘机端坐案边，整整他写好的一叠纸，忽听窗棂喀喀轻响。抬头一看，从窗外翻进来一个人。

魏无羡攀着藏书阁外那棵玉兰树爬了上来，眉飞色舞道：“蓝湛，我回来了！怎么样，几天不抄书，想我不想？”

蓝忘机状如老僧入定，视万物如无物，甚至有些麻木地继续整理堆成小山的书卷。魏无羡故意曲解他的沉默：“你不说我也知道，必然是想我的，不然刚才怎么从窗子那儿看我呢？”

蓝忘机立刻看了他一眼，目光满含无声的谴责。魏无羡坐上窗子，道：“你看你，两句就上钩。太好钓了。这样沉不住气。”

蓝忘机：“你走。”

魏无羡：“不走你掀我下去？”

看蓝忘机的脸，魏无羡怀疑他再多说一句，蓝忘机真的会抛弃仅剩的涵养直接把他钉死在窗台上，连忙道：“别这么吓人嘛！我来送礼赔罪的。”

蓝忘机想也不想，立刻拒绝：“不要。”

魏无羡道：“真的不要？”见蓝忘机眼里隐隐露出戒备之色，他变戏法一样，从怀里掏出两只兔子。提着耳朵抓在手里，像提着两团浑圆肥胖的雪球。雪球还在胡乱弹腿。他把它们送到蓝忘机眼皮底下：“你们这里也是怪，没有山鸡，倒是有好多野兔子，见了人都不怕的。怎么样，肥不肥，要不要？”

蓝忘机冷漠地看着他。

魏无羡道：“好吧。不要，那我送别人。刚好这些天口里淡了。”

听到最后一句，蓝忘机道：“站住。”

魏无羡摊手：“我又没走。”

蓝忘机道：“你要把它们送给谁？”[丰乳肥臀小说](https://www.luoxia.com/fengrufeitun/)

魏无羡道：“谁兔肉烤得好就送给谁。”

蓝忘机道：“云深不知处境内，禁止杀生。规训碑第三条便是。”

魏无羡道：“那好。我下山去，在境外杀完了，再提上来烤。反正你又不要，管那么多做什么？”

“……”蓝忘机一字一顿道：“给我。”

魏无羡坐在窗台上嘻嘻而笑：“又要了？你看你，总是这样。”

两只兔子都又肥又圆，像两团蓬松的雪球。一只死鱼眼，趴在地上慢吞吞的半晌也不动一下，嚼菜叶子时，粉红的三瓣嘴慢条斯理。另一只浑似吃了斗蟋丸，一刻不停上蹿下跳，在同伴身上爬摸滚打，又扭又弹，片刻不消停。魏无羡扔了几片不知从哪儿捡来的菜叶，忽然道：“蓝湛。蓝湛！”

那只好动的兔子之前踩了一脚蓝忘机的砚，在书案上留下一条黑乎乎的墨汁脚印。蓝忘机不知道该怎么办，正拿了张纸严肃地思考该怎么擦，本不想理他，但听他语气非同小可，以为有故，道：“何事？”

魏无羡道：“你看它们这样叠着，是不是在……？”

蓝忘机道：“这两只都是公的！”

魏无羡道：“公的？奇也怪哉。”他捉起耳朵提起来看了看，确认道：“果然是公的。公的就公的，我刚才话都没说完，你这么严厉干什么？你想到什么了？说起来这两只是我捉的，我都没注意他们是雄是雌，你竟然还看过它们的……”

蓝忘机终于把他从藏书阁上掀了下去。

魏无羡在半空中道：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“哐当”一声，蓝忘机狠狠摔上了窗，跌坐回书案之旁。

他扫了一眼满地乱糟糟的宣纸和墨汁脚印，还有两只拖着菜叶子打滚的白兔子，闭上眼，捂住了双耳。

簇簇颤动的玉兰花枝被关在窗外了，可是，任他怎么抗拒，魏无羡那快·活又放肆的大笑之声，却无论如何也关不住。

第二日，蓝忘机终于不再来一起听学了。

魏无羡的座位换了三次。他原本和江澄坐在一起，可江澄听学认真，为了好好表现，给云梦江氏长脸，他坐到了第一排，这位置太显眼，容不得魏无羡胡来，他便抛弃了江澄改坐到蓝忘机身后。蓝启仁在上面讲学时，蓝忘机坐的笔直得犹如铜墙铁壁，他就在后面要么睡得昏天黑地，要么信笔涂鸦，除了偶尔会被蓝忘机突然举手截住他掷给别人的纸团，可说是个风水宝地。但后来被蓝启仁觉察其中机关，就将他们调换了前后。从此，只要魏无羡坐姿稍有不端，就感觉有两道冷冰冰的犀利目光钉在自己背上，蓝启仁也会恶狠狠地瞪过来。无时不刻都被一老一小一前一后监视着，极不痛快。而春宫案和双兔案后，蓝启仁认定魏无羡是个漆黑的染缸，生怕得意门生受了他的玷污，近墨者黑，忙不迭让蓝忘机不用再来了，于是魏无羡又坐回了老地方，倒也相安无事了小半个月。

可惜，魏无羡这种人，永远好景不长。

云深不知处内，有一堵长长的漏窗墙。每隔七步，墙上便有一面镂空雕花窗。雕花面面不同，有高山抚琴，有御剑凌空，有斩杀妖兽。蓝启仁讲解道，这漏窗墙上每一面漏窗，刻的都是姑苏蓝氏一位先人的生平事迹。而其中最古老、也最著名的四面漏窗，讲述的正是蓝氏立家先祖蓝安的生平四景。

这位先祖出身庙宇，聆梵音长成，通慧性灵，年少便是远近闻名的高僧。弱冠之龄，他以“伽蓝”之“蓝”为姓还俗，做了一名乐师。求仙问道途中，在姑苏遇到了他所寻的“天定之人”，与之结为道侣，双双打下蓝家的基业。在仙侣身陨之后，又回归寺中，了结此身。这四面漏窗分别正是“伽蓝”、“习乐”、“道侣”、“归寂”。

这么多天来难得讲了一次这样有趣的东西，虽然被蓝启仁讲成干巴巴的年表，魏无羡却终于听了进去。下学后笑道：“原来蓝家的先祖是和尚，怪不得了。为遇一人而入红尘，人去我亦去，此身不留尘。可他家先祖这样一个人物，怎么生得出这么不解风情的后人？”

众人也是料想不到，以古板闻名的蓝家会有这样的先祖，纷纷讨论起来。讨论讨论着，中心便歪到了“道侣”上，开始交流他们心中理想的仙侣，品评如今闻名的各家仙子们。这时，有人问道：“子轩兄，你看哪位仙子最优？”

魏无羡与江澄一听，不约而同望向兰室前排一名少年。

这少年眉目高傲俊美，额间一点丹砂，衣领和袖口腰带都绣着金星雪浪白牡丹，正是兰陵金氏送来姑苏教养的小公子金子轩。

另一人道：“这个你就别问子轩兄了，他已有未婚妻，肯定答是未婚妻啦。”

听到“未婚妻”三字，金子轩嘴角似乎撇了撇，露出一点不愉快的神色。最先发问的那名子弟不懂察言观色，还在乐呵呵地追问：“果真？那是哪家的仙子？必然是惊才绝艳的吧！”

金子轩挑了挑眉，道：“不必再提。”

魏无羡突然道：“什么叫不必再提？”

兰室众人都望向他，一片惊诧。平日里魏无羡从来都笑嘻嘻的，就算被骂被罚，也从不真的生气。而此刻他眉目之间，却有一缕显而易见的戾气。江澄也难得没有像往常那样斥责魏无羡没事找事，坐在他身旁，面色极不好看。

金子轩傲慢地道：“‘不必再提’这四个字很难理解吗？”[历史是个什么玩意](https://www.luoxia.com/shenmewanyier/)

魏无羡冷笑：“字倒是不难理解，不过你对我师姐究竟有何不满，这倒是难以理解了。”

旁人窃窃私语，三言两语后，这才明白过来。原来方才那几句，无意间捅了一个大蜂窝。金子轩的未婚妻，正是云梦江氏的江厌离。

江厌离是江枫眠长女，江澄的亲姊。性情不争，无亮眼之颜色；言语平稳，无可咀之余味。中人以上之姿，天赋亦不惊世。在各家仙子群芳争妍之中，难免有些黯然失色。而她的未婚夫金子轩则与之恰恰相反。他乃金光善正室独子，相貌骄人天资夺目，若是论江厌离自身的条件，照常理而言，确实与之不相匹配。她甚至连与其他世家仙子竞争的资格都没有。江厌离之所以能与金子轩订下婚约，是因为母亲出自眉山虞氏，而眉山虞氏和金子轩母亲的家族是友族，两位夫人打小一块儿长大，关系要好。

金氏家风矜傲，这一点金子轩继承了十成十，眼界甚高，早就对这门婚约不满了。不光不满意人选，他更不满意的是母亲擅自给他决定婚事，心中愈发叛逆。今天逮准机会，正好发作。金子轩反问道：“你为什么不问，她究竟有何处让我满意？”

江澄霍然站起。

魏无羡把他一推，自己挡到前面冷笑道：“你以为你自己又多让人满意了？哪儿来的底气在这儿挑三拣四！“

因为这门亲事，金子轩对云梦江氏素无好感，也早看不惯魏无羡为人行事。况且他自诩在小辈中独步，从未被人这样看轻过，一时气血上涌，脱口而出：“她若是不满意，你让她解了这门婚约！总之我可不稀罕你的好师姐，你若稀罕你找她父亲要去！他不是待你比亲儿子还亲？”

听到最后一句，江澄目光一凝，魏无羡怒不可遏，飞身扑上，提拳便打。金子轩虽然早有防备，却没料到他发难如此迅速，话音未落就杀到，挨了一拳，登时麻了半边脸，一语不发，当即还手。

这一架打得惊动了两大世家。江枫眠和金光善当天就从云梦和兰陵赶来了姑苏。

两位家主看过了罚跪的两人，再到蓝启仁面前受了一通痛斥，双双抹汗，寒暄几句，江枫眠便提出了解除婚约的意向。

他对金光善道：“这门婚约原本就是阿离母亲执意要定下的，我并不同意。如今看来，双方都不大欢喜，还是不要勉强了。”

金光善吃了一惊，略有迟疑。无论如何，与另一大世家解除婚约，总归不是件好事，他道：“小孩子能懂什么事？他们闹他们的，枫眠兄你我大可不必理会。”

江枫眠道：“金兄，我们虽然能帮他们定下婚约，却不能代替他们履行婚约。毕竟将来要共度一生的是他们自己啊。”

这桩婚事原本就不是金光善的意思，若想与世家联姻巩固势力，云梦江氏并不是唯一的选择，也不是最好的选择。只是他历来不敢违背金夫人而已。反正既然是由江家主动提出的，金家是男方，没有女方那么多顾虑，又何必纠缠。何况金子轩一向不满江厌离这个未婚妻，他是知道的。一番考量，金光善便大着胆子答应了这件事。

魏无羡此时还不知他这一架打散了什么，跪在蓝启仁指定的石子路上。江澄远远走来，讥讽道：“你倒是跪得老实。”

魏无羡幸灾乐祸道：“我常跪你又不是不知道。但金子轩这厮肯定娇生惯养没跪过，今天不跪得他哭爹喊娘我就不姓魏。”

江澄低头片刻，淡淡地道：“父亲来了。”

魏无羡道：“师姐没来吧？”

江澄道：“她来干什么？看你怎么给她丢脸吗？她要是来了，能不来陪你给你送药？”

魏无羡叹了一口气，道：“……师姐要是来了就好了。幸好你没动手。”

江澄道：“我要动手的，要不是被你推开了，金子轩另一边脸也不能看了。”

魏无羡道：“还是别了，他现在这样脸不对称更丑一点。我听说这厮像个孔雀似的特爱惜自己那张脸面，不知此刻看了镜子有何感想？哈哈哈哈……”捶地大笑一阵，魏无羡又道：“其实我应该让你动手，我站在旁边看着，这样江叔叔没准就不来了。但是没办法，忍不住！”

江澄哼了一声，轻声道：“你想得美。”

魏无羡这句话不过随口说说，他心中情绪却十分复杂。因为他心知肚明，这并不是假话。

江枫眠从来不曾因为他的任何事而一日之内飞赴其他家族。无论好事还是坏事，大事还是小事。

从来没有。

魏无羡见他面色郁郁，以为他还在为金子轩说的话不痛快，道：“你走吧，不用陪我了。万一蓝忘机又来了，你就被他抓住了。有空去围观一下金子轩那傻球罚跪的模样。”

江澄微微诧异：“蓝忘机？他来干什么？他还敢来见你？”

魏无羡道：“对啊，我也觉得他还敢来见我，真是勇气可嘉。大概是他叔父叫来看我跪好了没有的吧。”

江澄本能地预感不妙：“那你当时跪好了没？”

魏无羡道：“当时我跪好了。等他走出一段路，我就拿了个树枝低头在旁边的土里挖坑，就你脚边那堆，那儿有个蚂蚁洞，我好不容易找到的。等他回头的时候，看到我肩膀在耸动，肯定以为我哭了还是怎么样，过来问我。你真该看看他看见蚂蚁洞时的表情。”

“……”江澄道：“你还是快滚回云梦去吧！我看他是永远都不想再见到你了。”

于是，当天晚上，魏无羡就收拾了东西，和江枫眠一起滚回云梦了。


	19. Contentment Part 1

魏无羡趴了一整夜，前半夜都在思考这些年来在蓝忘机身上究竟发生了什么，后半夜才迷迷糊糊入睡。第二日清晨，睁开眼睛，蓝忘机人已走得不知所踪，他则规规矩矩躺在榻上，双手放在身侧，被摆成了一个安分守己的姿势。

魏无羡一把掀了盖在身上的被子，右手五指埋入头发中，心头那股荒谬又悚然的莫名感仍然挥之不去。

这时，静室的木门轻轻叩了两下，蓝思追的声音在外响起：“莫公子？你醒了吗？”

魏无羡：“这么早叫我干什么？！”[夜旅人小说](https://www.luoxia.com/yelvren/)

蓝思追：“早、早？……可是，已经巳时了呀。”

蓝家人都是卯时作亥时息，极其规律，魏无羡则是巳时作丑时息，也很规律，整整比他家晚了两个时辰。他趴了半夜，腰酸背痛，耿直地道：“我起不来。”

蓝思追道：“呃，你又怎么啦？”

魏无羡道：“我怎么了。我被你们家含光君睡了！”

蓝景仪的声音也气势汹汹地响了起来：“你再胡说八道我们可饶不了你。出来！”

魏无羡冤枉道：“真的！他睡了我一整夜！我不出去，我没脸见人！”

几名小辈在门外面面相觑。含光君的住所旁人不能随意踏入，他们哭笑不得，又没法直接进去把人拖出来。蓝景仪怒道：“真是没羞没臊！含光君又不是断袖，他睡你？！你别去睡他就感恩苍天了。起来！把你那头驴子牵走，好好治治它，喧哗死了！”

提到他的坐骑，魏无羡忙一骨碌爬起：“你对我的小苹果怎么了？！你不要碰它，它可会尥蹶子了。”

蓝景仪道：“小苹果是什么？”

魏无羡道：“我的驴啊！”他出了静室，轰着几名小辈带他去找坐骑，被人领到一片青草地上，那头花驴子果然在大叫不止，喧哗不已。大叫的原因是因为它要吃草，但是那片草地上聚集着几十团滚滚的白绒球，让它无法下嘴。

魏无羡喜道：“好多兔子！来来来，叉起叉起，烤了！”

蓝景仪七窍生烟：“云深不知处禁止杀生！赶紧让它闭嘴，早读的都来问过好几次了！再这样我们要被骂死了！”

魏无羡把拿给他的早饭里的苹果给它吃了，果然，花驴子一啃苹果就顾不上叫，咔擦咔擦嚼动嘴皮子。魏无羡一边摸着它的后颈，一边打这几名小辈身上通行玉令的主意，一边还指着满地圆滚滚的白兔子，道：“真的不能烤？是不是烤了就要被赶下山去？”

蓝景仪如临大敌，连忙张开双手挡在他面前，道：“这是含光君养的，我们只是偶尔帮忙照看而已，你敢烤！”

魏无羡听了，险些笑倒在地，心想：“蓝湛这人真是！以前送他他都不要，现在自己偷偷摸摸地养了一大群。还说不要，哄谁？饶命，其实他暗地里是喜欢这种白乎乎毛乎乎的小东西吧！含光君板着脸抱着个兔子，哎哟我的妈，我要不行了……”

可再一想起昨晚他趴在蓝忘机身上时的那个光景，他忽然又笑不出来了。

正在这时，从云深不知处的西面，传来了阵阵钟声。

这钟声和报时辰的钟声截然不同，急促又激烈，仿佛有个害了失心疯的狂人在敲打。蓝景仪与蓝思追脸色大变，顾不得再跟他插科打诨，甩下他就跑。魏无羡心知有异，连忙跟上。

钟声是从一座角楼上传来的。

这座角楼叫做“冥室”，四周墙壁皆是以特殊材料制成，篆有咒文，是蓝家招魂专用的建筑。当角楼上钟声自发大作之时，便说明发生了一件事：在里面进行招魂仪式的人，出了意外。

角楼之外，围过来的蓝家子弟与门生越来越多，可没有一个人敢贸然进入。冥室的门是一扇漆黑的木门，牢牢锁住，只能从里面打开。从外部暴力破坏不仅困难，也违反禁忌。招魂仪式出了意外，这是很可怕的事情，因为谁也不知道究竟会召来什么东西，冒冒失失闯入又会发生什么。而自从冥室建立以来，几乎从来没出现过招魂失败的情况，这就更让人心中惴惴了。

魏无羡见蓝忘机没有出现，预感不妙。若是蓝忘机还在云深不知处，听到警钟鸣响应该立刻赶过来才对，除非……突然，黑门砰地被撞开，一名白衣门生跌跌撞撞冲了出来。

他脚底不稳，一冲出来便滚下了台阶。冥室的门旋即自动关上，仿佛被谁愤怒地摔了上去。

旁人连忙七手八脚将这名门生扶起。他被扶起后立刻又倒下，不受控制地涕泪满面，抓着人道：“不该的……不该招的……”

魏无羡一把抓住他的手，沉声道：“你们在招什么东西的魂？还有谁在里面？含光君呢？！”

这名门生似乎呼吸十分困难，张嘴道：“含光君，让我逃……”

话没说完，殷红的鲜血从他的鼻子和嘴巴里一涌而出。魏无羡将人推进蓝思追怀里，那支草草制成的竹笛还插在腰间，他两步迈上数级的台阶，踹了一脚冥室的大门，厉声喝道：“开！”

冥室大门张嘴狂笑一般，霍然开启。魏无羡旋即闪身入内。大门紧跟在他身后合上。几名门生大惊，也跟着冲上去，那门却无论如何也打不开了。一名客卿扑在门上，又惊又怒，脱口而出：“刚才这个究竟是什么人？！”

蓝思追扶着那名门生，咬牙道：“……先来帮我。他七窍流血了！”

一进入冥室，魏无羡便感觉一阵压抑的黑气逼面而来。

这黑气仿佛是怨气、怒气和狂气的混合体，几乎肉眼可见，被它包围其中，人的胸口被压迫得隐隐闷痛。冥室内部长宽都是三丈有余，四个角落东倒西歪昏着几个人。地面中央的阵法上，竖立着这次招魂的对象。

没有别的，只有一条手臂。正是从莫家庄带回来的那只！

落+霞-小+说+ ww w + L U ox i a - c o m +

它一根棍子般直挺挺地站立着，截面向地，四指成拳，食指指天，似乎在愤怒地指着某个人。充斥了整个冥室的源源不绝的黑气就是它散发出来的。

参与招魂仪式的人逃的逃、倒的倒，只有东首主席之方位上的蓝忘机还正襟危坐。[凤囚凰小说](https://www.luoxia.com/fengqiuhuang/)

他身侧横着一张古琴，手并未放在弦上，琴弦却兀自震颤嗡鸣不止。原本他似乎正在沉思，又或是在凝神倾听什么东西，觉察有人闯入，这才抬首。

蓝忘机脸上一向波澜不惊，魏无羡看不出他什么心思。原本坐镇一方的蓝启仁此刻已经歪倒在一旁，和那名逃出冥室的门生一样，七窍流血，神智尽失。魏无羡顶替了他的位置，旋身踩在了西首的方位上，将竹笛从腰间拔出，举到唇边，与蓝忘机遥遥相对。

莫家庄当夜，魏无羡先以哨声相扰，蓝忘机再远远以琴音相击，两人无意中联手才压制住了这条手臂。蓝忘机与他目光相接，了然，右手抬起，一串弦音流泻而出，魏无羡当即以笛音相和。

他们所奏此曲，名为《招魂》。以死者尸身、尸身的某一部分、或生前心爱之物为媒介，使亡魂循音而来。通常只要一段，就能在阵中看到亡魂的身形浮现出来。可是，二人一曲即将奏末，也没有魂魄被召来。

那只手臂愤怒了一般，通体青筋暴起，空气中的压抑感更重了。若此时镇守西方的是别人，也逃脱不了蓝启仁那样七窍流血的下场，早已支撑不住倒下了。魏无羡暗暗心惊：他和蓝忘机同奏《招魂》也无法将亡魂召来，这几乎是不可能的事。除非……除非这名死者的魂魄，和它的尸体一起被割裂了！

看来这位仁兄比他惨一点点。当初他虽然尸体被咬得比较碎，但好歹魂魄是齐全的。

《招魂》不成，蓝忘机指间调子一转，改奏起了另一曲。

这支曲子与方才诡谲森然、仿若唤问的调子截然不同，静谧安然，曲名《安息》。这两支曲子都是流传甚广的玄门名曲，谁会弹奏吹奏都不稀奇，魏无羡自然而然地跟了上去。

夷陵老祖的鬼笛名为“陈情”，威名远扬。他此时以竹笛应和，故意吹得错漏颇多、气息不足，令人不忍卒听。蓝忘机估计从来没和如此糟糕的人合奏过，弹了一阵，终于无法继续若无其事地继续下去了，面无表情地抬眼看他。

魏无羡厚着脸皮装作看不见，调子越跑越远，转了个身，正准备继续吹，突然身后传来异象，他回头一看，登时一惊。只见原本已失去意识的蓝启仁竟然直挺挺地坐了起来，顶着一张七窍流血、七窍生烟的脸，胡子嗓子、指着魏无羡的手都在发抖，声嘶力竭道：“别吹了！滚！快滚！不许——”

到底“不许”什么，还没说完，他吐出一口鲜血，又原地倒了回去，重新陷入奄奄一息的昏迷之中。

蓝忘机：“……”

魏无羡目瞪口呆。

他知道蓝启仁的“不许”后面是什么：不许吹了！不许合奏！不许玷污他爱徒忘机的琴音！

他们这一场琴笛合奏，竟然把蓝启仁活活气醒又活活气晕了过去，可见难听到什么程度……

不过，即便如此，那只手还是在笛声与琴音的联合压制下缓缓垂倒。魏无羡毫无羞愧之意地想，难听归难听，有效果就行。

最后一声弦响止息，须臾，冥室大门弹开，日光泼地而入。大约是角楼上的警钟停止了鸣响，原先围在冥室外的子弟与门生们都冲了进来，登时一片都在叫“含光君”。

蓝忘机将手压在弦上，制止了琴弦嗡鸣的余音，起身去探蓝启仁的脉。有他带头，其余人也很快镇定下来，年长的几位前辈将冥室里七窍流血的几人身体放平，实施救治。他们在施针送药，另一拨门生则抬来了一尊铜钟，打算将那只手臂罩在里面。现场虽忙碌，却井然有序，且轻声细语，没有任何人发出喧哗聒噪之声。

几人忧虑道：“含光君，丹药和施针都无效，这该如何是好？”

蓝忘机三指仍放在蓝启仁脉上，凝眉不语。蓝启仁主持过的招魂仪式没有一千也有八百，其中不乏厉鬼凶灵，连他都被怨气反扑所伤，可见这只鬼手怨气有多骇人，简直前所未见。

魏无羡将竹笛插回腰间，在那尊铜钟之旁蹲下，摩挲着上面的金文，心中正思索，忽见蓝思追面露黯然之色，道：“怎么了？”

蓝思追早已知他非是等闲之辈，略一迟疑，低声道：“少许有些愧疚罢了。”

魏无羡道：“愧疚什么？”

蓝思追道：“这只鬼手，是冲我们来的。”

魏无羡微笑道：“你怎么知道的？”

蓝思追道：“不同品级的召阴旗，有不同的画法和威力。当初我们在莫家庄画的那几面召阴旗，作用范围只有方圆五里。可这只鬼手，杀气很重，以人骨肉血气为食。如果它一开始就在那作用范围之内，以其凶残程度，莫家庄早血流成河了。可是，它是在我们抵达之后才突然出现的……即是说，它一定是被心怀恶意之人，故意在那个时间，投放到那个地点的。”

魏无羡道：“课业挺扎实，分析得不错。”

蓝思追低头道：“如此，莫家庄那几条人命，我们怕是……也要负责任……而且如今，还累得蓝先生他们也昏迷不醒……”

沉默片刻，魏无羡拍拍他的肩，道：“该负责任的不是你们，是放出鬼手的那个人。这世上有些事情本来就不是自己能控制的。”

那边，蓝忘机撤了手，蓝家众人忙问：“含光君，如何？”

蓝忘机道：“追本溯源。”[长夜难明小说](https://www.luoxia.com/changyenanming/)

魏无羡道：“不错。追本溯源，找到这只鬼手的全尸，弄清他的身份，自然有法子救人。”

蓝景仪虽然已经知道他肯定不是个疯子，但总也忍不住要用谴责的口气对他说话，道：“你说得简单，招魂招不出来，闹成这个样子，上哪儿去找？”

蓝忘机道：“西北方。”

蓝思追奇道：“西北？含光君，为何是西北方？”

魏无羡道：“不是已经指出来给你们看了吗？”

蓝景仪疑惑：“指给我看？谁？谁指的？含光君没指啊？”

魏无羡道：“它啊。”

众人这才发现，他指的，竟然是那只鬼手！

那条手臂定定地指着一个方向，有人改变它的位置，它竟是执拗地转了过来，恢复原向，众人从未见过这般状况，惊愕不已。蓝景仪道：“它？它……它这是在指什么？！”

魏无羡道：“还能指什么？要么是他尸体的其他部位，要么，就是害他变成这样的凶手。”

闻言，几个刚好站在西北方的少年赶紧躲开。蓝忘机看他一眼，缓缓起身，对诸名门生道：“安置好叔父。”

那几人点头道：“是！您这便要下山了吗？”

蓝忘机微一颔首，魏无羡已鬼鬼祟祟蹭到他身后，喜滋滋地大声自言自语道：“好好好，终于可以下山私奔啦！”

众人面露惨不忍睹之色，年长的门生尤其悚然，几名少年却多少有些习惯了。只有躺在地上的蓝启仁，无意识间似乎又是一阵面目抽搐，众人均想：“这人再多说几句，说不定蓝先生就又被他活活气醒了呢……”


	20. Contentment Part 2

世家仙首出行夜猎，往往前呼后拥，排场甚足。但蓝忘机素喜独来独往，这只手臂又邪门怪异，稍有不慎即可能祸及旁人，他便没有带家族子弟与其他门生，只捎上了魏无羡一个人，盯他也盯得越发紧。

魏无羡原本想下山探查时寻一机会溜之大吉，可途中屡次试图逃跑，下场无一不是被蓝忘机单手提着衣服后领拎回去。他改变策略，极力往蓝忘机身上又贴又黏，尤其是晚上，雷打不动地往蓝忘机床上爬，指望蓝忘机被恶心得受不了了赶紧的一剑把自己劈走。可任他东西南北疯，蓝忘机自岿然不动。魏无羡一钻到他被窝里，他就轻轻一掌拍得魏无羡浑身僵直，再把魏无羡塞进另一条被窝里，摆成规规矩矩的睡姿直到天亮。魏无羡吃了好几次亏，一觉醒来都是腰酸腿软叫苦不迭，不免心想：“这人长大了，也比以前没意思多了。以前撩他他还知道臊，还臊得怪好玩儿。可如今非但八风不动，还学会反击了，真是岂有此理！”

循着那只左手的指引，二人一路往西北而去。每日合奏一曲《安息》，用以临时缓和它的怒意和杀气。行至清河一带附近，这只手臂维持了许久的指路姿势忽然改变了，收回了食指，五指成拳。

这便是说明，这只手所指引的东西，就在这附近了。[萌妻食神小说](https://www.luoxia.com/mengqishishen/)

他们边走边访，来到清河的一座小城。正值白日，街上人来人往，甚是热闹。魏无羡踢踢踏踏跟在蓝忘机身后，忽的一阵刺鼻的脂粉香气扑面而来。

闻惯了蓝忘机身上清淡的檀香，魏无羡被这气味一刺，脱口而出：“你这卖的是什么？这个味道。”

香气是从一名身披道袍、脸上写满坑蒙拐骗的江湖郎中那边传来的。他背着一只箱子，向过往行人兜售一些小玩意儿，见人来问，喜道：“什么都卖！胭脂水粉物美价廉。公子看看？”

魏无羡：“好，看看。”

郎中道：“给家里娘子带？”[忽而今夏小说](https://www.luoxia.com/huerjinxia/)

魏无羡一笑：“我自己用。”

“……”郎中的笑容凝固了，心道：“拿我寻消遣呢？！”

尚未发作，却见另一名年轻男子折了回来，面无表情地道：“不买就不要闹。”

这男子俊极雅极，白衣抹额胜雪，瞳色浅淡，腰悬长剑。这郎中是个假道士，于玄门世家一知半解，认得姑苏蓝氏的家纹，不敢造次，忙把箱子一勒，往前跑了。魏无羡道：“你跑什么？我是真的要买！”

蓝忘机道：“你有钱买吗？”

魏无羡道：“没钱你给我啊。”说着把手伸进他怀里。本没指望掏出什么，三下两下，却真叫他掏出了一只精致小巧、沉甸甸的钱袋。

这完全不像是蓝忘机会带在身上的东西，不过这些天来，蓝忘机身上叫他匪夷所思的事情也不止一两件了，魏无羡见怪不怪，拿着钱袋就走人。果然，蓝忘机任他拿，任他走，没有半句不满。若不是他自问对蓝忘机的品性和洁身自好有那么一点了解，含光君的名声又一向好得吓人，他几乎要怀疑蓝忘机和莫玄羽之间是不是有过什么剪不断理还乱的纠葛了。

否则为什么他都做到这个地步了还能忍？！

走出一段路，魏无羡无意间回头一看，蓝忘机被他远远甩在身后，还站在原地，看着他这边。

魏无羡的脚步不由自主的慢了下来。

不知为什么，他心中隐约觉得，自己似乎不应该走这么快，把蓝忘机就这样扔在身后。

这时，一旁有人喊道：“夷陵老祖，五文一张，十文三张！”

魏无羡：“谁？！”[芳华小说](https://www.luoxia.com/fanghua/)

他连忙去瞧瞧是谁在卖他，却正是刚才那名江湖郎中假道士。他收起了劣质的胭脂香粉，改拿了一沓凶神恶煞赛门神的贴纸，喋喋地道：“五文一张十文三张，这个价买不了吃亏买不了上当！三张好。一张贴大门一张贴大厅，最后一张贴床头。煞气重邪气浓，以恶制恶以毒攻毒，保证什么妖魔鬼怪都不敢近身！”

魏无羡道：“牛皮吹上天！真这么灵你每张卖五文？！”

郎中道：“怎么又是你？买就买不买走人。你要是想每张花五十文买这个，我倒是愿意。”

魏无羡翻了翻那沓“夷陵老祖镇恶像”，实在不能接受画中这个青面獠牙、凸目暴筋的壮汉是自己。

他据理力争：“魏无羡是远近闻名的美男子，你画的这是什么？！没见过真人也不要乱画，误人子弟。”

那郎中正待说话，魏无羡忽然感觉背后有风袭来，闪身一躲。

他是躲过了，这江湖郎中却被人掀了出去，砸倒了街边人家的风车摊，扶的扶捡的捡，一片手忙脚乱。这郎中本来要骂，一见踢他的是个浑身金光乱闪的小公子，非富即贵，气势先下去半截；再一看，对方胸口绣的是金星雪浪白牡丹，彻底没气了。可又不甘心就这么平白无故受一脚，弱弱地道：“你为什么踢我？”

那小公子正是金凌，他抱着手，冷冷地道：“踢你？敢在我面前提‘魏无羡’这三个字的人，我不杀他他就该跪下感恩戴德了，你还当街鬼吼鬼叫。找死！”

魏无羡没料到金凌会在此出现，更没料到他举止跋扈至此，心道：“这孩子的性子也不知道怎么回事，脾气大戾气重，骄纵任性目中无人，把他舅舅和父亲的坏处学了个透，母亲的好处却没学到半点，我要不是敲打敲打他，将来迟早要吃大亏。”眼见金凌似乎没撒够火气，朝地上那人逼近两步，他插口道：“金凌！”

那郎中不敢作声，目光里尽是千恩万谢。金凌果然转向了魏无羡，轻蔑道：“你还没逃走？也好。”

魏无羡笑道：“哎哟，真不知道上次被压在地上爬不起来是谁啊是谁啊？”

金凌嗤笑一声，吹了声短哨。魏无羡本不解其意，可片刻之后，远处忽然传来一阵呵嗤呵嗤粗重的兽类喘息之声。

他转头一看，一只半人高的黑鬃灵犬从街角转出，直冲他奔来。长街上惊叫一声更比一声近、一阵还比一阵高：“恶狗咬人啦！”

魏无羡勃然色变，拔腿就跑。

说来惭愧，夷陵老祖枉称所向披靡，却其实见狗即怂。这也是无可奈何，他幼年没被江枫眠捡回家时，打小在外边野，常在恶犬嘴底夺食。几番撕咬追赶，吃了不少亏，渐渐对大小犬类都怕得要死，为此江澄没少嘲笑过他。这事说出去不光丢人，更没几个人会信，故流传度不高。魏无羡几乎魂飞魄散，眼中忽见一道身长玉立的白影，忙撕心裂肺地叫：“蓝湛救我！”

金凌追到此处，一见蓝忘机，大惊失色：“这疯子怎么又跟他在一起？！”蓝忘机为人严肃，不苟言笑，仙门之中连不少平辈见了他都心里犯怵，遑论这些小辈。其恐吓力比当年的蓝启仁有过之而无不及。那条狗受过严训，并非凡品，甚通灵性，也仿佛知道这个人面前不能撒野，嗷呜嗷呜叫了几嗓子，夹着尾巴，反躲到了金凌身后。

这条黑鬃灵犬是金光瑶送给金凌的珍种。寻常人但凡听说是敛芳尊送的，哪敢怠慢，奈何蓝忘机偏偏不是寻常人。他可不管赠送者是谁、纵犬者是谁，该怎么治怎么治，严惩不贷。金凌纵犬当街追人被他逮住，心都凉了，暗道：“死定了，他非把我这好不容易训成的灵犬杀了、再狠狠教训我一顿不可！”

岂知，魏无羡一头扎进蓝忘机臂下，钻到了他背后，恨不得整个人顺着他这根身长玉立的杆子往上爬、爬上天才好。蓝忘机被他双手一圈，似乎整个人都僵住了，趁此机会，金凌又是两声短哨，携着他的黑鬃灵犬落荒而逃。

一旁地上那郎中挣扎着站起，心有余悸道：“世风日下，如今的世家子弟真是了不得啊！了不得啊！”

魏无羡听闻犬吠远去，也从蓝忘机背后绕了出来，若无其事负手赞同道：“不错，世风日下，人心不古。”

那郎中现在见他如见救命恩人，连连附和，为表感谢，扔烫手山芋般地把那叠“夷陵老祖镇恶图”扔到魏无羡手里：“兄台，刚才多谢你！这个权当谢礼。你折个价卖出去，三文一张，总共也能卖三百了。”

蓝忘机看了一眼画像中青面獠牙的壮汉，不予置评。魏无羡见自己的价格越卖越低，哭笑不得：“你这是谢礼吗？真要谢，给我把他画得好看点！……打住别走，有个事打听下。你在此地买卖，有没有听过什么怪事？或者看见过什么异象？”

郎中道：“怪事？你问我就问对了，在下常年驻扎在此，人称清河百晓生。是什么样的怪事？”

魏无羡道：“譬如，妖魔作祟啦，分尸奇案啦，灭门惨事啦。”

郎中道：“此地是没有，但你往前走五六里，有一座山岭，叫做行路岭，我劝你不要去。”

魏无羡道：“怎说？”

郎中道：“这个行路岭，又有个诨名唤作‘吃人岭’，你说怎说？”


End file.
